


Centripetal Force

by Lilaluux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (or the college AU that nobody asked for), (there's still figure skating though), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety Attacks, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanish Translation, Underage Drinking, and Yuuri is a physics major, in wich Victor is a linguistics major and is failing physics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 91,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux
Summary: Victor habla siete idiomas.(La física no es una de ellos.)Para su gran suerte, termina compartiendo habitación con su antítesis: Un chico tímido y de cabellos negros que por casualidad resulta ser un estudiante de física.Fic originalaquí





	1. Chico Bicicleta (Bike Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [centripetal force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534413) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> Yuri!!! on Ice es propiedad de estudios MAPPA y de sus respectivos creadores. Así como la trama de este fic. Yo sólo me adjudico su traducción.  
> Este fic es original de Braveten quien muy amable me dio su autorización para traducirlo y postearlo al español. Todos los creditos a ella. :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Portada**  
> 
> 
>   
>  [](https://ibb.co/ed4ktT)   
>    
> 

**_Centripetal Force (Fuerza Centrípeta): -_ ** _(Del latín centrum, “centro” y petere “dirigirse hacia”) una fuerza que actúa sobre un cuerpo en movimiento en una trayectoria curvilínea y que está dirigida hacia el centro de curvatura de la misma trayectoria._

**_._ **

Victor habla siete idiomas.

(La física no es una de ellos.)

–No la tomes –insiste Chris al teléfono, más probablemente harto de escuchar a Victor y su pavor por la clase.

Las clases ni siquiera han comenzado –empezaran dentro de una semana. Christophe aún se encuentra en Suiza, Mila aún se encuentra en Rusia. Prácticamente no hay nadie en el campus excepto por todos esos que han agarrado los cursos de verano o por aquellos que han vuelto temprano.

Es una noche estrellada, un poco más de las nueve de la noche. Victor ha pasado el día entero en la biblioteca Stammi Vicino junto a su hermano, Yurio. Recordaron el experimento que habían visto en MythBusters [1] hace unas semanas, en el que habían doblado las páginas de un libro hacia adentro para ver cuán resistente podía llegar a ser.

(La respuesta es, de hecho, muy resistente.)

–Yakov dice que necesito créditos en ciencia –se queja Victor.

–Y por qué no… –el audio se corta.

Victor suspira y mira hacia sus audífonos rotos, un cable cuelga suelto. Es un milagro que funcionen del todo, en serio, pero es frustrante. Hay un escalón en su delante y hábilmente salta sobre él, con su patineta pegada a sus pies, y aterrizando perfectamente en el camino elevado. Luego, centra su atención en sus auriculares.

Toma un cable en cada mano, llevándolos hacia sí. –…tratamiento especial.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta Victor.

–No importa, tan sólo consíguete un tutor –dice Christophe.

Victor no quiere un tutor. Nunca necesitó uno en el pasado, y ciertamente no necesitara uno en el futuro. Además, no es como si él fuera estúpido. Simplemente la ciencia no es lo suyo. Todos son buenos en algo. Y resulta que lo suyo son los idiomas.

No la ciencia.

–Entonces… si… intentas… cuando… –las palabras de Christophe llegan en fragmentos cortados.

–Espera un minuto –murmura Victor.

Vuelve a tomar un cable en cada mano, haciendo un gesto de dolor –están calientes al tacto. Sólo espera que no empiecen a arder porque esa sería una manera muy patética de morir. Lamiéndose los labios, endereza el cable izquierdo con el micrófono conectado a él. El audio vuelve, sólo por un instante. Por poco y lo logra.

Victor deja el cable izquierdo, y vuelca su atención en el derecho. Lo sostiene suavemente entre sus dedos, sigue caliente al tacto, lo estira. El audio regresa pero sólo por unos segundos, se pregunta cuál sería la posición correcta de inclinarlos. Así que intenta enderezar el derecho para que coincida con el izquierdo, y…

_¡Pam!_

(Ve estrellas detrás de sus parpados.)

(No desaparecen, no paran.)

(Sólo empeoran.)

Él acaba de golpear algo.

(Escucha una voz a su derecha. ¿Una voz? No, no una voz.)

Un gemido.

(No, no. ¿Alguien?)

(No. Eso no. Yakov nunca le perdonaría si mataba a un estudiante antes de que las clases siquiera comenzaran.)

Otro gemido, esta vez más tranquilo. Más reservado.

Victor abre los ojos –estrellas. Ve verdaderas estrella, ¿o se las está imaginando? No, deben de ser reales. El cielo está oscuro, hermoso. Se toma un momento. Hay un edificio a su detrás, el tejado apenas visible en su periférica visión, luego ve dos edificios. Parpadea hasta que sólo vuelve a ver uno, hasta que si visión regresa a la normalidad.

Luego se enfoca en el gemido.

Victor con dificultad se pone de pie. – ¿Estás bien?

Tropieza, se las arregla para sostenerse a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie en el segundo intento.

Hay una figura al otro lado del camino.

Victor ve como su patina rueda lejos de ellos y lo ignora, dirigiéndose hacia la figura del suelo en su lugar. Él – ¿o es una _ella?_ –se encuentra boca abajo, entre un lío de ropas y bufanda color abeto. Ve una bicicleta azul a su izquierda, una de las ruedas sigue girando, y una mochila roja a la derecha. Las carpetas se habían derramado y los papeles se alejaban con el viento.

Victor toca el hombro de la figura, o al menos lo que él cree que es su hombro, pero todo lo que recibe es un gruñido en respuesta. Sí, definitivamente es un chico. – ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿Al hospital?

–No –se escucha una respuesta ahogada.

Sin pensar, Victor corre tras los papeles, alargando los brazos desesperadamente en el aire para atraparlos y corriendo tras los que se encuentran en el suelo, los pocos que se habían escapado. Los vuelve a meter dentro del bolsillo delantero de la carpeta, busca en la oscuridad viendo si no se le ha escapado algo más. Hay un paquete de tarjetas en el suelo. Las recoge.

(Son ecuaciones de matemáticas. Muchas de ellas.)

Cuando gira sobre sus pies, mientras cierra la cremallera de la mochila, el chico se está sentando.

Sólo que…

Sólo que él está sosteniendo unas gafas rotas entre sus manos.

Victor hace una mueca.

–Yo pagaré por ellas –se apresura a decir, colocando la mochila al lado del chico– ¿Seguro de que estás bien?

Parte del cabello negro del chico cae sobre su frente, de forma desordenada, desaliñado. Colosales y desorientados ojos caramelos se alzan hacia Victor. Sus mejillas están coloradas, pero es difícil saber si es debido al frio o a la caída. Está demasiado oscuro para poder ver más, así que Victor da otro paso más cerca, bizqueando para poder ver mejor.

Él vuelve a colocarse las gafas.

(Eso hace que Victor se sienta veinte veces peor.)

(Porque no hay manera de que él logre ver algo a través de esos.)

–Te pagare las gafas –Victor repite sin mucha convicción.

La voz del otro estudiante es bajita. – ¿Tú sabes cuánto cuesta otro par de gafas?

Por un segundo, Victor se paraliza por el shock, la culpa lo invade y le llena los pulmones, el estómago, el corazón, tomando el control de todos sus órganos y deteniéndoselos.

(Luego se da cuenta de que no es una pregunta pasiva-agresiva.)

(Si alguien más le hubiera dicho esas palabras, ciertamente sonarían pasivas-agresivas.)

(Pero esta no. Esta es una pregunta sincera.)

Así que le da una sincera respuesta.

–No.

–Está bien –murmura el chico, poniéndose de pie. Sus piernas tambalean –por poco cae. Victor lo atrapa por los antebrazos pero el estudiante lo empuja como si él estuviera hecho de fuego, luego parpadea, sorprendido por sus propias acciones.

Victor retrocede. –Lo siento.

–Está bien –repite, como una mantra. El chico recoge su bicicleta y la coloca en la posición correcta. Desliza una pierna sobre ella. Con una de sus manos se acomoda el cabello, inútilmente tratando de arreglar los mechones rebeldes.

 _Di algo, di algo, di algo,_ Victor se reprende a sí mismo.

(No lo hace.)

Y el chico se va.

Tan sólo así.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Chico bicicleta. ¿Vas a llamarlo _Chico Bicicleta?_ –pregunta Yurio a los días siguientes, ambos se encuentran sentados debajo de un árbol en el patio del campus, con ojos enfocados en una hormiga que trepa sobre el tronco. Coloca un dedo arriba de la hormiga, viendo como el insecto se mueve hacia la izquierda para eludirlo.

Victor se encoge de hombros. – Es un buen nombre como cualquiera.

–Primero estaba el Chico Boxers –se lamenta Yurio–, y ahora el Chico Bicicleta. ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Chico Básquetbol? ¿Chico Batata Cocida?

Yurio es su hermanito menor. Yakov es el padre adoptivo de los dos como también el decano de la universidad. Por lo tanto, Yurio pasa su tiempo libre en el campus durante las tardes y los fines de semanas, insistiendo en que es porque los sitios fuera de la universidad son aburridos. Victor sabe la verdad –Yurio secretamente lo adora. O al menos, a él le gusta pensar eso.

–Este chico es diferente –asegura Victor.

– ¿Cómo?

Cierra los ojos, recuerda los ojos del Chico Bicicleta, recuerda el nerviosismo en su voz, recuerda la imagen de él usando sus gafas rotas, los cristales reflejando la luz de la luna. Quizás no fue el mejor primer encuentro, pero él era tan atractivo. Y Victor quiere disculparse como es debido. De hecho, en disculparse es todo lo que él es capaz de pensar.

Yurio lo golpea en la mejilla. –Deja de soñar despierto. ¿Qué es lo que hace a este diferente?

–Sé cómo luce –Victor insiste.

(Victor no sabe cómo luce el Chico Boxers.)

Ese día, se encontraba borracho en una de las fiestas de la fraternidad. Los recuerdos son borrosos, dolorosos de rememorar, algo así como cuando se trata de recordar la palabra que se tiene en la punta de la lengua. Había fragmentos. El olor del alcohol, la sensación de dedos recorriendo sus labios, una voz que gradualmente se volvió más y más difusa conforme pasaron los meses del verano. El apodo era preciso, eso sí –él y algunos otros más al parecer recordaban al tipo que se desnudaba y bailaba pole dance.

Victor simplemente deseaba poder _recordar._

Pensar sobre aquello dolía. Victor restriega su sien distraídamente.

Yurio parece sorprendido. – ¿De verdad sabes cómo luce?

–Bueno, estaba oscuro –dice, apenado–. Pero lo reconocería en un segundo. Tenía el cabello negro –parecía suave, muy suave –y ojos marrones. Creo que tenía motas doradas en ellos, pero era difícil saber. De cualquier manera, destellaban, eso sí era fácil de ver. La luna estaba alumbrando y reflejándose en sus pupilas, era como si…

–Creo que estás olvidando un detalle importante aquí –lo interrumpe Yurio.

Victor parpadea. – ¿Un detalle importante?

(¿De sus labios? ¿Sus pestañas? ¿Quizás de la bufanda, el abrigo, la mochila roja?)

–Lo golpeaste con tu patineta. Muy fuerte. ¿Cómo sabes que no le causaste una lesión cerebral?

–Yo… yo no… nosotros… –comienza inútilmente. Yurio deja de prestar atención a la hormiga, y en su lugar alza una ceja en dirección a Victor, como diciendo te-lo-dije. Victor se recuesta en el césped detrás de su hermano, mirándolo con desesperación–. Tienes razón. Él puede odiarme. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, y él me odia.

Yurio se mueve incómodo. – Sólo encuéntralo y discúlpate. Paga por sus gafas rotas.

–Se lo ofrecí –se queja Victor–. Pero continúo diciendo que estaba bien y huyó. Como si pensara que volvería con mi patineta para golpearlo una vez más. Yurio, él me _odia._

–Si fue capaz de huir manejando su bici, fue porque a lo mejor no lo lastimaste tanto –Yurio añade–. Además, dijiste que él no sonaba molesto.

Victor piensa, cerrando sus ojos otra vez, recordando su voz, sus palabras, aquellas pestañas. –Casi sonaba como si estuviera disculpándose. Lo cual es ridículo. Sin embargo ¿sabes qué? Él me sonaba tan familiar. No sé por qué.

–Tal vez has tenido clases con él.

–Tal vez. Pero, oh Yurio, lucia tan triste pero no molesto conmigo, lo dejo pasar y se fue. Y cuando estaba triste, apretaba su mandíbula, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse. Fue desgarrador. ¿Has visto todos esos comerciales tristes donde muestran a todos esos cachorros temblando en sus cestitos? Él me hizo sentir más o menos así.

–Oh por Dios. Por favor ve y encuentra a ese tipo –Yurio gruñe–. Encuéntralo o deja de hablar de él. No pasare por otra situación tipo Chico Boxers, no de nuevo. ¿Entendiste? Ya sabes cómo luce este tipo, así que no tienes excusas.

Hay una pausa.

– ¿Crees que le gusten los perros? –Victor susurra.

–Deja de hablar.

– ¿O tal vez es alguien de gatos? No –creo que es una persona de perros. ¿Le gustara Makkachin?

–Dije que dejaras de hablar.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor tiene un plan. Lo llama plan B.

(B de Bicicleta.)

(B de Boy.) [2] 

(B de Bello.)

(Todas esas palabras funcionan, todas ellas encajan.)

Aprovecha el tiempo antes de que las clases comiencen, porque si Chico Bicicleta está allí, será más fácil encontrarlo ahora de lo que sería hacerlo de estar el campus abarrotado de estudiantes. Victor hace una lista de todas las cosas que sabe sobre él, practica sus disculpas en su cabeza una y otra vez y se las recita a Yurio.

El chico tiene una mochila roja, una bicicleta azul, es algún tipo de estudiante de matemáticas o ciencias. Y es guapísimo. Despampanantemente guapísimo. Y usa bufandas – ¿será eso de ayuda? No todos usan bufandas, después de todo. Oh, y usa gafas. Aunque quizás ya no las usa. Entonces ¿él anda por ahí bizqueando tratando de ver? Victor planea buscar a cualquiera que esté bizqueando.

Es así que permanece afuera de Stammi Vicino el martes. Ahí es el punto de la vida social de la universidad. Un gran y cilíndrico edificio en el centro del campus. Cinco pisos de altura con un campanario en la parte superior. Las campanas suenan una vez cada hora. En la hora precisa.

Las campanas suenan una vez.

Dos veces, tres veces.

Cuatro veces, cinco veces.

Yurio se reúne con él en algún punto, preguntándole por qué está sentado aquí innecesariamente, y eventualmente convence a Victor de ir a almorzar con él, porque supuestamente se está muriéndose de hambre. Victor continúa mirando hacia las puertas de la biblioteca el más tiempo posible, algunos estudiantes entran y salen, estudiando y preparándose para sus clases o pasando el tiempo libre con sus amigos.

–Puede ser que él no venga aquí –señala Yurio–. No todos lo hacen.

Victor ha considerado eso, sí, pero empujo ese pensamiento al más oscuro recoveco de su mente. –Lo encontrare.

Yurio suspira. –Dios ayude a este tipo.

– ¡Oye! Sólo quiero disculparme con él.

– _Seguro_ que sí.

Victor lo mira fijamente. – ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–Significa que si sólo te sientes mal y quieres disculparte con alguien, normalmente no hablas del color de su bufanda por cinco horas seguidas. De hecho, incluso si sólo quieres salir con alguien, no te quedas hablando del color de su bufanda por cinco horas seguidas. Incluso creo que ni con Chico Boxers estuviste así de obsesionado y todos sabemos cuan malo fue eso.

–Tú no lo viste, Yurio –Victor insiste–. Este chico lo vale.

–Mejor hablemos de comida. Quiero hablar de comida.

–Me pregunto cuál es la comida favorita de Chico Bicicleta.

–Obsesivo.

–No lo soy.

–Definitivamente lo eres.

–No.

–Sí.

Pausa. – ¿Quieres comer o no?

–Ok, ok. Bien. Puedes hablarme de este tipo todo lo que quieras siempre que pagues mi pizza.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

En el momento en que Mila y Christophe arriban al campus, Victor les cuenta sobre su plan B. incluso le informa a Sara, una amiga de Mila a la que todavía no conoce muy bien. Ella parece alguien bastante agradable, escuchando atentamente mientras él le cuenta sobre su momento de interacción.

– ¿Entonces es una situación similar a la de Chico Boxers? –pregunta Chris, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sara frunce el ceño. – ¿Quién es Chico Boxers?

–Un tipo con el que Victor estuvo obsesionado todo el verano –le explica Mila a su amiga–. Lo conoció en una fiesta. Yo no estuve allí, pero Victor sí y todo borracho, y aparentemente este chico estaba por completo sobre él.

– ¡Lo estaba! –Insiste Victor–. Era tan atractivo por cierto, pero como ya le dije a Yurio. Este es diferente.

–Buena suerte entonces –dice Chris, dándole palmadas en la espalda–. ¿No crees que quizás has tenido un duro comienzo puesto que lo derribaste de su bicicleta?

–Voy a disculparme. Apropiadamente.

–Buena idea.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Por desgracia. No consigue ver a Chico Bicicleta antes del comienzo de clases.

El plan B no está yendo bien.

Varios días después están en la fila a la espera de la asignación de dormitorios para ese año. Victor compartirá habitación con Chris, y Mila compartirá habitación con Sara por segundo año consecutivo. Eventualmente, ambas salen de la fila, sonriéndose la una a la otra. Ambas están en el Honors College [3] al igual que Victor y Christophe, así que siempre consiguen las mejores habitaciones –dobles y con baño privado. Un lujo que a nadie más en el campus se le proporciona.

Yurio espera a un lado mientras Victor y Chris esperan por sus llaves. La mujer detrás del escritorio los mira a ambos. – ¿Ambos son compañeros del mismo dormitorio?

Asienten.

– ¿Apellido? –sólo le pregunta a Chris. Victor asume que ella ya ha de saber su apellido, dado que su padre es su jefe.

–Giacometti –dice Chris.

La mujer alarga la mano para tomar las llaves, y Victor se inclina para recogerlas. Pero ella se interrumpe. Mira en la pantalla del computador, confundida.

– ¿Algo anda mal? –Victor pregunta.

Él y Chris han vivido juntos por dos años. Y, claro, no son los perfectos roomates [4] que se pueda desear. Las otras personas del Honors College en las que puede pensar son Mila y Sara. Así que el hecho de que la mujer esté tipeando algo rápidamente en su computador es preocupante.

Cambia el peso de un pie al otro, mirando a Chris, quien se encoge de hombros.

–Hay… al parecer ha habido un error –la mujer dice lentamente–. ¿Ambos son conscientes de la nueva política para la asignación de roommates del Honors College?

– ¿Cuál nueva política? –pregunta Chris.

Sonríe con simpatía, excepto que no hay una sola pizca de sinceridad en ella. –Tú padre puso una nueva política para este año –dice mirando a Victor–. Envió varios correos electrónicos informándoles sobre esto pero asumo que ninguno de los dos los vio.

Una rápida mirada entre ellos y ella parece notar sus miradas perplejas, se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. –La nueva política para el Honors College es que cada estudiante se emparejará con un estudiante de otra carrera. Y ustedes dos están en la misma carrera. Ya tuvimos una confusión similar con otro par, que tuvieron el mismo problema y fueron separados.

Yurio suelta un silbido, bajo y largo. –Eso es cruel.

Victor y Chris se miran el uno al otro.

–Pero eso es estúpido –señala Victor–. ¿Por qué no los dejan juntos a esos dos y así yo y Chris compartiríamos habitación?

La mujer detrás del escritorio hace sonar la madera con sus uñas. –Es para promover las relaciones interdisciplinarias y aprender aun estando fuera de clases.

Victor suspira y se gira hacia Chris. –Tomemos esas habitaciones y ya después nos cambiamos.

–Puedo escucharlos –señala la mujer, un tanto molesta. 

Él se le queda observando, luego acepta las llaves que ella le entrega. Después les da unas distintas a Chris. –Voy hablar con Yakov al respecto –Victor promete.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Bueno, esto es ridículo –Phichit anuncia mientras permanecen de pie fuera de la puerta del dormitorio de Yuuri. Tan sólo el dormitorio de Yuuri.

(No el de ambos, como lo había sido el año pasado.)

Yuuri alza los hombros. –Veamos lo positivo. Al menos estamos en el mismo edificio. Y estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de cambiarnos tarde o temprano.

Abre la puerta de su dormitorio y entra echando una ojeada alrededor, Phichit lo sigue por detrás.

Yuuri ya se había mudado hace unas semanas atrás, tomando unas clases cortas para obtener unos créditos que le faltaban. Por lo que todas sus cosas ya están en su sitio. –Aquí es bonito –Phichit observa–. Cuando nos cambiemos lo haremos aquí y no en la mía. Espero que tu compañero de habitación sea agradable, sin embargo.

–Sí, yo también.

–Quizás e incluso sea atractivo.

–Phichit…

Phichit escala y se recuesta sobre la cama de Yuuri. –Es decir… no será un _Victor Nikiforov_ , pero…

–Shhh, Phichit. Hay gente afuera en el corredor en este momento –le urge Yuuri–. No digas su nombre en voz alta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Al igual que Voldemort? Tú puedes decir los nombres de todos mis crushes en voz alta. Veamos… Zac Efron. Mario Maurer. James Franco. ¿Quién más? Déjame pensar… 

–Todos esos son celebridades –le recuerda Yuuri.

Phichit resopla, dándole la razón. –Eso es cierto. Supongo que ninguno de ellos va a escucharme. Oohhh, ¿Y si terminas emparejado con Victor? –pregunta, susurrando el nombre y punzando a Yuuri en el hombro.

Yuuri rueda los ojos. –Ni en un millón de años. Él compartirá habitación con alguien más del Psi Omega Iota, obviamente.

Victor Nikiforov es bastante conocido en el campus.

Lo cual es impresionante ya que es una universidad muy grande.

Estudiante de tercer año, miembro de una hermandad llamada Psi Omega Iota desde su primer año. Su padre es el decano. Su hermano menor a menudo se encuentra a su alrededor. Al igual que Mila, a quien Yuuri conoce del club de patinaje. Y algunas veces con Christophe Giacometti, otro estudiante de idiomas. Victor maneja una patineta por todo el campus, asiste a las mejores fiestas, y prácticamente todos lo adoran. Siempre que Yuuri lo ve, él está saludando a las personas, conversando con las personas, sonriéndole a las personas.

Él es atractivo.

Atractivo nivel modelo.

(Ridículamente atractivo.)

(Pero un playboy.)

(El cual es un rasgo que normalmente a Yuuri le repele, pero en Victor parece funcionar.)

–Lo sé, pero se puede soñar –Phichit suspira–. Sería tan romántico. Oh Dios, ¿Y si yo consigo emparejarte con Victor? Eso sería divertido.

Yuuri toma una almohada y la presiona contra el rostro de su amigo. Phichit ríe y se zafa. –No digas su nombre –insiste Yuuri.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me detendré. Siempre es divertido tomarte el pelo, Katsuki.

–Vamos a echarle un vistazo a tu habitación –sugiere Yuuri.

–Seguro.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor y Chris se dirigen juntos hacia el edificio, con diferentes llaves en las manos, tomándose a broma la situación. Promover las relaciones interdisciplinarias. ¿A quién piensa Yakov que está engañando?

Victor, no obstante, comprueba su correo. La mujer no estaba mintiendo cuando les dijo que bastantes emails fueron enviados avisándoles del tema. Rayos.

Llegan al edificio, pero resulta que sus dormitorios se encuentran en pisos diferentes. Victor tiene la mayoría de sus cosas guardadas en su carro, que está parqueado afuera. Sin embargo, no está seguro de adonde debe llevarlas, así que deja sus cosas atrás y entra con las manos vacías.

Se encamina hacia el número de dormitorio que la mujer le anotó en un trozo de papel, con llave en mano.

La puerta está cerrada.

Tal vez su roommate aún no se ha mudado.

Así que destraba la puerta.

Hay dos literas [5] en la habitación.

Una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Una pequeña puerta que es el baño al lado derecho. Un escritorio debajo de cada cama. Uno de ellos está limpio –perfectamente limpio, pero el escritorio de la izquierda está cubierto de varias chucherías y una pequeña planta. Hay álbumes de fotos vueltos en la silla, apenas visibles a la vista.

La única luz que ilumina el dormitorio en ese momento es azul, emitida desde la pantalla de una laptop sobre una de las camas de arriba. Hay una figura indefinida detrás del aparato, Victor da un salto, sobresaltado. –Oh, Hola.

–Disculpa, puedes prender la luz si quieres –dice la figura.

La voz le suena familiar.

 _Demasiado_ familiar.

Victor traga grueso.

Su mano se mueve hacia el interruptor.

Observa.

Porque…

Porque…

No, no, eso no puede estar pasando.

(Porque él es guapísimo.)

(Porque las gafas rotas descansan sobre el escritorio.)

(Porque la culpa regresa a él en un instante, devorándolo por completo, comiéndoselo vivo.)

–Oh –dice el chico desde la cama.

Luce sorprendido.

(Obviamente él está sorprendido.)

Victor no puede dejar de mirarlo. –Hola –luego recuerda que probablemente Chico Bicicleta lo odia. No, también recuerda que hay casi una posibilidad nula de que Chico Bicicleta _no_ lo odie. –Lamento esto. Escuche que fuiste separado del chico que se supone seria tu roommate, al igual que yo. Así que podemos intercambiar dormitorios, para que estemos con quienes deberíamos estar. Ellos se encuentran un piso debajo de nosotros.

El otro estudiante se lame los labios, se le queda viendo. Luego sus ojos regresan a la pantalla de su laptop. –De acuerdo.

Por alguna razón, eso duele.

Porque el chico no está siendo agresivo, en sí, pero tampoco está siendo cálido.

Luego vuelve a levantar la vista. – ¿Eres el hijo del señor Feltsman, cierto? –suena menos como una pregunta y más como una declaración.

Victor asiente. –Aunque no compartimos el apellido. Soy Victor. Victor Nikiforov.

El chico le sonríe.

(Es débil, no le llega a los ojos, pero está ahí.)

–Katsuki Yuuri.

–Encantado de conocerte –Victor declara, apoyándose en el vano de la puerta–. Bueno, en fin, supongo que esto es un poco inconveniente para ambos, así que le diré a Yakov –es decir, al señor Feltsman, que se haga cargo.

La sonrisa desaparece. –Bien. De acuerdo.

Victor se siente incómodo, así que sale del dormitorio, dejando la puerta cerrada a su detrás. Presiona su frente contra la pared a su lado y suspira. Tenía a Chico Bicicleta justo frente a él y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse por casi matarlo. No puede recordar ninguna de las palabras que tenía preparadas, no puede recordar nada de las interminables prácticas que hizo con Yurio.

Abre la puerta nuevamente. –Quería añadir, perdón por golpearte el otro día. Estaba siendo estúpido, debía haber estado mirando. Y te pagare las gafas, si quieres.

Yuuri parece sorprendido, cierra su laptop. –Um, te lo agradezco, pero ya he ordenado otro par.

Victor engulle.

 _Di algo más, di algo más, di algo más_.

– ¿Qué color?

Se odia a sí mismo.

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?)

Yuuri parpadea. –Um, la misma montura, de hecho.

–Oh.

Una pausa.

Victor lucha por encontrar algo más que decir, desesperado por apaciguar la palpable tensión en el aire. –Eso es bueno. Que sea la misma montura, quiero decir. Porque si aún sirve, entonces ¿para qué cambiarla, no?

Otra pausa.

Quiere que el suelo lo trague.

(Porque esto no está bien. Victor no es así de torpe. No, normalmente él es la personificación exacta de la confianza, la viva imagen de la calma, impasible y sereno. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora tiene la carne de gallina? ¿Por qué está sudando? Él ni siquiera _suda_.)

Pero entonces.

Yuuri ríe.

Ríe.

(Yuuri está riéndose de _él_.)

Victor ríe también, un poco molesto, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo.

–Supongo que tienes razón –Yuuri decide.

Victor sonríe. – ¿Sí?

–Sí.

–Bueno, en fin. Te veo luego.

Sale precipitado del dormitorio, pensando que Katsuki Yuuri probablemente piensa que él está loco. Absolutamente loco. Porque él invade la habitación, luego sale, y luego vuelve a entrar, para disculparse por casi matarlo y haciéndole un cumplido por la elección de sus gafas, las que por cierto ni siquiera le ha visto usarlas, para marcharse finalmente.

Un excelente primer día en su tercer año de universidad.

Camina hacia el área común del vestíbulo y presiona el teléfono contra su oreja. –Yakov, necesitamos hablar sobre tu regla interdisciplinaria. Chris y yo no podemos compartir dormitorios por causa de eso.

Yakov no suena impresionado. – ¿Escuchaste los dos últimos mensaje de voz que te deje?

–…No.

–Decían algo como ‘Victor, tú y Chris no podrán alojarse juntos, quizás y debas cambiar tus planes.

Victor presiona uno de sus talones contra la pared, ladea la cabeza hacia atrás. –Pero Yakov. Esto es ridículo.

–Ha habido una gran demanda para los estudios interdisciplinarios desde el año pasado –le dice Yakov.

–Pero los chicos con los que ambos nos estamos alojando se supone que también compartirían dormitorio entre ellos –Victor insiste–. Además, si intercambiamos, nadie lo sabría.

–Dale una oportunidad por una semana.

–Pero, Yakov…

–No conseguirás un trato especial, Victor, lo sabes. Y todos los del Honors College están siguiendo las mismas reglas. Entonces tú también podrás. Incluso podrás aprender algo nuevo.

–Pero…

–Adiós, Vitya.

Yakov le cuelga el teléfono.

Victor se encamina escaleras abajo para hablar con Chris, para explicarle la situación. Su nuevo roommate está allí –Phichit Chulanont, estudiante de física– y parece que ambos se llevan bien, intercambiando redes sociales. Victor desea que las cosas fueran así de bien entre él y Yuuri, pero en su lugar todo lo que ha hecho fue hacer un tonto de sí mismo.

Chris le ofrece ir por un gelato.

Victor le cuenta la historia de su infortunio.

Chris, sin embargo, no siente pena por él.

–No puedo creer que le preguntaras por el color de las gafas que consiguió –ríe, enterrando su cuchara en el chocolate.

Victor oculta su cara entre sus manos. –Fue humillante. Se _rio_ de mí.

–Él debe ser realmente atractivo –señala Chris–. Nunca antes te vi arrastrando el ala por alguien, Nikiforov. Por lo general eres tú quien provoca que los demás la arrastren.

Él frunce el ceño. – ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Chris le da palmadas en la espalda. Duele. –Eres un coqueto, Vitya. Aunque no del tipo malo. Del tipo divertido. Te he visto seducir a tipos en cinco diferentes idiomas.

Victor no responde. Se limita a suspirar.

– ¿Qué tan lindo es él?

–Muy.

– ¿Muy?

–Yo… no sé cómo decirlo… _muy_.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri no espera que Victor Nikiforov entre a la habitación.

(Es como si el universo estuviera jugándole una broma cruel.)

Parte de él sospecha que Phichit le ha pagado a Victor para que entre al dormitorio como parte de esa broma

Una broma sin nada de gracia.

Porque Yuuri ha albergado un enamoramiento por Victor desde el año pasado. Uno muy sutil, claro, pero enamoramiento a fin de cuenta.

Resulta que no es una broma.

No obstante, sí es una cruel broma del universo, porque prácticamente todo lo que Victor dijo fue de intercambiar dormitorios. Lo que es entendible, porque claro que Yuuri quiere alojarse con Phichit, y tiene sentido que Victor quiera alojarse con su amigo, pero…

(Dolió.)

(Más de lo que debería.)

Un rato después de que Victor se marchara. Le textea a Phichit diciéndole que venga a su habitación.

– ¡¿Victor Nikiforov?! –grita después de escuchar las noticias.

Esta vez, Yuuri tiene preparada la almohada.

Phichit vuelve a gritar, pero es comprensible ya que su boca es prisionera del blanco cojín. –Cállate –dice Yuuri–. Shhh.

–Oh Dios mío, estaba bromeando sobre compartir habitación con él –Phichit se deleita–. ¿Soy mago? ¿Acaso puedo predecir el futuro? ¿Igual que Es tan Raven? [6] Yuuri, ¿soy Raven?

–Él está intentando intercambiar nuestras habitaciones –Yuuri señala–. No es como si esto fuera a durar. Se supone que él debe estar con tu roommate, y se supone que yo debo estar contigo, entonces tiene sentido.

Phichit está mirándolo fijamente, asombrado. –Yuuri, necesitas tomar ventaja de esto. Su papá es el señor Feltsman. Podría darnos los 4.0s sin esfuerzos. Te lo puedo apostar. Y él te debe una, ¡Porque te estrelló con su patineta! Sin mencionar que he oído que habla como, cincuenta idiomas.

– ¿Cincuenta idiomas? –cuestiona Yuuri, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ok, el verdadero rumor dice que son diez, pero te apuesto que en verdad habla cincuenta. Se supone que él es, una especie de prodigio, ya sabes. Escuche que el gobierno lo utiliza para sus proyectos secretos. Como esa película con Amy Adams – _¿La Llegada [7]?_ ¿La has visto?

Yuuri sacude su cabeza.

–Pues, Victor es como Amy Adams en esa película. Te la mostrare en algún momento.

–No voy a chantajearlo para que su padre nos suba la nota.

–Hmm. ¿Y que con darnos un mejor plan alimenticio? ¿Dónde uno pone los límites?

Ríe y golpea a Phichit por el hombro con el suyo propio. – ¿Vas a ser extra-molesto todo este año?

–Probablemente. Sin embargo, sé que me amas.

Yuuri lo vuelve a golpear con la almohada, y Phichit corre por la habitación para tomar una de la cama de Victor. Golpeándolo de vuelta. Continúan con eso por varios minutos, hasta que Yuuri colapsa en la cama, derrotado.

Y luego escuchan el sonido de una llave destrabando la puerta.

–Pórtate bien –le susurra Yuuri a Phichit, poniendo el tono de voz más frio que puede.

La puerta se abre, y Victor los mira, sorprendido. –Hola.

Phichit salta de la cama y le sonríe. –Hola, Phichit Chulanont.

–Victor Nikiforov.

–Sí, sé quién eres.

Yuuri mantiene su boca cerrada, abre su laptop y prácticamente entierra el rostro en la pantalla hasta casi sentir que la radiación le cuece el cerebro.

Victor le sonríe de vuelta. – ¿En serio?

–Eres el hijo del señor Feltsman. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres –explica Phichit.

Yuuri exhala aliviado.

Victor ríe. – ¿Es así? No era consciente de ello.

Phichit se sienta sobre el escritorio de Yuuri, descansado los pies sobre la silla giratoria. – ¿Eres estudiante de idiomas, cierto?

–Cierto. ¿Y tú eres...?

Asiente. –Estudiante de física, al igual que Yuuri. Aunque prefiero el término indeciso. En fin, es mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos Yuuri. Ya nos estaremos viendo Victor.

–Adiós –dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y luego Phichit se va.

–Que agradable –dice Victor, y hay una ligera diversión en su tono de voz que hace parecer que está mirando directo al alma de Yuuri.

–Sí, lo es.

– ¿Ustedes dos eran roommates el año pasado?

Yuuri asiente. –Hubo una interesante encuesta y fuimos designados a vivir juntos. Funciono.

–Mm, ustedes no están saliendo, ¿no?

Yuuri parpadea.

¿Qué es lo que él…?

(¿Qué?)

– ¿Qué? –su voz sale chillona entonces se aclara la garganta e intenta otra vez– ¿Qué?

–Tú y Phichit –Victor aclara–. ¿No están saliendo?

–Somos… sólo somos amigos.

Victor asiente lentamente, como si estuviera asimilando la información. –Enterado.

– ¿Tú y Christophe están saliendo? –pregunta, sin estar seguro de dónde le viene el coraje pegándose a él, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

Victor parpadea, como si no estuviera seguro de donde ha venido eso. –No. No estamos.

Él no responde, se limita a asentir y saca su teléfono, bostezando y navegando por Instagram.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Una hora pasa.

Yuuri lo está observando.

Su mirada se siente como la manta de plomo que uno usa cuando recibe una radiografía. No precisamente incomoda pero pesada al mismo tiempo. Victor está sentado en su escritorio con su laptop enfrente de él, revisando los lugares de sus diferentes clases.

Se gira y Yuuri aleja la vista, como si hubiera sido pillado con las manos en el frasco de galletas. Victor recuerda los intercambios silenciosos que tuvo con Phichit antes, la sonrisa de complicidad en los labios de Phichit, la forma en que los ojos de Yuuri lucían abatidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Definitivamente interesante.

– ¿Estás observándome? –pregunta, asegurándose de mantener un tono ligero, porque la última cosa que quiere es ahuyentar a Yuuri.

–Oh, disculpa –dice Yuuri rápidamente.

Victor se encoge de hombros. –Descuida, no importa. Sólo tengo curiosidad de saber por qué.

–Es que… yo estaba… nada. Es algo estúpido.

–Eso no suena como nada –él le sonríe y se da la vuelta, con las piernas enganchadas alrededor de las patas de la silla cruzando los tobillos. Pasa una mano por su cabello, notando con diversión como Yuuri se enfoca en sus movimientos.

–No es nada. De verdad.

Victor enarca una ceja, prácticamente puede sentir como la determinación de Yuuri se desmorona.

–Tu cabello –Yuuri se sonroja de repente, como si sus labios forzaran las palabras antes de que su mente pudiera detenerlas.

– ¿Tengo algo en el cabello? –Victor pregunta, recorriendo una mano sobre él, tirando de los extremos de su flequillo.

Yuuri es una mera vista allá arriba en la cama. Cubierto por las sombras, con las persianas cerradas y su laptop iluminándole las facciones con su reflejo azul. Él está usando unos jeans con una sudadera con capucha color negro, y todavía entrecierra los ojos para intentar ver, lo que trae de regreso la culpa que Victor había sentido antes.

–No –le asegura–. Es sólo que nunca antes había conocido a alguien con el cabello plateado –hace una mueca de vergüenza–. Disculpa, sé que fue algo tonto de mí decir eso.

Oh.

(Bueno eso es…)

(Inesperado.)

–Es un tono de rubio único –explica–. Es natural. 

–Es raro –murmura Yuuri maravillado.

Pausa.

– ¡No raro! –se retracta–. No raro, eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refería a que… no es que sea raro, es… único, justo como dijiste.

Victor suspira y se da la vuelta, reposando su cabeza sobre el teclado. –Yuuri, me lastimas.

–No, no, lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención. De verdad, te juro que no lo era –Yuuri suena horrorizado, y Victor vuelve a sentirse culpable.

–Sólo estoy bromeando –le promete, enderezándose.

El chico en la cama parpadea. –Oh.

–Supongo que necesitamos conocernos el uno al otro antes para que puedas saber cuándo estoy bromeando y cuándo no –le provoca.

Yuuri esconde la cabeza. –Pensé que me había condenado a mí mismo a vivir con un compañero que me odia.

–No, no. Aunque es muy malo de tu parte que pienses que mi cabello me hace lucir más viejo y demacrado.

Otra pausa.

–Esa fue otra broma –supone Yuuri tranquilamente.

Victor sonríe. –Ding, ding, ding.

–Apuesto que ni siquiera necesitas de una licencia para comprar alcohol. Tal vez deberías teñírtelo para lucir más joven.

Victor frunce el ceño. – ¿De verdad?

–Broma.

–Oohhh, Yuuri. Estás aprendiendo –Victor lo elogia–. Ahora voy a ser más consciente en lo que respecta a mi pelo frente a ti.

–No, no es necesario –insiste, dedicándole una sonrisa amable–. ¿Sabes? En Hasetsu –mi ciudad natal, fui voluntario en una casa de retiro una vez a la semana.

Victor abre los ojos. –Ok, entonces eres un poco bueno en esto.

Yuuri ríe.

(Y si su sonrisa lo desarma, su risa bien podría ser una bomba nuclear, porque hace que Victor también ría, no puede evitarlo, no puede apartar sus ojos de Katsuki Yuuri.)

– ¿Qué dijo tu padre de nuestra situación? –pregunta, un poco más tranquilo ahora.

–Dijo que no le importa si cambiamos dormitorios dentro de una semana.

Yuuri bufa, desanimado. –Supongo que puedo soportarte por una semana.

Auch.

Victor se voltea hacia su escritorio, trata de ocultar que se siente ofendido.

–Es broma –dice Yuuri.

Se cubre el rostro con una mano. –Dios, me atrapaste con esa.

–Y bien atrapado –concuerda feliz.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Rato después esa misma tarde, Victor se encuentra con Mila, Sara, Yurio y Christophe en la biblioteca Stammi Vicino. Ocupan una mesa circular mientras Mila lo interroga, con la barbilla sobre sus palmas, codos sobre la mesa. – ¡¿Chico Bicicleta es Yuuri?! ¡Yo conozco a Yuuri!

Victor parpadea. – ¿Lo conoces?

–Estamos juntos en el club de patinaje –añade Sara–. Es lindo. Muy lindo.

Luego Mila lo mira boquiabierta. – ¿Eso quiere decir que tú golpeaste a _Yuuri_ con tu patineta? –asiente con pesar. Ella se inclina hacia Victor y lo golpea en el brazo. Fuerte.

–Auch.

–Al menos lo encontraste –suspira Yurio–. Eso significa que en lugar de hablarnos de él constantemente. Podrás hablar con él constantemente.

–O ambos –dice Victor, desordenando el cabello de su hermano. Mira hacia Chris–. ¿Cómo te llevas con Phichit?

–Bien –responde–. Es agradable.

–Phichit es la cabeza de nuestro club –les cuenta Mila–. Ustedes chicos deberían venir alguna vez. Sería divertido.

–Yo solía patinar –dice Victor–, Yurio también. Quizás vamos con ustedes en algún momento.

Mila sonríe de oreja a oreja y levanta a Yurio en el aire con facilidad. –Aw, ¡Yurio! ¡Te unirás a nuestro club!

–Bájame –le ordena–. Estamos en una biblioteca, Mila.

Lo baja, todavía sonriendo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Resulta que Yuuri es un búho nocturno.

Porque en su primera noche en la misma habitación, Victor se debate entre si él es un robot o no. Ha estado en su laptop por horas, con sus auriculares conectados en sus oídos, sus ojos pegados en la pantalla, y las piernas cruzadas.

Victor no puede dormir. Rueda en su cama a las dos de la mañana, y contempla a Yuuri. – ¿Sigues despierto?

– ¿ _Tú_ sigues despierto? –Yuuri pregunta sorprendido–. ¿Es la luz la que te tiene despierto? Porque puedo bajarle.

– ¿A qué hora normalmente duermes? –dice mientras bosteza, su cuerpo protesta contra la idea de hablar.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, como si la pregunta lo confundiera. –Um… no lo sé.

– ¿No lo sabes?

–A cualquier hora que me sienta cansado –responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Victor tira de las mantas hasta el cuello. – ¿Y qué tanto estás haciendo?

Yuuri cierra el laptop. –Nada. Sólo navego en internet.

– ¿Sólo eso?

–Sí.

Victor enarca una ceja, pero el momento se arruina cuando vuelve a bostezar. –Haz lo que quieras. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Victor se cuestiona sobre Yuuri.

Siente como si no supiera nada sobre él, aun cuando eso no es necesariamente una verdad.

Su mirada es casi siempre analítica, como si estuviera constantemente gravándose todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, tomando nota de todo lo que se dice o se hace en el espacio que lo rodea. Victor figura que es debido a su inteligencia. Después de todo, está en el Honors College. Al igual que Victor, claro que él está sólo por sus altas calificaciones en el examen de lenguas. También, Yuuri es tranquilo, Victor recuerda a personas como él en la secundaria, del tipo de personas que se mantienen alejados ellos mismos pero que son capaz de recordar el segundo nombre de todo el mundo.

Es un poco intimidante.

Y luego está el otro hecho –él es divertido. Un poco demasiado divertido. Recuerda la broma que Yuuri le hizo con anterioridad, le salió de la nada y por un momento lo descoló. Sin embargo, a Victor le gustó. Espera que siga haciéndolas en el futuro.

También sabe que Yuuri es japonés y que es estudiante de física.

Sabe que a él en verdad parece gustarle el color azul. Ropa de cama color azul, ropas color azul, fondo de pantalla de laptop color azul, no es que la haya visto todavía pero puede saberlo debido al reflejo que proyecta. Sabe que él definitivamente no es del tipo al que le gusta salir, es más del tipo extrovertido, pero eso no lo hace precisamente un solitario. Después de todo, es miembro del club de patinaje y parece que allí tiene muchos amigos.

Mantiene sus pensamientos para sí a no ser que se vea empujado a expresarlos.

Victor guarda todos estos pequeños pensamientos en su lista en blanco sobre los hechos de Katsuki Yuuri.

(Y aún hay algo que lo inquieta, muy guardado en el fondo de su mente.)

(Una frustrante familiaridad.)

Con ese pensamiento. Finalmente cae dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: (Hechas por la traductora): 
> 
> 1 -MythBusters: Programa de televisión estadounidense y australiano de divulgación científica emitido por Discovery Channel. Donde los protagonistas ponían sus conocimientos y habilidades para poner a prueba la veracidad de las leyendas urbanas. ↑  
> 2 -(B de Boy): En verdad me hubiera gustado encontrar un sinónimo con B para la palabra chico. Pero en español no hay, no existe. :’v ↑  
> 3 -Honors College: Es un programa especial que incluye alojamiento en universidades públicas y privadas. Así como también plan de estudios, privilegios, accesos especiales, y reconocimientos para los académicos excepcionales. Sólo la obtienes estudiantes con notas muy buenas. ↑  
> 4 -roommates: Bueno, creo que aquí no hay mucho que aclarar. Roommates son los compañeros que comparten la misma habitación. Pero como en este fic se repetirá mucho esa palabra. Lo dejare así. Es muy larga su traducción al español y queda mejor en ingles lol ↑  
> 5 -literas: Aquí se refieren a las camas que se encuentran arriba ya que en la parte de abajo hay un pequeño escritorio. Muy útil para los estudiantes. Busquen aquí: [(lofted bed)](https://www.google.com/search?q=lofted+bed&client=opera&hs=ybz&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwijpYGMnIfcAhWBrFkKHUroBOAQ_AUICigB&biw=1326&bih=658) para que tengan una mejor idea. ↑  
> 6 -Es tan Raven: ¡La mejor serie creada por Disney! xD trata sobre una chica que tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro o hechos que sucederán. ↑  
> 7 -La Llegada: Arrival película protagonizada por Amy Adams donde alienígenas invaden la tierra, donde una experta en lingüística es requerida por el gobierno para traducir y descifrar el mensaje que los extraterrestres intentan transmitir. ↑  
> (N/T): voilà! Nueva traducción, de veras que me moría de ganas por poder traerles este nuevo proyecto. En lo personal a mí me encanto mucho esta historia, porque no sólo es hermosa (ya lo verán) sino que también es porque Victor es lingüista (como yo) y habla muchos idiomas (más que yo :’v) xD verán eso y varias cosas respecto a la física. Braveten, la autora original, ha manejado estas dos ramas con una destreza admirable.  
> Les invito a seguir esta historia. Consta de tan sólo 10 capítulos.  
> Dejen comentarios o kudos, el botoncito está por ahí abajo.  
> Hecho que no he aclarado: las edades están cambiadas ligeramente.  
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! 
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	2. Un Acuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor y Yuuri forman un acuerdo provechoso, y Pichit y Christophe tienen una conversación secreta.

Resulta que Yuuri no es un robot.

Porque cuando Victor se despierta, su roommate está durmiendo. Su laptop se encuentra a los pies de su cama, mientras él está recostado en una posición precavida –Victor figura que se debe a que en cualquier momento de la noche Yuuri podría patear su laptop sin querer. En este momento Yuuri es un completo revoltijo de mantas azules mientras que franjas de luz lo iluminan, filtrándose entre las ranuras de las cortinas.

Victor estiras los brazos, sentándose sobre la cama e inclinándose hacia delante para obtener una mejor vista de Yuuri. Tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para poder verlo desde el otro lado de la habitación, y todo lo que puede distinguir es un lio de cabellos negros asomándose por debajo de las sabanas. Una parte de él desea que las sabanas estuvieran centímetros más abajo, dándole la posibilidad de lograr ver el rostro de Yuuri, sin embargo se regaña a sí mismo por el pensamiento. Querer ver la expresión de tu compañero de dormitorio mientras duerme no es un deseo normal, ¿cierto?

Se pone de pie y saca su ropa de su bolso del gimnasio. Sólo ha traído lo mínimo de indumentaria a esta habitación porque no consideró que se quedaría allí por más de un día. Traerá el resto de las cosas que se encuentran en su carro más tarde. Se promete. Su celular vibra, y baja la mirada para ver un mensaje de Mila sobre su primera clase de literatura romana que tienen el día de hoy.

Un rato después, abre la llave de la ducha. Sale agua caliente casi al instante, y él lo agradece, porque el año pasado la ducha de su habitación casi nunca tenía agua caliente. Es un sueño hecho realidad. No puede esperar para contárselo a Chris.

Victor se seca el pelo, luego envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura, toma el cepillo de dientes de su neceser y le echa algo de pasta. El espejo está empañado, así que sin pensar abre la puerta del baño.

Yuuri lo mira con ojos desorbitados desde su cama.

Oh.

Bueno, quizás debería mantener la puerta cerrada.

(Pero está usando una toalla para cubrirse. ¿Entonces qué importa?)

Al terminar de cepillarse, escupe lo que tiene en la boca luego se enjuaga con bastante agua. Toma un vaso de plástico y durante 30 segundos completos intenta que el cepillo quede equilibrado dentro, pero es demasiado pesado y vuelca el vaso en cada intento. –Puedes poner tu cepillo al lado del mío –le ofrece Yuuri, seguramente viendo su dilema.

Yuuri tiene un porta-cepillos con cinco agujeros. Victor le sonríe. –Gracias.

Y ahí está esa mirada otra vez.

Esa mirada penetrante. Pesada.

Victor le echa un vistazo, recostándose sobre el vano de la puerta. – ¿Tú tomas un baño por las noches o por las mañanas?

–Por las noches.

–Genial.

Ve como Yuuri traga grueso. –Um, tú seguirás… no te vas a… ¿no te vas a vestir?

–Es lo que tenía planeado –responde con sencillez.

Parece físicamente doloroso para Yuuri el apartar sus ojos. Pero lo hace. Luego está con la vista nuevamente puesta en el laptop, y Victor se pregunta si Yuuri está físicamente conectado con ese aparato por medio de un cable o algo parecido, porque eso explicaría el hecho de que lo deje a los pies de su cama mientras duerme.

Victor cierra la puerta y habla con Yuuri desde el otro lado. – ¿Y a qué hora te fuiste a dormir?

–No lo sé.

–Hmm. Eso no es saludable, Yuuri –le reprende.

–No era tan tarde –Yuuri asegura–. No te preocupes por mí.

Victor no responde, en su lugar se limita a ponerse unos pantalones jeans y una camisa verde con el logotipo de una antigua banda. Después abre la puerta y se trepa a su cama, encarando a Yuuri mientras balancea sus piernas, con las manos sobre sus rodillas. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Vas a preguntarme eso cada vez que me veas con mi laptop? –dice Yuuri, pero hay un rastro de humor en su voz, Victor sonríe.

–Sólo es curiosidad. ¿Cómo sé que no estás Googleando sobre los mejores lugares para enterrar el cuerpo de tu roommate después de asesinarlo?

Todo rastro de diversión desaparecen del rostro de Yuuri. –No lo sabrías.

Victor parpadea.

(Luego se percata. _Es broma_.)

–Eso fue escalofriante –reconoce, y la cara de póker de Yuuri se desvanece, una sonrisa le cubre sus facciones mientras agacha la cabeza–. Muy escalofriante. Deberías trabajar en una casa de sustos.

–Vaya cumplido.

Victor estira sus brazos hacia atrás. – ¿Hoy tienes clases?

–Cálculo multivariable.

Victor hace una mueca. – ¿Cómo puede tener _múltiples_ variables? ¿Cómo lo resolverías?

Yuuri ríe ante eso. –Buena pregunta. Te lo dejare saber cuándo lo descubra. ¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

–Literatura Romana. Mila está ahí también.

–Suena interesante.

–Y luego tengo Latín justo después. Así que van juntas, al menos –nota Victor.

Yuuri cambia de posición, como si acabara de recordar algo. – ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

–Siete. Cuatro con fluidez.

(Si Victor dijera que no le gustó la forma en que los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron, y la forma en que sus labios se separaron, estuviera mintiendo. Porque impresionar a Yuuri podría ser y no ser su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, su nueva meta si con eso logra conseguir una reacción como esa cada vez.)

Ve a Yuuri jugar con la punta de sus mangas. – ¿Hablas japonés?

Maldita sea.

(Por supuesto que el japonés es _el único_ idioma que él no habla.)

–No, pero quizás tú puedas enseñarme –Victor sugiere.

Yuuri sonríe ante eso, sus ojos bajan a su escritorio. –No creo que yo sea un buen profesor. Bueno entonces, ¿Cuáles hablas?

–Hablo ingles con fluidez y ruso, claro está, más francés y latín. También sé tailandés, chino y portugués. Además sé un poco de noruego, holandés, alemán, y árabe. No mucho comparado con las otras cuatro, en realidad. Pero supongo que mis favoritas son las lenguas romances.

Yuuri palidece. – ¿Q-qué?

–Las lenguas romances –repite Victor–. El francés, latín, y portugués son las tres que conozco. Aunque también me gustaría aprender rumano.

Yuuri lo mira sin comprender, como si las palabras de Victor aun estuvieran siendo procesadas en su mente. Victor se encoge de hombros, intentando parecer modesto pero enorgulleciéndose por dentro.

–Yo agarre francés este año –dice Yuuri.

–Y yo agarre física.

–Quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo –sugiere, y justo cuando Victor piensa que Yuuri no puede verse más atractivo, él va y dice algo _así,_ y es frustrante, en verdad.

Victor vacila, pretendiendo considerarlo. – ¿Tutoría por tutoría?

–Oui. [1]

Victor sonríe.

Yuuri también sonríe. –Me temo que eso es todo lo amplio de mi francés. Necesito créditos en lengua extrajera.

–Y yo necesito créditos en ciencia.

–La física es interesante –protesta–. Te gustara.

Victor frunce el ceño. – ¿Es broma?

–No, no es broma –Yuuri insiste–. Te lo probare algún día. Ya verás.

–De veras que es una buena broma, Yuuri –lo provoca Victor.

Él rueda los ojos. –Cállate o iré allá y…

Victor no está seguro de cuál es más lindo –el Yuuri molesto e irritado o el Yuuri sonriente. No puede decidir cuál, pero ciertamente el Yuuri molesto está ganando ventaja.

– ¿Y qué?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. –No sé. Te golpearía con tu propia laptop.

–Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Conseguirás que nos invite a las fiestas más alocadas –Phichit insiste–. Psi Omega Iota tiene las _mejores_ fiestas. Y los mejores viajes. ¡Quizás y él te lleve a un viaje! Y si lo hace, tienes que llevarme contigo, yo voy en el paquete, obvio. Ellos van de camping algunas veces, ¿sabes?

Yuuri sonríe. –Te llevaría conmigo, pero no te ilusiones. Sólo porque nos llevamos bien no significa que somos mejores amigos o algo. Estoy seguro de que él está haciendo esto para que lo que resta de la semana estemos en paz.

Phichit lo toma por los brazos. –No pienses así. Estoy seguro de que a él le gustas. Quiero decir, quizás no se enamoren de un día al otro…–

– _Phichit._

–…Pero tú eres alguien tan agradable, Yuuri. No puedo pensar en una sola persona a la que no le gustes.

Yuuri lo abraza con fuerza. –Gracias. Eres un buen amigo.

– ¿Tan bueno que me llevaras a los viajes del Psi Omega Iota? –pregunta con optimismo.

–Y uno muy molesto.

–Adorablemente molesto –le corrige Phichit.

Yuuri lo aleja y lo mira con afecto. Luego recuerda algo. –Por cierto. Siete.

Phichit lo mira confundido. – ¿Siete?

–Él habla siete idiomas –le dice Yuuri–. Más, incluso.

Su amigo se queda boquiabierto. –Wow, eso debe verse impresionante en un curriculum.

–Pero él piensa que la física es aburrida.

–Ok, me retracto de todo lo que dije. Él ya no me agrada. –Phichit declara.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri pasa el resto de su tiempo libre en compañía de Phichit, y cuando regresa al dormitorio, ya son las diez de la noche, para ese punto Victor ya está durmiendo. De puntillas se acerca a la cama, sin querer hacer ruido y poniéndose rígido cuando Victor bosteza. Él había estado yaciendo sobre su espalda, pero en sueños rueda hacia un lado, aferrándose a las mantas, con su flequillo levantado revelando todo su rostro.

Yuuri sigue las finas líneas de su mandíbula con sus ojos. Luego examina el cabello de Victor, restriega sus manos en sus pantalones jeans como respuesta ante la abrumadora urgencia de tocarlo. Sus pestañas son largas, plateadas al igual que su cabello, un hecho que Yuuri todavía no ha superado, si es honesto. Inconscientemente, Victor se acurruca más a las mantas, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. Yuuri aferra con una mano su propia camisa, justo encima del corazón, contemplándolo.

(Él no puede ser real.)

Victor vuelve a cambiar de posición.

Yuuri se sobresalta, luego se trepa a su propia cama y saca su laptop, se coloca los audífonos y enciende la música, antes de echarle a Victor una última mirada.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Varios días después, Victor está en el edificio de ciencias, observando la nota de su primera evaluación de física.

(Quince.)

(Y no, no un quince sobre dieciséis, ni tampoco un quince sobre treinta. No.)

(Un quince sobre _cien_.)

–Wow, debiste haber tratado mucho para obtener ese puntaje. Incluso si sólo le atinaste a la mayoría. Pero debiste haber obtenido por lo menos un veinticinco –le dice Mila luego de encontrarlo sentado en una banca.

Victor levanta la mirada. –Gracias.

Ella lo consuela tocándole los hombros. –No es que… no es que tú no seas… en fin, la ciencia no es lo tuyo. Eres bueno en otras cosas. ¿Te veo después para estudiar literatura romana?

Asiente. Después Mila se aleja caminando. Dejándolo solo en la banca a mitad del vestíbulo, aún con la vista puesta sobre la nota en rojo del papel que se encuentra entre sus manos. Afortunadamente, sólo es un diagnostico preliminar, no una evaluación real. Sin embargo, la clasificación promedio fue de setenta y cinco, y la profesora dijo que separó los puntajes más altos y los más bajos como partes aisladas.

Victor no necesita preguntar quién obtuvo la nota más baja.

Una clase entera está saliendo de una de las aulas escaleras arribas, y Victor levanta la vista hacia el balcón mientras los estudiantes salen en tropel del aula. Capta un vistazo de Yuuri, quién está hablando con dos chicos a los que Victor nunca antes ha visto mientras juntos bajan las escaleras.

(Es tan diferente, el verlo así.)

(Porque cuando ve a Yuuri en el dormitorio, él se porta tímido pero amable.)

Pero ahora, es como si estuviera lleno de vida, riendo ante algo que dice uno de sus amigos pelinegros y agarrando su texto de física contra su pecho. Él está diciendo algo en respuesta –contando una historia, quizás– y luego, desde las escaleras, Yuuri lo ve.

Victor se congela. Por alguna razón él ha olvidado que, sí, en algún punto, Yuuri lo vería sentado allí. Y eso lo hace sentir como una especie de presentador de un documental, observando a Yuuri en su hábitat natural.

Victor lo saluda.

Y Yuuri le regresa el saludo.

Victor ve como uno de sus amigos se inclina hacia él y le pregunta algo, y él no necesita imaginarse que es. Yuuri le responde, y luego vuelve a mirar a Victor.

Una pausa.

(Victor espera.)

Él les dice algo a sus amigos, y siguen caminando.

(Él continúa esperando.)

Y después Yuuri camina hacia él.

Victor mira a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, para asegurarse que no está malinterpretando nada.

–Hola –lo saluda su roommate.

–Hola.

Yuuri cambia su peso de un pie al otro. –Supongo que estás aquí por tus clases de física.

Victor mira hacia abajo. Hacia el pedazo de papel entre sus manos, considerando si esconderlo o no. Pero en cambio, decide tomar el riesgo –toma su mochila y la deposita en el suelo a un lado de la banca, hace lo mismo con su patineta. Luego se mueve a la izquierda, y Yuuri parece que ha entendido la indirecta, se sienta a su lado. Victor le enseña el papel.

Yuuri hace una mueca. –Esto… esto no es bueno.

–Nope.

– ¿Qué docente te tocó?

–Baranovskaya.

Yuuri le sonríe con simpatía. –Ella es dura.

Victor lo mira. Él está comenzando a darse cuenta de que, más que nada, Yuuri es _interesante_. Sus palabras, sus acciones –desde cada sutil movimiento de sus brazos hasta la forma en que sus cejas se tocan cuando está concentrado en algo, la forma en que sus labios se abren cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Victor.

(Es interesante en cada sentido de la palabra.)

– ¿Te veo luego en el dormitorio? –Yuuri sugiere–. Quizás pueda ayudarte para tu siguiente evaluación. Si quieres.

 _Pregúntale adónde va, pregúntale adónde va, pregúntale adónde va,_ ruega una voz en la cabeza de Victor.

No lo hace.

–Eso sería estupendo. Te veo luego.

(Cobarde.)

Observa como Yuuri se aleja, este le lanza una última mirada sobre su hombro antes de salir del edificio. Victor agita su mano por última vez, Yuuri hace lo mismo, y eso provoca que el corazón de Victor palpite dolorosamente, como si su cuerpo no supiera cómo reaccionar cuando Yuuri le dedica esa clase de atención.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Más tarde ese día, cuando Victor ingresa a su habitación, Yuuri está ahí y le ofrece una tímida sonrisa. Victor también le sonríe, feliz de que al parecer ahora son amigos, o al menos algo cercanos. Se sube a su cama y toma entre sus manos su diagnóstico fallido de física. Tiene preguntas que hacerle a Yuuri. Lo ha estado pensando desde que lo vio en el edificio de ciencias.

(Pero las palabras parecen no querer abandonar sus labios.)

(Es como si el romper el silencio que hay entre ellos fuese una clase de crimen.)

Para su sorpresa, es Yuuri el primero en hablar.

–El número no va a cambiar. No importa que tanto lo mires. Ya sabes.

Victor lo mira, luego regresa su vista hacia el papel, ríe un poco. Debe lucir como un idiota, sentado allí con una evaluación fallida entre las manos. –Tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte.

Yuuri enarca una ceja. – ¿De física? ¿De la _aburrida_ física?

–Sí.

Yuuri no parece sorprendido.

Victor mueve sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama, gira el papel para mostrarle la nota una vez más. –Si respondes mis preguntas. Prometo ser más mente abierta sobre tu oh-tan-interesante-carrera.

Yuuri ríe y se baja de la cama. – ¿Quieres que trabajemos en tu escritorio?

Victor sacude la cabeza.

En cambio da unos ligeros golpecitos al lugar al lado suyo sobre la cama. Yuuri comprende la señal, se sube a la cama y se sienta a su lado, tan sólo a unos centímetros de distancia. Victor se percata que es lo más cerca de lo que alguna vez han estado. Sin embargo, Yuuri no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, en su lugar mantiene la vista pegada al papel delante de ellos. Lo que está bien, es hasta profesional. De hecho.

–De acuerdo. Esta pregunta es sobre presión –empieza Yuuri, señalando a la primera orden en la que se equivocó. En la pregunta número uno. Lo que es muy vergonzoso. – _Calcular la menor cantidad de presión que una caja puede ejercer sobre el suelo._

Victor gira su cabeza, lo mira. Yuuri está haciendo esa cosa con las cejas otra vez. Es absolutamente adorable. Ridículamente adorable. – ¿Me vas a decir que esto te interesa?

Yuuri piensa por un segundo, luego también gira la cabeza. – ¿Sabías que el aire que ejerce presión sobre tu derecha en este momento pesa tanto como un automóvil pequeño?

–Hasta ahora estoy vivo –le señala Victor–. Pero lo admito, tienes mi atención.

–No es tan complicado –promete–. El peso ejerce presión, y el aire tiene peso. Todo tiene peso ¿correcto?

Victor se encoge de hombros. –Correcto. Pero no es como si lo _sintiera_.

–Tu cuerpo está habituado a él. De otra forma, la misma presión te aplastaría.

Yuuri empieza a explicarle la fórmula del problema, y Victor lo escucha atentamente al principio, pero después comete el error de mirar los labios de Yuuri mientras habla. Parece estar más cómodo mientras está hablando, moviéndose ligeramente más cerca de Victor y señalando y resaltando las diferentes cosas del papel que tienen en frente. Cada vez que se detiene y mira a Victor, este asiente, pretendiendo entender.

–Muy bien. Ahora inténtalo tú –sugiere Yuuri.

(Oh.)

(Tal vez esto va a ser un problema.)

Victor golpea el papel con la punta del lápiz. – ¿Es la respuesta C?

– ¿No vas a desarrollar la formula?

–Será una formula mental –promete.

Su roommate ríe. Luego toma una carpeta de entre las cosas de Victor para poder escribir. –Adelante.

Victor escribe unos cuantos números. Lo escribe lento, esperando que Yuuri lo detenga y le dijera que está mal. Pero no lo hace. Entonces, para su sorpresa, su respuesta es una de las opciones. – ¿Entonces es la B?

–Sí –le dice orgullosamente– ¿Ves? ¿No es tan difícil?

– ¿Conoces más hechos interesantes de la física?

Yuuri ríe y toma el lápiz, dándole vueltas con los dedos. –Algo así. ¿Y tú conoces hechos interesantes con respecto a los idiomas?

–Definitivamente.

Aprieta los labios. – ¿Puedo escuchar uno?

–Un hecho, por cada pregunta de física en la que me ayudes –sugiere Victor.

–Hmm. Deben de ser hechos bastante interesantes para tan considerable intercambio.

Victor deposita el pedazo de papel sobre la almohada a su lado y se gira hacia Yuuri, rozando su rodilla contra la del otro muchacho. Los ojos del chico se abren desorbitadamente, y su postura se pone rígida, sus labios se vuelven a abrir cuando sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar. – ¿Sabes cuál es la relatividad de la lingüística?

Yuuri retiene la respiración –niega con la cabeza.

Victor se inclina más cerca. –Bueno, piensas en las palabras, ¿cierto? ¿En inglés?

Otra vez, no habla, sólo asiente.

–Pero supongo que también las has pensado en japonés.

Otro asentimiento.

Victor sonríe suavemente, sus ojos bajan hacia las manos de Yuuri, las cuales se encuentran sobre su regazo, sus dedos aun aferrándose al lápiz como si aún no estuviera seguro de que hacer con él. Victor alarga la mano y lo toma, luego lo deposita junto a los papeles de su detrás. –La relatividad de la lingüística dice que el idioma en el que piensas cambia la forma en que ves el mundo.

–Oh. Eso… eso es interesante.

Ve a Yuuri tragar grueso, luego ve como sus ojos se precipitan hacia el suelo. –Hay dos versiones de eso, sin embargo. Algunas personas dicen que el idioma determina completamente la forma que uno piensa, y otros dicen que simplemente lo influye.

Victor se lame los labios, y Yuuri alza la vista hacia él, ojos centellando–con una chispa de confusión ¿tal vez? El chico exhala bruscamente, luego inhala otra vez.

Él es hermoso.

(Cautivador, en realidad.)

La rodilla de Victor vuelve a rozar la de Yuuri.

Y es ahí cuando todo sale mal.

(Le toma un momento a Victor el procesar el que Yuuri se ha caído de la cama y ha chocado contra el suelo.)

(Le toma otro momento el procesar que eso ha de haber _dolido_.)

– ¡Yuuri! –Victor grita. Descendiendo y precipitándose hacia él.

Yuuri se aleja. –Aww.

–Perdón –dice Victor sin pensar, aunque no está seguro de si ha hecho algo, o se disculpa por lo que acaba de suceder en general– ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿O quieres que te lleve a la clínica?

Su rostro está completamente rojo, al igual que las puntas de sus orejas. Yuuri lucha para ponerse de pie. –L-lo siento, yo… yo, um, de-debo irme. Podemos terminar los problemas de física después, ¿de acuerdo?

(Luego él se marcha.)

Victor contempla la puerta abierta, luego baja la vista hacia donde Yuuri se encontraba sentado. Esto… él acaso…

¿Es que acaso ocasionó que su roommate lo odie otra vez?

¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri se esconde en la pequeña cocina de su piso.

Está vacía, es pequeña, con una mesa igual de pequeña, un refrigerador, una estufa, un fregadero, y otras pocas cosas más. Se sienta sobre la mesa y entierra su rostro entre sus manos, considerando llamar a Phichit, porque ese es normalmente su primer instinto cuando hace algo horriblemente embarazoso como caerse de la cama enfrente de Victor Nikiforov.

Saca su teléfono, pero en lugar de llamar a Phichit termina navegando por las redes sociales, distraídamente dándole like a las fotos mientras sus pensamientos corren a toda velocidad, al igual que su corazón late a toda prisa. ¿Pensara Victor que es un idiota? ¿O un patético perdedor? 

(Pero no es como si importara.)

(Porque al final de la semana ellos probablemente nunca más vuelvan a hablar.)

Él recuerda todos esos días caminando alrededor del campus con Phichit, viendo a Victor sonreír con sus amigos miembros de la fraternidad, o con su pequeño hermano. Recuerda estar sentado bajo los árboles afuera de Stammi Vicino, contemplando a Victor y apartando la mirada en el momento en que el otro chico se volteaba.

Las cosas volverían a ser como eran.

(O quizás no, porque antes, si Victor lo hubiera atrapado mirándolo, no hubiera significado mucho. Después de todo, prácticamente el noventa por ciento de los del campus estaban atraído hacia él. Pero ahora era diferente.)

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras revisa la hora. Es miércoles, y tiene una reunión del club de patinaje en una hora. Lo que significa que él deberá entrar al dormitorio para recoger sus patines y cambiarse de ropa, y por ende tendrá que enfrentarse a Victor. Se pregunta, si el otro chico actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, o si sacara el tema a colación.

Entonces, después de que treinta minutos han pasado, abandona la cocina y se encamina hacia el vestíbulo. La puerta de la habitación de Mila y Sara está abierta, Sara lo ve y lo saluda. – ¿Listo para patinar?

Yuuri le sonríe y asiente. –Sí. Sólo tengo que ir por mis cosas.

–Hola –lo recibe Victor cuando Yuuri abre la puerta, mirándolo con una expresión perspicaz, como esperando ver lo que hará a continuación.

–Hola.

Yuuri toma sus ropas, se cambia en el baño, y luego mete sus patines dentro de su bolsa. – ¿Patinaje artístico? –Victor cuestiona.

Asiente.

–Yo solía patinar –señala.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunta Yuuri, sorprendido, ya que ciertamente Victor Nikiforov no parece el tipo de persona que sería visto sobre el hielo. Aunque, al segundo pensamiento, la imagen se acopla a Victor de una manera extraña.

Victor se baja de la cama y mete sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, manteniendo la distancia. –Cuando era niño. Lo adoraba.

Yuuri trata de imaginárselo. –Yo siempre quise ser un patinador profesional. Pero nunca sucedió.

–Aun puedes serlo –le dice Victor.

–Ni siquiera me has visto patinar.

Victor mira hacia la puerta, ve a Mila y le saluda con la mano. –Pero estoy seguro que eres bueno. Tal vez vaya a verte en algún momento.

(¿Esta noche?)

Hay una pausa. Las palabras pesan en su lengua. Suplicando ser dichas. –Eso sería estupendo. En fin, ¿te veo luego? –dice en cambio.

–Nos vemos.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor pasa el resto de la noche con Chris, luego permanece sentado en su dormitorio sin hacer nada, con sus ojos fijos en la puerta cuando escucha el sonido de una llave destrabándola. Le sonríe radiantemente a Yuuri, quien le sonríe de vuelta, un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas visible incluso en la oscuridad. – ¿Cómo estuvo la practica? –pregunta.

Él luce cansado –el cabello pegado a la frente debido al sudor y arrastrando ligeramente los pies. –Bien –responde Yuuri, depositando su llave sobre su escritorio antes de encaminarse hacia el baño.

Yuuri canta en la ducha.

(Suave, muy, muy bajito, pero lo hace.)

Las palabras son pronunciadas en japonés, algunas veces parecen más un murmullo, y Victor casi siente que está invadiendo su privacidad con sólo escuchar. No puede enfocarse en su lectura sobre literatura romana, así que en su lugar simplemente cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido del agua cayendo y la voz de Yuuri.

Cuando Yuuri sale de bañarse, su pelo aún está goteando, viste unos pantalones negros y camiseta azul. Victor casi menciona el canto– _casi_ –pero luego se da cuenta que, de hacerlo, Yuuri podría no volver a cantar jamás. Así que en cambio él se reclina sobre la cama, viendo a través de su periférica visión como Yuuri saca su laptop y se conecta sus audífonos.

Una rutina nocturna. Victor supone.

Él aun quiere saber qué es lo que Yuuri tanto hace.

No es que él de por sentado que sea algo sospechoso –no, la curiosidad deriva más de la urgencia de saber hasta la última cosa que pueda sobre su roommate, de obtener cada pizca de información que su codicia le permita.

No puede evitar querer hablar con él.

No puede evitar querer quitarle esa laptop y sentarse a su lado sobre la cama otra vez, hablar sobre física e idiomas o cualquier cosa que a Yuuri le guste, porque Victor está comenzando a pensar que podría entretenerse con tan sólo escucharlo leer hasta una guía telefónica.

Sin embargo, Yuuri parece tan feliz estando en su laptop, a Victor está comenzando a rondarle la idea de que quizás así es como él se relaja, decide contenerse a sí mismo y regresa su atención a su libro. En clases están leyendo una versión nueva de la Ilíada, y aunque es interesante, no es particularmente alucinante. Ya ha leído otras obras de Homero en clases de latín años atrás.

Sólo aguanta diez minutos.

Luego gira sobre su lado, encarando a Yuuri.

–Yuuri.

Yuuri no lo escucha, menea la cabeza al compás de la música. Debe estar con alto volumen. Victor lo mira por un segundo, considerando regresar a su libro, pero en cambio baja de la cama para tomar una hoja de papel de su escritorio. Regresa a su cama y arranca un pedazo del papel, arruga el pedazo hasta volverlo una bolita y se lo arroja.

Falla. Intenta una vez más, y esta vez le da en el pecho, Yuuri parpadea, confundido. Victor ríe cuando el muchacho se quita uno de los auriculares, lentamente dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar antes de tirarle la bolita de regreso, riendo divertido. – ¿Y eso por qué fue?

–Tu música debe estar muy fuerte –Victor nota.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, presiona la tecla espacio de su laptop, para pausarla, quizás. –No demasiado.

Él vuelve a tirarle la bolita de papel a Yuuri, y rápidamente eso se vuelve un juego. Eso, hasta que Yuuri la arroja y esta cae al suelo entre ambas camas. Victor rasga otra de las esquinas del papel y vuelven a empezar. En algún punto, Yuuri cierra su laptop, agarra una hoja de papel y comienza a doblarlo sobre su regazo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Victor, todavía arrojándole bolitas de papel.

Yuuri ríe cuando una de ellas le golpea en la mejilla. –Ya verás –toma un lápiz y garabatea algo antes de continuar doblando.

Un minuto después, hay un perfecto avioncito de papel en su mano. Lo lanza hacia Victor, el avioncito planea suavemente en el aire, aterrizando sobre las sabanas. Victor lo toma, admirándolo. – ¿Ventajas de ser un estudiante de física?

–Ventajas de ser amigo de Phichit –corrige Yuuri–. El año pasado, nuestra habitación estaba llena de cientos de estas cosas. Así nos escribíamos mensajes el uno al otro.

Victor recuerda que Yuuri ha escrito algo en este, así que lo desdobla, cuidadosamente para mantenerlo intacto. – _Bonjour_ –Victor lee en voz alta.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. –Sólo sé, como, cinco palabras en francés a lo mucho. Mis opciones son limitadas.

–Eso cambiara –promete–. Después de vivir conmigo, serás un hablante nato.

Excepto que…

Él ya no estará viviendo con Yuuri a partir de la próxima semana. ¿Correcto?

Porque él estará viviendo con Chris, y Yuuri estará viviendo con Phichit.

Lo cual es bueno.

(¿Cierto?)

Yuuri parece darse cuenta de eso también, soltando una risa que rápidamente se acaba, una que no le llega a los ojos como normalmente sucede.

Victor vuelve a doblar el avioncito de papel, doblándolo un poco chueco de lo que antes estaba. Después lo lanza de vuelta hacia Yuuri, quien lo deposita sobre su almohada. Victor bosteza. –Cuéntame cómo funcionan los aviones.

– ¿Sobre cómo funcionan?

Él se encoge de hombros, recostándose sobre sus mantas. –Ya sabes, aerodinámica.

Yuuri luce impresionado. –Esa es una palabra grande.

– ¿Esa es tu forma sutil de llamarme estúpido?

–Tú puedes llamarme estúpido en diez diferentes lenguas, así que no –responde Yuuri, luego cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho–. ¿Quieres que te explique la física de un avión de papel para que así puedas dormir?

Victor sonríe. –Si resulta. Resulta.

Se escucha un suspiro del otro lado de la habitación, más él está sonriendo, nota Victor con regocijo. –Bueno, hay cuatro principales fuerzas, supongo. El empuje, el impulso aerodinámico, la gravedad, y la resistencia del aire.

Una pausa.

–Todavía no estoy dormido –le recuerda.

Lo escucha mientras Yuuri se va perdiendo en su explicación, citando un manojo de específicos términos que Victor ha escuchado con anterioridad pero de los que no tiene el mínimo conocimiento. Resulta que eso no lo está haciendo dormir –de hecho, está teniendo el efecto opuesto. Está extasiado con ver sus labios moverse, embelesado con los movimientos de sus manos, encantado por como él ocasionalmente alarga la mano para ajustar unas gafas que no están ahí.

Luego Yuuri se detiene, le echa una mirada, como si en algún punto hubiera olvidado que él estaba ahí. – ¿Aún estás despierto?

–Es inesperadamente interesante –le provoca Victor, y Yuuri se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

–No sé si debería sentirme ofendido o alagado –murmura.

Victor _está_ cansado, sin embargo. No está seguro de como Yuuri se las arregla para asistir a clases, a sus prácticas de patinaje y permanecer despierto hasta Dios sabrá que horas. Además, Victor ni siquiera lo ha visto beber algo de cafeína. Yuuri tira de su laptop hacia su regazo, pero Victor nota que no toca sus audífonos. – ¿Internet? –supone.

Yuuri ríe. –Sí. Es gracioso, no hay muchos resultados para _‘¿Cómo tener un roommate más listo?’_

–Hmm, intenta con _‘¿Qué hacer con un roommate grosero?’_

Yuuri ríe –y ahí está esa risita tonta otra vez que hace que Victor pierda la cabeza– y le sonríe suavemente. Victor le regresa la sonrisa, preguntándose si se puede hacer algo más. Vuelve a bostezar, y rueda sobre un lado. –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–La geometría es estúpida –Yurio anuncia días después en Stammi Vicino.

Mila agarra el papel –él gruñe y trata de recuperarlo– y lo mira de arriba abajo. –Esto es fácil. Te ayudare –se mueve para sentarse al lado de Yurio, quien refunfuña pero deja que le explique algo sobre ángulos complementarios.

Victor cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, inclinándose hacia atrás con su silla y escaneando las estanterías. Christophe está sentado a su izquierda, trabajando en algo, y Sara está sentada al lado de Yurio, con auriculares en las orejas y tipeando algo en su laptop.

Y luego escucha una voz familiar.

Levanta la vista para ver a Yuuri y Phichit bajando de uno de los pasillos entre los estantes, Phichit está usando una bufanda muy familiar _–¿Ellos comparten ropa?–_ y Yuuri viste un abrigo bien esponjoso. Victor los observa, preguntándose si debería ir hacia ellos.

Es Phichit quien los ve primero, le da un codazo a Yuuri y levanta la mano para saludar. Yuuri sonríe, y también los saluda, el grupo les devuelve el saludo. Los dos chicos murmuran entre ellos, luego se dirigen hacia la mesa del grupo. – ¿Podemos sentarnos? –pregunta Phichit.

Mientras se sientan, Yurio alza la vista de su tarea de geometría, los evalúa con la mirada. – ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

–Phichit –se presenta Phichit a sí mismo.

–Yo soy Yuuri.

– ¿Yuuri? –suelta Yurio sin pensar, mira a Victor con la mandíbula desencajada.

(Oh. Cierto.)

Se inclina hacia delante. Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. –Mi nombre también es Yuri. Ya lo sabes.

Yuuri traga grueso –Victor patea a su hermano en la espinilla. –Um, no lo sabía. Eso es genial.

–Nosotros le llamamos Yurio –añade Victor, despeinándole el cabello, Yurio le dedica una mirada que podría mover montañas. Mila suelta una risita.

– ¿Y qué carrerea cursan? –le interroga Yurio.

Yuuri mira a Phichit. –Ambos somos estudiantes de física.

–Él está tomando física este año en la escuela –señala Victor, ansioso por disminuir la tensión.

Yurio rueda los ojos. –Odio esa clase. Tenemos que hacer que un carrito marche a cierta distancia cuando una ratonera se active. Es decir, ¿cuál es el punto de eso? Absolutamente _ninguno_.

–Nosotros podríamos ayudarte –se ofrece Yuuri.

Phichit asiente concordando.

El muchacho entrecierra los ojos. –Sí. Ya veremos.

El silencio se posa sobre la mesa. Acompañado con un toque de incomodidad.

–Oh, por cierto. Tengo preguntas de francés que hacerte, Victor –dice Yuuri, alargando la mano para tomar su mochila, que está en el suelo al lado de su silla–. Si no te molesta, claro.

(Victor no está seguro de que sea posible que le moleste menos de lo que hace.)

(Lo que no tiene mucho sentido.)

(Pero no le importa.)

(Porque Yuuri tiene preguntas que hacerle.)

(A _él._ )

Luego se da cuenta que todavía no ha respondido. –No. Por supuesto que no me molesta.

Yuuri le sonríe tímidamente y abre su carpeta, mostrando un conjunto de notas escritas a mano, moviéndolas alrededor de la mesa. Incluso sus notas de la escuela son adorables, lo que es ridículo, las notas tienen unas pequeñas ilustraciones a los lados, Yuuri había usado al menos cuatro plumas de diferentes colores para resaltar las palabras más importantes. Victor se toma un momento para admirarlas, hojeándolas. Yuuri no escribe en la parte trasera del papel, sólo por el frente.

Luego, se pone de pie y se mueve alrededor de la mesa, empujando un asiento vacío al lado de Yuuri para estar más cerca de él. – ¿Tus preguntas?

Yuuri le pregunta algo referente al género de los sustantivos. Luego lo mira con expectación cuando le explica una breve reseña. Victor aprendió francés antes de entrar a la escuela media –le es tan fácil como le es el inglés a este punto. Pero una pregunta rápidamente se convierte en otra, y luego en otra, y pronto Victor tiene todas las notas de Yuuri desparramadas por toda la mesa. La mano de Yuuri accidentalmente roza la de Victor cuando ambos alargan la mano para tomar el lápiz, puede ver como sus mejillas se ruborizan, agacha automáticamente la cabeza mientras aleja su mano.

Y eso es…

Él es…

–Gracias por ayudarme –le dice Yuuri, y no –eso está mal, porque Victor debería ser el agradecido, obviamente.

Victor se limita a asentir, se pregunta qué debería decir para alentar a Yuuri a pedirle ayuda en cada ocasión que lo necesite, ya sea de cualquier cosa. –No hay problema.

Con el tiempo, Victor se ha percatado que Yuuri pocas veces sostiene el contacto visual, que a menudo sus ojos se precipitan hacia otro lado después de varios segundos. Esta vez, sin embargo, ellos le sostienen la mirada, e inconscientemente Yuuri se lame los labios. Victor recuerda haberle contado a Yurio sobre las posibles motas doradas en los iris de Yuuri. Pero él no fue capaz de saber a ciencia cierta si se lo estaba imaginando la noche que lo golpeó con su patineta. Ahora, sin embargo…

(Lo hace. Ahí están, apenas perceptibles.)

La mirada de Yuuri se rompe cuando este mira hacia Phichit. Retrocede un poco, luciendo sorprendido por algo. Cuando Victor se gira, Phichit está sonriendo inocentemente, con la cabeza volteada hacia su libro. Regresa su mirada hacia Yuuri, ligeramente confundido, sin embargo él está metiendo sus notas de francés de regreso a su carpeta. Entonces Victor se da cuenta que Christophe lo está mirando, con una ceja enarcada.

Qué raro.

–Alguien cómpreme un sándwich –Yurio sugiere, rompiendo el momento–. La geometría me pone hambriento.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Al día siguiente, Yuuri se encuentra solo en el dormitorio cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

–Quiero hablar contigo –Phichit dice después de echarle un vistazo alrededor–. Me alegra que Victor no esté aquí.

Yuuri lo deja pasar y Phichit se sienta a su lado en la cama, con el teléfono en su regazo. – ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Phichit aprieta los labios. –Christophe y yo estuvimos hablando…

Una pausa antes de que Phichit continúe.

–…Y creemos que deberíamos permanecer como roommates, y tú deberías seguir siendo el roommate de Victor.

Yuuri está…

Bueno, está confundido principalmente.

Porque el plan el tiempo entero, del todo el verano, era que él se hospedaría con Phichit. Porque él y Phichit son buenos compañeros de habitación, son mejores amigos. Así que la decisión de Phichit le lastima, le duele de hecho. ¿Es qué Phichit ya no disfruta de alojarse con él? ¿Es qué Phichit prefiere a Christophe? ¿Yuuri lo molesto de alguna manera? ¿Es qué…?

–Yuuri, no divagues –lo consuela su amigo rápidamente–. Y no lo malinterpretes. Es que, nosotros estuvimos hablando sobre como Victor y tú estaban actuando ayer en la biblioteca.

Él frunce el ceño. – ¿Y cómo estábamos _actuando_? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Para decirlo de forma suave, si no hubiera habido otras personas allí, ustedes no hubieran estado estudiando francés.

Yuuri no comprende. Phichit se aclara la garganta.

–Oh –Yuuri lentamente cae en cuenta–. No, no, no, Phichit, no es así. No es nada de eso. Él sólo, um… él no es lo que yo esperaba.

– ¿No es lo que esperabas?

Se encoje de hombros. –Yo creía… siempre creí que él era más el típico chico popular, pero él es diferente. De hecho es simpático, _amable_. Es decir, supongo que antes tuve un crush por él sólo por su… –su voz se apaga, hace un vago gesto con la mano que espera que Phichit comprenda correctamente.

–Es por eso que ustedes deben seguir siendo compañeros de dormitorio –asegura Phichit–. Además, nosotros continuaremos viéndonos todo el tiempo. Y Chris está de acuerdo en un cien por ciento.

Yuuri tiene que admitir que la idea de seguir compartiendo el dormitorio con Victor es tentadora. Él ha disfrutado de sus conversaciones hasta ahora, ha disfrutado del como Victor le deja hablar sobre física sin lucir aburrido–aunque él podría asegurar que sí se aburre, el como sus ojos se iluminan, de como se queda colgado de cada palabra suya. Le gusta provocar a Victor, y le gusta que Victor lo provoque, y, si es honesto, no estaría mal vivir con su tutor de francés. No estaría nada mal cuando los exámenes se aproximen.

Pero hay un problema.

Porque por más que Victor sea amable, eso no cambia el hecho de que él es parte de una fraternidad. No cambia el hecho que él es un fiestero, que probablemente tiene a un montón de chicas y chicos que se desmayan por él por todo el campus, más de lo que Yuuri puede contar. No cambia el hecho de que la mitad de los post en Yik Yak [2] tienen su nombre. No cambia el hecho de que, en realidad, ellos no son compatibles. Que probablemente Victor sólo es un buen tipo que está intentando hacer mejor la situación, listo para mudarse con Christophe tan pronto como pueda.

(Si tan sólo Yuuri pudiera saber a ciencia cierta si Victor quiere vivir con él o no.)

(Si tan sólo pudiera leer la mente de Victor.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Tú te quedas con Yuuri. Y yo me quedo con Phichit –sugiere Chris.

–Hecho –responde Victor, sin levantar la vista.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

– ¿Escuchaste qué Christophe y Phichit planean seguir siendo roommates? –le dice Victor más tarde ese día. Intentando mantener el tono ligero, casual. Quiere saber lo que Yuuri piensa al respecto. Porque si él quiere vivir con Phichit, es perfectamente entendible, y Victor respetara sus deseos, pero también le rompería el corazón y lo destrozaría hasta hacerlo trisas porque él realmente, realmente quiere seguir hospedándose con Yuuri. Mucho, muchísimo. Patéticamente muchísimo.

–Sí. Lo escuche –dice Yuuri, luciendo inseguro–. Yo… yo estoy bien con eso si tú lo estás.

–Estoy muy bien con eso –responde entrecortado, quizás con demasiada prisa.

¿Cómo es que obtuvo tamaña suerte?

Recuerda a la mujer del mostrador, la mujer que le dio a él y a Chris diferentes llaves de habitaciones diferentes. Le agradece mentalmente. Le agradece a Yakov por su política interdisciplinaria, la cual aún es estúpida, desde un punto de vista objetivo, más ahora Victor la adora.

Y sonríe.

(Una sonrisa grande, demasiado ridícula, una que quizás confunde a Yuuri, pero entonces –por alguna razón, por algún milagro– Yuuri también sonríe, y es una sonrisa igual de grande, y hasta ríe un poco, y es tan linda esa risa que suena más como una risilla que una risa real y justo cuando Victor pensaba que no podría adorarlo más de lo que ya lo adora, él va y hace algo así.)

(Y es abrumador.)

Después la sonrisa de Yuuri se desvanece. Tan rápido como vino. –La cosa es que, necesitamos establecer unas cuantas reglas.

Victor se congela, desconcertado. – ¿Cómo cuáles?

–Pues, estaba pensando en establecer nuestros límites. Por ejemplo, esta es mi mitad de la habitación y esta es tu mitad. También podríamos dividir el baño. La encimera de la cocina al menos. Podríamos agarrar una tiza y dibujar las líneas, sólo por si estamos en el mismo sitio.

Victor empieza a –luego se detiene. –Espera, ¿estás…?

Se cubre la boca con la mano e intenta contener el acto a continuación, pero falla miserablemente. –Bromeando.

–Me asustaste –suspira Victor–. Si no tienes cuidado, esto se convertirá en una situación similar a la del niño que gritaba ‘ahí viene el lobo’. Nunca más te tomare en serio.

Yuuri todavía está sonriendo –orgulloso de sí mismo, probable– Victor se pone de pie, se aproxima al escritorio de Yuuri. Nota unos portarretratos. Una contiene una foto de Yuuri con todo el club de patinaje, Phichit y él están en la parte delantera, y supone que la foto al lado de esa es la de su familia. Pero también hay una tercera, de él con una mujer joven.

– ¿Esta es tu familia? –pregunta, señalando el segundo portarretrato.

Yuuri está arriba en su cama, no puede verlo pero asiente de todos modos. –Los de la segunda foto, sí son ellos.

Victor vuelve a mirar a la mujer. – ¿Y quién es esta muchacha?

–Oh, es Yuuko, una amiga de la infancia de mi país.

(¿Una amiga de la infancia?)

(Pero sólo una amiga ¿cierto?)

Quiere preguntar, pero una parte de su mente piensa que mejor no, en su lugar toma entre sus manos la foto de Yuuri con su familia. – ¿Tienes una hermana?

–Mari –le informa.

– ¿Y un perro?

No hay respuesta.

Victor aparta la mirada para mirarlo. –Luce igual a mi perro –señala.

Yuuri está mordisqueando su labio, con ojos proyectados en su laptop. –Ese es Vicchan. Murió el año pasado. Esa es una foto antigua.

Ahora que él lo dice, Victor puede decir que, Yuuri luce ligeramente más joven en la foto, su madre lo está envolviendo con un brazo, su hermana está sonriendo tímidamente. No está seguro de que decir. –Lo siento.

–Está bien –Yuuri responde.

Victor regresa la foto a su lugar, entonces, espontáneamente, se trepa a la cama de Yuuri. Sin decir una palabra, pero con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, Yuuri se mueve a un lado. Victor no dice nada, y Yuuri tampoco, ambos permanecen sentados en un confortable silencio. Su mente regresa hacia la última vez que estuvieron sentados sobre una cama, cuando Yuuri se cayó al suelo y abandono la habitación a una velocidad de mil millas por hora.

–Makkachin –Victor dice tranquilamente, inseguro si le está permitido abordar este tema, inseguro de si a Yuuri le importa.

Yuuri lo mira. – ¿Qué?

–Ese… ese es el nombre de mi perro. Y vive en la casa de Yakov.

Hay una sonrisa tirando de los labios de Yuuri, y ese gesto calienta el corazón de Victor. –Creo haberlo visto alrededor del campus.

–Probablemente –medita Victor–. Le gusta recostarse sobre la hierba del campus. No necesita de una correa–está muy bien entrenado–así que puede recorrer por todo el campus como a él le gusta siempre que alguien este con él –Victor lo empuja suavemente con el codo–. Te llevare para que lo conozcas un día de estos.

Yuuri lo mira a los ojos. – ¿Lo harías?

–Seguro. Él te amara. Aunque, claro, es de esa clase de mascotas que ama a todo el mundo.

–Eso me gusta –medita Yuuri, y le devuelve el empujón.

Victor ríe para sí. –Cuidado que te caes de la cama otra vez.

Se pregunta si eso ofenderá a Yuuri, pero no, en su lugar sólo lo empuja un poco más fuerte. –Cállate.

–Cállame –le reta.

Yuuri lo observa por un segundo, como considerando que hacer, luego estampa una mano sobre la boca de Victor. Y Victor, siendo el universitario maduro que es, le lame la mano. – ¡Hey! –Yuuri chilla, alejando su mano y limpiándosela en el pantalón–. Eso es asqueroso.

–Tú lo pediste –protesta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Empuja a Victor por el hombro. –Ahora quítate que tengo que ir a lavarme la mano.

– ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no estoy saludable? –Victor hace un mohín–. Pero ¿sabes?, puedes treparte sobre mí –se inclina hacia atrás contra la pared, enarcando una ceja, retándolo.

– _No_ voy a treparme sobre ti.

Victor se encoge de hombros. –Entonces, supongo que te quedaras ahí atrapado.

– _Victor_ –se queja Yuuri.

Suspira, derrotado, y mueve su pierna. Yuuri pasa por un lado y se baja de la cama, encaminándose al baño para lavarse las manos. –No olvides cantar el ABC –exclama Victor.

–Tendré que hablar con Phichit y Chris sobre intercambiar roommates después de todo.

– ¿Broma? –pregunta Victor.

–Tú decides.

–Voy a decidir que es broma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Oui: Sí, en francés. ↑  
> 2 -Yik Yak: Red social para conectar a los universitarios de una misma universidad de manera anónima sin importar la facultad. Es una aplicación muy usada en USA. ↑  
> 


	3. De Pequeñas Cosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Victor y Yuuri se desarrolla, la fraternidad comienza a planear la fiesta de Halloween, y Victor se prepara para su primer examen de física.

Es viernes por la mañana, Victor planea sacar a pasear a Makkachin por el campus para encontrarse con Yurio. Es un día laboral en su escuela secundaria, y ya habían hecho planes ayer por la tarde.

Si no fuera porque…

Yuuri está durmiendo. Son las diez de la mañana, y él está durmiendo, Yuuri no tiene clases los viernes, Victor de eso está bastante seguro, así que está bien. Las reuniones del club de patinaje son los viernes, pero eso no es sino hasta más tarde. Victor no está seguro de por qué se encuentra parado torpemente en la mitad de su habitación, mirando por la ventana en lugar de irse, hasta que se le ocurre que quiere invitar a Yuuri. Quiere presentarle a Makkachin, quiere pasar más tiempo con él, quiere sentarse a su lado en el patio del campus.

Entonces escucha un ruido, alza la vista hacia la cama de Yuuri y ve al chico girándose de cara hacia él, con sus ojos suavemente cerrados y la luz del sol pincelándole las facciones y el pelo, haciéndolo brillar tenuemente. Luego otro ruido.

Oh, así que él habla en sueños.

Quizás Yuuri _inconscientemente_ está intentando hacerlo pedazos.

(Porque, conscientemente, no parecer ser el tipo de persona que haría eso, ¿cierto? Él es simpático, amable y maravilloso, entonces no intentaría arruinar la vida de Victor. Pero luego están estas pequeñas peculiaridades, la forma en que él se toca su cabello o mueve sus labios o _habla en sueños_ , ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y es ahí cuando Victor comienza a dudar de su carácter angelical. Pero quizás es un acto inconsciente. Eso ciertamente explicaría muchas cosas.)

Ya sea lo uno o lo otro, Victor cambia su peso de un pie al otro, evaluando sus opciones.

Podría simplemente irse o podría despertar a Yuuri y posiblemente lamentarlo, puesto que Yuuri no parece ser precisamente una persona mañanera. O podría esperar, lo cual molestaría a Yurio, pero lo valdría. Al final, decide esperar por quince minutos. Si Yuuri no se despierta en quince minutos, se irá.

Salvo que él continua hablando en sueños, y Victor se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, mirando una de las páginas de su texto de tailandés. Sus ojos escanean las palabras pero ninguna se le entran a la mente, se queda atascado repitiendo el mismo párrafo del texto una y otra vez. Ya ha tomado un baño, su cabello aún está ligeramente húmedo, así que se pasa los dedos por él, intentando que luzca medio decente.

Minutos después escucha un bostezo y se da la vuelta, mirando sobre su hombro. Al parecer Yuuri aún no está despierto, pero si a mitad de estarlo, su cuerpo cambia de posición y él rueda sobre su espalda, estira uno de sus brazos, con sus ojos todavía cerrados. Largas, y oscuras pestañas que contrastan contra su pálida piel, su lengua moja sus labios y su otra mano se alza para quitarse de encima el sueño de sus ojos.

–Buenos días –lo saluda Victor, feliz de verlo.

Yuuri vuelve a cambiar de posición, rueda hasta quedar sobre un lado, dándole la espalda a Victor esta vez. Se escucha un sonido ahogado el cual Victor asume fue un saludo. Y no precisamente uno entusiasta.

Victor mira su teléfono, ve que tiene tres mensajes de Yurio advirtiéndole de lo peligroso que es el abandonar a un adolecente de quince años en el campus de una universidad. Luego vuelve a mirar a Yuuri, sonriendo cuando ve al chico estirar los brazos y llevárselos a la cabeza esta vez. Escucha otro refunfuño, uno áspero que suena como un ‘hora’.

–Son las diez –responde.

Yuuri gime.

–¿A qué hora te fuiste a la cama?

Yuuri no responde, lo cual es preocupante y esperado. Sin embargo, distraídamente su mano se mueve hacia donde está su teléfono. Yuuri tiene un cable de extensión extra-largo que llega desde la toma de corriente cerca del piso hasta la parte superior de la escalera de su cama, una idea que tuvo y de la que Victor, por supuesto, se ha burlado interminablemente.

Ahora lo entiende.

¿Debería siquiera molestarse con preguntarle a Yuuri ir con él al campus?

–¿Quieres café? –Victor le ofrece, ya que él mismo no es mucho de beber café, pero ha visto a Mila y a Sara usar la máquina de la cocina muchas veces.

–No, gracias. Sólo necesito… –sus palabras se apagan mientras de nuevo se remueve en la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

Definitivamente no es una persona mañanera.

Victor se balancea sobre sus talones, luego toma sus zapatos ubicados cerca de la puerta y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio para ponérselos. –Adiós Yuuri.

No hay respuesta, Victor se limita a sonreírle con afecto antes de irse.

Se encamina a la casa de Yakov en primer lugar. Yakov no está en casa, entonces Victor abre la puerta con su llave de repuesto y toma la correa de Makkachin, poniéndosela sólo hasta llegar al patio del campus. Rato después, encuentra a Yurio y le sonríe brillantemente, lo que ocasiona que su pequeño hermano le frunza el ceño. –Siento la demora.

–¿Dónde está el chico bicicleta? –cuestiona Yurio, buscando alrededor, como si esperara que Yuuri apareciera en cualquier momento– ¿Él es la razón de tu demora?

–Durmiendo y sí, lo iba a invitar pero está cansado –responde con pensar, quitándole la correa a Makkachin y viendo como su perro salía disparado brincando de un lado a otro entre el césped, olfateando. Unos cuantos estudiantes le sonríen con alegría y comienzan a acariciarlo, el perrito prácticamente se ahoga en atención, se echa en el suelo y rueda sobre su espalda.

Varios estudiantes llaman a Victor y él los saluda –algunos los reconoce por sus clases y a otros por diferentes eventos. Vuelve a volcar su atención en Yurio–. Vamos a permanecer como roommates. Por lo que va del semestre, al menos, si no es el año.

Yurio parece no estar seguro de como sentirse respecto a eso. –No me gusta que él tenga mi nombre.

–Pero el suyo no tiene la ‘o’ –señala Victor, confundido.

–Sabes que mi nombre real no es Yurio, ¿cierto?

Victor se lleva la mano detrás del cuello. –Cierto. Como sea, ¿Cómo te va en tu segundo año?

* * *

Yuuri es arrancado de la cama por Phichit.

(Literalmente.)

–Vístete, Katsuki –dice Phichit, caminando hacia su cómoda en la esquina de la habitación y tomando algunas ropas antes de lanzárselas. Yuuri las atrapa, a duras penas, y parpadea soñoliento. –Vamos, muévete, muero de hambre y sé que tú también.

Yuuri suelta un bostezo pero obedece, entrando al baño y cambiando sus ropas por una sudadera blanca y pantalones jeans. Cuando sale, Phichit lo toma por el brazo, y lo guía hacia la puerta. – ¿Ya estás despierto? 

–Más o menos –responde Yuuri. Debe de admitir que está hambriento. El año pasado, era Phichit quien constantemente se aseguraba de que él nunca se saltara ninguna de las comida. Yuuri comprende que no por el hecho de que este año no son compañeros de habitación, él dejara de hacer aquello –y por eso, él está agradecido.

Toman sus bandejas y se dirigen hacia el patio para comer.

El patio es un terreno considerable con altos e imponentes bloques y edificios, con árboles rodeando el lugar. En el extremo de la cuadra, a la distancia, una perfecta vista de la biblioteca de Stammi Vicino, con su gran campanario. Hay una fuente en un pequeño pabellón a la mitad del campus, con caminos que se extienden desde todos los puntos cardinales.

Hay un común y no comprobado rumor en el campus el cual establece que si dos personas se sientan juntas al borde de la fuente en el momento en que las campanas suenan, los dos están destinados a casarse cuando se gradúen. Es estúpido e infantil, aunque es poco común ver a las personas sentadas allí a menos de que sean una pareja o algunos que planean serlo antes de la próxima hora.

Yuuri gime en respuesta al primer mordisco de su sándwich. –Muero de hambre –se percata.

Phichit asiente, tomando el suyo y empezando a devorarlo también, cuando de pronto, un castaño caniche derrapa hacia ellos, agitando su cola. Phichit le sonríe y palmea su cabecita. –Tú eres Makkachin, ¿cierto? ¿El perro del señor Feltsman?

Yuuri observa al caniche, la tristeza inicial ante el recuerdo de Vicchan rápidamente se torna en alegría cuando el perro se gira hacia él, mirándolo con brillantes ojos negro. Una sonrisa se filtra en el rostro de Yuuri y él se inclina para acariciar a Makkachin con afecto, luego busca alrededor –y sí, efectivamente…

Ahí está Victor, sentado en el césped con su pequeño hermano, varias chicas lo rodean y hablan con él, estrechando sus libros hacia sí. Él aún no ha visto a Yuuri, y la sonrisa de Yuuri sólo crece, agachando su cabeza y esperando que Phichit no notara su reacción.

(Pero Phichit la nota.)

–Ve y dile hola –Phichit lo alienta antes de dar otro mordisco.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. –Parece estar ocupado –Makkachin restriega su cara contra la pierna de Yuuri y éste ríe, se levanta de la silla y se pone de rodillas para poder acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

–Yuuri, él te está mirando –un susurro a su izquierda le advierte.

Levanta la mirada hacia Phichit, luego se gira hacia Victor, y Victor _está_ mirándolo, se pone de pie y sin lugar a dudas camina en su dirección, alejándose de aquellos con quien hablaba, alejándose de su pequeño hermano, el cual está mirando a Yuuri con suspicacia. –Has conocido a Makkachin –señala Victor felizmente cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca.

Makkachin mira a su dueño pero continua sentado contra la pierna de Yuuri palmeando con sus patitas al muchacho para que le de atención. –Es adorable –señala Yuuri, luego le lanza a Victor una mirada provocadora–. ¿Hay reglas en contra de tenerlo en nuestro dormitorio?

–Lo he metido a hurtadillas a mi habitación por tres años –dice Victor, guiñándole un ojo, Yuuri siente como sus mejillas se calientan, y es ridículo, el que Victor pueda hacer algo tan simple, que tenga tanto poder sobre él, y para el colmo…

Phichit sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Deberías hacer que tu padre lo incluya como una política especial.

Victor se encoge de hombros. –No es una mala idea. Se lo hare saber –se pone de rodillas y acaricia a Makkachin en la cabeza, sus dedos rozan los de Yuuri, sus ojos se encuentran. El toque es magnético, por alguna razón –todo en la mente de Yuuri le dice que se aleje. Pero es como si su cuerpo estuviese protestando ante la orden de su cabeza, permaneciendo tan cerca de Victor como le es posible, tan cerca como le es permitido.

Entonces los ojos de Yuuri se dirigen hacia Yurio, hacia las personas que estaban con Victor. Una de las chicas está observándolos, y él aparta la mirada inmediatamente, mirando a Makkachin y alejando su mano. El perrito gimotea, restregando su rostro contra su pantorrilla hasta que Yuuri continúa con los afectos.

–Es un mimado –Victor explica.

Yuuri ríe, imaginando cuan mimado Makkachin debe de haberse vuelto por todos en la universidad. Lleno de gente dispuesta a brindarle su atención todos los días. –Al igual que Vicchan.

–¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros? –le ofrece Phichit.

Victor sonríe suavemente. –Seguro. ¿Yurio puede venir?

Phichit asiente, luego Victor se da la vuelta y camina hacia donde está su hermano. Makkachin lo sigue, fiel. Yuuri mira a Phichit con ojos bien abiertos. –No puedo _creer_ que le preguntaras eso.

–Yo sé que tú quieres –le señala Phichit.

–Bueno, sí, pero de hecho acabas de invitar a _Victor Nikiforov_ a comer con nosotros.

Phichit da otra mordida a su sándwich y dice con la boca llena. –Yuugi, tieneg que regordagr…

–¿Qué?

Phichit traga.

–Tienes que recordar, que él es el mismo chico con el que compartes dormitorio. No hay dos diferentes Victor.

(Pero los hay.)

(En su dormitorio, cuando están solos, Victor es mil veces menos intimidante. Menos egocéntrico –al menos, sólo un poco– y amable, y carismático. ¿Pero aquí? Ahora que está rodeado de cientos de personas quienes conocen su nombre, quienes se preguntaran por qué es que está sentado aquí almorzando con Katsuki Yuuri. Es diferente. Indudablemente diferente.)

Yuuri cambia de postura con incomodidad. –Supongo que tienes razón.

Un minuto después, Victor y Yurio están sentados con ellos, los otros amigos de Victor parecen haberse marchado. Victor se sienta ala lado de Yuuri, y Yurio al lado de Phichit. El rubio les dedica miradas raras. Entonces Victor se aclara la garganta, dándole a su hermano una mirada. –Yurio se preguntaba si uno de ustedes le podrían ayudar con su proyecto del carro con la ratonera el domingo.

–Por supuesto –dice Yuuri, sonriéndoles. Phichit también asiente.

Yurio mira molesto a Victor por el pedido. –Sólo necesito obtener una A para tener una nota decente en clases. De otra manera, no me importaría.

–Anotado –añade Phichit.

Makkachin yace a su lado, extendido en el césped, con la cabeza reposada en una pata. Cuando Yuuri termina de comer, se levanta y lo acaricia, sonriendo cuando el perro se lanza sobre él, empujándolo con sus patas delanteras haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Victor se pone de pie. –Makka, pórtate bien.

Yuuri ríe cuando su rostro es cubierto con besos mojados, intentando escabullirse. –Está bien –le asegura, sus dedos entrelazan el pelaje del perrito. En _verdad_ que se parece bastante a Vicchan. Aquello calienta su corazón, trayéndole buenos recuerdos y no los tristes –Vicchan acurrucado en su cama, Vicchan lamiendo sus lágrimas después de un día difícil.

Estira su cuello para ver a Victor aproximarse a un árbol, inclinarse y recoger algo. De pronto, Makkachin detiene sus intentos de besar a Yuuri, mirando las manos de Victor en su lugar. Él está sosteniendo un palo.

Victor lo arroja, y el perro corre a toda velocidad. Yuuri al fin es capaz de sentarse para después pararse, viendo con adoración como Makkachin recoge el palo con su boca, orgulloso de sí mismo. Lo deja caer a los pies de Yuuri y éste vuelve a lanzarlo a través del patio. –Él ama eso –dice Victor, con manos en los bolsillos–. Es su juego favorito.

* * *

Un rato después, ambos se encuentran sentados sobre el césped, Makkachin con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Yuuri y dos de sus patas sobre su muslo. Victor no está sorprendido de que a Makkachin le guste Yuuri, aunque tiene que admitir que está ligeramente celoso de su propia mascota por conseguir estar tan cerca de Yuuri en tan sólo una hora de lo que Victor se las ha ingeniado para estar en dos semanas.

Phichit y Yurio están hablando sobre los planes para el proyecto del carro y la ratonera, Yuuri nota con diversión que Yurio de hecho, parece interesado, incluso si enfoca la mitad de su energía en intentar aparentar que no.

–Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para este fin de semana, Yuuri? –pregunta Victor, recostándose con la cabeza entre sus palmas. Gira su cabeza hacia él, con la luz del sol reflejándose en su cabello plateado y recalcando sus iris azules.

Se encoge de hombros. –No lo sé, nada en realidad.

–Ah. La respuesta correcta es, darme mis clases particulares de física.

Yuuri ríe y cambia de posición, con cuidado de no mover a Makkachin de donde está y no interrumpir su sueño. –¿No intentaras con una oferta mejor?

Victor suelta una risita. –Tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece esto? Si pasas tu fin de semana enseñándome, traeré a Makkachin para que se quede con nosotros. 

–De acuerdo. Ya me tienes –responde Yuuri, recorriendo su mano a través de la espalda del caniche.

* * *

Victor tiene una reunión de la fraternidad el sábado a mediodía. Yuuri todavía sigue dormido.

Rueda fuera de su cama y se dirige al patio del campus, hacia su usual punto de reunión, con su mano acomodándose su cabello para darle algo de forma. Christophe lo saluda al llegar, y él toma asiento en la mesa entre JJ y Michele, a quien Victor recuerda por ser el hermano gemelo de Sara. Comienzan a discutir sobre los planes de su próxima fiesta de Halloween, la cual es una tradición anual en el campus.

–Necesitamos hacer algo diferente este año –JJ está diciendo, examinando sus uñas–. El año pasado fue aburrida. 

Alguien sugiere el tema de un bosque embrujado.

Hay un acuerdo unánime. El año pasado, ellos trasformaron un edificio entero en una casa embrujada, pero la casa lucia más patética que embrujada después de que la decoraron. Un bosque, sin embargo –era más factible. Hay uno justo al lado del campus, bajando la colina con un pequeño claro que a su parecer, vendría perfecto.

Luego deciden quienes serán los jueces del concurso de disfraces, y Chris y Georgi son inmediatamente seleccionados. Se guiñan el uno al otro, y se ponen a planear el tema, las bases del concurso y cuáles serán los premios. Victor disfruta de las reuniones de la fraternidad –y de los eventos, por supuesto– pero no puede evitar el hecho de que sus pensamientos regresen a Yuuri.

¿Iría él a la fiesta de Halloween?

Para eso aún falta un mes, claro, pero no hay razón para no planearlo con anterioridad. Y Yuuri no parece ser el tipo al que le gustan las fiestas alocadas, pero entonces…

–¿En qué estás pensando? –le pregunta JJ.

Victor parpadea, aturdido. –En nadie.

JJ ríe, demasiado alto y por largo rato. –¿En _nadie_? ¿Quién es el chico afortunado, Victor? No creas que no he visto los rumores en Yik Yak.

–¿Rumores en Yik Yak? –pregunta confundido.

Los miembros de la fraternidad se quedan en silencio, algunos dándole tímidas sonrisas. Él saca su teléfono, y busca la poco usada aplicación, luego ingresa. Desliza y navega por un rato, luego ve un post del día anterior.

**Los muslos de V.Nikiforov fueron vistos en el patio esta mañana.**

**(1d) (2 respuestas)**

**Él está con un chico. O.O**

**¿Victor ya no está soltero? Puedo abandonar mis esperanzas entonces.**

**¡¡Makkachin también está aquí!!**

**(1d)**

**¿Quién es el chico?**

**(1d) (2 respuestas)**

**Ambos son compañeros de dormitorio**

**¡¿O sea que él no se está hospedando c/ Chris este año?!**

Victor lee todos los comentarios, luego alza su mirada hacia JJ. –¿La gente ha estado posteando acerca de nosotros? ¿Cuándo comenzó esto?

–Ya sabes cómo es la gente –responde, ofreciéndole un encogimiento de hombros–. Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién es él?

–Mi compañero de dormitorio –Victor responde lacónico.

JJ se inclina sobre su silla. –Deberías llevarlo a la fiesta.

–Bien, lo invitare –dice, porque aun cuando no le pida a Yuuri específicamente ir con _él_ , de todas formas lo invitaría. Seria grosero el no hacerlo. Además, no es como si fuese un evento exclusivo. Las invitaciones son simples fachadas.

Un segundo después, deja de ser el centro de atención y en cambio se centran en la ubicación de la fiesta, el tiempo de preparación, los invitados, la comida.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Victor entra a su dormitorio, donde Yuuri está sentado en su escritorio, con teléfono en mano y auriculares en los oídos, se voltea hacia el otro lado. Aparentemente, no ha escuchado la puerta abrirse, así que Victor aprovecha la oportunidad, cerrándola lo más silenciosamente posible y acercándose sigilosamente por detrás. Toma a Yuuri por los hombros y Yuuri salta violentamente, girándose y golpeándolo en el pecho con el respaldar de la silla.

–Te tengo –Victor ríe, ignorando el dolor en su torso y dando un paso hacia atrás.

El rostro de Yuuri está pálido, respira entrecortado, sus ojos están amplios pero relaja su postura cuando se da cuenta de que no hay una real amenaza. Con un rápido movimiento, se quita los auriculares de los oídos. –Nunca, _nunca_ más vuelvas a hacer eso.

–Oh, Yuuri, eres tan adorable cuando estás asustado –dice arrastrando las palabras.

Su roommate se levanta, luciendo indeciso sobre qué hacer y por último decidiéndose por empujar a Victor –un empujón débil. –Y tú… tú eres…

Victor inclina su cabeza a un lado. –¿Soy?

–Molesto –decide Yuuri.

Victor se lame los labios, disfrutando de su proximidad, el pecho de Yuuri está a sólo milímetros del suyo. El chico tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba así que fácilmente puede ver a Victor a los ojos. –¿Molesto? ¿ _Sólo_ soy molesto?

Yuuri traga grueso, incapaz de pensar en una buena respuesta y titubea, rompe el contacto visual y mira la pared en su lugar. –Otras cosas también. Pero no quiero ser obsceno delante de ti.

–Ambos somos adultos, Yuuri –dice Victor, sonando divertido.

Su roommate vuelve a sentarse en su silla, bajando su mirada hacia su teléfono.

Oh.

(Quizás esto ha sido menos divertido de lo que había pensado.)

Victor se acerca a él. –Yuuri, lo siento. No volveré asustarte de nuevo.

–Está bien –murmura Yuuri, con los labios apretados, y con palabras secas.

_Auch._

Hay un remolino de culpa y dolor en el pecho de Victor –ha llevado esta broma demasiado lejos, obviamente. Ha herido los sentimientos de Yuuri. Y ahora sus ojos lucen abatidos, hay un tinte de consternación en ellos pero intenta cubrirlo. Victor deberá ser más cuidadoso, deberá pensar antes de hacer estas cosas, deberá considerar que…

Yuuri suelta un grito mientras toma a Victor por un lado, tomándolo por sorpresa con éxito, la espalda de Victor golpea la pared detrás suyo ante el sobresalto. –Te tengo –dice Yuuri, con desafío en su tono.

–Oh, tú pequeño… –empieza Victor, exhalando con alivio y temor.

Yuuri sonríe inocentemente, bloqueando su teléfono y guardándolo dentro de su bolsillo. –¿Qué? ¿No fue una respuesta ingeniosa?

–Te la devolveré –le jura–. Y tú no sabrás cuando.

–¿Sí? –se burla.

Victor da unos pasos hacia delante y le toma el rostro con una de sus manos, recorriendo con el pulgar el pómulo de Yuuri. Yuuri le sostiene la mirada seguro de sí mismo, pero sus pupilas se dilatan un poco, y Victor sonríe. –Te la devolveré y así podré ver esa adorable y aturdida expresión otra vez.

–No lo harás –le promete.

–¿No?

–Nope. Pero yo sí veré la _tuya._

Victor lo acaricia con los dedos. –Oh, Yuuri, ¿tú piensas que soy adorable?

Yuuri titubea, tartamudeos se escapan de sus labios.

–Te tengo –señala Victor, alejando su mano.

–Claro que no –discrepa sin convicción.

Victor se dirige a su propio escritorio y se sienta. –¿Quieres hacer algo?

Una pausa mientras Yuuri gira su silla, con los talones presionando la parte inferior para detener el movimiento una vez que está de cara hacia Victor. –¿Cómo qué?

Como literalmente cualquier cosa, Victor piensa. Él estaría más que contento con tan sólo pasar su tarde del sábado sentado allí, en esa silla de su escritorio siempre y cuando Yuuri permanezca donde está. –Podríamos mirar una película.

–No tenemos un televisor.

Victor señala su laptop. –Pero tenemos esto –por supuesto, ellos podrían ir a la habitación de Mila y Sara y pedirles usar su televisor. Pero si Victor es honesto, prefiere mil veces mirar algo con Yuuri como única compañía. Es egoísta, quizás, pero no puede sentirse culpable de serlo.

Terminan sentados en la cama de Victor, apoyándose sobre las almohadas y así poder recostarse sobre ellas. La cama es demasiado pequeña como para que ambos puedan sentarse con comodidad. Yuuri reposa la laptop sobre su regazo, abriendo Netflix. –¿Qué película?

Después de echar un vistazo a las opciones, escogen una que ninguno de ellos ha visto pero por el título suena interesante. Victor no puede ignorar el diminuto espacio entre sus hombros, la manera en la que Yuuri ocasionalmente se mueve nervioso, intentando acomodarse. Ocasionalmente, él se encuentra a sí mismo dirigiendo su mirada hacia los labios del otro chico, hacia su cabello, hacia sus ojos, sólo para ser sorprendido en el acto. Cuando eso ocurre, pega sus ojos a la pantalla, como un sacerdote en celibato, y traga con dificultad.

(Aclara su garganta y repite el acto.)

–¿Estás soltero? –dice Victor sin pensar.

No está seguro de donde vino esa pregunta.

Pero él _en verdad_ quiere saber.

Yuuri no detiene la película, ni siquiera voltea a mirarlo. –Um, sí.

Un titubeo.

–¿Y… y tú?

Victor está ligeramente sorprendido, lo mira. –Sí.

–Ok, eso es genial.

–¿Genial? –pregunta Victor.

Los ojos de Yuuri se mueven de la pantalla al suelo, como si intentara alejarse de Victor sin mover su cuerpo. –Sí... no sé… no genial de _wow, que genial_ , sólo… ya sabes.

(No, no lo sabe. La verdad.)

Aun así, asiente de todas formas, apiadándose de él, regresa la vista a la película. Uno de los personajes está en un acalorado debate con otro sobre alguna trampa y en el cual Victor no presta la mínima atención. –¿Y eres gay?

Yuuri se estremece y tose audiblemente, lo que hace que Victor frunza el ceño y pause la película. –¿Qué tienes? –pregunta Victor cuando Yuuri cierra los ojos, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

–Nada –Yuuri se apresura a decir–. Pero, ¿acaso es…? ¿Por qué tú…?

Victor no comprende. –Supuse que, ya que seremos roommates, deberíamos intentar saber más el uno del otro. Para que conste, _yo_ lo soy. Pero entiendo si no quieres decirme. No hay problema.

Yuuri no dice nada respecto a eso, se limita a mirar a la pantalla congelada de la laptop, con la cabeza gacha. –Um…

¿Cómo puede hacer esta situación menos incomoda? ¿Cómo apaciguar la tensión?

–Entonces, te contare sobre mis ex’s –dice Victor–. Primero salí con un chico cuando tenía quince, creo. ¿O fue a los dieciséis? Bueno, como sea, no duro mucho. Me llevo a su habitación un día para mostrarme su colección de estampillas. Después salí con otro chico a los diecisiete, él era lindo, pero nosotros no… ¿Yuuri? –Victor frunce el ceño y detiene sus palabras porque Yuuri lo está viendo _horrorizado._

–¿Con cuántas personas has salido? –pregunta despacio.

Victor piensa por un momento. –No lo sé. Define ‘salir’.

Todo lo que él sabe es que nunca antes se ha sentido de esta manera con algunos de sus anteriores novios como se siente con respecto a Katsuki Yuuri. Excepto quizás con el Chico Boxers, pero esa es una historia aparte. Por alguna manera, cuando Victor recuerda aquella noche, siente como si estuviera engañando al misterioso chico por su enamoramiento por Yuuri. Lo cual es extraño, porque no era como si se hubiesen presentado debidamente, ni siquiera lo recordaba con claridad, pero aun así…

Yuuri no responde. En su lugar vuelve a mirar a la pantalla, y Victor capta la indirecta, continuando con la película.

* * *

–¿Él te preguntó si eras gay? –pregunta Phichit, luego suelta un silbido–. Wow, él sí que va directo al grano.

Yuuri suelta un gruñido, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. –Y luego comenzó a contarme de sus ex–novios.

Phichit sonríe con ganas. –Esa información es jugosa. ¿Cuántos son?

–No lo sé. Un montón, creo.

–¿Y tú no le dijiste que a ti te gustan los chicos? –le pregunta con pesar–. Deberías mencionárselo de pasada. Como digamos, la próxima vez que los tres estemos juntos, sutilmente tú soltaras un cumplido por un chico que me esté mirando y yo te seguiré el juego. Ohh, apuesto que eso lo pondrá celoso. Será un doble ganar.

Yuuri sonríe. –No creo que él se ponga celoso si yo le hago un cumplido a otro chico.

–Ahí sí que no concuerdo contigo en lo absoluto. Él _definitivamente_ es del tipo celoso. Te acapara por completo cada vez que estás alrededor de otras personas. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Como aquella vez en la biblioteca, yo estaba incómodamente sentado a un lado mientras se podía sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos. Y luego en el patio, te apartó hacia el césped donde los dos podrían estar solos con Makkachin. Es como si hubiera heredado la peculiaridad de su perro de buscar atención. Oh, espera –añade Phichit, como si acabase de hacer un descubrimiento científico–, quizás es al revés. Quizás Makkachin la heredó de él.

–¿De verdad acabas de comparar a Victor Nikiforov con su perro?

Phichit luce ligeramente culpable. –Es que se parecen…

–Creo que estás sobreestimando sus sentimientos por mí –Yuuri discrepa–. Estoy bastante seguro que actúa así con todos. No olvides como es él. 

–Por supuesto, es un coqueto, pero contigo _coquetea_. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

Yuuri no comprende.

–La fiesta de Halloween del Psi Omega Iota se aproxima –le recuerda Phichit–. Ya casi es octubre. Te puedo apostar a que te invitara.

La fiesta de Halloween es un icono en el campus.

Tragos, baile, y música a todo volumen –es el tipo de fiesta del que el profesorado no quiere saber qué sucederá. Yuuri nunca ha ido a una, aunque sí sabe que Phichit fue a la del año pasado y la disfrutó. No, las fiestas no era lo de Yuuri. Fue a la que hizo Psi Omega Iota al final de su año como novato, pero considerando el hecho de que no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió, supuso que debía haber sido lo demasiado salvaje para su gusto. Así que no tiene la intención de repetir esa experiencia, no pronto.

Phichit tampoco recuerda mucho de esa noche. Algunas veces Yuuri cree tener breves destellos de recuerdos. Música, manos, el cuerpo de alguien muy cercano al suyo. Parpadea, volviendo a la realidad. –Pues si me invita, lo que sería muy normal. Es decir, somos roommates. No significaría nada.

–Pero quizás él _te invite a ti_ –insta Phichit.

–Has estado haciendo esa cosa últimamente cada vez que repites la misma palabra pero usando diferente tono como si yo supiera a lo que te refieres –se lamenta Yuuri.

Phichit sonríe con ganas ante eso.

* * *

El domingo, Phichit, Yuuri y Victor se encuentran con Yurio fuera de Stammi Vicino. Él tiene el trabajo del carro y la ratonera entre sus manos, junto con las otras cosas que deberá usar. Madera, cordel, la ratonera, ruedas, y un poco de otras piezas. Hay un amplio camino de piedra fuera del camino de las multitudes en las que se reúnen, con unos pocos bancos diseminados alrededor. –¿Chicos, no podrian hacerlo por mí y ya? –se queja Yurio.

–¿Y donde está la integridad en eso? –cuestiona Phichit.

–No hay ninguna de todos modos –murmura el rubio, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–. Bien, acabemos con esto.

Un rato después, cuando Yuuri está trabajando con Yurio en atornillar las ruedas, Phichit se desliza al lado de Victor, sentándose junto a él. –Yuuri me contó que hablas tailandés.

Victor lo mira, se pregunta qué otras cosas le habrá contado Yuuri sobre él. Considera formular la pregunta, pero desiste después de pensarlo mejor. –Sí, es verdad.

Phichit sonríe, diciéndole algo en aquella lengua, a lo que Victor contesta. –Eso es genial –lo felicita–. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el tema del Psi Omega Iota para la fiesta de Halloween de este año?

Tiene sentido que Phichit hubiera asistido a las fiestas en el pasado sin que Victor se percatara de ello. Después de todo, normalmente asiste tanta gente que bien podría estar reunido todo el campus. Más nota que Yuuri levanta la mirada hacia ellos, con ojos enfocados directamente en Phichit, antes de volver su atención al proyecto. –Un bosque embrujado –dice Victor–. Pero todavía no se lo digas a nadie.

–Eso estará increíble.

–Tú y Yuuri deberían unirse a nuestro grupo –sugiere Victor–. Podríamos ir todos juntos.

Phichit sonríe. –Seguro. ¿Tú qué opinas, Yuuri?

Yuuri les sonríe. –Gracias, pero no sé si eso sea lo mío.

–Será divertido –Phichit insiste.

Él se encoge de hombros. –Ya veremos. Tal vez.

Y aquella tendrá que ser una respuesta suficiente.

Victor continúa hablando con Phichit en tailandés, sobre la fiesta, la fraternidad en general. Se siente bastante bien el haberse ganado la aprobación del amigo más cercano de Yuuri. Casi un privilegio. Después, sin embargo, las ruegas del carro están listas, y Phichit se marcha para ayudarles con la parte de la ratonera. Victor se encuentra a sí mismo cautivado por la explicación de Yuuri acerca de la física que hay detrás de todo aquello, del chasquido de la barra al activarse y de la fuerza que impulsa al carro hacia adelante.

Se supone que tendrá que correr seis metros, así que Victor toma la cinta métrica y coloca un pie en el lugar donde el carro debería parar. Eso es todo lo útil que puede ser en esta situación. Phichit le instruye a Yurio como deber de enrollar el cordel y luego el carro está en movimiento, deteniéndose unos pocos metros antes de lo planeado. Hacen algunos ajustes e intentan de nuevo, y muy pronto todo sale perfecto.

–Mi profesor no creerá que yo hice esto –dice Yurio mientras lo sostiene con delicadeza, como temiendo que en cualquier momento se colapse.

–Nosotros sólo te ayudamos –le recuerda Phichit–. Así que está bien.

Una pausa, y Victor le da a su hermano una mirada afilada.

Un murmullo sale de los labios de Yurio. 

Yuuri levanta la vista hacia el sonido. –¿Qué?

–Dije que gracias.

* * *

Victor compra una lata de Silly String. [1]

Planea vengarse de Yuuri con eso.

Una mañana, se despierta para encontrar a Yuuri durmiendo plácidamente, uno de sus brazos cae fuera de la cama. Sus nuevas gafas al borde de su nariz –la misma montura que tenían las anteriores. Le sientan bien. Son azules, no son ni muy anchas ni muy pequeñas. Debió haberse quedado dormido haciendo algo anoche.

Victor agarra la lata de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y quita la tapa. La serpentina en aerosol es azul, ya se puede imaginar el gran desastre que será a la hora de limpiarlo. Es perfecto. Pero se acobarda en el último segundo cuando ve las suaves facciones de Yuuri, una pequeña sonrisa baila en los labios de su compañero. Quizás está soñando con algo. Victor se reprende a sí mismo por su falta de audacia cuando vuelve a colocar la lata dentro del cajón.

* * *

Esa noche, sin embargo, cuando Yuuri se está bañando, Victor se prepara.

Apunta directo a la puerta del baño, se sienta arriba en su cama para que Yuuri no sea capaz de alcanzarlo, y espera. La tensión es fuerte, retiene la respiración cuando escucha el flujo del agua cerrarse y el ahora-familiar canto detenerse. Aprieta más la lata entre sus manos, luego tiene una idea y agarra su teléfono, poniendo el modo video y dejándolo sobre su escritorio para un ángulo perfecto.

Apenas lo suficientemente rápido, regresa a su cama cuando Yuuri desliza la puerta.

Ya lo tiene.

Victor rocía la pegajosa serpentina sin piedad, Yuuri grita y con rapidez regresa al baño, estampando la puerta. –¡Victor! ¡Esto nunca va a salir de mi cabello! –se queja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Hiciste esa cara –Victor recalca, riendo.

Luego la puerta vuelve a abrirse, y Victor vuelve a rociar a Yuuri quien prácticamente salta hacia su cama, abordándolo y tirando la lata fuera de sus manos.

–¡Mancharas mi cama! –Victor hace un mohín, luego se da cuenta –al mismo tiempo que Yuuri– que Yuuri tiene una de sus muñecas inmovilizada, que tiene sus piernas a cada lado de las de Victor, y que sus rostros están a tan sólo unos milímetros. Tiene rastro de serpentina cubriendo su cabello y la parte superior de su camiseta, Victor no puede evitar reír ante la vista–. Te ves ridículo.

Yuuri se quita de encima y baja de la cama, y muy tarde Victor se da cuenta de lo que está por suceder. Yuuri toma la lata y apunta hacia Victor, desviándose de él y rociando más en la cama. Probablemente a propósito. Luego se trepa en los primeros peldaños para tener mayor ventaja en su puntería, y Victor cubre sus ojos con una mano, y con la otra buscando a Yuuri a ciegas. –Ahora, tú hiciste esa cara –se burla Yuuri con deleite.

Demasiado pronto, la serpentina se acaba, y la habitación luce como si un tornado de hilos pegajoso hubiera acabado de pasar.

–Tú limpiaras este desastre –lo acusa Yuuri.

–No soy el único que ensució la habitación –protesta Victor, quitándose una buena cantidad de hilo pegajoso y poniéndolo sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, causando que éste gritara e intentara esquivarlo.

–Pero fue tu idea.

–¿Y adivina qué? –pregunta Victor.

–¿Qué?

–Valió completamente la pena. 

Yuuri pretende molestarse, empujando a Victor por los hombros, pero Victor no cae ante eso, en su lugar toma su teléfono de su escritorio y deja de grabar. Yuuri frunce el ceño, moviéndose detrás de él para mirar. –¿Me grabaste?

Victor busca a través del video, luego lo pausa. –Ahí. _Ahí_ está esa cara.

Le saca un screenshot y Yuuri se precipita a quitarle el teléfono. –Tú definitivamente no guardaras una foto así.

–La usare como mi imagen de fondo –bromea Victor, tomando el teléfono de vuelta y quitándole restos de serpentina del hombro de Yuuri, arrojándolo al cesto de basura de su escritorio.

Él lucia imposiblemente atractivo, cabello desarreglado y todavía húmedo a causa del baño. Estaba usando pantalones de chándal con una remera gris que Victor supone ya quedo estropeada, pero que a Yuuri parece no importarle. Yuuri vuelve a arrebatarle el teléfono y corre a toda velocidad hacia el baño, trancando la puerta. –Voy a borrar el video –le informa a Victor a través de la madera que los separa.

–No. Yuuri, no puedes –dice haciendo morritos–. No lo hagas, Yuuri.

–Demasiado tarde. Ya se eliminó.

Victor suspira dramáticamente, recostándose en contra de la puerta del baño. –Que tragedia. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacer esto otra vez en algún momento.

Yuuri abre la puerta un minuto después, permaneciendo de pie delante del espejo del baño para quitarse los restos del Silly String del cabello. –Creo que necesitare tomar otro baño gracias a ti.

–Yo necesito uno también –dice Victor, parándose detrás de él y haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver su cabello plateado ahora con reflejos azules. Yuuri suelta una risita ante su expresión, moviéndose hacia atrás y accidentalmente chocando su espalda con el hombro de Victor. Tomando ventaja de la situación, Victor envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro chico, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, comienza a quitarse hilo tras hilo de serpentina y se las pone a Yuuri en su lugar. Yuuri se mueve contra su agarre, intentando soltarse.

–Me has puestos algunas en mi boca –se queja mientras tose.

Victor se ríe de él, y sólo un segundo después se da cuenta de cuan peligrosa es esta situación –la espalda de Yuuri se restriega contra el pecho de Victor. Su corazón salta en un latido mientras el detiene su broma, mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. Es casi doloroso, cuan terriblemente quiere a Yuuri. Cuan intensamente desea permanecer así, quiere que eso sea algo mucho más que platónico. No quiere arruinar ese momento, no quiere arruinar su amistad, pero…

(Victor siempre se emociona, se excita cuando comienza a aprender un nuevo idioma, emocionado por los matices de la pronunciación y formación de fonemas. Comienza a creer que Katsuki Yuuri es eso, un nuevo idioma. Uno lleno de complejidades.)

–¿Piensas soltarme en algún momento? –pregunta Yuuri, sonando sin aliento.

–Hmm, no lo sé. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Yuuri parece no saber qué responder a eso, agacha su cabeza. –Deberías saber que me vengare por esto.

Victor sonríe radiante. –No esperaría menos de ti. Sólo no arruines mi ropa.

-¿Cómo tú arruinaste la mía?

–Si quieres te compro una nueva remera. Porque esta lo valió cada centavo.

Yuuri se gira entre su agarre, con su rostro quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros del de Victor. Victor busca en sus ojos, y ve el desafió en ellos, una confianza recién descubierta que nunca antes había visto. Es intimidante pero atractivo, y Victor no rompe el contacto visual, mantiene una mano sobre la pequeña espalda de Yuuri y la otra sobre su brazo. –Sólo espera, Nikiforov –le reta.

Victor puede asegurar que él está intentando parecer serio, pero ambos rompen a reír al mismo tiempo, con restos de serpentina regados por el suelo del baño. –Será una pesadilla limpiar todo esto –dice Victor, removiendo la mano de espalda de Yuuri y mirando a su alrededor.

–Como ya dije, esto es tu culpa –repite Yuuri.

Victor suspira mientras se agacha, tomando entre sus manos un bollo de serpentina pegajosa. –Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

Una semana pasa, y ya es principios de octubre.

Mañana Victor tiene su primer examen oficial de física.

–Lo harás bien –le promete Yuuri, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa que hace a su ser estremecer pero que no tiene poder para tranquilizarlo en cuanto a sus habilidades científicas se refiere.

Victor cambia de posición en su silla, mirando sus notas por quinta vez. Nunca ha sido alguien que se preocupara de sus notas, para el gran fastidio de Yakov. Pero ahora, sería lindo hacerlo bien en esta clase. En primer lugar, el fallar dañaría su GPA. [2] En segundo lugar, tendría que reportarle a Yuuri sobre sus malas notas y por ende ver la mirada de decepción cruzar su rostro. Y de suceder así, aquello destrozaría a Victor.

(Al principio, él se insiste a sí mismo de que su motivo para tener éxito se debe más a la primera razón que a la última. Pero cada vez que Yuuri le da esa expresión de orgullo después de responder correctamente una pregunta, aquella afirmación se torna menos cierta.)

Victor se trepa hacia la cama de Yuuri en silencio, sentándose a los pies de la misma con sus notas en su regazo. Yuuri teclea algo en su laptop antes de cerrarla, mirándolo con preocupación. –Has mejorado mucho –le recuerda con tranquilidad.

–¿Te importaría repasar todo conmigo una vez más? –le suplica.

Yuuri asiente y se mueve para sentarse a su lado, con los pies colgando fuera de la cama. –Muy bien, ¿Cuál es la fuerza que actúa sobre un carro en movimiento?

Victor lo sabe. Pero está, y la vez no, disfrutando de la completa atención de Yuuri. Deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. –No lo sé. ¿Me lo recuerdas?

El coqueteo sólo ha empeorado durante toda la semana.

De hecho, Victor está básicamente a punto de explotar.

Son por las pequeñas cosas. Yuuri tocándole el brazo cuando quiere que le preste atención en algo. Yuuri rozando su hombro contra el suyo. Yuuri jugueteando con el cabello de Victor cuando intentó jugarle una broma a lo que Victor abrió ampliamente los ojos. Sus defensas se han debilitado, y él no está seguro de cuando sucedió, pero la delgada línea entre el interés platónico y el romántico se ha borrado al tal punto de ya no existir.

(Al menos, eso es lo que Victor cree.)

(En cuanto a lo que Yuuri piense, no tiene idea. No tiene idea en lo absoluto.)

(Lo que es frustrante. Injustamente molesto, porque no está seguro de si está sobre-pensando las cosas.)

(Victor no es alguien que sobre piensa las cosas.)

(Por otra parte, él no es alguien de ser muchas cosas, más Yuuri sí. Yuuri parecer estar cambiando cada vez que Victor cree conocer todo acerca de él.)

–Ok, tengo una idea –dice Yuuri, alejándose de Victor, para desesperación de éste.

Victor hace morritos. –¿Cuál idea?

–Probemos esto –sugiere, luciendo ligeramente nervioso. Se acomoda hasta quedar con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Victor sigue su ejemplo, y entonces quedan frente a frente, con las rodillas casi rozándose. Yuuri se inclina hacia delante y coloca sus palmas sobre los hombros de Victor, presionando hacia abajo– ¿Qué fuerza es esta?

–Pues… eres tú, empujándome –Victor responde despacio, preguntándose si la pregunta es algún tipo de engaño, y preguntándose cómo se supone que pueda pensar con claridad cuando las manos de Yuuri lo están tocando de esa manera.

Yuuri sacude la cabeza. –No, pretende que no soy yo.

–Oh, ¿Gravedad?

Sonríe. –Exacto. La gravedad. Y ahora ¿cuál es esta? –coloca sus manos por debajo de los antebrazos de Victor y los levanta ligeramente–. Tú eres el carro, ¿de acuerdo?

(Él es el carro. Esto es absolutamente ridículo.)

(Pero Yuuri lo está tocando. Así que está conforme con ello.)

–¿La fuerza de reacción de la carretera? –adivina.

Yuuri sonríe orgulloso –el corazón de Victor hace un flip en su pecho–. Muy bien, ahora imagina que te mueves así –se señala a sí mismo–. ¿Qué fuerza es esa? –empuja ligeramente los hombros de Victor en dirección contraria.

Victor lo empuja de regreso, y Yuuri ríe. –¿Fricción?

–Bien. ¿Pero también podría ser…?

–La resistencia del aire –finaliza Victor. Su recompensa es otro asentimiento de aprobación.

Luego hay una pausa.

–¿No vas hacer la última? –pregunta Victor.

Yuuri enarca una ceja, con recelo. –Entonces _sí_ las conoces.

Victor empuja a Yuuri y éste queda tendido sobre la cama, haciéndolo reír. –La fuerza del motor que impulsa al carro hacia delante –dice Victor–. Esa es la fuerza de la que te olvidaste ‘especialista en física’.

–La recordaba, sólo que no iba tirar de ti para que quedaras encima de mí –declara Yuuri.

–¿Cómo? ¿Así? –pregunta, encerrando a Yuuri entre sus piernas y mirándolo fijamente.

Yuuri parpadea, sorprendido. –Um, sí… justo así.

Victor permanece cernido sobre él con una de sus manos apoyada en la cama. Mueve su mano libre hacia el cabello de Yuuri, apartando un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. –¿Estás diciendo que no completaras toda tu lección? Pensé que te preocupabas por mis calificaciones, Yuuri. Que te importaba mi GPA.

Hay una pausa cuando Yuuri toma un suave respiro, Victor puede ver la manera en que él se inclina hacia su toque, puede ver como sus labios se abren ligeramente. Su cabello es suave al tacto y sus nuevas gafas están un tanto torcidas sobre su nariz. Se pregunta cómo fue que no se fijó en Yuuri antes, si estaban en la misma universidad, porque ahora no puede imaginarse el _no_ fijarse en él, no puede imaginarse el ignorar esa encantadora sonrisa y esa adorable risa, el sonido de su voz.

Se pregunta si ellos siquiera interactuaron en el pasado, encontrándose con el otro en la biblioteca en un encuentro poco memorable. Quizás a lo mejor había visto a Yuuri platicando con Mila en una ocasión y pensó que no era nada importante. Es una vergüenza que su primer encuentro, su encuentro real hubiera sucedido en el tercer año de Victor en la universidad, que hubiera sucedido en una noche oscura con un accidente de patineta de por medio. Si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido antes, bajo circunstancias diferentes.

(Se pregunta cuan diferente hubiera sido su relación, se pregunta si él y Yuuri hubieran sido siquiera amigos de no ser por esta locura del intercambio de dormitorios.)

Victor también abre los labios, una respuesta inconsciente, y ve como las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan ante la acción, como entrando en un trance. Victor retiene la respiración, la sangre se le sube hasta las orejas. Para su sorpresa, es Yuuri quien se mueve primero, levantando muy ligeramente su cabeza, el sutil movimiento es una invitación tan obvia. Victor se da cuenta de que su mano todavía está tocando el cabello de Yuuri, así que lo acomoda con suavidad, moviendo algunos mechones detrás de su oreja. Victor ya no recuerda cómo moverse, ya no recuerda como exhalar, pero él…

La puerta se abre, dos pares de ojos se vuelcan hacia ella.

Victor la había cerrado, ¿no es así? ¿De verdad la puerta había sido cerrada?

 _Un resquicio_ , recuerda, rebobinando en su memoria. _Dejo un resquicio abierto._

–Hey, Yuuri, pensé en pasar para ver si…

Phichit se congela en el vano de la puerta, y el tiempo se ralentiza. Tiene un libro en su mano, el cual Victor ve como hace un ruido sordo al caer, aterrizando con las páginas abiertas. Los ojos de Phichit se ensanchan, y un instante después sus pies están otra vez en movimiento, el libro se queda en el suelo cuando él se precipita a salir, cerrando la puerta violentamente a su detrás.

Victor traga grueso. Sus ojos regresan a Yuuri, quien está todo rojo, ya levantándose. Victor se mueve, bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a su lado de la habitación, observando a Yuuri con cuidado, esperando ver lo que hará.

Yuuri se aclara la garganta, tirando del cuello de su remera. –Iré a… iré a ver qué es lo que quiere. Y a darle su libro.

Victor asiente, y ve como su roommate prácticamente sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

Se lleva los dedos al puente de su nariz.

Por supuesto que tenía que dejar la estúpida puerta abierta.

Por supuesto.

(Para su maldita suerte.)

* * *

Yuuri está hecho un lío.

–Lo siento tanto –continua repitiendo Phichit, tocando su brazo–. Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto.

–No te preocupes –responde Yuuri, respirando profundamente.

¿Qué fue lo que estuvo a punto de suceder?

(¿En verdad Victor estuvo a punto de besarlo?)

No, no. Eso es imposible. Él debería sacar cualquier posibilidad como esa fuera de su mente y en este instante, porque eso nunca sucederá. Jamás. Porque él es _Victor_ , y Yuuri es Yuuri, y así es como es. Así de simple. Simple lógica matemática. Ha estado ayudando a Victor con la física, y Victor es una persona bastante quisquillosa, y Yuuri está más que bien con ello, porque son amigos. Simple como eso.

Phichit toma su libro de las manos de Yuuri, hundiéndose en una de las sillas en el pequeño espacio de su piso. Por fortuna, el lugar está vacío, dándole a los dos algo de privacidad. –Debería haber tocado –dice Phichit–. Es sólo que vi que la puerta estaba semi abierta y…

–No estaba sucediendo nada –dice Yuuri.

Phichit parpadea y mueve la cabeza, confundido. –No estaba… _¿no estaba sucediendo nada?_ Yuuri, sentí que accidentalmente estaba viendo… –empieza, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo. Para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie.

Yuuri no quiere saber lo que dirá. –Mira, él ha estado, nosotros hemos estado… tenemos una extraña relación. Pero no es como tú crees –cierra los ojos, derrotado, queriendo que Phichit comprenda–. No es así _para él._

Porque eso es exactamente a lo que se refiere.

Sí, él había estado viendo sus burlas amistosas como coqueteo durante las últimas semanas, pero tenía muy claro en su mente que Victor veía todo aquello como simples bromas inocentes. Lo que está bien, ¿Qué es una broma entre compañeros de dormitorio? Es perfectamente normal, y Yuuri no debería sentirse molesto con él por eso, no debería odiarlo. De hecho, está comenzando a considerar a Victor un buen amigo, y espera que para Victor sea igual.

Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo respecto a su relación, era esencial.

–Oh, Yuuri –dice Phichit simplemente, estrechando sus ojos con afecto, como intentando descubrir que hacer–. Andando, vamos a cenar. No hablaremos de él si no quieres. En su lugar, hablaremos de patinaje.

Algunas veces daba miedo el hecho de que Phichit sabía exactamente qué decir.

* * *

–Creo que él es la persona más hermosa que alguna vez he conocido –anuncia un Victor soñador, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada de Chris y doblando sus manos sobre su estómago.

Christophe ríe. –Estoy feliz por ti. Eres un maldito exagerado. Pero estoy feliz por ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Silly String: Serpentina pegajosa en aerosol. Muy útil para bromas y juegos. ↑  
> 2-GPA: (Grade Point Average) Termino utilizado muchas instituciones académicas. Es el promedio de calificaciones, el cual indica el rendimiento de todas las clases. Un alto promedio, ayuda a obtener becas. ↑  
> 


	4. Trágicos Rasgos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra de bromas continua y la relación de Victor y Yuuri llega a un crucial e inevitable punto.

Victor golpetea el bolígrafo durante el examen.

Empieza de manera silenciosa y luego se convierte en una repetición desagradable, la chica sentada a su lado le da tal mirada que bien podría abrirle un cráter en el pecho. Coloca el bolígrafo sobre la mesa de su silla y descansa su barbilla sobre su palma, baja la vista y mira fijamente los minúsculos números. Bien. Él puede hacerlo. Física, simple física. Todos aprueban física. La física es fácil.

(A Yuuri le gusta la física. Yuuri encuentra la física de lo más interesante.)

 _Nombra la fuerza que actúa sobre una bicicleta_. Múltiple opciones, pero es una de esas odiosas opciones con sus números romanos que hacen que Victor quiera rasgar el papel. Piensa en la demostración de Yuuri, piensa en Yuuri debajo de él, con sus labios entreabiertos, con el brillo inolvidable de sus ojos…

—Les quedan cinco minutos —el sonido de los tacones de la profesora mientras camina por la parte frontal del auditorio hace eco por todo el salón.

Victor hojea el resto del examen, encerrando cualquiera de las respuestas que él considera mejor. No cree que lo esté haciendo mal. La mayoría de los términos son reconocibles, las preguntas en sí no son tan desafiantes. Sin embargo piensa en cuan increíble sería mostrarle a Yuuri una calificación perfecta, tener a Yuuri envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo con deleite, tener…

El sonido de los tacones se detiene.

Victor alza la mirada, ve a la profesora Baranovskaya mirando directamente en su dirección. Él vuelve a enfocar su atención en su examen, encierra unas cuantas respuestas más en la planilla de respuestas. Unos minutos después, el tiempo se acaba, y él entrega su examen, con la profesora todavía dándole una mirada suspicaz cuando él sale del auditorio, con otros chicos siguiéndole los pasos.

Deja caer su patineta sobre el pavimento tan pronto se encuentra afuera, haciendo su camino de regreso al dormitorio para darle un informe detallado a Yuuri. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda atravesar las puertas, Victor capta un vistazo del muchacho alejándose del edificio, con su mochila roja colgada sobre su hombro. Victor presiona un pie sobre el pavimento, impulsándose hacia adelante y deslizándose a su lado.

Le toma un momento a Yuuri percatarse que hay alguien a su lado. —¿Victor? —instantáneamente su sorpresa es remplazada con una cálida expresión, una sonrisa juega en sus labios, una que Victor imita sin vacilar—. ¿Cómo te fue? Justo ahora estoy yendo a juntarme con Mila y Phichit para almorzar, si quieres vienes.

Victor se agacha y recoge su patineta, la sostiene bajo un brazo mientras caminan. —Eso sería genial.

—¿Lo recordaste todo? —pregunta Yuuri.

Una pausa, Victor no puede evitar más que recordar la lección tan íntima que él había recibido la noche anterior. A juzgar por la forma en que la lengua de Yuuri humedece sus labios, supone que también el mismo recuerdo estalla dentro de su mente.

—Gracias a ti —responde Victor, y ve como Yuuri inclina su cabeza a un lado, modesto. —Supongo que ya no tendré que abandonar la clase.

Sus hombros se rozan uno contra otro mientras caminan. —Para que conste, si obtienes una buena calificación, me deberás al menos cinco horas más de tutoría francesa.

Victor cree que eso es un trato más que justo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Unos cuantos días después, cuando Victor despierta, le llega el olor de un té.

Y es un lento proceso, el salir de la cama en esta particular mañana. Primero, rueda sobre un lado, luego sobre su espalda, y el ciclo continúa por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que se toma la molestia de abrir los ojos, bizqueando en respuesta a la luz del sol. Después mira al otro lado de la habitación y ve a Yuuri, quien para su sorpresa ya está despierto y vestido, con unos pantalones holgados y una remera negra.

Bosteza, estirando sus brazos y cambiando de sitio hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos, las sabanas se deslizan por su abdomen. Yuuri se da la vuelta, sus ojos lo escanean de arriba abajo antes de posarse sobre los de Victor. —Buenos días —hay una sonrisa suave jugando sobre sus labios, y Victor piensa que esa es posiblemente la mejor forma de despertar.

—Buenos días —le saluda Victor, su voz saliendo más áspera de lo que pretendía.

Yuuri parece recordar algo, toma una taza color beige que está sobre su escritorio y se la enseña. —Te traje un té. Y un pan bagel. Si se te antoja.

Victor mira con ojos entrecerrados el té, tratando de saber si Yuuri está bromeando. Pero entonces Yuuri le alarga el té y Victor toma un pequeño sorbo. El sabor es tan abrumador que afecta sus sentidos y él colapsa sobre su almohada, satisfecho. —Esto es magnífico. —y es ahí que Victor se percata que esta es la primera vez que Yuuri se despierta antes que él. También se percata de que no sabe por qué su roommate tan amablemente se tomó la molestia de comprarle un té y un pan bagel. Sin embargo, no cuestiona ninguna de estas cosas.

—El pan bagel está en una bolsa sobre tu escritorio —le dice Yuuri antes de subirse a su propia cama, siendo rápidamente monopolizado por alguna cosa en su teléfono.

Después de que Victor se termina el té y el pan bagel, toma unas cuantas prendas de su cómoda y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha. Como todavía está exhausto, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, encarando la ducha, esperando que el golpeteo del agua lo despierte del todo. Funciona, hasta cierto punto. Luego, sale de la ducha, agarra su blanca toalla del toallero, y con ella se seca el cabello. Retira la toalla de su cabeza, y entonces…

Algo anda mal.

La toalla está azul.

La contempla por unos segundos. Luego baja la mirada hacia sus manos. Están normales, su piel está normal, ¿entonces cómo…?

Victor se mueve hacia el espejo, limpia el vapor hasta que su reflejo queda claro.

(Sus pulmones dejan de funcionar.)

(Da un paso hacia atrás por instinto.)

(Observa.)

—Yuuri.

No hay respuesta. Vuelve a repetir. — _Yuuri._

Victor se apresura a envolver una toalla sobre sus caderas, abre la puerta del baño y observa alrededor. Yuuri se ha ido. Él se fue. Victor no está sorprendido –probablemente Yuuri huyó del dormitorio en el momento en que escuchó la llave de la ducha abrirse. Y entonces Victor cae en cuenta. El té, el pan bagel.

Victor vuelve a mirarse en el espejo, desliza sus dedos por su pobre, cabello azul. Luce terrible. Horrible. Cada desafortunado estilo de cabello que alguna vez haya tenido palidece en comparación a este. Su cabello sigue goteando y creando manchas. Le rocía más agua encima pero sólo el exceso de tinte es lo que sale. El color en sí no se va. Regresa a la ducha y abre la llave, con desesperación jala las hebras de su cabello, pero de nada sirve.

Se coloca su ropa interior, luego sale hacia el dormitorio, toma su teléfono que está sobre su almohada y marca un número muy familiar. Tan sólo suena una vez antes de ser contestado.

—Yuuri —Victor pone la voz más gélida que puede hacer.

Se escuchan risitas apenas disimuladas al otro lado de la línea –pero son de dos personas, no de una. Phichit debe estar con él. —¿Sí? —contesta Yuuri con inocencia.

La risa de Yuuri es molestamente contagiosa, así que Victor lucha para ocultar la suya, manteniendo su voz seria. —¿Colocaste tinte para el cabello en la bote de mi shampoo?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yuuri, sonando conmocionado. Entonces Phichit estalla en una escandalosa carcajada y Yuuri se le une segundos después, tratando inútilmente de callar a Phichit al mismo tiempo—. ¿No… no te gusta?

Victor cuelga. Suelta un gemido por acto reflejo, inseguro de que hacer.

Se pone a buscar en Google como remover el tinte del cabello cuando por fin escucha el tintineo de una llave destrabando la cerradura. Victor corre a esconderse en el baño, estampando la puerta, y apoyándose contra ella. —No puedo  _creer_  que hicieras esto —se queja cuando está seguro de que Yuuri puede oírlo.

Yuuri simplemente comienza a reír. —Déjame ver.

—No.

—Quiero verlo. Anda, Victor —le suplica, intentando forzar el pomo de la puerta.

Victor bloquea la puerta depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, por accidente capta un vistazo momentáneo de su reflejo y hace una mueca de disgusto. —¿Cómo arreglo esto?

—La muchacha de la tienda me dio algo y dijo que funcionaría —le asegura Yuuri—. Pero la botella está aquí afuera, así que…

Victor vacila, derrotado. Luego abre la puerta.

Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Yuuri mientras éste se parte de risa, aferrándose a su estómago. Victor enarca una ceja, doblando los brazos sobre su pecho. Está teniendo problema en mantener su cara de póker. —Es divertido, ¿cierto?

—Graciosísimo —le asegura Yuuri, sonriéndole con ganas—. Te tengo —dice, luego se acerca a su cama y saca una botella de debajo de su almohada—. Prueba esto. Ella dijo que debía usarse con agua caliente.

—Eres el peor roommate que alguna vez he tenido —le asegura Victor mientras se encamina de regreso al baño.

Yuuri no cree lo que dice ni por un segundo. Cuando Victor mira sobre su hombro, ve los ojos de Yuuri divagando, entonces recuerda que él no está exactamente  _vestido_. Había estado demasiado ocupado en el desastre de su cabello como para pensar en el hecho de que estaba de pie frente a Yuuri tan sólo con su ropa interior puesta.

Yuuri también parece haber olvidado este hecho, hasta ahora.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para quitártelo? —pregunta Yuuri.

(¿Habla en serio? ¿O es parte de otra cruel broma?)

Hay una pausa, y entonces Yuuri se sonroja, sacude su cabeza. —Eso… eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refiero al lavado de tu cabello.

—Oh, seguro —responde Victor, sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete y reclinando su cabeza sobre el lavado, abre la llave del grifo y desenrosca la botella que Yuuri le había dado—. Esto es tan injusto. Yo hice todo el trabajo de limpieza la última vez. Por lo menos no hay video de esto.

—Cierto, menos mal.

Ante el tono poco convencido de Yuuri, Victor levanta la mirada. —¿Acaso tú…?

Yuuri se muerde el labio.

—¿Tú me grabaste?

Pero él tiene su teléfono consigo, ¿entonces como pudo haber…?

Victor mira hacia afuera del baño a través de la puerta, ve la laptop de Yuuri sobre su cama, con la parte superior sospechosamente ladeada para que la cámara apunte directamente hacia la puerta del baño. —Vas a borrar ese video. Es más,  _yo_  voy a borrar ese video.

—Tiene contraseña —le recuerda Yuuri. Echa un chorro del contenido de la botella sobre su mano y le hace un gesto a Victor para que incline su cabeza. Cuando el líquido azul comienza a caer sobre la blanca porcelana, Victor cierra los ojos, la sensación de las manos de Yuuri sobre él es embarazosamente agradable.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hicieras esto. Voy a devolvértela y muy bien. Será una broma mejor que esta.

Yuuri continua con lo que hace, mueve sus manos de atrás hacia adelante. —¿Mejor que esta?

Victor no está en gran posición de discutir, pero se mantiene firme de todas formas. —Cinco veces mejor que esta. Tu broma fue un juego de niños. Esto empieza ahora, Yuuri.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que no puedes venir con amenazas cuando tienes tu cabeza metida en el lavado —bromea Yuuri, jalándole un mechón de su cabello y haciendo que Victor gire la cabeza para mirarlo, a pesar de que el movimiento hace que ahora el líquido azul le caiga por el rostro.

Eventualmente, casi todo el tinte se ha ido, Yuuri agarra una toalla y la deja caer sobre la cabeza de Victor. Victor la toma y con ella comienza a secarse el pelo, poniéndose de pie. Yuuri todavía está sonriendo –es un demonio, Victor piensa–y se apoya sobre el lavado. —¿Has pensado en la fiesta de Halloween? —pregunta Victor.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, confundido, luego parece acordarse de lo que él está hablando, y le ofrece un encogimiento de hombros poco entusiasta. —Yo no… yo, um, en realidad, yo no bebo alcohol.

Él luce ligeramente avergonzado, y Victor se avergüenza internamente ante su propia suposición. Yuuri definitivamente no parece ser el tipo de persona que se emborracha –debería haberlo sabido. —Bueno, no todos los que asistan tienen que beber.

Yuuri parece no creerle, y el propio Victor tampoco se cree a sí mismo. Abre su boca para decir algo, luego aprieta los labios, como considerando algo. —Pasaré por esta vez. Quizás vaya a la fiesta de navidad.

Por muy decepcionado que esté, no va a presionarlo. Así que Victor simplemente trata de parecer indiferente. Asiente. —Bien, seguro.

Hay una pausa cuando Yuuri baja la vista hacia el suelo del baño, luego vuelve a alzarla. —Sabes, iba a tenerte yendo a clases con el cabello así.

—Pues para tu decepción, preferiría perderme las clases.

—Eso fue lo que supuse al final.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor recibe el resultado de su evaluación el lunes.

Contiene la respiración cuando la nota se presenta ante sus ojos –la clase es pequeña, con tan sólo quince estudiantes, aunque hay una conferencia los miércoles que alberga alrededor de sesenta. La profesora le da una mirada mientras le entrega el papel, una que él no puede descifrar. La profesora Baranovskaya tiene sólo una expresión, y sus diferentes emociones son expresadas a través de sutiles matices a los que ningún estudiante puede adaptarse.

Hay una gran 'B-' marcada con rojo.

Se llevara consigo su B.

Estará orgulloso de su B.

Al momento en que la campana suena, él está sobre su patineta, saludando a los estudiantes con los que se cruza y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios del Honors College. Al llegar, se baja de un salto de la patineta y se la coloca debajo del brazo, encaminándose hacia adentro, toma las escaleras en lugar del elevador. Una vez que llega ante la puerta de su dormitorio, la cual está semi-abierta, la abre y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Yuuri está en su escritorio. Papeles cubiertos con diversas fórmulas y números están esparcidos frente a él. Por un segundo, está desorientado, pero entonces parece darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, sus ojos se amplían. —¿Cómo te fue?

En lugar de responder, Victor lo toma levantándolo de la silla, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su torso y gira con él. Yuuri ríe, pero rápidamente se aleja, con sus manos puestas sobre sus hombros y con el rostro a tan sólo centímetros del de Victor. —Anda, dímelo.

Victor le dice la nota.

La expresión de Yuuri no es exactamente la que él vislumbró. —¿Una 'B-'? ¿En qué te equivocaste?

Esa no era la reacción que él había estado esperando.

Su compañero de habitación se aclara la garganta. —Es decir, eso es genial —lo vuelve a abrazar, y Victor sonríe, inclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri. —Buen trabajo —lo elogia él.

Ninguno de los dos se separa por un rato, el abrazo siendo innecesariamente largo para tratarse de una B- en un examen de física. Victor cree que podría permanecer así por el resto de su vida, pero se aleja de todos modos, con sus manos todavía puestas sobre los lados de Yuuri. —Deberíamos celebrar. ¿Cena?

—Cena suena bien —concuerda Yuuri.

—Entonces es una cita.

Hay una pausa. Le toma un momento a Victor comprender la mirada en el rostro de Yuuri.

—No una cita —corrige Victor, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—. Una cita como en… Una cita como en una cita, pero no una  _cita_.

Yuuri luce desilusionado. —¿No una cita? ¿Entonces qué se supone que hare con el ramo de flores que compré para ti?

La mente de Victor deja de funcionar, sus hombros se desploman mientras intenta procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. —¿Qué…? ¿Tú… acaso tú…?

(¿Yuuri le había comprado un ramo de flores? Pero cuando, ¿y por qué fue que…?

—Es broma, Victor —dice Yuuri, luciendo menos divertido y más preocupado—. Lo lamento, no creí que…

Victor traga grueso, aliviado, tirando del cuello de su camisa. —Sí, no. Yo tampoco, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —repite Yuuri lentamente.

—Por supuesto —le asegura él.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

No es una cita.

( _Por supuesto_.)

Estas dos palabras resuenan en la mente de Yuuri mientras camina con Victor hacia el comedor, el otro chico tiene la mano metida en uno de sus bolsillos y la otra disponible para saludar a todos los que caminan cerca y lo reconocen. Yuuri recuerda la expresión en el rostro de Victor cuando hizo la broma sobre haberle comprado un ramo de flores, el horror que había irradiado de él, la incredulidad.

El cual fue el motivo para decir que fue broma.

(No quiere admitir que duele, no quiere admitir que esas dos palabras que una vez carecieron de connotaciones emocionales ahora están escociéndole, punzando en el rincón de su mente.)

Es aún peor cuando Victor quiere señalar un letrero, por lo que toca el brazo de Yuuri para capturar su atención, dejando su mano sobre él demasiado tiempo. En lugar de la felicidad que Yuuri normalmente sentiría, ahora sólo siente nauseas remolineando en su estómago, es causado por el recuerdo de que esto nunca será más que platónico a pesar de las muchas señales que apuntan lo contrario.

Victor Nikiforov, coqueteo.

Esas dos cosas encajan juntas, tienen sentido estando juntas.

(Pero por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, Yuuri se había atrevido a esperar que…)

—Yo quiero pasta —le dice Victor, dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de pasta.

Yuuri también quiere pasta. Rato después ambos se sientan el uno frente al otro, excepto que Yuuri comienza a hincarle el diente a su comida, y Victor no, sólo lo observa.

Lo cual, de alguna manera, hace que el dolor empeore.

—¿No vas a comer? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Quiero darte las gracias —dice Victor, soltando las palabras con tal prisa que despierta la atención de Yuuri. Baja su tenedor para escuchar—. Por ayudarme con la física, quiero decir. No tenías que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste, yo… yo temía el tener que dar de baja la clase, así que estoy feliz de que me ayudaras.

Realmente no es la gran cosa, piensa Yuuri, pero le alaga al mismo tiempo. —No fue nada. Me alegra de que no la dieras de baja —Y no le gusta esta sutil tensión entre ellos, porque él sabe que es su culpa, sabe que Victor es todavía Victor. Victor no tiene estos locos monólogos internos acerca de su relación como Yuuri los tiene, no sobre-piensa las cosas como Yuuri lo hace. Él simplemente…  _Es._

—¿Todavía piensas que la física es aburrida? —agrega Yuuri, esperando aligerar el humor del ambiente.

—Oh, absolutamente —responde Victor, pero le guiña un ojo, y Yuuri vuelve a sostener su tenedor, apresurándose a tomar otro bocado y esperando que Victor no vea su obvia reacción—. Pero quizás no sea  _tan_  aburrida.

—No tan aburrida, tomare eso como un cumplido —responde Yuuri un segundo después.

Hay otra pausa, pero es más amena esta vez, y por aquello Yuuri se siente agradecido. Victor levanta la mirada. —¿Tienes reunión del club de patinaje esta noche, cierto?

Asiente.

Y ahí está esa mirada otra vez, esa que significa que él tiene palabras en la punta de su lengua esperando ser dichas, listas para ser pronunciadas en cualquier momento. —¿Yo puedo ir?

(¿Él puede ir?)

(¿A una práctica de patinaje?)

Yuuri se pone a pensar en el por qué él quiere asistir, intenta pensar en una posible razón. Lógicamente, el club está abierto a todo el mundo, desde principiantes hasta para expertos, y él recuerda que Victor le había contado que él patinaba cuando era niño. Ese debe de ser el por qué. Debe querer unirse.

—¿Para patinar? —pregunta Yuuri, para confirmar.

Victor da otro bocado, casual. —Quizás en otro momento. Por hoy sólo quiero observar, si eso estaría bien. Y Yurio también, si él puede ir, claro.

—A nadie le importaría —le asegura Yuuri.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Más tarde ese día, Yuuri se viste con su usual conjunto de patinaje y empaca su equipo en su bolso deportivo. Ambos chicos se encuentran con Phichit, Mila, Yurio y Sara afuera del complejo de dormitorios, después se encaminan hacia el bus que los llevaran hacia la pista de patinaje en Detroit. Victor se pone a platicar con Mila y Sara, quienes Yuuri sabe son sus amigas, mientras que él se pega al lado de Phichit.

Phichit puede asegurar que a su amigo le pasa algo.

Phichit siempre sabe.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —le pregunta en el momento que comparten el asiento del bus y los otros están fuera de su rango de escucha—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Todo está bien —dice Yuuri restándole importancia, porque realmente, lo está.

—¿Qué fue lo que él hizo?

Suspira. Ninguno de los dos necesita decir el nombre de Victor para que sea evidente de que están hablando de él. —¿Cómo sabes que él hizo algo?

Phichit le dedica una mirada que valen más que mil palabras.

Yuuri se muerde el labio y mira por la ventana del bus. —¿Podemos hablar sobre eso luego?

—Seguro.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Comienzan con estiramientos, y Yuuri se halla a sí mismo contantemente mirando hacia el borde de la pista, hacia el lugar donde Victor está sentado al lado de su hermano. —¿Distraído, Yuuri? —le pregunta Leo, sonriendo astutamente.

Él no responde, sino que se centra en regresar su atención a lo que hace.

Rato después, acapara una parte de la pista para poder practicar algunos movimientos de su programa libre, unos cuantos saltos que no ha estado clavando constantemente. Celestino, un entrenador local que voluntariamente ayuda al club, lo observa, dándole consejos cada vez que falla un aterrizaje. Normalmente, Yuuri se centraría en su consejo, intentando ajustar su patinaje como se debe, pero esta vez, él está distraído. La cosa se vuelve peor cuando capta a Victor, mirándolo impasiblemente, con las cejas juntas por la intriga.

Vuelve a fallar otro salto.

Celestino no luce impresionado, y Yuuri intenta de nuevo, consiguiéndolo al segundo intento.

Cuando toma un receso, Victor le hace señas y él se sienta a su lado, mientras toma pequeños sorbos de agua. —Eres increíble —le dice Victor.

Yuuri se atraganta con el agua, tosiendo y cubriéndose con el codo. Victor lo ve y parpadea con preocupación, Yuuri cree ver a Yurio haciendo un facepalm en su periférica visión. Para arreglar su torpeza, se aclara la garganta, evitando los ojos de Victor. —Gracias, pero no soy tan bueno.

—No, eres genial —Victor le asegura—. Todos esos saltos… —suelta un silbido.

—En verdad, no es nada —dice Yuuri, pero no puede ignorar la manera en que su corazón hizo un flip en su pecho como respuesta a su cumplido—. ¿Ustedes dos van a intentar patinar? Hay patines disponibles para alquilar.

Yurio se pone de pie. —Rentaré algunos.

Pronto, ambos hermanos están atándose los patines. Yurio sale hacia la pista primero, deslizándose con facilidad a través de la lisa superficie. —Fácil. Aún me acuerdo.

Victor avanza hacia la pista aferrándose en los bordes, dándole a Yuuri una mirada nerviosa. Es inusual ver a Victor fuera de su elemento, incluso si él ya ha patinado en el pasado y muy probablemente vuelva a cogerle el ritmo en unos pocos minutos. Esa situación le da a Yuuri un extraño aire de confianza, hace lucir a Victor menos inalcanzable de lo que en realidad es.

—¿Te tengo? —pregunta Yuuri, sonriendo porque simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Victor asiente y suelta el borde, balanceándose. —Sólo necesito un segundo para volver a cogerle el truco a esto.

Yuuri observa mientras se mueve lentamente hacia adelante, Yurio ya está patinando por delante de ellos haciendo un giro. —Hey, podemos ir alrededor de la pista —sugiere—. ¿Quieres sostenerte de mi brazo?

Sin decir una palabra, Victor toma su brazo y juntos se mueven alrededor de la pista. Eventualmente, él mismo ya puede moverse por su cuenta, en completo control, pero aun así continúa aferrado al brazo de Yuuri, y a Yuuri este hecho no le importa. —¿Tú compites? —Victor pregunta, mientras se desvían lejos del trayecto de Phichit, sin querer interrumpir su práctica.

—En competencias locales —explica Yuuri—. De hecho, hay una competición próxima a principios de noviembre.

—¿Yo puedo ir? —pregunta Victor.

—Pues, creo que probablemente quieras trabajar en tus saltos primero si realmente estás interesado en…

—No, sólo como espectador —esclarece.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Victor sonríe y aprieta más su brazo. Pero se confía demasiado cuando intenta levantar su pierna y tropieza un poco, Yuuri se apresura y lo toma de las manos, intentando estabilizarlo para que no pierda el balance por completo. Victor le brinda una cálida expresión que Yuuri figura bien podría derretir el hielo bajo sus pies. —Gracias.

Las manos de Victor todavía están entre las suyas.

(Yuuri se queda quieto. Se queda quieto porque se pregunta a sí mismo si no ha caído tan duro y tan rápido por Victor, se pregunta por qué está vanamente esperando al cruel despertar que lo saque de sus estúpidas fantasías, se pregunta por qué Victor todavía no ha soltado sus manos, se pregunta por qué Victor quiso venir aquí en primer lugar.)

(Porque ellos son amigos, se recuerda Yuuri a sí mismo.)

(Amigos.)

Yuuri aleja sus manos.

Victor luce dolido –es Yuuri quien lleva las de perder, ¿no? —pero su expresión cambia en un segundo, siendo reemplazada por su usual sonrisa, una que no le llega a los ojos. Luego continúan patinando.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La habitación está en silencio.

Excepto que tal silencio es un ente físico, y está molestando a Victor sin parar. Normalmente Yuuri estaría llenando la habitación de vida, hablando animadamente, gesticulando un montón cuando se emociona al conversar sobre la física, brindándole sonrisas tan brillantes que amenazan con deteriorar la visión 20/20 de Victor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta, en voz alta, ya que Yuuri tiene sus audífonos puestos.

Incluso Yuuri parece aliviado, deteniendo su música y haciendo click con el bolígrafo mientras mira a Victor sobre su hombro. Parece estar en un conflicto, voltea a ver sus notas y después otra vez a Victor. —Si no estás ocupado.

Victor está a su lado en un instante.

Tira de la silla de su escritorio y Yuuri se mueve a un lado, el espacio no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero se acomodan como pueden. Yuuri señala la hoja de trabajo. —El género de los sustantivos —lee Victor en voz alta—. " _Reescriba el sustantivo con el correcto articulo determinado._ "

Después de ayudarle con los primeros ejercicios, Yuuri mira fijamente el tercer espacio en blanco. —¿Aquí es… la?

Victor niega con la cabeza.

—¿le?

Sonríe y Yuuri lo escribe. —Y este de aquí es… es… espera. No me lo digas.

Es adorable, ver como sus cejas se unen y sus labios se fruncen mientras él observa el papel como si éste guardara los secretos del universo. Victor se mueve más cerca de él hasta que sus hombros se tocan, y Yuuri no reacciona, todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—¿Es  _la poubelle_? —intenta Yuuri, con sus ojos yendo y viniendo entre los de Victor, obviamente anticipando que la respuesta es incorrecta.

La urgencia de besarlo es abrumadora.

Como también, inverosímil.

Pero se limita a sonreir con entusiasmo, viendo como Yuuri se inclina sobre el escritorio para escribir la respuesta correcta. —Entonces —empieza a decir—, podría decir, ¿ _tu es la poubelle_?

—Técnicamente dirías  _tu es une poubelle_. Pero ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tratando de llamarme basura?

—Estoy algo corto de insultos.

Victor golpea el hombro de Yuuri afectuosamente. —Entonces vamos a parar de hacer este trabajo y en su lugar aprenderemos a insultar. Quiero escucharte maldecir en francés. Aquí, repite después de mí:  _la…_

Yuuri lo interrumpe devolviéndole el golpe en el hombro. —No voy a repetir después de ti. ¿Cómo sabría lo que estás haciéndome decir?

Victor hace un puchero. —¿Confiando en mí?

—No confío en ti en lo absoluto —señala Yuuri, sin embargo está riendo, y Victor frunce el ceño y golpea la silla de Yuuri con la suya, apartándolo de un empujón. Yuuri empuja su silla de regreso, y al instante se hace la guerra, las anotaciones de francés quedan olvidadas sobre el escritorio.

Victor se levanta de su silla y agarra el respaldar de la silla de Yuuri, tratando de darla la vuelta, pero Yuuri se levanta rápidamente y lo toma del brazo. —Te apuesto a que soy más fuerte que tú —le desafía Victor.

Y luego está en el suelo.

Sus muñecas están sujetas a ambos lados de su cabeza, y un par de rodillas le aprisionan sus muslos, Yuuri lo mira desde arriba. —¿Decías?

Victor libera sus muñecas y luego agarra los brazos de Yuuri, volteándolos a ambos en un movimiento rápido. —¿Tú decías?

Yuuri forcejea debajo de él, pero Victor no se rinde tan fácilmente como él lo hizo, sino que pone mucha presión en sus manos para tenerlo bien sujeto. Pero entonces, Yuuri utiliza sus piernas como impulso y se las arregla para voltearlos, con sus muñecas todavía prisioneras. Victor tiene que admitir que está impresionado. —Supongo que no debería haberte dejado ayudarme con francés. Nos distraemos después de resolver cuatro ejercicios.

Victor deja de forcejear. —Hey, intenta decir  _j'ai perdu.*_

—¿Y eso qué significa? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Significa 'Yuuri es el mejor' —asegura Victor.

—Buen intento.

Victor trata de tomar ventaja del momento y zafarse de su agarre pero Yuuri lo mantiene en el suelo, cambiando de posición sobre él, moviendo sus rodillas contra los muslos de Victor de la manera más distractora posible. Victor ríe para sí, relajándose debajo de él, dejando a Yuuri tener el poder. —¿Qué harás conmigo ahora, Yuuri Katsuki?

Hay una pausa mientras Yuuri parece asimilar su actual situación, sus ojos vagan por el pecho de Victor antes de buscar su mirada otra vez, como si se estuviese reprendiendo por el desliz. —¿Qué  _quieres_  que te haga?

Se le ocurre a Victor que es un desafío.

(¿Qué tipo de desafío? No está seguro. No está seguro de lo que Yuuri quiere de él, o de los pensamientos que estás corriendo por su mente. Pero es un desafío. Eso es muy cierto, de eso Victor está muy seguro.)

Vislumbra una chispa en los ojos de Yuuri, una que Victor ha visto en varias ocasiones. Aquella vez en su cama, justo antes de que cayera al suelo –y luego aquella otra vez, cuando Phichit entró al dormitorio. Y después, una tercera vez, en la pista, cuando sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados. Él baja su mirada hacia sus labios, rosados y entreabiertos, y entonces Victor desliza su muñeca fuera del agarre de Yuuri con facilidad, el muchacho encima de él no se resiste en esta ocasión.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría Phichit si nos viera en el suelo esta vez —dice Victor tranquilamente.

Yuuri ríe y rueda fuera de él, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. —En cosas muy interesantes.

Victor se yergue sobre sus codos y lo mira. —¿Qué fue lo que pensó cuando nos vio la otra vez? Imagino que hablaste con él sobre eso.

Él luce sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no incómodo. Levanta una mano para acomodar su desarreglado cabello, con sus dedos cepillando a través de las hebras. —Él pensó lo que tú piensas que él pensó.

—¿Y qué es lo que yo pienso que él pensó? —Victor cuestiona.

—Ya sabes, que nosotros… —deja que su voz se apague y mira a Victor en busca de misericordia, no queriendo dar más detalles.

—¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Sólo la verdad. Que no somos nada de eso.

Victor asiente, asimilando la información. No está sorprendido, en sí, pero la desilusión es innegable. Por otra parte, no puede imaginarse a Yuuri diciendo algo diferente. El silencio se posa entre ellos, y Victor se mueve para sentarse más cerca de él, con sus rodillas tocándose. —¿Yuuri?

Yuuri lo mira, esperando.

En vez de decir algo, Victor toma a Yuuri por ambos lados, agarrándolo y empujándolo de nuevo al suelo, entonces le hace cosquillas sin piedad. Yuuri comienza a reír de manera incontrolable, conteniendo las lágrimas. —¡Victor, Victor para! —suplica entre ataques de risa, intentando desesperadamente escaparse de su agarre. Al final, se las arregla para conseguirlo, y cruza la habitación hasta estar a salvo con su espalda apoyada contra su escritorio. —Me hiciste trampa.

—¿Te hice trampa? —pregunta Victor con inocencia—. No, hacerte trampa sería poner tinte para el cabello en tu bote de shampoo —se detiene, dándole a Yuuri una astuta mirada—. Oh, espera.

Yuuri no parece estar impresionado.

—Pero ahora sé que eres bastante cosquilloso —agrega Victor.

El chico de cabellos negros agarra un lapicero de su escritorio y le apunta con él, amenazante. —Si te acercas, usare esto.

—Eso se siente como una amenaza vacía.

Yuuri le arroja el lapicero y éste le golpea exitosamente en el pecho.

Victor finge colapsar, gimiendo con falso dolor, lo que hace a Yuuri reír. —Deberías haberte dedicado a la actuación. Parece que eres mejor en eso que en la lingüística.

—Hmm. Quizás tengas razón. Creo que podría ser cualquier cosa menos un especialista en física.

Eso siempre logra mosquear a Yuuri, esta vez no es la excepción. Aunque todavía hay una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, y Victor sabe que está intentando ocultarla. —¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tal un especialista en química?

—Aún más interesante que la física —le provoca.

Yuuri cierra el espacio entre ellos y Victor lo toma por los brazos, empujándolo suavemente cosa que ambos yacen el uno frente al otro sobre el alfombrado suelo beige de su dormitorio. —¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres molesto? —pregunta Yuuri.

Victor alarga una de sus manos y lo toma por la parte posterior del cuello –Yuuri no reacciona más que para contener la respiración—. Tú eres el primero.

—Yo sé que realmente no piensas que es aburrida —Yuuri protesta—. Sólo lo dices para molestarme.

Le sorprende que Yuuri pueda ver a través de su fachada con tanta facilidad. —Ah, me atrapaste. Estoy secretamente fascinado por los imanes. Y no me hagas hablar de la cinemática, podría darte un poema de diez horas que narra mi amor por la cinemática…

Yuuri le empuja un hombro, pero aun así no mueve su mano, permitiéndole dejarla donde está. La mano de Victor todavía yace sobre el cuello de Yuuri, recorriendo con los dedos el poco cabello de esa zona. —¿Cómo es qué siempre tratas de molestarme? —suspira Yuuri.

—Eres lindo cuando estás molesto —le responde Victor impasible.

Las palabras tienen la reacción deseada, un suave sonrojo se expande por sus mejillas. —Yo… tú no… yo…

Victor baja su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yuuri, la cual había estado previamente sobre su hombro. Mantiene un agarre flojo, dándole la oportunidad a Yuuri de alejarse si así lo quiere, pero él no se aleja, sólo lo contempla, perplejo. —Y eso te hace divertido para molestar —detalla Victor—. Es un trágico rasgo.

—Creo que el ser molesto es un trágico rasgo en primer lugar.

No puede encontrar un argumento contra eso, en su lugar se dedica a jugar distraídamente con los dedos de Yuuri, quiere sugerirle recostarse sobre una cama en vez de ese duro suelo. Pero el deseo de no arruinar el momento anula ese otro deseo.

Para su sorpresa, es Yuuri quien vuelve a hablar. —¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeaste con tu patineta?

Victor hace una mueca de vergüenza. —Lo siento —dice automáticamente, la culpa del accidente rápidamente sale a la superficie.

—No, no, sólo estaba pensando que… —comienza, luego se detiene—. Fue en cierto modo divertido, ¿no?

—¿Divertido?

Yuuri aún está contemplando sus manos unidas, moviendo sus dedos ligeramente, los de Victor moviéndose con ellos. —Que así fue como nos conocimos, oficialmente —luego levanta la mirada, frunce el ceño ante la expresión de Victor—. ¿Qué sucede?

Victor suspira. —Que fue menos divertido y más angustioso para mí.

—¿Angustioso para  _ti_? Tú no fuiste el que fue golpeado por un chico de fraternidad que conducía su patineta sin mirar.

—Mis audífonos se habían roto —dice Victor en su defensa—. ¿Y eso es lo que soy? ¿Sólo un chico de fraternidad?

Yuuri sonríe –una sonrisa pequeña. —¿Así es como te molesto, entonces?

—¿Qué?

—Parece que te gusta molestarme. Ahora tal vez ya sé cómo molestarte,  _chico frat_  —dice, apretando su mano.

Excepto que a Yuuri le sale el tiro por la culata. Estas cosas no le molestan. No, por el contrario, lo colman de felicidad más de lo que deberían, lo hacen automáticamente acercarse, sin importarle que ambos yacen incomodos en el suelo uno al lado del otro. —Bueno, ¿no vas a decírmelo entonces?

Parpadea, encontrando su mirada. —¿Decirte qué?

—¿Si soy lindo cuando estoy molesto?

Yuuri no se vuelve a sonrojar como él esperaba. No hace esa adorable sonrisita, su sonrisa no crece a tal punto de amenazar con aplacar a las estrellas. Él no inclina su cabeza, no aparta su mirada ni se aleja de Victor tan rápido como le es posible. En vez de eso, sus dedos vuelven a apretar los de Victor, y de alguna manera el toque se siente como un experimento. Una prueba.

(Una prueba.)

Victor ve como la mente de Yuuri se pone en marcha, como si estuviera intentando llegar a una conclusión sobre un tema del cual Victor no tiene conocimiento. Como si no pudiera resolver algo, como si estuviera intentando leer sus pensamientos. Victor está contento con esperar, contento con dejarle comprender lo que sea que él necesite comprender.

Hay una lámpara en el escritorio de Yuuri, una todavía encendida, y la cálida luz está proyectándose sobre sus facciones, acentuando el color de sus ojos. Victor nunca antes ha pensado demasiado en los ojos marrones, nunca antes los había encontrado particularmente extraordinarios, pero ahora cree que el marrón está convirtiéndose en su color favorito.

(Excepto que, quizás, su favorito sea el rosado color de sus labios, o el rojo de su mochila, o el azul de sus vestimentas y sabanas –y es ahí cuando Victor se da cuenta que él no está empezando a tener una mayor apreciación por algún color en particular, no, él está empezando a apreciar todo lo demás. Empezando a ver el mundo bajo una luz diferente, coloreado completa e incondicionalmente por Yuuri Katsuki.)

(Está atrapado entre la iridiscencia de los colores cuando Yuuri exhala –lento, suave. Victor se percata de que está conteniendo la respiración, pero no quiere correr el riesgo de soltarla, no quiere correr el riesgo de moverse en lo más mínimo.)

Medio segundo.

Hay medio segundo.

Medio segundo entre Yuuri observándolo, con sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos, y Yuuri besándolo, con sus labios presionando suavemente los de Victor.)

Y entonces otro medio segundo.

Y se aleja, se aparta, con sus ojos bien abiertos, y con el familiar sonrojo de regreso.

Como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de hacer.

(Victor tampoco puede. De hecho, él todavía no ha reaccionado, sólo yace allí tontamente, el agarre con la mano de Yuuri se afloja y se queda boquiabierto. Porque no es posible que Yuuri Katsuki lo acabe de besar. No es posible en lo más mínimo. De hecho, si alguien le dijera que su hiperactiva imaginación se lo ha inventado, no lo dudaría en lo absoluto.)

(Excepto que, sí que lo dudaría, porque aquello había sido mejor que cualquier cosa que él pudiera haber pensado por sí mismo. Mejor que cualquier fantasía.)

—Lo siento —dice Yuuri sin pensar.

Las palabras son dichas en voz alta, resonando en los oídos de Victor. Victor busca que decir, busca emitir una reacción, pero él aún está procesando los eventos recientes. Deja ir los dedos de Yuuri, y alza una de sus manos para tocarse su labio inferior, intentando recordar la sensación. Se sintió más suave que el toque de una pluma, más suave que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

Yuuri, por otro lado, no está tan confundido. O al menos, no es el mismo tipo de confusión. A tiendas busca alejarse, sentándose y apoyándose contra los barandales de la cama. —Lo siento —repite—. Lo siento tanto, Victor. Lo siento mucho.

Victor también se sienta, lo mira con cuidado. Yuuri debe de haber malinterpretando su reacción. Él puede explicarlo, y entonces podrán hablarlo, hablar sobre su relación y entonces todo…

—No quise hacerlo.

Oh.

( _Oh._ )

Espera a que Yuuri prosiga.

Pero él no lo hace.

(Yuuri no había querido hacerlo. Para él, el beso no había significado nada.)

Victor todavía tiene su pulgar sobre su labio.

Deja caer su mano.

Se pregunta qué es esto que está sintiendo, se pregunta qué es esto que está amenazando con hacerlo pedazos, amenazando con destrozarlo de adentro hacia afuera. Y entonces se le ocurre que Yuuri acaba de pisotearlo. Ya sea con intención o no, Yuuri acaba de pisotearlo. Dejando una huella en su pecho, una cicatriz irreparable.

(Y la cicatriz toma forma de dolor físico, acelerando su respiración.)

(Es invulnerabilidad, supone. Una sensación desconocida, pero la está sintiendo mientras se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, todavía mirando a Yuuri con desesperación pura, con gran confusión. Cada fibra de su ser suplica compasión, como un animal sin hogar suplicando por abrigo.)

Yuuri está esperando.

Esperando por algo. ¿Pero qué cosa? ¿Qué Victor diga algo? ¿Qué haga algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Una señal, tal vez? Victor se limita a observarlo, está fuera de su cuerpo, fuera de su mente, como si fuera un caparazón vacío, un simple conjunto de huesos. Capaz de sentir nada y todo a la vez. Su angustia se multiplica con cada segundo que pasa, y los últimos restos de esperanzas desaparecen.

—Lo siento —repite Yuuri.

Él toma una respiración profunda. —No digas eso.

Yuuri sacude la cabeza, confundido. —Perdón —se encoge con vergüenza—. No, es decir, yo sólo… lo si… no sé qué me…

Victor suelta la respiración.

El beso no había significado nada. Quizás Yuuri había estado absorto en el momento, o tal vez, como Victor había pensado inicialmente, todo aquello había sido parte de un tipo de experimento. Y aunque fue un experimento con sus propios sentimientos y se siente como un cuchillo clavado en su costado, no puede molestarse por esto, no siente enojo.

(Es el abatimiento y la confusión y la  _angustia_  que se arremolinan juntas, mezclándose y tomando el control de su ser, ahogando sus pensamientos, mareándolo, haciendo que la sangre se le suba a la cabeza. No quiere que Yuuri lo vea así – _no puede_  dejarle verlo así. Él valora su amistad por encima de todo, y si el revelar sus emociones significa perder eso…)

No lo hará.

—Tengo que irme —se sonroja Yuuri de repente, y entonces se apresura a ponerse sus zapatos y está fuera de la habitación en un instante, dejando a Victor sentado en el suelo, mirando el punto donde su roommate había estado hace unos segundos.

Él se fue.

Y si pensó que el perder el toque de Yuuri había sido malo, el perder su amistad se siente mucho peor. Se siente como un gran vacío interior, empezando a formarse en lo más profundo de su pecho y esparciéndose hacia el exterior. Se pone de pie, después de un rato, pero sus piernas están entumecidas, y el vacío empeora cuando capta un vistazo de la tarea de francés de Yuuri sobre su escritorio, y de su pulcra escritura sobre las páginas.

Yuuri dejó su lámpara encendida.

Victor la apaga.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri no habla de aquello. Así que Victor tampoco lo hace.

Cuatro días pasan.

Yuuri ya no canta en la ducha.

(Es extraño, como aquellos pequeños detalles parecen molestar a Victor más que cualquier otra cosa.)

(Le hace darse cuenta que el incidente, como él lo acuña en su mente, había lastimado a Yuuri mucho más de lo que había lastimado a Victor. Y es ridículo, ¿no? El que Victor se preocupe más por él de lo que se preocupa por sí mismo. El ser capaz de vender su alma para garantizar el bienestar de Yuuri. El entregar lo que sea para asegurar su felicidad –si con eso pudiera verlo sonreír o escucharlo cantar en la ducha una vez más.)

Algunas cosas no cambian.

Él aún se esfuerza con el francés. Le pregunta a Victor unas cuantas sencillas preguntas, y Victor se las responde cortésmente. Pero eso es todo.

Una mañana en particular, Victor rueda sobre uno de sus lados y siente el sol golpeándole en la cara. Abre los ojos, despertándose lentamente y atrapa a Yuuri mirándolo, el otro chico inmediatamente regresa su mirada hacia su laptop, horrorizado.

Pero entonces, un sábado, Yuuri le habla. Y las palabras suenan muy bajas, inseguras. Si Victor hubiera estado más distraído, ciertamente se las habría perdido.

—¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?

Victor no está seguro de cómo responder a eso, intenta obtener una mejor vista de él para descubrir su significado. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Yuuri habla otra vez.

—Lo siento —dice por enésima vez—. Sé que lo arruine y lo lamento. No sé en qué estaba pensando y de verdad, de verdad yo sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes. Comprendo si tú no puedes perdonarme o no quieres hablar más conmigo pero yo…

—Yo también lo quiero —le promete Victor, interrumpiéndolo. Porque si no puede tener a Yuuri románticamente, el estar con él platónicamente es en sí mismo, una bendición. Y él no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Yuuri deja salir un profundo suspiro, aliviado. —Gracias.

Hay otra pausa, y Victor no puede saber si él todavía está inseguro, entonces se baja de su cama y se sienta en su escritorio. —¿Podemos empezar por hablar sobre la ' _Cantidad del movimiento'_? Tengo otro examen aproximándose, ya sabes.

Asiente con entusiasmo. —Desde luego que sí.

(Hay varios centímetros de distancia de más entre ellos de lo usual.)

(Victor intenta convencerse a sí mismo que está bien con eso. Intenta recordar que él está siendo inmaduro por querer más, por necesitar más. Él está bien con eso. Por supuesto que lo está.)

Por supuesto que lo está.

Pero la peor parte son los recuerdos. Yuuri se lamerá los labios inconscientemente cuando lo mire a los ojos. O sus manos se tocaran. O las bromas irán demasiado lejos y ambos terminaran tocándose el uno al otro de alguna forma u otra, y él queda atrapado, queda atrapado en el recuerdo de tener esperanzas de que un día ellos serían más que amigos. Luego recuerda que Yuuri no quiere eso y se aleja de esos pensamientos. Victor ahora es el primero en alejarse en todo.

Y no se acostumbra a serlo.

Con cada día que pasa, se convence a sí mismo de que lo hará.

Que tal vez esto se convertirá en algo normal, que quizás un día él dejara de ser cautivo de esos ojos, de esas pequeñas peculiaridades que él tiene, de esa sonrisa orgullosa que él le da a Victor cada vez que acierta a la respuesta correcta. Que eventualmente él será capaz de mirarlo sin que le duela el pecho, sin sentir la urgencia de besarlo crecer gradualmente más y más con cada segundo que pasan juntos.

_Eventualmente._

( _Eventualmente_ , dice cuando Yuuri cae dormido a su lado una noche. Juntos habían estado trabajando con el francés y habían abandonado el escritorio de Yuuri con la esperanza de estar más cómodos. Hay notas esparcidas por toda la cama, pero es tarde, más tarde de lo que Victor usualmente se queda despierto, él figura que finalmente el privarse del sueño durante las últimas semanas le está cobrando factura a Yuuri.)

( _Eventualmente_ , dice cuando le quita las gafas a Yuuri, doblándolas y colocándolas con cuidado sobre el peldaño superior de la escalera. Ve que el teléfono de Yuuri está debajo de su brazo y lentamente lo saca de su debajo, enchufándolo para que cargue. Cuando el cable está insertado, el teléfono se ilumina automáticamente, y ve que hay un mensaje.)

De Phichit.

**Deberías hablar con él, decirle cómo te sientes así él no tendría una idea equivocada de lo que pasó c/ el beso.**

Victor bloquea el teléfono, vuelve a mirar a Yuuri, ignorando el reciente dolor en su corazón. Pone las notas de francés en orden y las deposita sobre el escritorio. Yuuri rueda sobre su lado y se acurruca más dentro de las sábanas, con sus labios semi-abiertos. A Victor no le sorprende que él hubiera hablado con Phichit sobre lo que sucedió, ni siquiera lo ofende. Duele, sí, pero está sedado contra el dolor a estas alturas, se ha acercado lo más posible a la aceptación sin haber llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que a Yuuri no le gusta él más que como amigo.

Victor no tiene, a pesar de las creencias de Phichit, una idea equivocada con respecto al beso. Él lo entiende por completo. Y ciertamente espera que Yuuri no intente hablar con él sobre ello, porque no está seguro de ser capaz de manejarlo.

Se escucha un ruido y Victor se sobresalta, luego recuerda que Yuuri habla en sueños. Sonríe con afecto, mirando sus labios moverse y pronunciar silabas incomprensibles. —Buenas noches, Yuuri —dice Victor.

Pone un pie en la escalera de su propia cama cuando se detiene. Se da la vuelta, y regresa donde está Yuuri, sus pies se mueven por sí solos.

Victor deposita un beso sobre su cabello, piensa que a Yuuri no le importaría.

(Es posible que no pueda tenerlo, pero puede amarlo.)

(Así que eso hará.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai perdu*: Yo perdí. En frances.
> 
> Mis tontos adorables! este capítulo me removió el corazón por completo. Ambos se aman pero no creen que sea reciproco. Es triste y exasperante a la vez xD amo esos enredos, la verdad x3
> 
> Uff, si con este cap sintieron fuertes emociones, preparense para lo que se viene en el siguiente!
> 
> Besos,
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	5. El Dolor Físico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psi Omega Iota organiza su fiesta anual de Halloween y Victor y Yuuri tienen una importante conversación.

—¿Las telarañas debería ir aquí o aquí? —pregunta Christophe, levantándolas en alto y cerrando un ojo, como si visualizara las decoraciones colgadas sobre las ramas—. ¿O quizás al otro lado? De hecho, creo que necesitaremos comprar más.

Victor mira brevemente a los árboles. —En cualquier parte se vería bien.

Christophe lo mira con preocupación antes de asentar las telarañas y tomar la pequeña escalera que habían traído al bosque, colocándola sobre el tronco del árbol. —¿Y de qué te vas a disfrazar?

—¿Disfrazar? —pregunta—. No había pensado en eso.

Hay un silencio mientras Christophe cuelga las telarañas, acomodándolas para que queden perfectas. Victor se apoya en el árbol más cercano, mirando alrededor del bosque. Todos los demás miembros de la fraternidad están planeando o ayudando, pero él no está seguro de que hacer para colaborarles. Cuando se voltea a ver a Christophe, él ya se ha bajado de la escalera y lo mira con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué? —se defiende Victor automáticamente, la intensidad en los ojos de su amigo es descarada.

—Esto tiene que parar.

Victor rebobina en su mente los últimos minutos, intenta pensar en qué había dicho para molestar a Christophe. Obviamente nada se le ocurre. —¿Las decoraciones?  

—No, tú y tu abatimiento. Yo sé que es por Yuuri…

—Yuuri y yo estamos bien —intenta debatir.

—…Pero ya te he dicho como puedes arreglarlo.

Christophe le había dicho incontables veces que hablara con Yuuri. La cuestión es, sin embargo, que no hay nada de qué hablar. Las cosas están bien. Perfectamente bien. Ideal. Bien, ideal dada las condiciones. Si él hablara con Yuuri, no habría nada que valga la pena decir. Los dos están en la misma página –Victor está seguro de eso.

Victor se agacha y toma una gigante telaraña de plástico. —Pondré esto en alguna parte.

Se aleja. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Al momento en que Yuuri entra al dormitorio después de dar su primera evaluación de francés, Victor sonríe y se apresura a bajar de la cama. —¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

En lugar de una respuesta, Yuuri lo abraza. Victor sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo, sabiendo que está bien ya que fue Yuuri quien lo inició, pero deseando nunca dejarlo ir. Posa su mentón sobre la cabeza de Yuuri y cierra los ojos, queriendo ahogarse en el momento. Queriendo ahogarse en el tacto de sus brazos, en el aura de su éxtasis.

—Saque A —dice Yuuri feliz.

Victor responde levantándolo y dándole vueltas en círculo. —Esto merece una celebración. ¿Tú sabes cómo se dice celebración en francés?

Yuuri se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y con ojos brillantes. —No tengo idea.

— _¡La célébration!_ —le dice Victor.

(Excepto que sus manos todavía continúan sobre Yuuri.)

(Y los brazos de Yuuri todavía continúan sobre sus hombros, con sus dedos entrelazados detrás del cuello de Victor.)

Victor se aleja como si él estuviera hecho de fuego.

(Y si hay un atisbo de dolor que destella en los ojos de Yuuri, tan sólo por medio segundo, Victor se convence que no es real. Y por otro medio segundo, se las arregla para creer que, por algún milagro, lo es.)

—Te compraré la cena —le ofrece, intentando rápidamente arreglar el ambiente.

Yuuri sacude su cabeza, con ojos fijos en el suelo. —No, no tienes que hacerlo.

— _Oui, je dois_. Sí, debo —Victor insiste—. Iremos ahora mismo. ¿O estás ocupado?

Yuuri se muerde un labio, lleno de disculpas. —Lo siento, de hecho estoy ocupado.

Victor hace una pausa, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Yuuri se mueve de forma insegura bajo su mirada. 

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —le acusa Victor despacio, inseguro.

Una sonrisa florece en las facciones de Yuuri. —No puedo creer que me descubrieras.

Con un profundo suspirar, Victor comienza a ponerse sus zapatillas. —Estoy volviéndome muy bueno en leerte, Yuuri. Tanto que hasta podría escribir un manual.

—¿Un manual? —pregunta mientras se pone sus propios zapatos, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio—. ¿Un manual para leerme? 

— _Yuuri Katsuki para Tontos_ —declara—. Capítulo uno: sarcasmo. Capítulo dos: expresiones.

Yuuri ríe y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo. —Creo que nadie compraría ese libro.

Victor medita. —Todos en el campus lo comprarían. Aunque también sería el libro más largo jamás escrito, así que probablemente sería caro.

—¿Soy así de complicado? —inquiere Yuuri, sonando sincero, mientras apaga la luz del baño y se detiene en la puerta de la habitación.

—Complejo —agrega Victor—. Así como también muy interesante, aunque también estás tan fascinado con un tema bastante aburrido.

Yuuri suspira y sostiene la puerta abierta para Victor. —¿Quieres saber cuándo esa broma de la física siendo aburrida perdió la gracia?

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando la dijiste por primera vez. Quizás yo escriba un libro que compita con el tuyo. _Victor Nikiforov para Tontos._ Con la excepción de que sería el libro más corto jamás escrito.

Victor enarca una ceja cuando llegan a las escaleras, Yuuri rozando ligeramente los barandales de metal con una mano. —¿Estás llamándome simple? —pregunta Victor, burlonamente ofendido.

—Posiblemente —responde Yuuri.

—¿Y qué diría?

Yuuri piensa por un segundo. —Tendré que pensar en eso. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando tenga el borrador.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—Esto está bueno —Victor declara firmemente, escarbando en su pasta.

—Es... um… —Yuuri frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos.

Victor hace una pausa, confundido.

— _¿C’est délicieux?_ —pronuncia Yuuri lentamente, inseguro.

Victor entonces se pregunta cómo explicaría la biología el dolor físico que siente en el pecho. Porque no hay un razonamiento médico, no hay ciencia. Sólo hay dolor, del tipo que obstruye la garganta y hace que sus ojos ardan, del tipo de arrepentimiento que no puede digerirse ni definirse, del tipo de desesperación que es como un vacío arremolinándose.

Luego se da cuenta que no ha sonreído al adorable comentario de Yuuri, no ha reído. En lugar de eso sólo asiente. —Lo dijiste bien.

Yuuri luce ligeramente confundido por su reacción, pero no lo cuestiona, sólo escarba su comida con su tenedor.

Victor había pensado que sería más fácil que esto.

Había pensado que tendría más autocontrol.

De hecho –es animalista, ¿no? ¿Qué acaso no puede ser sólo amigo de Yuuri? ¿Que acaso el ansia, el deseo de tener más es tan abrumador que eso es todo en lo que puede pensar? Es patético, indignante, injustificado…

Nota que Yuuri todavía lo está mirando, confundido. —Lo lamento, me perdí en mis pensamientos —dice restándole importancia, intentando aligerar el humor.

Yuuri no le cree.

(Es difícil hacer que le crea cuando Victor mismo no se cree.) 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¿Tienes frío?

Cuando ellos se habían dirigido al comedor, no habían anticipado cuan frío se pondría a su regreso al dormitorio. Yuuri tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, acurrucándose a sí mismo lo más posible mientras arrastra los pies. —No, estoy bien.

Victor se lame los labios. —No tienes una chaqueta.

Yuuri no dice nada en cuanto a eso.

Victor se quita su abrigo y lo envuelve alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri. —Ten.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo —protesta Yuuri, deslizándoselo—. Sino tú tendrás frío.

—Tómalo —Victor insiste.

Después de un momento de duda, se acurruca dentro del ligeramente muy grande abrigo, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. —Gracias.

Cuando regresan al dormitorio, Yuuri prepara chocolate para ambos. Victor calienta sus manos colocándolas sobre la taza, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y navegando por las redes sociales. —Necesito conseguir un disfraz para la fiesta.

—¿Cuál fue tu disfraz del año pasado? —pregunta Yuuri, moviendo su propia silla innecesariamente cerca de la de Victor, con sus rodillas casi tocándose.

—Un oficial de policía —responde.

Yuuri parece estar conteniendo una sonrisa. —¿Un oficial de policía?

Victor se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—No sé, es sólo que… —se ríe, frotándose el cuello con una mano—. Estoy tratando de imaginarlo.

—Espera, te enseñare una foto —saca su teléfono y abre una foto de su galería. Yuuri no responde verbalmente, sólo mira fijamente con ojos ensanchados. Victor lo ve tragar grueso, con sus labios entreabiertos, y luego apartar su mirada rápidamente. —¿Qué? —cuestiona Victor—. ¿No te gusta?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros con nerviosismo. —Yo… No es eso, es sólo que… Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Victor lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de imaginar lo que está pensando, pero entonces guarda su teléfono dentro del bolsillo. —Entonces, ¿Qué debería usar este año? ¿El mismo disfraz?

—No —dice Yuuri sin vacilar.

—¿No qué? ¿No usar ese disfraz otra vez?

Yuuri engulle de nuevo. —No… no uses ese disfraz otra vez. Um, quizás deberías intentar algo más. Como un personaje por ejemplo.

—¿Un personaje? —pregunta Victor curioso, posando un codo sobre el brazo de la silla y reposando su rostro en su palma—. ¿Qué clase de personaje?

Yuuri piensa por un momento. —Pues, Quicksilver tiene el cabello plateado.

—¿Quicksilver? —cuestiona.

—¿No sabes quién es Quicksilver? ¿Marvel?

En su silla, Victor se balancea de un lado al otro, confundido. —¿Marvel? ¿Cómo los comics?

—Miraremos las películas en algún momento —ofrece Yuuri—. Um, estoy intentando pensar en alguien más que tenga el cabello plateado —rompe en una sonrisa—. ¿Daenerys Targaryen? Supongo que para eso necesitaras tener el cabello más largo.

—¿Daenerys Targaryen? —vuelve a preguntar.

Yuuri se congela, luciendo perturbado. —Tú… ¿tú no has visto Juego de Tronos?

—Eh, no.

El horror en los ojos de su roommate no tiene precedentes.

Victor suelta una risita ante eso, una idea nace en su mente. —Tal vez podríamos mirarlo juntos alguna vez.

—No esa serie —dice Yuuri firmemente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sólo… no esa serie. En verdad no puedo pensar en nada más. Podrías ser un zombi o algo más genérico —entonces se echa para atrás, pretendiendo examinar a Victor—. O Danny Phantom. Él tiene el cabello plateado.

—¿Quién?

Yuuri ríe ante eso. —No importa.

Victor se lame los labios, mirando al techo. —Supongo que tienes razón respecto a algo genérico. De zombi estaría bien.

—Phichit es bueno con el maquillaje y efectos especiales —Yuuri agrega—. Él podría ayudar.

—Buena idea. Ahora vamos a ver esas películas de Marvel de las que hablabas.

Yuuri sonríe, obviamente complacido, y se pone de pie. —De acuerdo, pero hay dos versiones de él. Está la de X-Men, y la otra que es de Los Vengadores. Con dos diferentes actores.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Victor con curiosidad, mirándolo mientras Yuuri busca su laptop que está en su cama y empieza a escribir algo, sentándose en su escritorio.

Mueve una mano, restándole importancia al asunto. —Por una disputa sobre los personajes o algo así. Um, okay, ¿entonces cuál te gustaría ver?

—¿Cuál prefieres tú?

Yuuri medita un segundo, con sus ojos fijos en su laptop. —Pues, en la de los X-Men lo interpreta Evan Peters, así que podríamos mirar esa.

Victor mueve su silla al lado de Yuuri para poder ver la pantalla. —¿Ese es Evan Peters?

Asiente.

—¿Crees que él es atractivo? —pregunta Victor.

—Pues, Phichit tiene un crush por él.

Victor quiere señalar que realmente no le importa por quien Phichit tenga un crush, y que Yuuri no ha respondido su pregunta, pero finalmente elige dejar el tema. Yuuri escoge una de las películas en uno de los sitios web ilegales y luego se sube a su cama, haciéndose a un lado para que Victor pueda sentarse a su lado. Terminan en su posición de siempre, con dos almohadas apoyadas verticalmente contra la pared y con sus espaldas reclinados sobre ellas, con la laptop equilibrada entre ambos regazos.

La película empieza, y Victor se mueve en la cama, tratando de estar más cómodo. Uno de sus brazos está atrapado entre él y Yuuri, y ya está empezando a acalambrarse. —¿Te importaría si…?

Yuuri le da un breve vistazo, luego parece darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo. —Oh, no importa.

Entonces, Victor tiene un brazo envuelto flácidamente sobre los hombros de Yuuri, y también el brazo de Yuuri tiene más espacio. Lo mejor de dos mundos, piensa. Le gusta pensar en su posición como utilitarismo. Puro utilitarismo. Nada más y nada menos.  

Excepto que Yuuri se inclina ligeramente contra él, y ¿eso cuenta cómo abrazar? ¿Qué tan cerca tienen que estar para considerarse un abrazo? ¿Simplemente es un abrazo porque Victor tiene un brazo sobre sus hombros, o porque la cabeza de Yuuri está casi reposando sobre el hombro de Victor? ¿Y qué podría decir para hacer que Yuuri repose _por completo_ su cabeza en su hombro? Salvo que él no debería decir nada, no debería hacer nada, no debería siquiera estar haciendo _esto_ , porque inconscientemente sólo conseguirá tener sus esperanzas en alto, sólo esperando por una inevitable caída…

—Ellos están en el futuro en esta parte —susurra Yuuri.  

Oh. Cierto. La película.

—¿En el futuro?

Yuuri le sube el brillo a la pantalla. —Sí, la trama es un poco confusa. Te lo explicare conforme avance la película. Pero por ahora todo lo que tienes que saber es que ellos están en el futuro, y que están deshaciéndose de esas cosas —señala.

—Ella tiene el cabello plateado —dice Victor cuando una mujer peli-plateada aparece en escena.

—Ella es Tormenta —le echa una mirada a Victor, sonriendo—. Supongo que podrías ser Tormenta.

Victor le golpea el hombro con el suyo. —¿Ella controla el clima? Quizás podría logar que todas nuestras clases sean canceladas.

—Me gusta como piensas.

La película continua, y ellos permanecen en silencio.

En algún punto, Yuuri bosteza, cubriéndose con una mano. Victor le echa un vistazo, ve que su cabeza se inclina incómodamente contra la pared debido a su posición. —Puedes apoyarte en mí, si quieres.

Yuuri busca sus ojos. —¿Estás seguro?

En respuesta, Victor lo jala más cerca con el brazo que está sobre sus hombros. Yuuri suspira mientras reclina su cabeza sobre Victor, obviamente mucho más confortable. Luego apunta hacia la pantalla. —Mira, esta es la parte donde Quicksilver es presentado.

Victor ve como se muestra a un hombre peli-plateado jugando ping pong consigo mismo. —¿Súper velocidad?

—Mmm —responde Yuuri.

Su cabeza se inclina de tal manera que su mejilla está rozando el cabello de Yuuri. Platónico, platónico, platónico, corea en su mente mientras su mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri estrecha más su agarre, sosteniéndolo más cerca. Platónico, Platónico. Una relación platónica es lo que Yuuri quiere, así que es lo que Victor también quiere. Y está bien. Puede permitirse a sí mismo tener esto, ¿no? ¿Puede permitirse disfrutar de esto sin sentir culpa?

El tiempo pasa, Victor está poniendo más atención a la sensación de Yuuri presionándose contra él que a la película en sí. Preguntándose si así es el infierno, condenado a tocar a Yuuri pero nunca siendo capaz de tocarlo de la forma que verdaderamente le gustaría. Nunca siendo capaz de tenerlo de la forma que realmente le gustaría. O quizás es el cielo, dado que a fin de cuentas se le tiene permitido tocarlo.  

—¿Podemos terminar esto más tarde? —Yuuri pregunta en voz baja—. Creo que tomare una siesta.

Victor asiente. —Seguro. Tengo trabajo que hacer de todos modos —liberando a Yuuri de su agarre, bajándose de la cama y viendo como Yuuri acomoda la almohada antes de desplomarse sobre ella, otro bostezo escapa de sus labios. Su laptop aún sigue a su lado—. Realmente no puedes no dormir sin esa cosa a tu lado, ¿no?

Se escucha un murmullo incoherente.

—¿Qué?

—Esa oración tuvo un doble negativo —le dice Yuuri.

Victor sonríe afectuosamente. —Hablo en serio.

—¿Qué tiene de malo dormir con mi laptop a mi lado?

—No sé… ¿Radiación?

Yuuri murmura y tira de las mantas. —No hay radiación. Estoy bien. Pero muévela si quieres.

Está a punto de discrepar, pero entonces recuerda que Yuuri es un estudiante de física y probablemente sabe mucho más sobre este tema que él. Aun así, Victor la levanta de su lado y la deposita en el escritorio de Yuuri. —¿Quieres que apague las luces?

—No tienes que hacerlo —responde.

—Dulces sueños.

Yuuri abre los ojos lo suficiente para lanzarle una dura mirada.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¿Ese es tu disfraz? —pregunta Christophe, examinando la remera de Superman de Victor y sus jeans. —Victor, no sé cómo fuiste capaz de ponerte eso tan a la ligera…

Victor se encoge de hombros. —No tenía mejores ideas.

Christophe gime, derrotado. —Puedo trabajar con esto, supongo —abre su armario—. Ten, ve si te queda bien.

Se las arregla para atrapar la camisa de botones azul claro que Christophe le arroja. Luego le arroja una corbata negra. —¿Para qué es todo esto?

—Para que puedas abrirte dramáticamente la camisa cuando alguien te pregunte cuál es tu disfraz —explica Christophe—. Además, esos pantalones no son lo suficiente ajustados. Esta no es sólo una fiesta de Halloween, es una sexy fiesta de Halloween. Vitya, es como si ya no recordaras quien _eres_.

—¿No son lo suficiente ajustados? —repite Victor, dirigiéndose al baño de Chris y Phichit para examinarse en el espejo—. Hmm.

 —El hecho de que Yuuri no ira a la fiesta no significa que puedas descuidar tu apariencia —le regaña—. Nosotros tenemos una reputación que mantener, lo sabes. Pruébate estas.

Se cambia, luego emerge del baño con su remera de Superman puesta, una camisa, una corbata, y unos ajustados pantalones jeans. Tiene los pies descalzos y mira su reflejo en el espejo de arriba abajo una vez más. —¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —Christophe afirma—. Ahora estás listo.

—Voy a ir a decirle adiós a Yuuri —dice Victor—. Le daré otro chance para que venga con nosotros.

—Yo iré a buscar a Phichit.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor encuentra a Yuuri en su cama, las luces están apagadas y su laptop ilumina sus facciones. Le recuerda a la primera vez que entró en ese dormitorio. —¿Yuuri? Ya estamos a punto de irnos.

—Oh —dice Yuuri, luciendo ligeramente confundido, probablemente se pregunta la razón de que Victor esté aquí—. Bueno, diviértanse.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? 

Yuuri sonríe suavemente. —Estoy seguro. Ustedes se divertirán más sin mí, de todas formas.

Está anonadado por el comentario.

(Seguramente está bromeando.)

(Seguramente está bromeando.)

Victor abre la boca para decir algo. Pero ninguna palabra sale. Intenta otra vez. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Oh, nada —dice Yuuri restándole importancia, ofreciendo una apariencia tranquilizadora, lo cual le proporciona a Victor lo contrario a la tranquilidad—. Cuida a Phichit por mí, ¿sí? Algunas veces se emociona demasiado en las fiestas.

—Lo haré.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Christophe va vestido de leñador. Aunque rápidamente abandona su hacha de plástico al inicio de la noche, porque es demasiado para él acarrearla por todos lados. Así que, la única evidencia de su identidad es su camisa abierta roja a cuadros. Victor ve como algunas personas lo señalan y susurran.

Phichit va vestido como el personaje principal de su película favorita, ‘El Rey y el Patinador’. Si hay alguien que no entiende la referencia, él se escandaliza y procede a darle diez minutos de larga explicación acerca del argumento de la película. JJ está vestido como un rey, con una corona dorada en su cabeza mientras besa a su novia, Isabella.

La música es molesta, tan ruidosa que difícilmente puede ser considerada música. Victor se encuentra bailando con Chris, pero está tan oscuro que no tiene la certeza de que realmente sea Chris. Las sombras danzarinas de los árboles se ciernen sobre las multitudes, la luz de la luna es la única fuente de claridad. En algún momento, Phichit se acerca y toma sus manos, y él hace girar a Phichit, riendo incontrolablemente. El alcohol comienza a zumbar en su mente, y al siguiente momento ya ha perdido todos sus botones, cosa que ahora sólo viste una corbata negra y su remera de Superman.

—Seco, seco, seco —corea la multitud mientras un individuo vestido de pirata bebe algo de un gran vaso. Victor asume que ese chico lamentará aquella acción en la mañana, pero por ahora parece estar pasándola bomba.

Hay un chico restregando sus dedos contra el pecho de Christophe en la oscuridad, y Christophe está sonriéndole descaradamente. Alguien le entrega a Victor una botella de champagne y aplaude cuando él la abre, el líquido dorado le escurre por los dedos. Él lame los bordes de la botella, tratando de obtener lo más posible pero dejando que la mayor parte se derrame en el suelo por accidente. Entonces, Victor ve a Phichit platicando animadamente con alguien de cabello negro, cuyo rostro no puede ver. Pero que se parece al de…

(¿Yuuri?)

Se apresura abrirse paso a través de la multitud para obtener una mejor vista.

No es Yuuri.

—¡Victor! ¿Conoces a Seung-gil?

Victor le ofrece una sonrisa a Seung-gil y entonces pierde un poco el balance, aterrizando contra un árbol soltando un ‘oomph’. Phichit da un traspiés en su intento por ayudarlo y ríe, tomándolo por un brazo para levantarlo antes de caer a su lado. Victor también ríe.

—Yuuri debería venir —le dice Phichit, apenas audible sobre el ruido de la multitud y la música.

Es ahí cuando Victor tiene una idea.

Una _brillante_ idea.

—Iré por él y lo traeré.

Phichit asiente con entusiasmo. —Esa sí que es una buena idea. Dile que también quiero que venga. Eso ayudara a convencerlo.

—Mm —Victor se muestra de acuerdo, intenta ponerse de pie. Y vuelve a caer contra el tronco del árbol—. Esto es tan genial. Tú eres tan genial.

—Tú eres genial —concuerda Phichit—. Ve a buscar a Yuuri. Dile que venga.

Victor asiente, decidido, y se encamina hacia el claro del bosque, ve las luces de los edificios de la universidad a la distancia. Ríe cuando choca contra alguien quien derrama su bebida sobre él por accidente.

—¡Victor! ¡Únete con nosotros al karaoke! —le grita Chris.

Él canta tres canciones, entonces recuerda su misión y se dirige hacia el edificio de su dormitorio una vez más.

Le toma un buen tiempo llegar allí, pero cuando lo hace, no puede insertar la llave en la cerradura. Por suerte, otro estudiante que pasaba por allí lo ve y le ayuda a meter la llave. Entonces, Victor dando tumbos sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. Está seguro de que Yuuri _amaría_ esta fiesta. La amaría demasiado. La pasaría bomba, probablemente. Se dejaría llevar y se olvidaría de la física por una vez, quizás incluso bailaría con Victor, sus manos se meterían debajo de su remera y sus labios se presionarían contra su piel…

—Yuuri —suspira cuando abre la puerta del dormitorio.

¿Dónde está él?

Él no está aquí.

¿Por qué no estaría aquí?

Victor cierra la puerta tras él y se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio, mirando hacia atrás y apoyando sus brazos sobre ella. —Yuuri, ¿te estás escondiendo? —dice arrastrando las palabras, rompiendo a reír ante el pensamiento de aquello.

La puerta del baño se abre, y Yuuri sale, secándose el pelo con su toalla. —¿Victor? Sólo te fuiste por unas cuantas horas. ¿Qué la fiesta ya termino?

—Yuuri —dice entre dientes, girando su silla para encararlo—. Tienes que venir.

Yuuri se detiene, coloca su toalla en el toallero del baño y se acerca a Victor. —¿Estás ebrio?

Victor vuelve a reír, negando con la cabeza. —No, no.

Hay una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri, pero él no puede descubrir la razón del por qué. —Entonces ponte de pie.

Se pone de pie.

Y cae sobre Yuuri.

Y ambos chocan contra el suelo.

—¡Victor! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Yuuri rápidamente.

Victor ama yacer encima de él, oculta su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri y besa ese lugar. —Eres tan lindo, Yuuri. Tan lindo conmigo. ¿Lo has notado? Siempre que hago algo, eres tan lindo.

—Eh… gracias.

—Mmm —concuerda Victor, cerrando sus ojos. Una de sus manos se mueve hacia el cabello de Yuuri y sus dedos cepillan las suaves hebras. Mágicamente suaves. Mágico. Es la única explicación. —¿Usas shampoo mágico?

Yuuri ríe para sí. —¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Nada —Victor insiste. ¿Había bebido? Hay _cierto_ deje en su boca, ahora que Yuuri lo menciona. Pero también hay un agradable zumbido en su mente, una ingravidez en todo su cuerpo—. Yo vine por ti.

—Oh tú… no debiste.

Hay una pausa.

—Victor, ¿crees que podrías quitárteme de encima? Casi no puedo respirar.

Victor se le quita de encima, ayudándolo a pararse pero entonces se tambalea hacia la pared. —Ow.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Yuuri, preocupado—. Aquí, siéntate en tu silla. No vayas a subirte a la cama, te caerás.

—¿Ya ves? Lindo —insiste Victor, dejando que Yuuri lo guie hacia la silla. Se pone a girar pero al instante siente nauseas, presiona fuerte sus pies en el suelo para hacer que el movimiento se detenga—. Vamos a la fiesta, Yuuri.

—¿Quieres que te lleve para allá? —Yuuri ofrece—. Yo no iré, pero puedo ayudarte a llegar, si quieres.

Lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. —¿Me llevaras, pero no irás? ¿Cuál es el punto de eso?

—Um…

Victor vuelve a reír. Yuuri es adorable. Debería besarlo, la verdad. —Yuuri, ¿Adivina qué?

Yuuri sonríe y se sienta en su silla, moviéndose hasta quedar cerca. —¿Qué?

—Soy Superman.

Victor vuelve a dar vueltas en su silla, y al instante lo lamenta. Yuuri hace una mueca, mientras lo ayuda a levantarse. —De acuerdo, no te sientes en la silla. Um… aquí, siéntate en el suelo.

Victor se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, pero Yuuri no hace lo mismo. Victor tira de sus mangas, con insistencia. —Yuuri, siéntate conmigo.

Entonces Yuuri lo hace. Y sus mejillas están rojas. Está sonrojado. Victor ama eso. Lo ama a él. Ama todo de él, desde su sonrojo hasta sus labios, desde sus labios hasta su mágico cabello. Entonces Yuuri se ríe, y Victor está confundido hasta que se da cuenta de que había dicho todo lo anterior en voz alta.

—¿Te gusta cuando me sonrojo? —pregunta con timidez.

Victor asiente seriamente.

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle a alguien sobre cómo se siente. Alguien, cualquiera. —¿Puedo decirte un secreto? —susurra Victor. Quiere decírselo a Yuuri, pero no quiere que Yuuri lo sepa. Algo respecto a eso se siente incorrecto, pero por otro lado, Yuuri se sentara cerca de él de cualquier manera. Lo cual es bueno, porque hace un minuto habían estado presionados el uno contra el otro, y ahora hay varios centímetros entre ellos. Eso arreglara el problema.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no se mueve más cerca. —Seguro.

—Ven aquí —le urge Victor.

Se acerca. Victor tira de él hasta tenerlo sentado a su lado, con sus muslos presionándose juntos. Él lo envuelve con ambos brazos y apoya su mentón sobre el hombro de Yuuri, presiona sus labios contra su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja. —Entonces, ¿Cuál es el secreto?  

Victor piensa con detenimiento, tratando de recordar cuál era el secreto. Cuando lo recuerda, sin embargo, nota que _este_ es Yuuri, y está sentado frente de él. —No puedo decírtelo.

—Oh —Yuuri ríe—. ¿Es un gran secreto entonces?

—El más grande de todos —Victor promete—. Y tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

La cabeza de Victor duele. —¿Podemos recostarnos en la cama?

Yuuri se muerde el labio. —Está bien, pero déjame ayudarte a subir, y no te muevas demasiado cuando estés arriba. No quiero que te caigas.

Victor tropieza en la escalera y Yuuri luce como un fantasma, tiene el rostro pálido de miedo. Ayuda a Victor a subir y cuando éste está recostado tira de la manga de Yuuri una vez más. —Recuéstate conmigo.

Yuuri no se rehúsa, sino que se recuesta a su lado. —¿Mejor?

—Mejor —afirma Victor.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Frunce el ceño. —¿Mi secreto?

—Dijiste que tienes un secreto que tiene que ver conmigo.

Victor envuelve sus brazos alrededor del torso de Yuuri y se acurruca contra él, enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Él es cálido, Yuuri sonríe con afecto, sosteniéndolo cerca. —Ok, te lo diré con una condición.

—¿Qué condición? —pregunta Yuuri, y luce feliz. Feliz de una forma extraña. Hay una emoción indefinible en sus ojos, algo que normalmente está oculto pero ahora está expuesto, vulnerable.

—No se lo digas a nadie.

Yuuri se ríe. —De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie. 

Victor se mueve hasta encontrar sus ojos, presiona su frente contra la de Yuuri. Su mirada es seria, sin combinar con la sonrisa que baila en sus labios. —Te lo voy a decir. ¿Estás listo?

Yuuri engulle, asintiendo.

—Hablas en sueños —susurra.

Hay una pausa.

Por alguna razón, Yuuri luce sorprendido.

Victor vuelve a ocultar su rostro en su cuello, aspirando de él, y exhalando contra su cuello. —Y es realmente lindo. Me gusta escucharlo. Me hace feliz —piensa severamente, y llega a una conclusión—. Muchas de las cosas que haces me hacen feliz de formas que nunca antes lo he sido.

Yuuri no dice nada.

Entonces Victor decide continuar. —Como cuando cantas en la ducha. Eso también es lindo. El sonido de tu voz en general es lindo. Y me gusta cuando te tocas el cabello, es lindo. Y me gusta cuando _yo_ te toco el cabello —agrega, acariciando su cabello otra vez y tarareando.

Todavía no hay respuesta.

—Pero… —Victor empieza lentamente, intentado enfocarse en sus palabras—. Pero algunas veces duele.

—¿Duele? —susurra Yuuri, y vuelve a abrazar a Victor, suavemente, como si él estuviera hecho de cristal. Una de sus manos toca el cabello de Victor y Victor se acurruca más fuerte contra él, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Por alguna razón, la sensación le recuerda a casa, a San Petersburgo. Él podría vivir en los brazos de Yuuri por siempre, viviría bajo su tacto por siempre—. ¿A qué te refieres con que duele?

—Siempre que haces todas esas cosas —explica Victor—. Cualquier cosa linda. Duele.

Yuuri roza con sus dedos el cabello de Victor, reconfortándolo. —No comprendo.

Victor se aleja, necesita míralo a los ojos. Una de sus manos agarra la mano de Yuuri, entrelazando sus dedos y depositando ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho, instando a que Yuuri entienda. Sin saber cómo encontrar las palabras correctas. —Duele aquí.

La mirada en los ojos de Yuuri es de romper el corazón, es desolada.

—Oh, Victor…

—Incluso ahora duele.

Duele.

Yuuri parece afligido. Hay un brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviera intentando decidir qué hacer. Tiene las cejas juntas en concentración, y Victor levanta su mano libre para tocar esa partecita entre sus ojos. —Cuando te concentras, una pequeña arruga se forma aquí. Eso también es lindo.

Ríe ante eso, pero no hay humor en ello. Sólo más de esa extraña tristeza. Coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de Victor y se inclina, besándolo en la mejilla. —Deberías dormir.

—¿Te quedaras?

Yuuri sonríe suavemente y asiente. —Si es lo que quieres.

—Lo quiero —asegura Victor—. Lo quiero.

—Entonces, buenas noches.

Cierra sus ojos, respirando la esencia de Yuuri mesclada con la esencia del alcohol y ambos lo conducen al sueño. Cuando comienzan los sueños, cree sentir labios en su cabello. El fantasma de una sensación, pero una sensación a fin de cuentas.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¡Hey Clark Kent! ¿Estás despierto?

Victor suelta un gemido.

Se escucha un tintineo en el pomo de la puerta, y luego la luz inunda la habitación, atacando sus parpados. Rueda hacia un lado, pero choca contra algo.

Algo.

Algo.

(¿Yuuri?)

—Oh —dice Christophe, reclinándose contra el vano de la puerta—. ¿Mal momento? La puerta no estaba con seguro.

Victor se congela, mira el rostro del muchacho durmiente. Sus facciones están relajadas, está dando la cara hacia él, y tiene un brazo reposado sobre la cintura de Victor, usando su otra mano como almohada. Luego cambia de posición, murmurando algo intangible y acurrucándose más contra él, un suave suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Victor estira su cuello para mirar a Chris. —¿Por qué sigues aquí? —susurra.

—Me alegra que hayan hechos las paces —comenta su amigo, también susurrando.

Victor cierra sus ojos. —Por favor vete.

Christophe se va.

Y luego la habitación vuelve a quedar en calma, con Yuuri durmiendo a su lado completamente ajeno a todo.

Vuelve a murmurar algo. Japonés, Victor cree.

Victor trata de recordar que fue lo que sucedió anoche. Cierra los ojos, enfocándose con fuerza. Había estado en la fiesta. Se había vestido de Superman, el cual, probablemente, es el motivo de por qué aún tiene puesta esa remera. Christophe estuvo allí, Phichit estuvo allí, y todos estuvieron allí… hubo tragos. Mucho. Tanto que el hedor a alcohol era ineludible, que muchos pies fueron pisados y que mucha gente tropezaba con los árboles en las partes más oscuras del bosque.

¿Pero entonces?

¿Cómo fue que llegó a casa?

Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo fue que terminó así?

Yuuri… Él y Yuuri habían…

Habían hablado –Victor tiene un vago recuerdo del sonido de su voz.

Entonces la comprensión lo golpea.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, no.

Victor tuvo que habérselo dicho, tuvo que haberse confesado. Debió haber admitido cada oscuro pensamiento suyo, cada deseo. Ahora Yuuri debe saberlo. Debe estar odiándolo. Probablemente debe estar acurrucado a su lado por pena –o peor, Victor terminó recostado a su lado de alguna forma y Yuuri se debió sentir tan mal como para moverse. No, no, no. ¿Victor había arruinado su amistad con tan sólo una simple borrachera?

De cualquier forma, él no debería estar haciendo esto. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podrá arreglar su amistad, asegurarle a Yuuri que eso no había significado nada, que lo que sea que haya dicho no tenía por qué importar. Ciertamente no es demasiado tarde. Tendrá que ser más severo consigo mismo, tener una seria charla con su subconsciente. Tendrá que evitar beber. Él tendrá que…

Yuuri suelta un bostezo.

Uno largo, y apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Victor en lugar de su mano, acercándose lo más humanamente posible. Una de sus piernas serpentea entre las de Victor.

Esto no podría ser peor, Victor piensa.

Ya que Yuuri no sabe lo que está haciendo, y en el momento en que despierte y descubra que Victor había permitido que esto pasara, que se había aprovechado así de él, todo se acabaría. Así que Victor de a poco se aleja de él, deja que la cabeza de Yuuri descanse sobre la almohada. El muchacho vuelve a bostezar, y esta vez rueda sobre su espalda, sus dedos se mueven y abandonan la cintura de Victor. Sus ojos parpadean para abrirse.

Victor se congela.

(Quizás si tiene suerte, Yuuri no lo vera.)

(Quizás de alguna forma u otra, él hará juego con el color de las paredes detrás de él, o con las sabanas debajo de él. Quizás podrá camuflarse.)

Yuuri se despierta lentamente, y en el momento en que sus ojos se abren, mira alrededor.

Ve a Victor enseguida.

Se levanta apoyándose en sus codos.

—Tu cabeza debe doler —murmura, con la voz entrecortada por el sueño y el hablar fluctuante. Luego sale de la cama y hurga entre los gabinetes del baño—. Aquí hay aspirina, toma una.

Victor lo observa en conmocionado silencio mientras Yuuri le tiende una aspirina, después agarra una botella de agua sin abrir de su escritorio y se la entrega. —¿Necesitas comida, también? —pregunta—. Puedo ir y buscarte algo.

Toma la aspirina.

—¿Victor?

—Comida estaría… comida estaría bien.

Yuuri se pone sus zapatos y sale de la habitación sin sus lentes.

La mente de Victor es un torbellino.

(De pensamientos, de emociones, de teorías.)

Porque Yuuri no parece estar molesto, no –sólo preocupado. Genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar. Victor se sienta en la cama de Yuuri, su mente le ruega a su cuerpo que se mueva a su propia cama para apaciguar un poco la incomodad de la situación. Pero él no lo hace, sólo permanece allí, tratando que palpitaciones detrás de sus ojos cesen.

Yuuri regresa en un instante. —No quise tomarme el tiempo de ir al comedor, así que simplemente te traje un muffin de abajo, espero que esto esté bien.

Da un mordisco receloso. Es de arándano.

Ninguno de los dos habla. Yuuri se sienta a su lado en la cama, con mucha distancia entre ellos como es posible, como si él estuviera cuestionándose algo. Cuando habla, sobresalta a Victor. —¿Recuerdas algo? De lo que sucedió anoche, quiero decir.

Victor frunce el ceño, da otro mordisco. —Recuerdo… recuerdo haber bailado. Creo que era una canción de _Fitz and The Tantrums._ Y luego… luego recuerdo verte. Luego todo es borroso de ahí en adelante.

 —Oh.

—¿Yo… dije algo o…?

Hay una pausa.

Es de un segundo, pero se siente bien larga, grande, intensa, como si hubiera algo atascado en el aire, inhalado a través de los pulmones y exhalado a través de los labios. El corazón de Victor late fuerte en su pecho mientras abandona el envoltorio del muffin, arrugándolo discretamente y arrojándolo en el cubo de basura al lado del escritorio de Yuuri. Luego lo mira, con las manos sobre sus muslos, a la expectativa.

Yuuri está mirándolo, casi de manera analítica. Y por un segundo, él luce como un paisaje, el cabello alborotado por el sueño y los ojos vidriosos con una emoción que Victor no puede precisar. La luz del sol se refleja en sus facciones, lo hacen brillar –como una estrella, Victor piensa. O algo más efímero, algo que no debería ser real pero que lo es. 

—Muy bien —susurra Yuuri.

Victor no entiende que quiere decir con eso. Luego se le ocurre que, tal vez, Yuuri está hablando consigo mismo. Así que no dice nada, sólo se enfoca en él, se enfoca en intentar leer sus pensamientos, intentando entender que podría estar pasando dentro de su mente. Victor recuerda su broma de escribir un manual de Yuuri Katsuki, pero la verdad es, que no sabría por dónde comenzar. Porque si hay un rasgo que predomina sobre todos los demás, un rasgo que lo define, es imprevisibilidad.

—Vamos a resolver esto —dice, con palabras lentas, seguras—. Quiero resolver esto.

—Resolver… —empieza Victor, confundido. O tiene más resaca de la que había pensado, o Yuuri está diciendo un completo sin sentido—. ¿Resolver _esto_?

Yuuri toma un profundo respiro, pero mantiene el contacto visual. —Dos opciones. ¿Estás escuchando?

Asiente y permanece en silencio.

Entonces Yuuri se acerca más a él, con sus piernas todavía colgando sobre el costado de la cama, ahora a tan sólo unos centímetros de Victor. —Dos opciones. O quieres besarme, y lo haces, o no quieres, y no lo haces. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Yo… —empieza Victor tontamente.

—No, estoy harto de esto. O quieres o no. Porque cuando yo te bese, tiempo atrás, tú no me devolviste el beso, así que asumí que no querías, lo que está bien, por cierto. Pero entonces continuaste actuando tan cariñoso, todavía _continúas_ actuando tan cariñoso, tan susceptible, y comencé a pensar que, está bien, así es su personalidad, pero entonces vas y te emborrachas y ahora, ahora no sé qué pensar porque tú estás tan…

Victor lo besa.

(Y es correspondido.)

Él se mueve más cerca, una de sus piernas se sobrepone a la de Yuuri, una de sus manos se enreda en su cabello, es una sensación familiar. Sus labios son suaves, más cálidos de lo que creía posible, dulces. Una de sus manos se aferra a la espalda de Victor, agarrando la tela de su estúpida camiseta de Superman, y su otra mano toca su antebrazo, tan ligeramente que Victor no está seguro de si está ahí o no.  

Cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en la sensación, perdiéndose en ella. Yuuri mueve sus labios bajo los suyos, pero por lo general deja que Victor tome la delantera, por lo que se centra en su labio inferior, luego se abre paso hacia el superior, todo es calor y luz, magnetismo y electricidad, suaves suspiros y tiernas caricias. Finalmente un mes de tensión encuentra su escape a través de la catarsis.

—Oh por Dios —respira Yuuri cuando se aleja, con una mano cubre su boca. Sus ojos están ensanchados, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo brillante. Hay una apenas disimulada sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Victor rápidamente, aturdido. Mantiene su mano en el cabello de Yuuri, acariciándolo distraídamente, disfrutando cómo se siente bajo sus dedos.

Yuuri empieza a reír con nerviosismo, entonces golpea el hombro de Victor con el suyo, juguetón. —No creí que en realidad lo harías.  

Victor también ríe, porque la risa de Yuuri es contagiosa y porque su mente está embobada a causa de la resaca y el beso, y porque tampoco puede creer lo que acaba de suceder. —¿Quieres decir que no creías que te besaría?

Yuuri niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije anoche? —Victor pregunta.

—Mucho —responde Yuuri—. Fue bastante cursi.

—¿Cursi?

—Cursi nivel Nicholas Sparks.

Victor sonríe radiante. —¿Romántico entonces?

Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa el doble. —Algo así.

Y él quiere algo, pero no quiere presionar a la suerte. —¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

Todavía tiene la corbata alrededor de su cuello, y Yuuri la toma, tirando de ella lo acerca. Esta vez es con dientes y lengua, con pestañas revoloteando, con calor y pasión. Victor está más que contento con dejarle tomar el control, derritiéndose en él, su mano tira con fuerza del cabello de Yuuri. Yuuri gime debajo de él, y Victor presiona una mano contra su espalda para recostarlo en la cama, rodeando sus caderas con sus rodillas.

—Victor —susurra Yuuri suavemente, con una mano presionando su pecho.

Le toma un momento a Victor dejar de besarlo, darse cuenta que él está siendo apartado. Cuando lo hace, se aleja y parpadea, aturdido. —¿Tú… tú no…?

—No, no. Sí quiero —le asegura Yuuri—. Es sólo que… no crees que deberías… —su voz se apaga, incómodo.

Victor baja la mirada para verse.

(Cierto.)

(Él no está precisamente en óptimas condiciones para estar besando a Yuuri Katsuki.)

—Vuelvo enseguida —promete, arrastrándose hasta salir de la cama y meterse al baño corriendo—. No te muevas.

Yuuri se apoya de costado, mirándolo. —¿Puedo moverme un poco?

—Puedes —concuerda Victor.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Es el baño más rápido que ha tomado en su vida.

Rato después sale del baño, vestido con una remera blanca y pantalones jeans, y vuelve a subir por la escalera de la cama de Yuuri, sonriéndole. —¿Podemos continuar?

Es semejante al –no, más grande aun—que el cielo. Victor se pregunta cómo había aguantado todo este tiempo sin tener esto. Se pregunta cómo podrá volver a vivir sin esto en el futuro. Considera seriamente cancelar sus clases, trancar la puerta de su habitación y besarlo por el resto de su vida. Considera el agarre de las manos de Yuuri sobre sus costados, la forma en que su cabello se extiende sobre la almohada, considera la suave sonrisa de sus labios que Victor cree, es paralela a la suya.

Van despacio, Victor se enfoca en disfrutar el momento, en visualizar su boca, manteniendo el equilibrio con sus brazos sobre las sabanas, de vez en cuando Yuuri hace pequeños sonidos debajo de él, que son reflejos de los suyos. Cuando se separan para respirar, hay un brillo en los ojos del chico de cabellos negros. —¿Esto significa que estoy a salvo ahora?

—¿A salvo de qué? —pregunta Victor, abandonando sus labios para besar su mandíbula en su lugar, trazando camino hacia arriba hasta que sus labios están cerca de su sien, para luego descender a su cuello.

—De la guerra de bromas.

—Definitivamente no. ¿Por qué esto haría una diferencia?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, cierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás. —Supongo que tendré que mantener mi guardia en alto entonces.

—Supongo que sí —musita Victor—. Ya he planeado algo, para que sepas.

No lo ha hecho, en realidad, pero obtiene el efecto que quiere, los ojos de Yuuri se abren de golpe. —¿Qué es?

—No puedo decírtelo, obviamente.

—Hmm.

Victor se detiene en el lugar de su pulso, y succiona ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar una marca. Yuuri jadea debajo de él, el agarre en sus costados se intensifica. —Encontré tu punto débil —le provoca, prodigando con su lengua y sonriendo descaradamente.

—Creo que t... _Victor_ —exhala, su cuerpo suplica en silencio que Victor continúe.

—Puede que ahora tenga una nueva expresión favorita de Yuuri.

—Que absurdo eres.

—¿Por qué no hicimos esto hace años? —pregunta Victor contra su piel, su aliento es cálido.

—Porque no soy gay.

Victor se congela ante eso, se quita de encima, preocupado. —¿Tú no… no eres…?

Yuuri se muerde el interior de su mejilla mientras sacude su cabeza. —No, soy hetero, en realidad. Lo siento, debí habértelo dicho antes.

—Oh —Victor exhala.

Eso se siente como un impacto, como algo duro que le golpea el pecho y le quita la respiración. Aún está mareado por los besos, todavía le palpita la cabeza debido a la resaca. Figura que luce como un completo desastre, con el cabello mojado por la ducha y los labios magullados por los besos. Yuuri está mirándolo con simpatía, moviéndose incómodamente debajo de él. —Lo lamento.

—Es… está bien —dice Victor despacio, desconcertado.

¿Entonces Yuuri no quiere besarlo?

¿O sí?

¿O es por completo algo más? Quizás él sólo está experimentando, o quizás…

—¿Victor? —dice Yuuri—. Estoy bromeando.

Victor deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se aleja de Yuuri, recostándose a su lado en la muy pequeña cama. —¿Comprendes el ataque al corazón que acabas de darme?

—Perdón —musita, girando de lado para encararlo—. Mala broma.

—Me dio taquicardia —dice Victor firmemente—. Podría haberme desmayado debido a tu cruel sentido del humor. Ahora me la debes.

—¿Te la debo? —repite Yuuri.

Victor asiente. —No obstante, me gustaría que me recompensaras.

Yuuri se inclina otra vez para besarlo sensualmente, con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla. —¿Esto servirá?

Victor finge pensarlo. —Supongo. Ya veremos.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor lleva a Makkachin al patio del campus una hora después, su cabeza comienza a sentirse mejor gracias a la aspirina y a la comida. Yuuri va con él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Los estudiantes que habían asistido a la fiesta la noche anterior se acercan y le palmean la espalda, felicitándolo por el éxito del evento, y en cada ocasión, antes de marcharse, le lanzan a Yuuri una extraña mirada.

Eso está comenzando a ponerse raro.

Abre la aplicación de Yik Yak una vez más, ve el nombre de Victor plasmado por todos lados, la vuelve a cerrar. Phichit le manda screenshots de los más divertidos e inofensivos posts. Mientras ellos caminan hacia la casa de Yakov para recoger a Makkachin, Victor está innecesariamente cerca de Yuuri, sus hombros constantemente se rozan. Es agradable, pero eso sólo incrementa las miradas de curiosidad que reciben de manera impresionante.

—¡Makkachin! —llama Victor cuando abre la puerta principal de la casa.

Makkachin brinca sobre él, con sus patas sobre su pecho lo derriba al suelo. Yuuri hace una mueca de preocupación, más Victor está riendo, rascando a su mascota detrás de las orejas. —Hola Makkachin —saluda Yuuri, el perro se gira para prestarle atención a él, afortunadamente no lo derriba también.

Victor busca su correa, luego salen, el perro tira de ellos hacia adelante con entusiasmo. —Algunas veces tomo mi patineta y dejo que él me lleve —le dice Victor a Yuuri mientras se hace a un lado para que Makkachin pueda olfatear un árbol.

—Puedo imaginarlo —responde Yuuri, sonriendo ante el pensamiento.

En el patio, Victor desprende la correa de Makkachin, viendo como el caniche corre hacia un grupo de estudiantes quienes parecen emocionados de verlo. —Él es la persona más famosa de todo el campus.

Se le ocurre a Yuuri que él no es una persona, pero no señala ese hecho. En su lugar, se sienta junto a Victor en la mesa, con la sombrilla cubriendo sus cabezas. Yuuri tiene su mano apoyada en la mesa y Victor la toma, jugando con sus dedos distraído. Yuuri mira alrededor de forma insegura.

—¿Tú no quieres que la gente lo sepa? —pregunta Victor, soltándolo.

—No, no es eso, es sólo que… —se lame los labios y se encoge de hombros—. Las personas podrían confundirse, es todo.

Victor enarca una ceja ante eso. —¿Confundirse? ¿Confundirse cómo?

—Nada, no importa —dice Yuuri restándole importancia.

Parece como si Victor no se diera cuenta de las miradas que reciben. Claro que él siempre recibe atención, pero al estar juntos parece como si esas miradas se intensificaran. Mientras que Victor lo disfruta, él se cohíbe por ser el centro de atención. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta Victor, visiblemente preocupado.

Sacude su cabeza para sacarse las preocupaciones de encima y sonríe. —Sí, estoy bien. Sólo pensando.

—¿En qué?

Victor tiene su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, los cuales están doblados sobre la mesa. Él se inclina hacia adelante, levanta la mirada viéndolo expectante. Tiene un mechón de pelo cubriéndole los ojos y Yuuri lo acomoda por él. —No sé. En ti.

—¿En mí? ¿Soy el protagonista de los pensamientos de Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Junto con sus oh-tan-interesantes conceptos físicos y el Katsudon?

Yuuri lo empuja. Victor le devuelve el empujón antes de moverse para sentarse más cerca. —¿Recuérdame por qué hablo contigo?

Victor cierra un ojo, fingiendo pensar detenidamente. —Bueno, definitivamente soy atractivo. Talentoso –quiero que sepas que mis maestros solían llamarme un niño prodigio.

—Solían.

—¡Hey! —Victor protesta—. Soy muy inteligente, Yuuri.

—Y ególatra también.

Victor hace un mohín, y vuelve a tomar su mano. —Me estás lastimando, Yuuri. Tú siempre me lastimas. El capítulo tres de _Yuuri Katsuki para Tontos_ es acerca de cuan rudo eres.

—Creí que el capítulo dos era acerca del sarcasmo —le recuerda Yuuri.

—Hay una diferencia entre sarcasmo y romper mi corazón.

Yuuri ríe y estrecha sus dedos. —De acuerdo, intentare ser más agradable contigo.

—Bien. Si necesitas ayuda para empezar con esa misión, tengo un trabajo de física para el lunes.

—¿Para el lunes? Déjame adivinar, no lo has empezado —cuando Victor hace un mohín, Yuuri aprieta los labios, considerando algo—. ¿Cuál es el tema?

—Es a libre elección —responde Victor—. Tenemos una lista de veinte opciones de las que ponemos elegir.

Yuuri sonríe radiante ante eso. —¿De verdad? Podemos escoger un tema divertido, entonces.

—Un tema divertido —repite lentamente—. No te entiendo.

—¿Puedo ver?

Cuando él saca la lista de su teléfono y se lo muestra, apoya su mentón sobre su palma y observa mientras el rostro de Yuuri se ilumina más y más con cada línea que lee. Yuuri no puede entender como Victor no encuentra estas cosas tan interesantes como él las encuentra, pero ya ha dejado de cuestionárselo. —Esta _Nikola Tesla, el Gato de_ _Schrödinger, Electricidad Fotovoltaica, Antimateria_ … ¿Cómo vamos a elegir sólo una?

Victor lo mira divertido. —Oh, tienes razón, ¿Cómo podríamos? Que tragedia. Espera, ¿Cuál fue esa que dijiste de un gato? Me gustan los gatos.

Yuuri se anima ante aquello, se acerca aún más a él y señala la lista. —El Gato de Schrödinger. Te gustará esa. Es menos como físico y más como filosófico. Mira, imagina que hay un gato en una caja. Y nadie ha visto dentro de la caja. ¿Cómo sabes si el gato está vivo o muerto?

Victor frunce en ceño. —Pues, él moriría eventualmente.

—Cierto, pero si no miras dentro de la caja, no puedes probar que está muerto.

—Entonces, ¿es algo como, ‘si un árbol cae en el bosque y nadie está cerca para oírlo…'?

Yuuri asiente con entusiasmo. —Sí, pero hay diferentes interpretaciones de eso. Entonces, bien, en tu caja tienes un gato, un matraz con veneno y un dispositivo con una partícula radioactiva.

Victor palidece. —Eso suena _horrible_.

—Es imaginario —le asegura Yuuri.

—Pero no quiero pensar en gatos muriendo, eso es…

—Shh, sólo escucha —le insta—. Okay, entonces hay un gato, un dispositivo radioactivo y un matraz con veneno. Bien, si el dispositivo dentro de la caja detecta radiación, romperá el matraz, y el veneno matará al gato eventualmente. Pero tú no sabes el momento exacto en que el dispositivo lo detecta, o cuando el matraz se rompe, o cuando muere el gato, ¿correcto? Sucederá eventualmente, pero no sabes cuándo.

Tiene que admitir que está algo perdido, pero Yuuri luce tan apasionado y adorable que asiente de todos modos.

—A eso se le conoce como ‘la interpretación de Copenhague’. Al hecho de que el gato podría estar vivo o muerto y en un momento dado es calificado como una superposición de la física cuántica, ya que está vinculado a un evento subatómico aleatorio, ya sabes, las partículas que pueden o no, haberse descompuestos y causado la liberación del veneno. Es mecánica cuántica, pero tan pronto como alguien mira dentro de la caja, lógicamente sólo podrá ver un gato muerto o vivo, no ambos, y la fuente radioactiva se habrá descompuesto o no. Por lo tanto, tan pronto se produce una observación ya no es una superposición cuántica y surge la pregunta de cuando la realidad se convierte en una posibilidad o en otra, dado que no hay pruebas antes de la observación.

Él mira a Victor como si acabara de babear sobre su propia camisa.

—¿No te parece interesante? —Yuuri palidece, ahora luciendo ligeramente abochornado.

Victor abre la boca, luego la cierra, y luego la vuelve abrir. —No te… ¿Por qué tienen que usar un _gato_?

Yuuri parpadea. —Ese... ese no es realmente el punto. Ya te lo dije, es sobre física cuántica.

Una pausa.

—Eres bonito, Yuuri. ¿Lo sabías?

Yuuri le da un codazo, sonrojado. —No es tan complicado, en serio.

—Me perdiste cuando hablaste de mecánica cuántica y algo, con algo, sobre algo. Pero me ayudarás con mi trabajo, ¿verdad? Podemos escribir sobre el gato, incluso si suena bastante deprimente.

—Como ya dije, no es deprimente porque no es un gato re… —se detiene—. Está bien, seguro, escribiremos sobre el gato.

Victor suspira. —Pobre gatito.

—Ya te dije que no es… me rindo. Al menos tú también eres bonito.

Victor lo mira fijamente, luego apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri. —¿Me estás viendo como un objeto?

—Probablemente.

—Rudo, te lo estoy diciendo. Eres bien rudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo, en verdad que amo mucho este capítulo. Cuando lo leí la primera vez, sentí que tocó mi fibra más sensible. La escena de Victor diciéndole cómo se siente acerca de sus acciones es tan conmovedora que fue precisamente eso lo que me motivo a traducir esta historia. Eso, y el hecho de como Braveten maneja todo tipo de situaciones, desde conmovedoras hasta divertidas. Y como plus, temas referentes a la física. He aprendido más con esto que con mis clases en la escuela xD con decirles que una chica le dejó un comentario a la autora en una ocasión agradeciéndole por el tema del gato de Schrödinger, ya que de eso trato su examen del día siguiente. Muy útil, ¿no creen?  
> Hablando de física, soy como Victor, también soy un asco para eso. No es lo mío xD Así que para traducir esa parte de este capítulo tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de varios sitios. Agradecimientos a: Google-sama, Wikipedia-sempai, demás páginas webs, a Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados. Y a mi prima xD 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! 
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	6. Paradójico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri ayuda a Victor a terminar su ensayo de física, y la fraternidad va a un viaje de campamento y excursión.

 

—No puedo evitar sentir que te estás distrayendo —percibe Yuuri.

Victor roza suavemente su mejilla contra la cálida sudadera de Yuuri, sus manos están envueltas en el torso del muchacho y tiene todo su peso reclinado sobre él. Yuuri suspira y coloca una mano en la espalda de Victor, frotándosela. Victor gime, deleitado por la sensación. —Quizás.

—Concéntrate —le regaña Yuuri, alejándose de repente.

Aquello aturde a Victor, quien se sienta derecho y levanta la mirada hacia la portátil que tienen frente a ellos. —Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar la mitad de esas palabras con facilidad. La profesora Baranovskaya no va a creer que fui yo quien escribió esto ni por un segundo.

Yuuri parece confundido por ello, sacude su cabeza y presiona la flecha hacia abajo del teclado para desplazarse por el ensayo de cinco páginas en cuestión. Los dos están sentados en el escritorio de Victor, con ambas sillas frente a él. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sí fuiste tú quien _escribió_ esto.

—Bueno, tú más o menos me lo dictaste.

Parece compensado por eso, pero no tampoco tiene una buena respuesta. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estabas entendiendo nada de lo que decía?

Victor sonríe. —Me gusta escucharte hablar de las cosas que te apasionan.

Y es perfecto, el hacer que Yuuri se ponga así de nervioso. Aquello Victor lo ha perfeccionado como un fino arte, sabe exactamente cuándo y cómo lograrlo. Aunque, el único problema, es que Yuuri ha aprendido lo mismo con respecto a él. El cohabitar los ha llevado a compartir caricias, a intercambios accidentales (y al consiguiente robo) de útiles escolares y, lo más importante, a aprender sobre las personalidades del otro.

(Así que sí, él sabe cómo hacer ruborizar a Yuuri.)

(Y se deleita con aquel hecho.)

Su rubor es rosado, se esparce desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas, y es el rubor Yuuri Katsuki número tres. Percibe Victor con deleite, aquel en el que él inclina su cabeza para que su barbilla toque su hombro. Él lo admira cuando Yuuri comienza a murmurar. —De cierta forma sólo despotrique. No es que… disculpa si hable por tanto tiempo y te aburrí.

Él piensa que podría escuchar a Yuuri hablar de cualquier cosa.

—Definitivamente no me aburriste —le asegura—. El tema puede que sí sea aburrido, pero tú te las arreglas para hacerlo… —casi se le escapa, _casi_ dice ‘interesante’ y Yuuri lo sabe, y por eso ahora está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Descaradamente. Victor sacude su cabeza, obstinado.

—Ibas a decirlo —dice Yuuri—. Ibas a decir que la física es interesante.

—No era eso —Victor le asegura, luego se inclina hacia adelante y con un brazo lo abraza, lo envuelve y le besa el pelo. Yuuri vuelve a ruborizarse, más violento está vez, pero se mueve más cerca de él en respuesta ante el contacto, y aunque las cosas todavía son raras y su relación no está definida, él ama esto que ahora tienen, ama poder besarlo y que eso se sienta correcto.

Sin embargo, el problema con besar a Yuuri es, mirarlo.

(No es tanto un problema como un dilema, y aunque esas palabras puede que sean sinónimas, para Victor definitivamente poseen diferentes connotaciones.)

Porque cuando Victor mira a Yuuri, ve sus suaves rasgos, sus rosados labios, sus ojos marrones con motas doradas que él no percibió la primera vez que se conocieron cuando golpeó a Yuuri en su bicicleta. Ahora Victor percibe su risa, su voz, percibe todo de él, y se pregunta cómo cada minúscula facción, cada minúscula cualidad que él posee puede ser tan encantadora, una más que la otra. Se pregunta cómo es posible querer estar con alguien en todo momento, se pregunta cómo es posible extrañar tanto a alguien cuando se está lejos de esa persona.

(Se pregunta si Yuuri se siente de la misma manera.)

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —dice Yuuri, mientras toma la portátil de Victor y remarca algo, borrando una frase completa—. Listo, simplificado a prueba de tontos.

Victor rueda los ojos, demasiado ocupado admirándolo como para sentirse aludido, toma su portátil de vuelta. —Okay, dime más sobre la física cuántica.

Y entonces Yuuri prosigue la explicación, y ese es quizás el hecho favorito de Victor –el mirarlo mientras se pierde en sí mismo. Ha visto ese hecho en otros momentos, claro, pero aquello resalta más cuando él habla de física. Sus manos se mueven como locas enfrente de su rostro, haciendo gestos que no tienen sentido para nadie más que para él mismo, y sus ojos se encienden, como si él silenciosamente le rogara a Victor sentir lo mismo que él siente mientras habla de este oh-tan-importante-tema.

La cosa es que, funciona. Realmente a Victor podría importarle menos el gato, perro o iguana de Schrödinger, pero cuando Yuuri habla de ello, siente que bien estaría dispuesto a leerse novelas enteras que hablen del tema. Así que teclea en el teclado mientras Yuuri habla, ocasionalmente deteniéndose para hacer preguntas que probablemente no tengan mucho sentido. Sin embargo, Yuuri es paciente, siempre dispuesto a intentar explicar cosas desde un diferente ángulo. 

(Durante todo el resto de la tarde, Victor admite algo para sí mismo.)

(La física es interesante.)

(Al menos, ciertas partes. O, al menos, cuando Yuuri las explica.)

(Aunque no dice nada de esto en voz alta.)

Una hora después, está bostezando cada cierto rato. Yuuri sonríe con simpatía, mirando la pantalla otra vez. —Esto es para mañana, ¿verdad?

Victor asiente. —Tú puedes ir a dormir, si quieres. Yo lo terminaré.

Yuuri ríe ante eso. —No soy yo quien está cansado. Ahora, voy con esto hasta el final.

—Más o menos como el gato.

—¿Todavía piensas que el gato es real? No importa. Pero debo decir que mi espalda _está_ comenzando a doler.

Las sillas no son particularmente confortables. Ambas son negras, y la de Yuuri tiene uno de sus posa-brazos quebrado, Victor cree que debió suceder antes de que ellos se conocieran. La de él está bien, aunque su ajustador de altura está roto, cosa que él constantemente está más bajo que Yuuri. Él figura que podrían usar unas nuevas, pero a condición de ser estudiantes universitarios en quiebra, y eso sería un problema para su futuro.

Viktor levanta su portátil. —¿Quieres que nos movamos a mi cama?

Yuuri se muestra de acuerdo.

Es casi como una silenciosa invitación para poder acurrucarse, piensa. Y no es que él esté intentando tomar ventaja de la bondad de Yuuri. Es más… es más para ser prácticos. Si van a trabajar juntos, y si van a ponerse cómodos, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo al máximo? Ciertamente es la decisión correcta.

Entonces, Yuuri bosteza, y Victor se da cuenta que está cansado, ya sea que lo admita o no. Señala algo en la pantalla y dice algo. Victor a duras penas escucha las palabras, modificando lo que Yuuri le dice que debe ser modificado. Él ya puede sentir que se está quedando dormido, con ambos brazos en su regazo y sus parpados poniéndose más y más pesados con cada segundo.

Su roommate le toca el brazo. —Casi terminamos. Quédate conmigo.

Él asiente, agradecido, y entonces terminan el ensayo.

Cuando Yuuri está apunto de recostarse en la cama, Victor sugiere que mientras están sentados así, miren una película. Así que eso hacen. Y no es una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos cuando Yuuri apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Victor y éste último envuelve un brazo alrededor de su costado, con su espalda incómodamente recostada contra la pared pero su mente felizmente ignora este hecho. 

Rato después, cierra su portátil, y sin decir palabra se recuestan en la cama, con sus cabezas yaciendo cómodamente sobre la almohada. Yuuri suspira y se mueve más cerca, con su rostro sobre el hombro de Victor, y Victor sonríe –no puede dejar de sonreír— mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos. Se le ocurre que no será capaz de dormir en esta posición, puesto que está más que eufórico, pero unos pocos minutos después, su respiración comienza a estabilizarse.

Yuuri es hermoso cuando duerme, y de eso Victor se da cuenta. Claro que, él siempre es hermoso, pero esta es una diferente forma de hermosura. Él está con sus guardias abajo, sus emociones desprotegidas, dejándolas expuestas al mundo, es como si estuviera en su estado más puro. Sin mencionar su suave respirar, su espalda apoyada contra el pecho de Victor, y sus ocasionales murmullos que salen de sus labios.

Victor piensa en todos los eventos que lo han conducido a este momento.

Piensa en cuan afortunado es por tener a Yuuri Katsuki en sus brazos, en su vida.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Las manos de Victor están atadas.

Fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como para lastimarlo.

El sueño y la conmoción se mezclan juntos, pero como no combinan, Victor parpadea perezosamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Se le ocurre angustiarse si no fuera por el silencio, si no fuera por la suave luz del sol que lo ilumina a través de la ventana. Mueve una mano, luego la otra. Ninguna de las dos se moverá más allá de lo que permitan las ataduras.

Trata de espabilarse, trata de averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió, aferrarse a lo que sabe. Hay una pequeña barandilla alrededor del borde de su litera, y las bridas están enganchadas a las barandas y alrededor de sus muñecas, aprisionándolo con maestría. Tira de su brazo izquierdo. Intenta alcanzar una mano con la otra para liberarla, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano.

El pánico comienza a posarse en él, su corazón comienza a acelerarse. Se esfuerza a sí mismo a mirar alrededor, con la adrenalina llenando su mente y cuerpo. Y entonces su ojos se posan en…

—Buenos días.

—¿Yuuri? —pregunta, con voz grogui. Se aclara la garganta, y sacude su cabeza—. Yuuri, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás…?

Yuuri rompe a reír. Y es ahí que la media dormida mente de Victor se percata que el otro muchacho está sosteniendo un teléfono en alto, apuntándole con la cámara. —Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te despertaste. _No tuvo precio_.

Victor se mueve hacia el borde de la cama, intenta obtener una mejor vista de las ataduras. —Tú… ¿tú me ataste mientras dormía?

—No sé cómo no te despertaste —dice burlón—. Seguí creyendo que lo harías, pero no. Incluso en algún punto hasta sonreíste en sueños, creo.

No está seguro de que decir a eso. Intenta con las bridas otra vez, trata de desatarlas. —Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Ahora déjame ir.

Yuuri toma un par de tijeras de su escritorio y con una mano las hace girar con maestría. —¿Dejarte ir?

—Yuuri…

—¿Y si quiero algo de ti primero?

Victor traga con premura, retorciéndose en la cama. —¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Qué podrías…?

Yuuri se detiene, una astuta sonrisa baila en sus labios. Coloca las cuchillas de las tijeras contra su mejilla. —No sé. Convénceme. Tal vez sólo quiero verte suplicar.

Palidece, inseguro de haber visto así a Yuuri antes. Cierto era que había visto su lado confiado, ¿pero esto? Esto es…

—No te están lastimando, ¿verdad? —añade con preocupación.

A Victor le toma un segundo hacer la transición de la misma manera que Yuuri –pasar de su picardía a su tímida preocupación. —No, no me están lastimando —jala de nuevo—. Tú… ¿tú en verdad me ataste a mi cama? Ni siquiera te he devuelto lo del tinte en mi cabello.

—Lo sé, pero tenía reservado esto para cuando lo hicieras, simplemente pensé que sería divertido —luego vuelve a reír, todavía jugando con las tijeras—. Y así fue.

Victor no puede evitar sonreírle, pero rápidamente recompone su cara de póker. —Muy bien, Yuuri. ¿Puedo pedirte por favor que me quites estas bridas?

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso.

—Eres un demonio.

—Hmm, eso no ayuda en tu caso.

Victor le enarca una ceja, luchando contra las ataduras una vez más. En parte para impresionar, en parte para poner a prueba su integridad, ya que cree que sería bastante impresionante salir de esto por su cuenta. Pero, evidentemente, no hay posibilidad de escapar. Le regala a Yuuri su mejor puchero, bien practicado. —¿Por favor?

Yuuri medita ante eso, inclinándose más en su silla. Apoya ambas piernas en el brazo derecho de la silla, cruzándolas mientras lo considera. —Esta una decisión difícil.

El teléfono de Victor vibra sobre su escritorio. Entrecierra los ojos para ver quién es, pero no es capaz de leer lo que dice. —¿Puedes leerlo por mí?

Después de un momento, su teléfono está en las manos de Yuuri. —Um, es de Christophe. Pregunta qué estás haciendo.

—Dile que el sádico de mi roommate me tiene atado a mi propia cama.

—Dejare que le mensajees luego —musita Yuuri, colocándolo de vuelta a su lugar.

Victor gruñe. —Muy bien, Yuuri. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Que eres inteligente, ¿es eso? ¿Más inteligente que yo? ¿Y más atractivo? ¿Quieres que te halague?

Yuuri se muestra impasible. —Creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que quiero que admitas.

(No, no.)

(No bajo esas circunstancias.)

Con una obstinada negación con su cabeza, se gira hacia su costado, con sus manos extendidas incómodamente sobre sí. —Definitivamente no.

Yuuri baja las tijeras, pero se mantiene en su posición, volviendo a tomar el teléfono de Victor. Alza la vista a él, sorprendido. —¿No tiene contraseña?

—Sin contraseña —confirma—. ¿Qué vas hacer desde allí?

Le toma una foto, luego vuelve a colocarlo en el escritorio.

—Apuesto que luzco muy gracioso, ¿no? —pregunta con tono lleno de sarcasmo.

—Mmm —concuerda Yuuri distraído—. Quisiera ayudarte pero tú todavía no me dices lo que quiero escuchar.

Victor sonríe, impresionado, si ha de ser honesto. —Yo todavía no puedo creer que me ataras a mi propia cama. ¿Qué clase de mente diabólica tienes, Yuuri Katsuki?

No hay respuesta para eso, sólo otra mirada.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Victor rendirse. 

—La física es interesante —suspira Victor.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Él sabe que Yuuri lo escucho muy bien.

—Dije que la física es interesante —repite—. ¿Ya estás feliz?

Yuuri suelta una risita y levanta las tijeras, trepándose a la cama de Victor y sentándose a su lado. —Muy feliz.

—Ahora tengo que devolvértelo el doble —se queja Victor, inclinando su cabeza contra el muslo de Yuuri tan pronto como él está lo suficientemente cerca.

—Quédate quieto —le advierte, tratando de cortar las bridas. Eventualmente corta una, luego otra.

Victor no duda en derribar a Yuuri.

Yuuri grita, aun sosteniendo las tijeras, murmurando algo de ser peligroso cuando Victor le toma ambas muñecas y se las inmoviliza poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza. Las tijeras caen inútilmente al piso, rápidamente siendo olvidadas. Piensa en que decir, entonces ladea su cabeza a un lado, poniendo una pícara sonrisa. Dos pueden jugar este juego. —No sabía que estabas tan interesado en tenerme atado, Yuuri.

Obtiene la reacción deseada.

Nervioso, con ojos abiertos, y el rostro todo rojo. —Yo… no, no… yo sólo… pensé que sería… no… no quise que… no —parece decidirse en la última palabra, traga con prisa—. No.

—Entonces ¿ _no_ estás interesado en tenerme atado?

Yuuri lo mira boquiabierto. —Yo… ¿ _tú_ estás interesado en eso?

Es menos una pregunta genuina y más un intento desesperado de tener cualquier tipo de respuesta. Victor se encoge de hombros, un gesto difícil de interpretar. —Estoy interesado en lo que sea que te interese. O, al menos, pensé que lo estaba, hasta que descubrí que te gusta atraer a hombres inocentes y hacer que estén lo suficientemente cómodos como para dormir junto a ti sólo para poder atarlos antes de que llegue la mañana.

—Por lo que sé, la última vez no tuve precisamente que atraerte.

(Tiene que admitirlo, es una buena respuesta.)

Pero eso sólo lo exime por un lado. —Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo. Tú absolutamente me atrajiste.

Yuuri intenta mover sus muñecas, y Víctor lo suelta, dejando que su compañero de habitación lo abrace y entrelace sus dedos detrás de la parte superior de la espalda de Victor. —No lo hice.

—Te veías... cansado —suelta sin convicción, porque no tiene palabras para describir cómo se veía Yuuri, cómo se ve siempre. Para describir todo lo que le hace a Víctor.

—Oh, ya veo. Cansado. Muy atrayente.

Victor se aleja de él y elige acostarse a su lado. —Muy atrayente —concuerda, asintiendo solemnemente, ignorando el sarcasmo de Yuuri. Luego lo besa. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 —Creo que voy a cambiar de carrera.

Toma un momento a que las palabras de Phichit se abran paso hacia el tálamo de Yuuri, finalmente tocan la comprensión y causan que deje caer el lápiz que estaba sosteniendo. —¿Qué tu qué?

La cosa es que, una frase como esa es completamente muy Phichit. Si es que Yuuri, siquiera de alguna forma comenzara a odiar la física, nunca soñaría con cambiar de carrera. Asociando a eso el estrés, los créditos extras que se requieren –el mero pensamiento de eso le da escalofríos. Phichit en cambio, dice su idea con despreocupación, apenas notando el shock escrito en el rostro de Yuuri.

—Psicología —explica—. Creo que podría ser un buen terapeuta un día. ¿No crees?

Eso, también, se ajusta a Phichit. Yuuri se lo dice, y su amigo le sonríe, contento de que parezca aprobar su decisión. Luego Phichit se encuentra enviando un correo electrónico a su consejero académico, programando una reunión, y Yuuri se pregunta cómo sería estar tan a gusto con respecto a cosas como esas. Simplemente pensar, _quiero hacer eso_ , y entonces hacerlo.

Phichit toca el botón de enviar y luego se reclina en su silla, apoyando los pies en su escritorio. —Podría dar consejos a la gente. Ayudarles.

—Tú eres bueno en eso —concuerda Yuuri—. Además, ya me has ayudado a mí con mis problemas.

—Cierto —dice Phichit—. Hablando de tus problemas…

Yuuri inmediatamente sacude su cabeza, sabiendo hacia donde se dirige la conversación. Se trepa a la cama de Phichit para ya no ser visto, recostándose en ella. —No hay muchos problemas de los que hablar.

—Hey, tú recostado allí, y yo sentado aquí. Así era como Sigmund Freud trataba a sus pacientes. Él creía que si ellos no podían verlo, se abrirían más. ¿Te sientes dispuesto a hablar sobre tus más profundos y oscuros secretos?

Yuuri se ríe y mira al techo. —Temo que no está funcionando, Doc.

Phichit suelta un bufido. —Supongo que necesitaré trabajar en ello.

El teléfono de Yuuri vibra en su bolsillo y lo saca, mirando la pantalla.

**¿Ocupado el sábado?**

Es de Victor, y se queda un segundo contemplándolo, mordiéndose su labio inferior, con la anticipación sacudiéndole el estómago. Phichit se gira en su silla para obtener una mejor vista de su expresión. —¿Es Victor?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Yuuri, sorprendido.

—Tienes tu marca patentada ‘Victor Nikiforov’ plasmada en tu cara.

No está seguro cómo responder a eso, así que en su lugar prefiere responder al mensaje.

Phichit protesta. —No, espera dos minutos antes de responder. No querrás parecer _tan_ disponible, ¿verdad? Juega a ser difícil, pero _no_ tan difícil. En un delicado balance.

—Espero que este no sea el mismo consejo que vayas a darle a tus futuros pacientes —dice Yuuri, abriendo el mensaje de todas formas. Escribe una respuesta.

**No, ¿Por qué?**

La respuesta es inmediata.

**Campamento y excursión con los de la hermandad. Sábado y domingo.**

Yuuri nota que Victor textea como habla. Conciso y espontaneo. Anticipando la respuesta que quiere. Con un aire de confianza. Yuuri se muerde el labio más fuerte, mirando a Phichit, quien lo mira curioso. —¿Qué sucede? —pregunta éste—. Luces como si te lo acabara de proponer por mensaje.

—Dice que hay un viaje de campamento y excursión con los de su hermandad el sábado.

—¿Y estás invitado? —pregunta, levantándose rápidamente de su silla y escalando a su cama para sentarse al lado de Yuuri—. ¿Y _yo_ estoy invitado?

Yuuri sonríe. —Estoy seguro de que lo estás. Pero yo no sé si estoy hecho para ir de excursión…

La expresión de Phichit lo interrumpe. —Yuuri, tu atractivo y popular novio…

—No es mi novio.

—…te acaba de pedir ir de excursión, ¿y tú vas a rechazarlo? Además, he escuchado que esos viajes son tan divertidos. ¿Puedes preguntarle si yo puedo ir?

Yuuri acepta, vuelve a escribir. **Phichit quiere saber si él también puede venir.**

**Por supuesto.**

Phichit sonríe de oreja a oreja, dándole por el hombro. —Anda, yo iré con ustedes. Será divertido. Acampar, podemos… um… encender una fogata. ¡Malvaviscos y s’mores*! A ti te encantan los s’mores. Historias de terror, ¡Yuuri!

—Tú casi te prendiste fuego la última vez que hiciste s’mores.

—Cierto, pero… —empieza Phichit, pero parece no poder encontrar un argumento en contra—. Vamos, Yuuri. Te divertirás. Te lo aseguro. Especialmente con Victor, los dos solos en una pequeña tienda de acampar toda la noche…

Yuuri siente que se sonroja violentamente. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iré.

Phichit enarca una ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Irás por eso?

Es ahí que Yuuri se congela, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. —No, no, no, no es por eso… no… no, no, sólo que lo pensé bien, es todo. Y tienes razón. Puede que sea divertido.

Su amigo se limita a guiñarle un ojo.

Yuuri gruñe y entierra su rostro entre sus manos.

—Está bien, Yuuri. No te estoy juzgando.

—Me presionas, lo sabes.

Phichit se toca su sien. —Sólo imagina las cosas que podré hacer cuando sea un estudiante de psicología. Conoceré el funcionamiento interno de los cerebros de todo el mundo. 

Yuuri le da golpecitos en su espalda. —De hecho, ya lo haces.

—Ah, punto preciso.

Yuuri le responde a Victor.

**Bien, iré.**

La pequeña burbuja indica que al parecer Victor está tipeando algo, pero entonces lo borra. Luego hace lo mismo otra vez. Yuuri mira su teléfono, ligeramente frustrado. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de decir esas dos veces?

**Genial :) :)**

—¿Él usa esas caritas sonrientes? —juzga Phichit en voz alta.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Tan pronto como Victor lee el mensaje de Yuuri, esas dos pequeñas palabras –bien, iré— su corazón amenaza con explotar. Christophe lo mira, divertido. —Deberías ver tu rostro ahora mismo.

Victor se gira a mirarlo, todavía sonriendo. No puede parar de sonreír, sabe que Chris se está burlando de él, pero no podía importarle menos. Yuuri iba a ir de campamento y excursión con él. Lo cual quería decir que se sentarían al lado de la fogata, tal vez juntos, y Yuuri podría apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Victor, e incluso podrían besarse…

¿Todavía no es sábado?

—Estoy feliz por ti —añade Chris—. Pero deberías responder.

Victor tipea algo, pero es demasiado entusiasta. No quiere presionar su suerte, no quiere asustar a Yuuri. Intenta una vez más, pero tiene el mismo problema. Normalmente, él envía sus mensajes sin pensarlos dos veces, pero con Yuuri se encuentra a sí mismo pensando dos veces cada movimiento que hace. Quizás, es porque la reacción de Yuuri a lo que hace es lo único que le importa. Quizás esa sea la diferencia.

—¿Debería haber usado una sola carita sonriente? —le pregunta a Chris en voz baja después de haber presionado enviar.

—No creo que a él eso le importe.

Victor suspira, percatándose de cuan ridículo suena, deja caer el teléfono. —Bien, JJ está haciendo los preparativos para el sitio donde acamparemos, ¿correcto? ¿Y yo llevare provisiones para los s’mores?

Christophe asiente. —Lleva chocolate extra, ya sabes cómo es Georgi con su chocolate.

—Mmm. Tienes razón —se pone de pie para irse, pero se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta—. Una cosa más. Necesito un consejo.

Su amigo luce expectante. —¿Sobre Yuuri?

—Exactamente —dice Victor, feliz de que él lo capte—. Estamos en medio de una especie de guerra de bromas.

Christophe frunce el ceño, como si eso no fuera lo que esperaba oír. —Oh.

—Quiero devolverle algunas en este viaje. ¿Alguna idea?

Por supuesto que Christophe tiene muchas ideas. Victor las toma todas en cuenta.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 El viernes, Victor le da instrucciones a Yuuri de que llevar. Yuuri empaca una innecesaria cantidad de cosas –agua, comida, ropa. Por si acaso, también empaca un cargador de teléfono, una bolsa de dormir que es demasiado grande como para que quepa en su mochila, y un par de zapatos extras. Todo esto por si acaso. Victor lo mira –entretenido, ¿tal vez?— mientras él lucha con todas las cosas para que entren.

El sábado en la mañana, Victor aún no está despierto cuando Yuuri despierta. Tienen que irse en una hora para reunirse con todos donde comienza el sendero, y él sabe que Victor se molestará si se tiene que marchar teniendo el cabello todavía húmedo por el baño. Entonces, Yuuri rueda fuera de la cama y se aproxima a Victor, trepando la escalera de su cama para tocarle el hombro. —Victor, son las ocho.

Victor responde con un gemido soñoliento y rueda sobre su estómago para escapar del agarre de Yuuri. Luego, después de unos cuantos segundos más, parece despertar, apenas abriendo un ojo. Es casi un poco molesto, el cuan perfecto luce cuando duerme, piensa Yuuri. Cuando Yuuri duerme, es una mezcla de baba y hablar en sueños, pero cuando Victor duerme, bien puede ser un modelo de Abercrombie*. 

Molesto.

(Pero atractivo.)

Su cabello es un desastre, pero es una especie de descuido intencional, aun cuando Yuuri sabe que no es intencional en lo absoluto. En el momento en que abre sus ojos, esos iris azules como la espuma del mar lo cautivan, y él es incapaz de apartar la mirada. Sin mencionar su voz. La voz de Victor en la mañana provoca cosas en Yuuri que le es imposible describir.

Su voz es áspera, su acento más marcado de lo usual. —¿Las ocho?

Yuuri asiente, su mano todavía está en el hombro de Victor, y debería moverla, ¿no? Definitivamente no hay razón para tenerla ahí, aparte de querer tenerla ahí. Aunque al mismo tiempo, Victor no parece importarle, ni parece notarlo. Entonces la deja ahí.

—Buenos días —saluda perezosamente después de un segundo, bostezando otra vez.

Sus ojos rápidamente comienzan a cerrarse de nuevo, y Yuuri ríe, volviéndolo a sacudir. —Si no te levantas ya, lo lamentarás.

—Quizás un beso me despierte.

Pequeñas frases como estas sorprenden a Yuuri sin fallar.

—Ahí está esa expresión —musita Victor contra la almohada—. Amo esa expresión. Está en mi top diez.

Yuuri suspira y se baja de la cama. —Sal de la cama o volveré a atarte las manos.

—Eso sería interesante.

Una vocecilla en el fondo de la mente de Yuuri pregunta si ellos están saliendo.

Porque ahora ellos se besan, sí, pero eso es todo. Se besan, se acurrucan, pero todo lo demás es lo mismo. Victor siempre ha sido un coqueto, y aún lo es, entonces no es como si eso fuera algo nuevo. Ellos bromean, pero ya bromeaban desde antes, así que eso tampoco es nuevo. En realidad, son las demostraciones más descaradas de atracción lo nuevo. Con las cuales, obviamente, Yuuri está bien, pero…  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor toma su usual ropa de excursión, y se mete a la ducha. La hermandad va de excursión o campamento –o a ambas, como en este caso— varias veces a lo largo del año. Es una tradición que se ha mantenido desde mucho, mucho antes de que Victor se uniera a la hermandad. Pero los viajes son normalmente divertidos, buenos recuerdos son creados. Sin embargo, él no puede decir que alguna vez ha estado más emocionado de lo que lo está ahora por este viaje. Y es a causa de Yuuri. Quiere mentirse a sí mismo y decir que se debe a algo más, pero sabe que es debido a que Yuuri está viniendo con ellos. No tiene sentido negarlo.

Cuando cierra la llave de la ducha, rápidamente se pone un par de pantalones cargo* y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, planea ponerse una chaqueta abrigada sobre ella. Luego sale del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Yuuri está entretenido en su laptop, haciendo Dios sabrá qué, está usando una remera negra y pantalones deportivos. El mismo vestuario que utiliza cuando patina, nota Victor.

—Luces listo para ir de excursión —comenta Victor, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Yuuri debió haberse cambiado cuando él estaba bañándose.

Es ahí que Yuuri alza la mirada hacia él.

Silencio.

Victor se balancea sobre sus talones, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos traseros. La expresión en el rostro de Yuuri es ilegible, una mezcla de incredulidad y horror. —¿Estás… está todo bien? —pregunta Victor despacio.

—No… sí, estoy bien —le asegura, luego vuelve a pegar su mirada en la pantalla de su laptop, excepto que es obvio que él en realidad no está mirando nada. En lugar de eso, parece como si estuviese intentando reprender a sus ojos por su mera existencia. Como si estuviese intentando convencerse a sí mismo de algo. Pero entonces, de repente y de golpe, levanta su cabeza. —¿Vas a usar _eso_?

Victor se le acerca, reposa un brazo en uno de los peldaños de la escalera y así alzar la mirada hacia Yuuri. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Esa… esa camiseta.

—¿Qué con ella? —se aleja de la escalera y regresa al baño, para mirar su reflejo. No hay nada de malo con la camiseta, ni con él. No hay siquiera mancha. —¿Tiene algo de malo?

Yuuri traga grueso. —Es decir… hace frio afuera. Me refiero a que, estamos en Detroit…

—Oh, me pondré una chaqueta.

—Oh.

Otra pausa. Victor no cree ni por un segundo que Yuuri sólo esté preocupado por su salud, y entonces se le ocurre una idea. —¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la camiseta?

—¿Gustarme? —replica Yuuri, tranquilamente, como si no le importara lo que Victor está diciendo—. O sea, está bien.

—¿Bien?

—Es sólo… sí, está bien.

Victor chasquea su lengua con sus dientes, dejándole saber a Yuuri que no le cree, pero que te todos modos lo dejaría pasar. Se sienta en su cama y le mensajea a Christophe y a JJ, concertando los últimos detalles del viaje, y después salen de la habitación. Yuuri se cuelga su mochila en su hombro y Victor hace lo mismo.

Van en busca de Makkachin, quien ama las excursiones. Al ser el perro inteligente que es, parece saber lo que está por suceder al segundo que ve sus vestimentas, y con entusiasmo deja que Victor le ponga su correa. Luego lo llevan hacia el auto de Victor y el perrito salta a la parte de atrás. Fue un acuerdo tácito, el que Victor llevaría a Yuuri y a Phichit. Algo que simplemente tenía que suceder.

Phichit se reúne con ellos en el parqueadero y se sube al asiento trasero con Makkachin, acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Está usando un suéter verde y pantalones cargo, con sus gafas de sol sobre su cabeza y su teléfono entre sus manos. —¿Habrá s’mores? —le pregunta a Victor después de saludarlo.

Victor se lo confirma, mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

Phichit de pronto ríe, entonces mira a Yuuri. Comienza a hablar en tailandés, lo que Victor traduce con un poco de dificultad. —Una vez, Yuuri hizo el chubby bunny challenge a modo de apuesta, no creí que fuera humanamente posible para alguien el meterse tantos malvaviscos en la boca.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, no entendiendo el idioma extranjero. —¿Qué acabas de decir?

En respuesta Victor sólo se ríe, sintiéndose como si él y Phichit acabasen de compartir un secreto. Intenta imaginarse a Yuuri metiéndose en la boca malvavisco tras malvavisco, pero el simplemente imaginarse no parece funcionar dentro su mente.

—Phichit, a estas alturas ya sé reconocer mi nombre en tailandés —le recuerda Yuuri.

Otra vez en inglés. —Sólo le estaba contando a Victor sobre una de tus más grandes hazañas. Luego te enseñare las fotos, Victor.

—¿Qué le contaste? —insiste Yuuri.

—Vamos a pretender que estamos compartiendo más secretos —le sugiere Phichit a Victor en tailandés.

—Buena idea —responde Victor.

Yuuri gime, mirándolos a ambos. Aunque al final, Phichit no se aguanta y le dice lo que hablaron, y entonces Yuuri también se está riendo. Continúan riendo durante el resto del viaje, y una especie de ingravidez se posa en el pecho de Victor, una que no puede describir.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Se encuentran con los demás en el punto donde empieza el sendero, y entonces todos se ponen en marcha. Victor le quita la correa a Makkachin y el perrito corre enfrente de ellos, pero no demasiado lejos. Olisquea cada palmo de hierba, extruyendo energía como si fuese su segunda naturaleza. Victor sonríe mientras lo mira, caminando al lado de Yuuri con su mochila colgada al hombro.

Según Christophe, las tiendas ya están esperando en el sitio de acampamiento. Yuuri y Phichit rápidamente son presentados a todos los miembros de la fraternidad, y Phichit al instante se pone a conversar con varios de ellos, mientras que Yuuri permanece estrictamente al lado de Victor. Ocasionalmente intercambia palabras con Chris, a quien conoce de antes.

A medida que lentamente ascienden la colina, llegan a un pequeño riachuelo. Yuuri pisa una piedra y se tambalea un poco, instantáneamente Victor alarga su brazo y lo estabiliza. No es como si la caída fuese peligrosa, pero este es un terreno escabroso. Desde luego, no es necesario que Victor lo agarre de la mano. Pero lo hace de todas formas. Y Yuuri no se aparta. 

Toman un descanso después de unas pocas horas, descansando en un pequeño claro del bosque, para tomar agua y comer unos cuantos bocadillos. Makkachin felizmente toma agua de su tazón. Victor se acerca y se sienta al lado de Yuuri sobre la hierba. —Es bonito, ¿no?

Han escogido un buen día. El sol brilla alto sobre sus cabezas, proyectando calor sobre ellos, y no hay viento. Los arboles arrojan sombras relucientes a lo largo del paisaje y son visibles hasta donde alcanza la vista. Los árboles son altos, y todas sus hojas están esparcidas en el suelo del bosque. Yuuri mantiene su mirada apartada de Victor, en gran parte, debido a esa camiseta.

Esa camiseta con la que prácticamente puede ver ambos lados de Victor debido al corte en la parte de los brazos. Ve su tentadora piel lisa. Definitivamente no es apropiada para el clima, piensa Yuuri. Mientras Victor se sienta a su lado, se vuelve a colocar su chaqueta. —Hace frio, pero el sol brilla —comenta—. Me hace calor tan pronto me la pongo y frio tan pronto me la quito.  

—Suena a problemas. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Victor sonríe ante el sarcasmo y lo empuja con su hombro. Yuuri le devuelve el gesto. —Tú, por otro lado, pareces cómodo.

Yuuri tira de la chaqueta que tiene sobre sus hombros, para presumir. —Muy cómodo.

—¿Quizás podemos caber juntos? —sugiere Victor, inclinándose más cerca de él, con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Yuuri estira uno de los bordes de su abrigo, siguiéndole el juego, y Victor finge hacerse un ovillo a su lado, suspirando aun cuando no está siquiera cerca de caber. —¿Mejor?

—Pues, no, pero tú estás muy cálido, de hecho —comenta Victor, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y abrazándolo—. Muy cálido.

—Y tú estás frio —se percata Yuuri, intentando apartarse.

Victor lo abraza más fuerte, con sus dedos deslizando la parte baja de su remera para poder tocar su piel, Yuuri lo golpea con ambas manos y ambos ríen. —¿Qué? ¿No quieres compartir tu calor?

Yuuri le rueda los ojos. —No fue mi idea el usar una camiseta como esa.

—Todavía no entiendo tu obsesión con mi camiseta.

—Bueno, deberías saberlo, es muy estereotípica.

Victor ladea su cabeza a un lado. —¿Estereotípica?

—De un chico de fraternidad estereotípico. Ya sabes, camisetas musculosas. Pantalones cortos de color salmón. Khakis. Esa clase de cosas. Aunque no te he visto usar esas dos últimas cosas todavía, dados los acontecimientos… —se detiene para señalar la camiseta de Victor—…diría que estás muy cerca.

Las manos de Victor todavía están sobre sus costados, y él las mueve hacia abajo presionando ligeramente sus caderas, provocando un silencioso jadeo por parte de Yuuri. —¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta?

Yuuri tartamudea. —Yo… yo nunca dije eso.

Antes de que Victor pueda continuar, alguien atrás de ellos se aclara la garganta. Y entonces están en marcha otra vez. Esta vez, ellos caminan por dos horas más, y como Victor está empezando a sudar ligeramente, se vuelve a quitar su chaqueta. No pierde detalle en la forma que Yuuri pega sus ojos en él, pero esta vez, Victor le guiña un ojo. Y provoca la respuesta deseada.

Phichit se inclina hacia Yuuri y le susurra algo, y su sonrojo sólo empeora.

Victor se pregunta que le habrá dicho Phichit.

A medida que el sol se pone, llegan al sitio donde acamparan. Las tiendas, efectivamente, ya han sido entregadas, pero les corresponde a ellos armarlas. Phichit ayuda a otro grupo mientras Yuuri permanece incómodamente alrededor de Victor, inseguro de cómo ayudar. Victor tampoco parece ser un experto en el tema, dejando la mayor parte del trabajo a Christophe.

—De dos a tres personas por tienda, supongo —musita en voz alta, mirando en derredor.

Hay alrededor de veinte miembros de la fraternidad en total, aunque unos cuantos han traído a sus invitados, y hay lo que parece ser alrededor de ocho tiendas. Algunas son más pequeñas que otras. Yuuri le echa un vistazo a Phichit, quien le sonríe y saluda desde el otro lado del campamento. Está sosteniendo una vara mientras alguien ajusta algo en una de las tiendas.

—¿Quieres que compartamos una tienda? —pregunta Victor.

(Casual.)

Yuuri intenta igualar el tono. —Oh, claro.

Su voz sale chillona, así que se aclara la garganta. Victor parece notarlo y ríe para sí, alargando su mano y tocándole el brazo. Entonces, su expresión se torna preocupada. —Espera. ¿No has traído las bridas, verdad?

—¿Qué? Es decir, no.

—Hmm. De acuerdo. Supongo que podemos compartir la tienda, entonces.

A Yuuri le toma un poco más de lo que debería el captar la broma, entonces sonríe. —De todas formas, no bajes la guardia.

Victor le agita el pelo cariñosamente. —Ni en sueños.

Yuuri alza sus manos y se acomoda el cabello, luego se lanza hacia Victor para desarreglarle el cabello en venganza. Victor grita, retrocediendo, y Yuuri lo persigue. En cuestión de segundos, ambos salen corriendo a toda velocidad por el campamento, pasando entre personas y tiendas. Entonces, Victor se da la vuelta y regresa por el camino que habían venido y Yuuri lo persigue, implacable. El viento se siente estimulante contra su piel, apartándole el pelo de los ojos, treinta segundos después finalmente alcanza a Victor, chocando accidentalmente con él y derribándolo al suelo, jadeando.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta rápidamente.

Victor gime con dolor.

Yuuri hace una mueca de preocupación. —Oh Dios, Victor, lo siento tanto, no quise…

—Auch —jadea, cerrando fuerte sus ojos—. Yuuri, me lastimaste.

—No quise hacerlo, de verdad —repite desesperadamente, alejándose para intentar examinarlo, temeroso de tocarlo—. ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Hay algo que yo…?

Antes de saber lo que está pasando, es volteado por Victor quien desde arriba le sonríe, siente su espalda contra el suelo y aquella posición le quita el aliento. —Te tengo.

Yuuri lucha por deshacerse de su agarre, pataleando. —¡Eso no fue gracioso! Pensé que te había lastimado.

—No soy tan delicado.

—¿No crees que todos van a preguntarse a donde terminamos corriendo?

Victor medita, besando a Yuuri en la mejilla con delicadeza. —Probablemente.

Yuuri en cambio lo toma con ambas manos y lo besa en los labios. Victor responde con entusiasmo, abriendo su boca sobre la suya, rozando el labio inferior de Yuuri con sus dientes. Su agarre en las muñecas de Yuuri se afloja, hasta que en su lugar elige presionar sus palmas contra el suelo a modo de apoyo. Yuuri debajo de él deja escapar un suave suspiro a propósito, y eso tiene el exacto efecto deseado, las pupilas de Victor se dilatan antes de desaparecer otra vez tras sus parpados, todo su cuerpo se derrite con el beso.

Yuuri mueve sus caderas para así poder envolver ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Victor. Entonces, con un solo movimiento, él los cambia de posición cosa que ahora Victor está recostado sobre su espalda con un —Oomph —saliendo de sus labios, Yuuri ríe y le agarra las muñecas, sujetándoselas. —Te tengo.

—¿Vamos hacer siempre esto en cada posible área insalubre? Primero, el suelo de nuestro dormitorio, ahora, literalmente el suelo. ¿Qué sigue? —se queja Victor.

—Bueno, no importa donde estemos, siempre seré más fuerte que tú.

Victor lo mira como si acabara de ser retado. —Eso no es cierto.

—Es muy cierto.

—Una competencia de pulso. Regresaremos al campamento, y entonces ya verás. Resolveremos esto de una vez por todas.

Yuuri lo suelta y le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Victor la acepta, receloso, y se sacude el polvo de sus pantalones. Después se encaminan hacia el campamento, y Victor anuncia el duelo de pulso, que pronto se convierte en una competencia entre todos. Entonces, varios de los miembros de la hermandad se tumban en la hierba, unas manos se agarran con otras y los codos se clavan en la tierra.

Victor y Yuuri se recuestan el uno frente al otro, Yuuri mira alrededor con timidez. —¿Qué ganaré cuando gané? —pregunta Victor, expresando con determinación la pregunta.

—Querrás decir ¿qué ganaré _yo_ cuando _yo_ gané? Creo que ganaré el que al fin admitas que yo soy, de hecho, más fuerte que tú. 

Victor medita. —Me gustaría lo mismo.

—Hecho. Pero nada de trampas.

—Sin trampas —promete Victor. De hecho, mira por encima de su hombro hacia los otros—. Christophe, ven aquí y haz de juez.

Phichit también asiste, recostándose en el suelo como lo haría un apropiado réferi de competencia de pulsos. Victor toma la mano de Yuuri, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su palma. Yuuri copia el movimiento, manteniendo con firmeza el contacto visual. Chris comienza a contar. —Tres… dos…

En el último segundo, tiene una idea.

La atención de Victor está completa y absolutamente centrada en él, así que Yuuri se lame sus labios.

Ve a Victor parpadear, confundido por la acción.

—Uno, ¡ahora!

El éxito lo descoloca un poco, pero no del todo. Sus brazos flaquean, pero sólo en un ángulo de treinta grados. Yuuri empuja más fuerte, pero Victor también comienza a empujar, y en segundos una vez más están igualados equitativamente. A sus lados Christophe y Phichit están gritando, saltando sobre sus pies, y entonces los demás se aproximan. JJ está gritándole algo a Victor mientras se acerca.

—¿Victor? —dice Yuuri entre jadeos mientras continúan con su duelo de pulsos, los demás no son capaces de escucharlo.

Victor no responde, se limita a observarlo, curioso. Está poniendo toda su fuerza en este duelo, y puede ver que Yuuri también.

—Te ves _bastante_ sexy con esa camiseta —murmura Yuuri, dejando que sus ojos se muevan desvergonzadamente hacia el pecho de Victor mientras parpadea un poco, sus oscuras pestañas lo hacen ver increíblemente hermoso, increíblemente tentador. E incluso se vuelve a lamer los labios, pero la acción es más lenta esta vez, más deliberada. Victor siente su garganta seca.

En un instante, Yuuri mueve su brazo.

(¿Mueve su brazo?)

—¡YUURI GANA! —Phichit grita, y la multitud estalla. 

Victor todavía está en shock, sin embargo, hay una lista de razones potenciales de por qué no puede mover un musculo, no puede respirar, ni siquiera pronunciar una sílaba:

  1. Yuuri acaba de decir la palabra ‘sexy’
  2. Yuuri acaba de llamarlo sexy a _él_.
  3. Acaba de perder un duelo de pulsos con Yuuri Katsuki.



Así que se limita a mirarlo fijo. Todavía respirando con dificultad, su brazo le duele, y su palma todavía está sobre la hierba. Yuuri es levantado por los miembros de la hermandad, lo levantan entre todos y él se deja llevar, riendo, con sus ojos parpadeando hacia Victor una última vez antes de perderse de vista. Sólo Chris permanece a su lado. —Bueno, eso fue entretenido.

Victor tan sólo asiente.

Tiene la sensación de que él y Chris tienen diferentes ideas de cuan entretenido ha sido aquello.

Ahora que Yuuri le ha vencido, cada uno de los miembros de la hermandad toma turnos para competir contra él. Rápidamente es derrotado, pero sigue sonriendo de todas formas cuando los demás le dan palmadas en la espalda o comienzan a conversar con él. Victor se sorprende de lo muy tranquilo que ahora se ve, de lo muy confiado –tan sólo unos minutos atrás había estado aferrado a Victor, tímido y claramente nervioso. 

Victor simplemente se apoya sobre sus codos, contento con sólo mirar. Al final Christophe también se aleja para conversar con los otros, pero Victor permanece en su lugar. Fascinado.

Permitiendo que Yuuri Katsuki cautive a cada uno de sus hermanos de fraternidad, con los que tiene muy poco en común, ya que a él le ganaron por medio de la seducción.

Victor no está seguro de alguna vez haber estado más atraído por él.

Después de un rato, Yuuri lo nota otra vez. Se agacha y le toca su hombro. —¿Victor? ¿Sigues aquí? —ríe nervioso—. No herí demasiado tu ego, ¿verdad?

—Nope —le asegura Victor—. Sólo estaba disfrutando la vista, en realidad.

Yuuri mira alrededor.

( _En realidad_ parece confundido.)

(En el sentido que está genuinamente desconcertado por tal declaración.)

(Si él no fuera tan adorable, Victor se daría un facepalm.)

—Yuuri, quiero que piensen en lo que acabo de decir.

La expresión de Yuuri cambia de inocente a comprensión estupefacta. —Oh. ¿ _Yo_ soy la vista?

—Tú eres la vista —confirma.

—Eso… —comienza, luego se calla. Victor se sienta con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Los demás están distraídos entre ellos, una fogata comienza a formarse y los troncos son arrastrados alrededor para servir de asientos. Todavía está claro afuera como para una fogata adecuada, pero él cree que sólo se están preparando desde temprano—. Yo… yo no…

Victor toma la mano de Yuuri y juega con sus dedos. —¿Qué? ¿Tú no crees que seas la vista?

Yuuri asiente, con expresión ligeramente ausente, como si no estuviera seguro de estar de acuerdo. Baja la mirada hacia sus manos, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas. —Discrepo —le dice Victor gentil.

Paradójico –es probablemente la mejor forma de describir a Yuuri. Él es confiado pero tímido. Es fácil de leer pero imposible al mismo tiempo. Siempre que Victor piensa que está empezando a entenderlo, se da cuenta que todo el tiempo lo ha estado mirándolo desde el ángulo equivocado, y aun así…

Aun así lo conoce.

De cierto modo, a cierto nivel.

—¿Quieres ir a recolectar leña? —pregunta Victor.

(Tal vez no sea la mejor frase coqueta.)

Pero Yuuri aferra más fuerte su mano entre la suya, la aprieta, inconsciente de que al mismo tiempo está estrechando el corazón de Victor, y se pone de pie. —Quien consiga más leña gana.

—La vida es sólo una competencia para ti, ¿no? —bromea Victor, aunque ninguno de los dos se apresura por la leña. Caminan a paso lento hacia el bosque, cogidos de las manos, y con sus hombros rozándose.

—Sólo cuando se trata de ti, por muy raro que parezca.

—Hmm —dice Victor a eso, balanceando sus brazos—. Quizás es porque continúas venciéndome. La próxima vez, competiremos en algo en lo que yo sea bueno.

—¿Y eso sería…?

—Ya pensaré en algo.

Yuuri ríe por su respuesta, y es del tipo de risa favorita de Victor —resuelta, sin restricciones.

Victor se agacha y recoge un pedazo de leña, sosteniéndolo por debajo del brazo. Makkachin está detrás de ellos, olfateando el suelo. —Por cierto, quiero la revancha. Tú hiciste trampa.

—¿Trampa? ¿Cómo que trampa?

—Al… al hablar durante el duelo —declara Victor firmemente.

—No sabía que hablar estaba en contra de las reglas —protesta Yuuri.

Él sonríe y le besa el pelo. —Bueno, fue cuando dijiste lo que dijiste. Fue una distracción a propósito… no actúes como que no.

—¿Estás diciendo que crees que eres más fuerte que yo?

Victor se encoge de hombros. De hecho, no piensa eso, pero dado que el tono de Yuuri se torna ligeramente más competitivo, ligeramente más nervioso, él mantiene su voz despreocupada, provocativa. —Tus palabras, no las mías.

—Pues entonces, tendremos nuestra revancha en algún momento —promete Yuuri—. Apuestas más altas y nada de hablar.

—Hecho.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Cuando el sol está lo suficientemente bajo, Georgie prende la fogata. Hay un número ilimitado de malvaviscos, chocolates, y galletas para los s’mores. Yuuri toma una de las varillas y le atraviesa un malvavisco, sosteniéndolo sobre la llama. Victor hace lo mismo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri. Y éste no se mueve.

Ama esto.

Ama todo esto.

Los demás comienzan a contar historias, pero él apenas le presta atención, porque la forma en que Yuuri ocasionalmente voltea su malvavisco, acercándolo a sus ojos para inspeccionarlo, es de lejos mucho, mucho más interesante. De hecho, su simple respiración es interesante, el modo en que sus mejillas están preciosamente rosadas a causa del frio es interesante. Como también lo es la manera en que aferra su chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros para acurrucarse dentro de ella, asegurándose de no moverse mucho para que así Victor pueda estar cómodo sobre su hombro.

Es perfecto. Victor piensa.

—Tu malvavisco se está quemando.

Las palabras de Yuuri no se procesan dentro de la mente de Victor. Pero como lo escucha hablar, levanta la mirada hacia él, viéndolo con adoración. —¿Qué?

Yuuri luce un tanto preocupado. —Tu… se está… oh, una parte se acaba de caer.

Victor mira su varilla. Efectivamente, un largo trozo de su malvavisco ha caído entre las llamas. Y lo que queda, en efecto, se está quemando. Vaya. Afortunadamente, nadie más parece estarle prestando atención a excepción de Phichit, quien está viéndolo con una expresión diferente a su usual optimismo. Es…

Algo más.

Algo menos _Phichit_.

Victor rápidamente aleja ese pensamiento de él cuando ve que Yuuri se está riendo de él, acercándole su propia varilla y ofreciéndole su malvavisco, Victor lo acepta con júbilo. —Gracias.

—No hay problema —responde, tomando otro malvavisco y comenzándolo a cocinar.

Eventualmente, JJ empieza a cantar.

Es una especie de popurrí, Victor no se sabe la letra, pero algunos otros sí, y también cantan. Es suave, a este punto el sol ya casi se ha metido del todo,  la noche comienza a caer. Hace frio, sin embargo Victor tira de su abrigo y Yuuri hace lo mismo.

Escucha a Yuuri tararear la canción.

Aunque pareciera que tampoco se sabe la letra, aun así, Victor no puede dejar de sonreír ante el sonido, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo por poder oírlo. Cierra sus ojos, empapándose en el sonido, abrazando tan suave melodía. —¿Vas a dormirte sobre mí? —le pregunta Yuuri después de un rato.

—Definitivamente podría, pero te ahorrare la molestia de tener que arrastrarme hacia el saco de dormir.

—Gracias por eso. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Después de un rato, Victor lo conduce a una tienda.

—Esta de aquí es mía —explica. Es de tamaño medio, con forma de cúpula y de color beige. Sin embargo, cuando Victor saca una linterna de su mochila y la coloca en el centro, parece brillar dorada, haciendo juego con las estrellas del cielo. Preparan sus sacos de dormir, hay mucho espacio para los dos, y luego Yuuri se acuesta, estirando sus brazos. Makkachin yace en el borde de la tienda y lejos de la entrada, desde ya roncando.

—¿Cómodo? —pregunta Victor.

Asiente, sintiendo que comienza a dormirse.

—Iré al baño —agrega Victor, levantándose—. Bueno, no es precisamente un baño, pero tú me entiendes.

Yuuri sonríe ante su mal intento de broma mientras él se va. Luego, saca su teléfono, haciendo una mueca por la falta de señal. Supone que esa es sólo una de las experiencias de acampar. De hecho, Georgi está tan inmerso en este asunto del campamento que había insistido en que nadie trajera sus teléfonos. Por lo tanto, hay una regla tácita que nadie saque su teléfono en frente de Georgi. Todos tienen los suyos, por supuesto, pero nadie los saca.

Después de moverse e intentar diferentes ángulos por incontables minutos, no puede arreglárselas para obtener ninguna señal, así que deja caer su teléfono en el suelo a su lado y recuesta su cabeza en la pequeña almohada que ha traído. Se cambia de ropa a un pijama de botones pero sin desprenderse de su remera y chaqueta. Victor había hecho lo mismo. Hace frio, pero su saco de dormir combinado con su chaqueta lo mantienen confortable.

Piensa en el duelo de pulso que tuvieron antes –él no está seguro de que se le había pasado por la cabeza, que le había impulsado a decir eso, pero la expresión en el rostro de Victor había valido la pena. Y luego Victor había apoyado su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata…

Yuuri traga grueso, trata de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima.

Ellos aún no están saliendo, se recuerda a sí mismo. Victor no es su novio, no, eso es ridículo. Ellos… pues, tampoco son amigos, ¿verdad?

¿Entonces qué son?

(¿Están en algún punto intermedio?)

(¿En alguna especie de amalgamación?)

Y es entonces cuando Victor prácticamente salta dentro de su tienda, estampando su mano sobre la boca de Yuuri. —No hables —susurra entre dientes. Parece aterrorizado. Hay rastros de sudor en su frente y el corazón de Yuuri al instante empieza a latir desenfrenado, siente que se le pone la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué está pasando?

¿Por qué Victor luce tan consternado?

Yuuri toma la mano de Victor y la aparta de su boca. Abre sus labios para hablar pero Victor sacude su cabeza, con temor, así que Yuuri mantiene su boca cerrada. No, no, él nunca antes ha visto a Victor así de temeroso, ellos son sólo un grupo de estudiantes en medio del bosque y cualquier cosa podría salir mal y…

—Hay un oso afuera —susurra Victor—. Tenemos que mantener la calma.

Entonces Yuuri se cubre su propia boca, aterrado. Se arrastra silenciosamente hacia la entrada de la tienda, tratando de pensar con claridad. —Necesitamos salir de aquí —dice, en voz demasiado baja para como para ser considerado un susurro—. Ve al bosque, donde encontramos la leña antes. Toma a Makkachin contigo, apresúralo. Yo te seguiré.    

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Victor, ahora con voz y expresión seria, pero con el miedo persistiendo en sus ojos.

Yuuri respira bruscamente, inseguro de que decir.

Y entonces, de repente, Victor lo abraza.

—Es broma, es broma.

Exhala —largo, lento.

—Eso… —empieza a decir Yuuri, tratando de sintonizar su cuerpo con su mente.

—Broma, lo siento, perdón, Yuuri, fue una broma. No hay ningún oso.

—Eso… —intenta otra vez, cayendo sobre su costado, cerrando los ojos—. _Victor_.

—Perdón —repite, siguiendo su ejemplo y recostándose en el saco de dormir, manteniendo sus brazos a su alrededor. Hace una pausa—. Pero te atrape.

—Eres un… te odio. _Mucho_.

—No, no, Yuuri —palidece, rozándole suavemente sus hombros—. Lo siento mucho. ¿Fue demasiado?

Cuando Yuuri se gira dentro de sus brazos y ve la expresión de Victor, comienza a reír un poco, aun cuando esa no era su intención. Victor empieza a sonreír lentamente, obviamente aliviado—. Definitivamente fue demasiado, y si lo haces de nuevo, _definitivamente_ , te mataré. Pero… pero tengo que admitirlo, fue más o menos una idea graciosa.

—Grrr —Yuuri ríe un poco más fuerte, su corazón todavía late fuerte en su pecho.

—Mis bromas son mejores que las tuyas —señala Yuuri.

—No pensé que te asustarías tanto —se disculpa.

Yuuri lo empuja. —Es que eres un buen actor. 

—Futura carrera, ¿tal vez? ¿Quién necesita la lingüística?

Respira profundamente otra vez y presiona su rostro en el pecho de Victor. —No puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieras.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no lo grabe. Ahora, ¿quieres ir y jugarle una broma a JJ?

Yuuri no pude evitar decirle que sí. Toma la mano de Victor, riendo con él mientras salen de la tiendan y se aproximan a la tienda de JJ. —Esto está mal —se queja.

—Pero te apuesto a que tú eres un mejor actor que yo —le dice Victor—. He visto tu cara de póker, Yuuri. Francamente, me da miedo. Puedes estar mintiéndome en cualquier momento y nunca lo sabría.

—Oh, ya. Como si te fuera a decir, ‘eres bueno con las bromas, Victor’.

Victor hace un mohín, pero Yuuri lo besa.

—Estás perdonado. Como dije, fue más o menos divertido. Pero como también dije, si vuelves hacer algo como eso otra vez…

—No lo haré —le asegura Victor—. No más bromas aterradoras. Simplemente te teñiré el pelo con algún color desfavorecedor. Aunque honestamente, no es que tu pelo pueda lucir mal alguna vez.

Vuelve a reír y lo besa en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Victor sólo se amplia y se gira para besar a Yuuri en los labios en cambio. —Ahora, vamos y juguémosle una broma a JJ —le dice Yuuri, sintiéndose diabólico, con la adrenalina corriéndole por su sistema—. Pero no nos pasemos, ¿está bien? y se lo diremos de inmediato. Sólo una broma rápida.

—Sólo una broma rápida.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Una hora después, ambos se encuentran nuevamente en sus bolsas de dormir, con la linterna apagada. Victor bosteza, rodando sobre su costado. —¿Ya estás dormido?

Se escucha un murmullo en protesta.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—¿Sobre qué?

—No sé, cualquier cosa.

Yuuri suspira y se mueve más cerca de Victor. Aunque está oscuro, cree poder distinguir el perfil del rostro de Yuuri, a centímetros del suyo. —¿Naciste en San Petersburgo?

Victor asiente. —Yakov, Yurio y yo nos mudamos aquí un año después del nacimiento de Yurio. Yo tenía seis.

—Seis —repite Yuuri—. Debió ser una locura.

—Tú nunca habías vivido aquí antes de venir a la universidad —se percata Victor en voz alta—. Eso debió ser mucho peor.

Yuuri sonríe, ni confirmándolo ni negándolo. —Bueno, conocí a Phichit. Fui afortunado.

Victor también sonríe. —Eso es ser afortunado.

—Y ahora también te conocí a ti —Yuuri agrega, pensativo.

—¿Y eso es ser afortunado?

Yuuri le responde con un beso, uno que es completamente correspondido. Ambos ya se habían cepillado los dientes con anterioridad, y Yuuri todavía sabe a menta, nota Victor con felicidad. Se mueve aún más cerca, ignorando el hecho de que ahora el borde de su bolsa de dormir se está deslizando por debajo de su torso, causando que pierda una de sus capas protectoras contra el frio. Yuuri desliza una mano sobre su costado y entonces sus dedos se desplazan a través de su piel.

De alguna manera, aquello parece ser más frio que el aire.

Ya que se estremece.

Su boca, sin embargo, es caliente. Sus labios se abren contra los de Victor, sus lenguas se encuentran. Es lento, un tango entre dos, aunque ninguno está llevando el ritmo ni siguiéndolo. Es simplemente autocomplacencia mutua, Victor suelta un gemido cuando Yuuri añade dientes a la ecuación, contento con dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, ya que lo que a él le gusta parece gustarle a Victor también. La mano de Yuuri sobre su costado no cesa de moverse, sus dedos recorren de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera en una misión de exploramiento. Victor no puede evitar copiar su movimiento, moviendo su remera hacia arriba y rozando su mano a lo largo de la piel que rodea su ombligo.

Es Victor quien se aleja primero, necesitando respirar, mucho para su desilusión. Yuuri le sonríe con timidez, pero también hay cierta picardía en su mirada, algo que Victor no puede identificar. Quizás es la necesidad de dormir. Sea como sea, Yuuri deposita un último beso en sus labios, luego cierra los ojos. —Buenas noches, Victor.

—Buenas noches. No dejes que las chinches te muerdan.

—O los osos.

Victor ríe con sarcasmo. —O los osos. Hay muchos, ya sabes, aquí arriba en Michigan.

—Escuche que les gusta comerse a los arrogantes, lingüistas de cabello plateado.

—Hmm, no es de extrañar que tantas especies de osos estén en peligro de extinción. Esa es una dieta única. 

—Buenas noches —intenta Yuuri otra vez.

Pausa.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Mm?

—Sí que te atrape.

—Lo hiciste —admite, y Victor tiene la sensación de que si estuviera más despierto, no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

Sonríe mientras se queda dormido, con su persona favorita y con su perro favorito muy cerca de él.

**~ Yik Yak ~**

**Hoy vi a V-Nikiforov mirando a su roommate como se mira a las estrellas del cielo.**

 

  **(2d) (9 respuestas)**

**-¿Están saliendo?**

**-Aguarden… ¿no es su roommate el chico del video?**

**-¿Qué video?**

**-Ya busco el link**

**-Espera, creo que se a lo que te refieres.**

**-<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBBLF8rFdl0>**

**-Eso no lo había visto antes!!**

**-Tiene que ser él.**

**-OMG!**

 


	7. Chico Boxers (Boxers Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tiene una importante conversación y Phichit está en un conflicto cuando cierto video se propaga como un incendio.

Cuando Phichit conoció a Yuuri hace un año atrás, Yuuri estaba peleándose con tiras command 3M*.

Aquella vez Phichit entró a su nuevo dormitorio, y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras veía a Yuuri batallar con las tiras adhesivas una y otra vez, intentando desesperadamente colgar un poster de patinaje artístico sobre su cama. Era casi penoso de mirar. Sin embargo, cierto fue que aquella vista hizo que el asunto de la universidad resultara menos intimidante. Se había mudado de Tailandia a los Estados Unidos para asistir a la Universidad L’homme Arme, y aunque Phichit no era alguien que se ponía nervioso por las nuevas experiencias, definitivamente habían mariposas revoloteando en su estómago en esos momentos.

—Eso se ve bien —comentó cuando el poster finalmente estuvo colgado.

Yuuri, su nuevo roommate, se giró desde donde estaba parado sobre su cama, luciendo sorprendido. Entonces se sonrojo, mirando entre el poster y Phichit. Su cabello era negro, sus gafas caían sobre su nariz, y estaba vistiendo un suéter blanco y pantalones jeans. Estaba descalzo, con sus zapatillas negras a los pies de su cama. —Oh, um, gracias. ¿Tú eres…?

Phichit dio un paso adelante, entrando a la habitación. —Yo soy Phichit Chulanont, ¿tú debes de ser Yuuri Katsuki?

Lo vio asentir, con su tímida sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la cama. —Gusto en conocerte.

Yuuri era de Japón, aparentemente –él había estado en América dos veces antes de mudarse. Phichit le contó sobre Tailandia, y ambos conectaron casi al instante. Muy pronto, se hicieron amigos. Los unió su mutuo amor por el patinaje artístico y el cine. Después, se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Comenzaron a ver Juego de Tronos juntos, y fue innegable que Phichit era un Tyrell. A Yuuri, no obstante, le fue más difícil elegir una de las casas, así que termino decidiéndose por la casa Stark, aunque Phichit insistió en que esa no era la adecuada. Yuuri comentó que tal vez él no estaba hecho para el universo de _Juego de Tronos_.

Él no era un fiestero, pero Phichit disfrutaba de una buena fiesta, así que se las ingenió para arrastrar a Yuuri a unas cuantas. La más notable fue la fiesta de fin de año de la Psi Omega Iota, la cual suele ser la más salvaje de todo el campus. Hubo bebidas, baile –todo lo que podía saciar los deseos más locos y estereotípicos sobre fiestas universitarias que tenía Phichit. Yuuri también se había divertido, perdiéndose de la vista de Phichit durante la mayor parte de la noche. Sin embargo, cuando retornaron juntos a su dormitorio, Yuuri había perdido la mayor parte de su ropa con la que había comenzado la tarde. Phichit estaba tan borracho como para interrogarlo, y por la mañana ninguno de los dos recordaba demasiado de lo sucedido.

La única pista era un número telefónico garabateado desordenadamente en el dorso de la mano de Yuuri.

Y él se lavó la mano antes de que Phichit insistiera en que llamara.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Yuuri y Victor regresan del viaje con la hermandad el domingo por la tarde, y la siguiente semana es pura dicha doméstica.

(La nueva cosa favorita de Victor, en particular, son sus tutorías de física.)

—A cambio de toda tu ayuda con la física, te enseñare algo francés. Hay una cosa muy importante que todavía no te he enseñado —le explica a Yuuri, quien hace una mueca de antemano, anticipando una mala broma. Ambos están sentados uno al lado del otro en el escritorio de Victor—. El beso francés.

Yuuri se ríe a su pesar, pero no le concede la lección del beso francés que había estado esperando. —Concéntrate, Victor. Este examen es importante.

—Estoy un cien por ciento concentrado —promete, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri y cerrando sus ojos. Desliza una mano por la parte inferior de su remera, sus dedos recorren todo lo largo de aquella zona de piel. Yuuri se estremece a su lado—. Sólo que nunca dije en que estoy concentrado.

—Se supone que debes identificar los joule de energía de cada uno de estos —le recuerda, apuntando la hoja de cálculos.

Victor le besa el cuello, dejando su mano justo donde está dado que a Yuuri no parece importarle. —Eres extraordinariamente duro de distraer, Yuuri. Mientras que tú me distraer a mí sin siquiera intentarlo.

—La diferencia es que tú _quieres_ ser distraído. 

Él no lo niega, simplemente se mueve más cerca, prácticamente está a punto de caer de la silla. El sabor de su piel es embriagador, tiene la sensación de que es algo aun peor. La verdad, no le extraña que no pueda concentrarse. Yuuri se gira y lo besa en los labios en cambio, y Victor gime con aprobación, sus labios se abren contra los suyos, y con su mano libre acuna la mejilla de Yuuri.

Y entonces, sin más, Yuuri se aleja. —Un beso por pregunta que respondas bien. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Un beso francés? —sugiere.

—Ya veremos —le provoca Yuuri, aunque es evidente que la sugerencia lo pone nervioso.

A Victor le gusta este juego, así que le sigue la corriente. Le echa un vistazo a su hoja de cálculos, manteniendo su mentón apoyando sobre el hombro de Yuuri, y con su mano todavía sobre su remera. —De acuerdo, este de aquí es cuarenta y cinco.

Obtiene un beso.

Es caliente, cautivante y prolongado. Sus frentes se presionan juntas, Victor le toca su cabello, recorriendo sus dedos suavemente a través de las hebras. Y comienza a ser evidente que Yuuri tampoco quiere alejarse, y Victor sonríe, volviéndolo a besar. —Estás haciendo trampa —le regaña Yuuri, sin tener ninguna intención de detenerlo.

—Respondo muy bien al refuerzo positivo.

—¿Al igual que el perro de Pavlov*?

Victor mantiene su mano sobre su cabello, quitándole algunos mechones de los ojos. —¿Tienes una obsesión con las mascotas de los científicos o algo parecido?

—Siguiente pregunta —prosigue Yuuri, señalando la hoja.

La siguiente pregunta la responde mal, pero se inclina por un beso de todos modos. Yuuri niega con su cabeza, apegándose a las reglas, y le dice la respuesta correcta. Luego, la siguiente la responde bien. Victor cree que ya está mejorando. Se lo dice a Yuuri, y éste ríe y lo vuelve a besar, y una sensación se forma en su pecho, una que no puede definir, que se siente como una mezcla de ingravidez y alegría pura e inmaculada.

Se pregunta si Yuuri también se siente de la misma manera.

Cuando terminan de estudiar física, Victor levanta a Yuuri de su silla e intenta llevarlo a su cama. Sin embargo, el subirlo por las escaleras no sale bien, cosa que Yuuri termina subiendo por su cuenta, insistiendo en que preferiría hacerlo por sí mismo a tener que morir en el intento de Victor, muy a pesar de su lindo gesto. Las manos de Yuuri se aferran a sus costados mientras de nuevo se besan, Victor lo empuja hasta tenerlo recostado, colocando sus rodillas a los lados de las caderas de Yuuri.

—¿Este es mi pago por darte tutorías? —pregunta Yuuri, una de sus manos juega con el cuello de la camisa blanca y abotonada de Victor. ‘Psi Omega Iota’ está bordado en el bolsillo de la misma. Como si se tratase de un pensamiento de último momento, agrega—. Esta camisa también es _tan_ de un chico estereotípico de fraternidad.

—¿Lo es? —Victor medita, bajando la mirada hacia sí mismo—. Eres muy crítico con lo que uso, Yuuri.

—¿Lo soy? No me había dado cuenta.

Victor lo vuelve a besar, más profundo esta vez, recorriendo con su mano todo el cabello de Yuuri –es suave, lo suficientemente largo como para tirar de él, y Yuuri jadea quedamente debajo de él ante la sensación. Su mano en el cuello de Victor se desliza sobre la camisa, y Victor se detiene, apretando sus ojos ante la sensación de los dedos de Yuuri explorando todo lo que pueden alcanzar, finalmente sus dedos desabotonan los primeros botones para tener mejor acceso.

—Yuuri —susurra, besándolo desde el cuello hacia su clavícula, mordiendo ese punto y usando su lengua para rápidamente aliviar la mordida, disfrutando la manera en que Yuuri se retuerce debajo de él, disfrutando la manera en que el agarre de su mano en su costado se hace más fuerte. Repite su nombre, inseguro de que más decir, con su camisa todavía desabotonada. Toma la parte inferior de la remera de Yuuri entre sus manos y la levanta, pero ésta queda atorada en la parte de sus brazos—. Levántate —suplica Victor.

Yuuri levanta su cuerpo y entonces la remera ya no está, y se le ocurre a Victor que esta puede ser una de las únicas veces que ha visto a Yuuri sin camisa. Quizás unas pocas veces después de que se hubo bañado, pero aquellas ocasiones habían sido breves miradas furtivas. Esta en cambio…

Victor traza un dedo sobre su abdomen, sin decir nada. Luego hace su camino hacia su torso, con sus ojos sumergidos en él, tratando de acostumbrarse a la experiencia, pero es un esfuerzo inútil. Él nunca se acostumbrará a esto, se dice. Ya sea que esté con Yuuri un año, veinte años, nunca lo haría. Jamás se acostumbraría a ver sus labios hinchados por sus besos –Victor había sido el causante, sí, _él había provocado eso_ — o a ver su cabello agitado a causa de que Victor había pasado sus dedos por ese lugar. 

—Estás mirándome fijo —se percata Yuuri.

—Lo estoy —concuerda, haciendo círculos alrededor del pezón de Yuuri con su dedo índice, lamiendo sus labios. Yuuri se estremece y su mano sobre el costado de Victor cae, aferrándose a las sabanas en su lugar. Se muerde el labio, fuerte, y Victor se da cuenta que está intentando no pronunciar sonido—. ¿Sensible en este lugar? —pregunta provocativo.

Yuuri no responde, pero la liberación de un tembloroso jadeo es suficiente respuesta. Victor se inclina y presiona sus labios en su pezón, depositando un ligero beso. —Victor —masculla Yuuri, alzando una mano para tocar su cabello. Sus dedos se enredan en sus hebras y Victor considera aquello un estímulo, y ligeramente lame y succiona su pezón. Yuuri repite su nombre como si no pudiera evitarlo, hundiendo su cabeza contra la almohada. Entonces Victor lleva una mano hacia sus costillas, y sus dedos se rozan contra ellas. Yuuri se sobresalta. —Me haces cosquillas —se queja.

Victor le vuelve hacer cosquillas y ahora Yuuri está riendo, pero entonces lo toma por el cuello de su camisa y tira de él hacia arriba para buscar sus labios. Aun cuando Yuuri está debajo, él es el que lleva el control, tomando el labio inferior de Victor con sus dientes y contoneando una pierna sobre sus caderas. Es irreal, Victor piensa, el tener esto, el tenerlo a él así. Como un sueño en el que está desesperado por caer, y desesperado por nunca tener que despertar.

Yuuri desliza su mano sobre el pecho de Victor, trazando las delgadas líneas de su abdomen. Victor suelta una risita contra sus labios. —¿Qué dices? ¿Estoy en forma?

—Estás en forma, pero yo soy más fuerte que tú, ¿recuerdas?

Como para probar su punto, Yuuri se las arregla para cambiarlos de posición, casi causando que ambos cayeran de la delicada cama. Victor no puede evitar sonreír cuando Yuuri captura sus labios, rudo y febril, caliente y húmedo. —Nunca tuvimos nuestra revancha.

Yuuri ríe, sin aliento. —Esta cama no es lo suficientemente grande como para un combate de lucha.

—Suena como algo que diría alguien que tiene miedo de perder.

Toma ambas muñecas de Victor y las inmoviliza por encima de su cabeza con facilidad. —¿Decías?

—Oh, Yuuri. Puedo soltarme de tu agarre cuando quiera —dice Victor, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en su tono para hacerlo sensual. Parece funcionar, ya que Yuuri engulle, su personalidad confiada vacila ligeramente. Le gusta ver a Yuuri perder el control, le gusta ver sus diferentes lados.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Yuuri salir con una respuesta. —¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

—Porque no quiero. Me gusta verte tomar el control.

En lugar de palabras, Yuuri lo vuelve a besar, tan rudo como antes –enérgico. Victor le responde con entusiasmo, intentando liberar sus muñecas para así poder tocarlo, pero siendo incapaz de soltarse. Yuuri parece ser capaz de saber lo que él está intentando hacer, ya que sonríe contra sus labios, y aunque sabe que se burla de él, Victor también sonríe. El pecho de Yuuri se fricciona contra el de Victor, y esto hace que se estremezca, deleitándose con la sensación.

Cuando Yuuri finalmente deja ir una de sus muñecas, Victor lleva su mano hacia su pecho, explorándolo con avidez. Él es musculoso, resultados del patinaje, probablemente y su piel es tan agradable al tacto. Lleva su mano hacia su ombligo, luego la mueve a la deriva, hacia abajo, siguiendo la delgada línea de vellos. En silencio, busca los ojos de Yuuri, pidiéndole permiso.

Hay una breve vacilación, los ojos de Yuuri bajan hacia donde está la mano de Victor y luego vuelven a levantarse, buscando por algo. Victor mueve su mano hacia arriba para acunar su mejilla. —Si no estás listo, entonces…

—Estoy listo —dice Yuuri de repente.

Victor no está convencido, lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, intentando asegurarse.

—Estoy listo —repite, con más seguridad esta vez—. Si… si tú estás seguro de que lo _estás_.

—¿Alguna vez has…?

Yuuri se mueve debajo de él, asiente. —Una vez. No fue… sí, una vez.

Lo besa de nuevo, y esta vez es la mano de Yuuri la que se desliza hacia abajo, sus dedos juguetean con la cinturilla del pantalón de Victor. El corazón de Victor late acelerado con anticipación, y él intenta reflejar un silencioso sí, sus lenguas se encuentran, y un gemido escapa de sus labios sin su permiso. Yuuri desprende torpemente el botón de sus jeans, luego baja su cremallera con facilidad. Por un segundo, Victor se hace hacia atrás, dejando que sus pantalones se abollen alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Espera. ¿Tienes condones? —pregunta Yuuri con suavidad.

(Maldición.)

Victor gruñe, estrepitoso, molesto, y oculta su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri. —No, ¿tú sí? _Por favor_ di que sí.

Yuuri luce apenado, niega con su cabeza.

—Apuesto que Chris tiene unos cuantos —piensa Victor en voz alta.

— _No_ vas a pedirle a Christophe que nos traiga condones y lubricante —sentencia Yuuri firmemente, besándolo en la sien—. Hay una tienda bajando hacia el patio… 

Victor se quita de encima, y se apresura a bajar de la cama, casi tropezando con el último peldaño de la escalera. —Ya regreso. No te muevas.

—¿No te vas a poner tus pantalones?

Parpadea, baja la mirada y se inspecciona a sí mismo. —Cierto, pantalones.

Yuuri le lanza sus pantalones, riéndose cuando Victor casi se cae mientras salta para metérselos. —Yo puedo ir, si quieres. Tú te ves un tanto, um…

—¿Un tanto qué? —pregunta Victor, su cabello es un desastre, sus ropas están arrugadas. Y él lo sabe. Pero antes de que Yuuri pueda responder, él ya tiene una mano sobre la puerta. Baja la mirada para ver que sus pies están incómodamente metidos en el zapato equivocado, y Yuuri vuelve a reírse, obviamente percatándose de eso también—. No te muevas —repite, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Por un segundo hay un breve déjà vu.  

—No me moveré —acepta Yuuri, y está riendo, y es hermoso, y está sin camisa esperando en la cama por Victor. En el momento en que la puerta se cierra Victor prácticamente vuela hacia la tienda, con todo y zapato equivocado en el pie equivocado.

 ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—Eso fue rápido —comenta su roommate cuando regresa.

Victor sube la escalera y lo besa. Esta vez, en posición horizontal, no vertical, Yuuri rueda sobre su costado para encontrarse con él y su mano al instante se aferra a su espalda. Victor otra vez le acaricia el pecho, habiendo extrañado el contacto, vuelve a exhalar y a reír. Hay una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos. —Creo que trastorné a la señora que atendía detrás del mostrador.

—Oh por Dios.

—Le deje quedarse con el vuelto. Ni siquiera sé cuánto costó. Simplemente le tire los billetes…

— _Victor_.

—Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando —promete, besando su cuello. Yuuri arquea su cabeza contra la almohada, sus pestañas revolotean—. De acuerdo, no estoy bromeando, pero…

Yuuri gime, pero no es ese tipo de gemido que Victor esperaría al tenerlo recostado en la cama con él.

Victor de nuevo le toca el pecho, y sus manos se deslizan hacia abajo. —¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez?

Asiente, y Victor fácilmente desabrocha el botón de sus jeans, luego tira de ellos con fuerza, besándolo mientras lo hace. Yuuri menea sus caderas para sacárselos, hasta que quedan sobre sus tobillos, entonces Victor se aleja para obtener un mejor panorama. —¿Así que eres un chico de boxers? —dice provocativo.

—Tú ya sabías eso —señala Yuuri, sonrojado.

—Mmm —suelta en acuerdo, todavía bebiendo de la vista de sus muslos, de sus pantorrillas. Cuando él se sonroja, no parece que el sonrojo sólo se esparce por sus orejas, sino que también lo hace por sus mejillas, se percata Victor con felicidad. Luego besa el trayecto de su clavícula hacia su ombligo, deteniéndose en su pezón una vez más, haciendo a Yuuri jadear de placer, y a sus caderas temblar ligeramente.

Victor desliza una mano por la parte frontal de su ropa interior, estremeciéndose al darse cuenta que él ya está duro. Así que presiona más fuerte, y Yuuri aprieta más sus ojos, murmurando una rápida e incoherente silaba. Es el nombre de Victor, se percata, pero suena roto, en partes separadas. Quiere volver a escucharlo, quiere escucharlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Ya estás duro, Yuuri? —murmura provocativo contra su piel.

Yuuri baja su mano para poder tocarlo también. —Al igual que tú. Y Victor, ahora en verdad no es el momento para… _oh por Dios_.

Victor lo acaricia por completo a través de sus boxers, y la reacción de Yuuri es inmediata, apretando fuerte sus labios para evitar soltar sonido. Victor engancha sus pulgares en la cinturilla de la prenda y tira hacia abajo, y Yuuri hace lo mismo, no queriendo ser el único expuesto. Por un segundo, Victor absorbe la vista que es él, su respiración se atora en su garganta, y ahí está otra vez ese sonrojo, tan hermoso como lo había sido el anterior.

—¿Puedo…? —empieza a preguntar despacio, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Yuuri parpadea hacia él, inofensivamente confundido.

—Quiero… —intenta Victor de nuevo, pero fracasa en encontrar las palabras por segunda vez. En lugar de eso, se inclina y lo toma, envolviendo sus dedos de forma experimental alrededor de la longitud de Yuuri.

Se escucha un gemido sofocado, y entonces Yuuri se muerde su labio, fuerte. Victor se inclina aún más cerca, con su boca a centímetros del pene de Yuuri, y levanta la mirada. Yuuri lo está viendo, con sus pupilas dilatas por el deseo, con sus cabellos todavía desordenados. —Victor —susurra, moviendo sus caderas otra vez como si no pudiera evitarlo. Él esta duro, palpitante.

—¿No vas a suplicar?

Yuuri se ríe, soltando un jadeo algo corto. —Eres de lo peor.

—Suficientemente bueno —musita Victor, luego coloca sus labios sobre él, tomándolo sólo por la cabeza. Yuuri gime, fuerte, presionando su cabeza contra la almohada y dejando que sus ojos se cierren ante el éxtasis. Victor lo toma más profundo, despacio, subiendo y bajando cada vez más, y las caderas de Yuuri se mueven al ritmo de sus movimientos, no muy enérgicos ni desesperados.

Él inicia un ritmo constante, y Yuuri suelta pequeños sonido debajo de él, por separado y en conjunto a la vez, y Victor ama eso, ama la sensación de él perdiendo el control, ama que la atención de Yuuri esté enfocada exclusivamente en él. Entonces decide trabaja con su lengua, y el cuerpo de Yuuri se estremece por completo con un desesperado jadeo. —Voy a…

Victor le ayuda a llegar al orgasmo, chupando y lamiendo, y con eso Yuuri colapsa en la cama. Victor sospecharía que estuviera listo para dormir si no fuera porque sus manos todavía se aferran fuertemente a las sabanas. Victor se desliza hacia arriba, deteniéndose para besar su hombro, y lo muerde, probablemente dejándole una marca, y una vez más busca sus labios. —¿Estuvo bien? —pregunta Victor.

—Oh dios mío —dice Yuuri simplemente, devolviéndole el beso, levantando su cabeza de la almohada para hacerlo.

—Yuuri, no soy tu dios —asegura Victor dulcemente.

Ante eso, Yuuri lo empuja juguetonamente. —¿Tienes que decir tus chistes malos incluso cuando acabamos de…? ¿Cuándo tú acabas de…?

—¿Y por eso tienes que empujarme? Sé que te gustan las cosas rudas, Yuuri, lo sé desde esa broma con las bridas, pero…

Yuuri envuelve su mano alrededor del pene de Victor, haciéndolo callar de manera eficaz. Lo vuelve a besar, caliente y profundo. La mano libre de Yuuri busca a tiendas por toda la cama, eventualmente encuentra la bolsa con las compras. Saca el paquete de condones y después rompe el beso para bajar la mirada hacia los preservativos. Después escoge uno de ellos, batallando torpemente con el envoltorio para poder abrirlo.

—Ah sí. Sr. Fuerte —bromea Victor.

Consigue rasgarlo, enarcando una ceja desafiante en su dirección y entonces lo coloca por toda la longitud de Victor, haciendo que éste se estremezca e instintivamente se mueva más cerca de Yuuri. —¿Quieres que yo…? —empieza Yuuri, bajando la mirada hacia sí, moviéndose sobre la cama para estar más cómodo.

Victor lo besa otra vez, no puedo evitarlo cuando él luce tan perfecto. Al romper el beso no se aleja demasiado, sino que respira muy cerca de los labios de Yuuri. —¿Todavía quieres esto?

Asiente.

—Puedes voltearte si quieres —musita, y la anticipación lo tiene mareado, lo tiene con la garganta seca—. Lo que… lo que sea más cómodo para ti.

Yuuri se gira sobre su estómago, y Victor besa la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¿Estás cómodo?

Vuelve a asentir, alentándolo. —Déjame saber si algo no te gusta —Victor pide, buscando la botella de lubricante y sentándose. Moja dos de sus dedos y luego mueve uno hacia la entrada de Yuuri. Lo escucha inhalar fuerte y Victor no puede evitar querer ver su rostro apropiadamente, su expresión. Besa los cortos cabellos de su cuello, dejando que sus labios permanezcan en ese lugar mientras desliza un dedo en su interior.

La reacción de Yuuri es instantánea, deja salir un grave gemido y sus caderas se mueven hacia atrás con desesperación. —Por favor —susurra.

Ni siquiera se le ocurre hacer otra broma sobre tener que suplicar. La voz de Yuuri combinada con la sensación de él, combinada con el aroma de su shampoo, combinada con el sabor de su piel, combinada con todo eso, con _todo_ lo sensorial, se apoderan de su mente, lo hacen perder el control. Provocando que añada otro dedo junto con el primero, y Yuuri lo soporta con facilidad, volviendo a gemir, pero esta vez, es un gemido ahogado.

Murmura una palabra en japonés, y Victor mueve su mano unas cuantas veces, adentro y afuera, antes de añadir un tercer dedo. Siente como su pene se pone dolorosamente duro, con el condón todavía envuelto a su alrededor, y besa el hombro de Yuuri, la tensión en sus músculos es increíblemente tentadora. Su piel es caliente al tacto. —Victor —Yuuri suplica. 

Él sabe lo que él quiere –lo que Victor también quiere. Victor continúa trabajando con sus dedos, y el cuerpo de Yuuri responde debajo del suyo, retorciéndose con desesperación. Luego los saca, y en su lugar alinea su pene hacia su entrada, asegurándose de usar una buena cantidad de lubricante. Empuja ligeramente y Yuuri se arquea hacia arriba, otro sonido desesperado sale de sus labios.

Victor entra en él lentamente, asegurándose de que él se adapte, y entonces gime, un gemido bajo y prolongado. Yuuri vuelve a arquearse contra él, esta vez hundiéndose más en él, y Victor ladea su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, ve estrellas detrás de sus ojos. Comienza con un ritmo lento, pero Yuuri exhala un “más rápido” y él no puede evitar obedecer, acelerando el ritmo y volviéndose más descuidado.

—Eres hermoso, Yuuri —le dice contra su cuello.

Yuuri ladea su cabeza para poder besarlo, y aunque es un ángulo incomodo Victor se las ingenia para lograrlo, deslizando sus diente a lo largo de su labio inferior, más fuerte de lo pretendido pero a juzgar el modo en que Yuuri le sigue el ritmo, supone que está bien. Eventualmente Yuuri grita cuando el empuja más fuerte y más profundo, se apresura a enterrar su rostro entre las sabanas para intentar amortiguar los gritos. El rubor de su piel se ha extendido hacia su cuello, y Victor lo muerde, quiere dejar marcas, quiere marcar a Yuuri como irrevocable e irremediablemente suyo. 

Cuando se corre, Yuuri lo ayuda, empujando hacia atrás y volviéndolo a besar, tan fuerte como Victor lo había hecho, igualando la desesperación, la pasión. Victor colapsa a su lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando, se quita el condón, y lo mira antes de arrojarlo hacia el basurero debajo de ellos. Entonces Yuuri de nuevo lo besa, y es perfecto, piensa, el tenerlo así, el estar con él así. Entrelazan sus dedos y Victor los estrecha, contento y somnoliento.

Victor jala de Yuuri hacia sí cosa que la cabeza del chico más joven está amortiguada sobre su pecho, luego mueve sus dedos perezosamente a través de sus cabellos. Y Yuuri gime con deleite, acurrucándose más contra él, colocando un brazo sobre la cintura de Victor.    

—Eres perfecto —le dice Victor, porque es la verdad.

—No estoy siquiera cerca de ser perfecto.

Tenía la sensación de que diría eso, pero aun así duele. Victor levanta su mano libre y con su pulgar toca el labio inferior de Yuuri. —Tienes razón, me olvidé de tu tendencia a jugarle bromas horribles a tu roommate. Supongo que no eres perfecto. 

—Que romántico.

Victor se ríe y lo abraza con fuerza. —Aunque en todos los demás aspectos. Eres perfecto.

Yuuri gira su cabeza para sonreírle, y Victor no está seguro de alguna vez haber contemplado una vista más hermosa. Yuuri Katsuki yaciendo encima de él, sus labios completamente besados por él, su cabello bastante desordenado. Sus ojos están encendidos por el sueño y algo más, algo que Victor cree es paralelo a lo que hay en su propia mirada. —Tú eres perfecto —dice Yuuri, pero hay algo en su tono, algo semejante a pura admiración, pura necesidad.

—Esto no está en discusión —aclara Victor—. Como si yo pudiera…

 _Como si yo pudiera compararme contigo,_ quiere decir. Quiere decirle a Yuuri acerca de su risa, acerca de cuan melodiosa es, acerca de cómo algunas veces él ríe igual que un niño pequeño pero que de alguna manera eso le resulta atractivo en lugar de infantil. Acerca de cómo él puede encantar a todos los de la habitación y encantar a Victor una y otra vez, y acerca de cómo el estar con él se siente siempre nuevo. Acerca de cómo él nunca, en toda su vida, ha conocido a alguien con quien quiera pasar cada segundo del día, alguien con quien sueña y alguien del que está irreversible e innegablemente enamorado.

(¿Amor?)

(Es lo más probable.)

Yuuri dibuja un patrón sobre su pecho. Él está mordiéndose el labio inferior, y hay algo que resplandece en sus ojos, un tipo de preocupación, como si quisiera decir algo. —¿Victor?

Victor inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Sí?

—¿Qué… qué somos?

Parpadea ante la pregunta, extrañado. —Somos roommates.

Silencio.

Y es un silencio denso, como si algo espeso colgara en el aire y se posicionara sobre ellos, por lo que Victor suspira y reclina su cabeza hacia atrás. Vuelve a emplear su tono jocoso. —Podría acostumbrarme a tenerte como mi manta, sabes.

Yuuri parece salir de cualquier pensamiento en el que haya estado metido. —Yo podría acostumbrarme a tenerte como mi almohada. 

—Me parece un trato justo.

 ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri tiene una competencia el sábado.

Victor asiste, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para el traje de Yuuri.

—Es un traje de segunda mano, de uno de los otros patinadores de Celestino —explica Yuuri tímidamente. La tela es negra, con cristales plateados que viajan por un lado del pecho y rodean sus caderas. Partes de la tela son transparentes, y en la parte posterior tiene una pieza roja parecida a una falda—. Sé que es algo raro…

Le encanta, y se lo hace saber a Yuuri besándolo contra la pared más cercana.

(Y el mensaje parece captado.)

El programa corto de Yuuri es impresionante –el conocimiento de Victor sobre el patinaje artístico es limitado pero sí que sabe una o dos cosas en general, y sabe que Yuuri hace un buen trabajo. Él aterriza cada salto, haciéndolo parecer sin esfuerzo. Al principio de su rutina, sus manos bajan por sus lados de forma sensual, y sus ojos se encuentran los de Victor, descaradamente.

Victor tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para recuperarse de eso.

Su programa libre también marcha bien, y él termina posicionándose primero en la competencia. En voz baja le insiste a Victor que no es la gran cosa, pero Victor se muestra eufórico de todos modos, besando su medalla y felicitándolo sin cesar. Yuuri se muestra humilde, devolviéndole el beso y recibiendo sus cumplidos con calma. Ordenan comida para llevar de un restaurante más elegante de lo normal, y Victor lo colma de besos, uno por cada rotación que él había realizado en el hielo, o eso es lo que él dice. Pero pierde la cuenta varias veces. Sin mencionar el hecho de que de todos modos no tiene la más remota idea de cuantas rotaciones Yuuri había hecho.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Phichit a menudo entra a Yik Yak.

Tan a menudo, que no le toma mucho tiempo encontrar el video.

Aquel video se propaga como un incendio forestal –comienza como algo pequeño, unas cuantas personas lo comparten y se cuestionan si ese hombre que aparecía es o no el mismo que ha sido visto en compañía de Victor alrededor del campus. Después, sin embargo, está en todas partes, en el inicio de Yik Yak en todo momento. Hay tantos cuchicheos y rumores que Phichit no puede seguirle el ritmo a todo, su cabeza da vueltas.

Entonces hace click en el video.

Primero, Yuuri está haciendo striptease.

Phichit sabía que él había hecho striptease en la fiesta de fin de año. Así que eso no es del todo una sorpresa. De todas formas Yuuri no lo había recordado, y le había dicho estrictamente a Phichit: “Si hice algo embarazoso, no quiero saberlo.” Phichit no está seguro si él realmente dijo enserio esas palabras, pero había respetado sus deseos. Así que Yuuri no sabe lo del striptease. Sin embargo, Phichit cree que probablemente lo haya adivinado a estas alturas, dada la gente que se le acercó después de la fiesta y lo elogió por su extraordinario talento.

Después, en el video, Yuuri baila.

Su camisa está abierta, su corbata todavía cuelga de su cuello, y tiene una botella de champagne en sus manos. Él baila con Victor, pero eso tampoco es precisamente una sorpresa –hubo un montón de personas bailando con un montón de personas en dicha fiesta en cuestión. Un novato bailando con un estudiante de segundo año no es particularmente una locura, no es como para que Yik Yak enloquezca.

Lo que sucede a continuación –es lo interesante.

Parecería que la persona que grabó el video lo hizo por accidente. En el primer plano está una joven riendo y diciendo algo, pero en el fondo está Victor. Su traje está arrugado, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos mientras contempla al chico pelinegro que tiene en frente. El chico podría ser confundido con algún otro, dada la calidad borrosa del video, pero Phichit conoce bien a Yuuri. Sabe que es él sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

Al principio, ellos están hablando de algo. Victor ríe, con ojos brillantes y atención cautivada, como si ellos dos fueran las únicas personas en la fiesta. Yuuri también está sonriendo, y una de sus manos está sobre el hombro de Victor, su otra mano arreglando su propio cabello. Victor separa sus labios y Yuuri hace lo mismo, y entonces se besan, Yuuri se pone de puntillas para estar a su altura y las manos de Victor se mueven hacia sus caderas, sus dedos se aferran a ellas.

Nadie más en la fiesta parece notarlo.

Es Yuuri quien se aleja primero, y la sonrisa de Victor es… 

Phichit no conoce muy bien a Victor. Pero pausa el video, y mira fijamente aquel cuadro. Yuuri está riendo otra vez, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano, pero Victor… él luce…

Esperanzado, ¿quizás? ¿Enamorado? Ésta mirando a Yuuri como si él fuese la mejor cosa en el mundo, como si no estuviese seguro de que hacer consigo mismo. Como si fuese un niño a quien se le acabara de explicar cómo funciona el mundo por primera vez, y como si ahora viera todo de manera diferente. Él está descaradamente borracho, sí, pero Phichit cree que aquella expresión en su rostro bien puede ser la más pura que alguna vez haya visto en su vida. Es amor, no hay ninguna duda al respecto. Quizás el fugaz y apasionado tipo de amor-a-primera-vista-pero-no-amor-real, sin embargo es amor pese a todo. Nadie puede negar eso.

Y luego Yuuri se le echa encima.

Phichit ríe un poco en esa parte, sabe que Yuuri se moriría si estuviera viendo eso. Victor saca un marcador del bolsillo de su camisa y garabatea su número en la mano de Yuuri. Entonces, sostiene esa misma mano con fuerza, y le está diciendo algo con firmeza y desesperación. Phichit pone el video a velocidad .5x y trata de leer sus labios. Es inútil, pero figura que a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal Victor le está diciendo que lo llame más tarde. Yuuri, por otro lado, lo está ignorando, volviéndolo a besar antes de regresar a la pista de baile, demasiado borracho para pensar con claridad, probablemente.

Para cuando Phichit vuelve a mirar el video, no está seguro de que hacer con esta información.

Hay una buena posibilidad de que Yuuri ya haya visto el video. Pero la parte que le da escalofríos es el hecho de que _Victor_ probablemente recuerde cada detalle de esa noche, probablemente reconoció a Yuuri en el momento en que empezaron a compartir habitación.

Esa idea…

Lo molesta, ligeramente.

Ya que ellos se conocieron en desiguales términos.

Obviamente, Victor ama a Yuuri. Y Yuuri ama a Victor. Es demasiado pronto como para que cualquiera de los dos se lo diga al otro. Phichit lo entiende, sin embargo ya todo el mundo sabe de ese hecho. Especialmente todo el mundo en Yik Yak,  

Así que tiene un conflicto.

Cuando se sienta junto a la fogata el sábado por la noche, se siente dividido. Ve a Victor apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri, luciendo como si fuese capaz de intentar alcanzar la luna para Yuuri si él simplemente se lo pidiera. En conjunto, Phichit está feliz por su amigo. Pero se pregunta si Victor le ha contado a Yuuri acerca del video, o si él simplemente asumió que Yuuri recordaba, o exactamente qué está pasando allí. Phichit es del tipo de persona que le gusta saber lo que está sucediendo, y el hecho de que no lo sabe, lo está molestando, aun cuando simultáneamente quiere respetar la relación y privacidad de Yuuri y Victor.

Observa a Victor con curiosidad, intentando comprender sus intenciones. Probablemente son lo suficientemente inocentes –esa es definitivamente la primera impresión de Phichit. Pero de igual manera observa, analizando. En un punto de su escrutinio Victor lo mira a los ojos, y Phichit desvía su mirada.

Él simplemente quiere hacer lo que es mejor para su mejor amigo.  

Pero no sabe que es lo mejor.

(Al final, decide que el video es intrascendente.)

(Por una vez, él no intervendrá.)

 ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Para las fiestas de Acción de Gracias, Yuuri se está yendo a Japón.

La noticia casi destroza a Victor, lo siente como un puñetazo en plena cara.

Pero no lo admite ante Yuuri porque sabe que sería injusto. Desde hace tiempo Yuuri había estado hablando de lo mucho que extraña a su familia y más con su cumpleaños acercándose. Victor no será egoísta y no le suplicara que se quede sólo porque no puede soportar estar separado de él por una semana. Por consiguiente, Yuuri se marcha a Japón. Y Victor se queda atrás. Solo.

(Bueno, solo no. Tiene a Yurio y a Yakov. Pero eso no viene al caso.)

Mantiene videollamadas con él, aunque la diferencia de horario hace difíciles las cosas. Victor, para mortificación de Yuuri, conoce a los padres de Yuuri a través de videollamadas, ondeando su mano y saludándolos felizmente. Cuando ellos comienzan a contarle todo lo que su hijo les había contado de él, Yuuri se pone rojo y les ruega que se detengan, y finalmente deciden colgar la llamada. Victor ríe ante aquel conocimiento durante el resto del día, intenta imaginarse a Yuuri contándoles de él a sus padres. Se pregunta si ha usado sus gestos de manos que acostumbra a emplear cuando se emociona. Espera que sí.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri regresa, Victor lo aprisiona en un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo del suelo y haciéndolo girar en círculos. A causa del Jet lag, Yuuri no está de humor más que para un abrazo, y colapsa en la cama, se duerme tan pronto su cabeza golpea la almohada. Victor sonríe con afecto, ya que las cosas no habían sido iguales sin él alrededor. No se sintieron _correctas_.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Pocos días después, es el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

Victor ofrece organizarle una fiesta como es debido, pero en lugar de eso, sólo unos cuantos amigos vienen a su dormitorio. El espacio es limitado, así que todos se sientan en el suelo entre las camas de Yuuri y Victor, riendo y conversando. Yuuri es homenajeado con regalo tras regalo –unos nuevos patines por parte de Mila, Katsudon por parte de Sara, una sincera tarjeta de felicitaciones y nuevos artículos de ropa por parte de Phichit, y así sucesivamente.  

Victor siente nervios de entregarle su regalo a Yuuri, pero lo hace de todos modos.

Es algo un tanto estúpido, le dice rápidamente a Yuuri, queriendo prolongarlo en caso de que lo odie. Yuuri simplemente lo ignora, desenvolviendo y tirando el papel a un lado. Está dentro de una caja marrón, cosa que mira a Victor, curioso. Victor le sonríe, asintiendo para que lo abra.

—Un péndulo de Newton* —dice en voz alta, sacando el poliestireno de la caja y sosteniendo en alto el pequeño dispositivo. Tiene una base de madera, y varillas de plata que se extienden hacia arriba y en ángulo hacia adentro. Hay cinco bolitas de metal suspendidas por cadenas. Yuuri asienta el dispositivo sobre su regazo, toma una de las bolitas, y la levanta hacia el lado opuesto para después soltarla. Perfectamente, la bolita golpea las otras cuatro, entonces la que está al otro extremo se levanta en vuelo, para después bajar haciendo a la primera subir. Un milagro de la física, o lo que sea que haya dicho la descripción de Amazon—. ¡Esto es genial!  

Victor engulle, temeroso de que su reacción no sea genuina. —No estaba seguro de que te…

—No, me encanta —le asegura Yuuri, colocándolo sobre su escritorio antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, restos de poliestireno caen al suelo. Él oculta su rostro en el hombro de Victor, aspirando—. Lo amo, gracias. 

—En realidad, hay una cosa más —añade Victor después de alargar el abrazo tanto como es posible. Cruza la habitación dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio y abre un cajón. Saca una remera blanca, doblada y sin envolver, y regresa a donde está Yuuri, sentándose en el suelo y extendiéndosela.

Yuuri la desdobla, entonces lentamente inclina su cabeza para poder mirarlo. —Victor. No puedo usar esto.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —pregunta Phichit, picado por la curiosidad.

Yuuri se sonroja, sacude su cabeza y vuelve a doblar la remera. —Yo _no_ voy a usar esto.

—Yuuri —se queja Victor, alargando su nombre—. Pruébatela, pruébatela.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —repite Phichit.

Yuuri suspira y la vuelve a desdoblar, leyendo el grabado de la remera en voz alta. — _“Tus ropas se verían mejor arrojadas al suelo a una aceleración de 9.8 metros por segundo al cuadrado*.”_

Todos en la habitación estallan en risas, y Mila se pone de pie, tomando la remera y colocándola sobre la cabeza de Yuuri. —Anda, levanta los brazos.

De mala gana, Yuuri obedece.

Victor lo elogia. —Me gusta. Deberías quedártela.

—¿Y dónde usaría esto? —se queja, aunque está reprimiendo una carcajada mientras se mira a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

—En todos lados —declara Christophe, y después silba.

Victor lo besa en la frente. —Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dice—. Por el primer regalo, no por esto.

—Terminaras usándola —lo provoca Victor, jugando con las mangas de la remera—. Se ve bien en ti.

Yuuri se ruboriza, y luego un chico llamado Guang-Hong está colocando otro regalo en sus manos.

 ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

A medida que el reloj avanza y la luna hace su aparición, las personas comienzan a abandonar el dormitorio.

Por un rato, sólo quedan cuatro de ellos –Victor, Yuuri, Phichit y Chris. Comienzan a mirar una película, _Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos,_ la cual al parecer es una de las películas favoritas de Yuuri. La miran en la laptop de Yuuri, que es demasiado pequeña para todos ellos, y se sientan en la cama de Yuuri apoyándose contra la pared, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde de la misma cama. No toma mucho tiempo para que Yuuri comience a bostezar, luchando por mantenerse despierto. Phichit le habla de vez en cuando, lo cual parece ser el truco para tenerlo despierto.

Christophe se marcha unos minutos después, diciendo algo acerca de tener que trabajar en un ensayo.

Luego, hay una pausa lo suficientemente larga en la conversación, y Yuuri rápidamente se queda dormido entre Victor y Phichit, su respiración es uniforme. La película sigue reproduciéndose, y no es del tipo de película que podría imaginar a Yuuri admirando tanto. Es triste, emocional, filosófica. Sin embargo, también hay algo hermoso capturado en la historia, e intenta ponerle atención para poder hablar de ella con Yuuri más tarde.

A Victor le agrada Phichit.

Siempre lo ha hecho, desde el momento que lo conoció.

Pero recuerda su extraña mirada durante la fogata del otro día. Además, está es una dinámica algo rara, ¿no? El tener a su casi-novio dormido entre él y entre el mejor amigo de su casi-novio. Victor continúa mirando la película. Aunque después de un rato, un Yuuri dormido cambia de posición, y sus gafas están amenazando con caerse.

Victor se las quita, doblándolas y colocándolas en el travesaño de la cama, donde Yuuri acostumbra a dejar su teléfono. Phichit lo observa, y ahí está esa misma mirada otra vez.

Entonces, repentinamente, Phichit pausa la película.

—Entonces, Victor.

Victor es una persona inteligente.

(O, al menos, le gusta pensar de sí mismo como una persona inteligente.)

Así que reconoce lo que está por suceder enseguida, hace una mueca preventiva. —¿La charla?

—La charla —confirma Phichit, subiéndose las mangas. Contempla a su dormido amigo, como si dijera, _sí, Yuuri, estoy haciendo esto por ti._

Los pensamientos de Victor amenazan con salirse por la tangente respecto a lo muy hermoso que es Yuuri cuando está durmiendo, pero en cambio fuerza su atención en Phichit. Determinado a impresionar. —Jamás lo lastimaría, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Phichit asiente, como si eso fuese o que quería escuchar. —Probablemente él no querría que te dijera esto pero, él se pone nervioso. Durante la semana de exámenes especialmente.

Victor no está seguro de a dónde se dirige con esa declaración, así que tan sólo asiente dejando escapar un tonto. —Oh —de sorpresa.

—Ansioso —se corrige Phichit, como si con eso lo aclarara—. Él se pone ansioso.

—Yo... bien…

Phichit vuelve a mirar a Yuuri, mirándolo con puro amor. —Yo le haría un té. Le gusta el té Sencha, pero sólo… sólo hay una tienda cercana que vende el tipo específico que a él le gusta. Él dice que le recuerda a como su madre prepara el té verde —luego regresa su mirada a Victor, la seriedad se refleja en sus ojos—. Y algunas veces tendrás que distraerlo. Forzarlo a que haga algo más por un rato, eso le hace bien.

—Phichit…

—Él cree que no es lo suficiente bueno. 

Victor traga grueso ante eso, sintiendo su garganta seca de repente.

Phichit se limpia las manos en sus jeans, bajando la mirada. —Él piensa que no es lo suficiente bueno —repite—. Para ti, para mí, para cualquiera. Y algunas veces eso… —su voz se apaga, y él suelta un tembloroso suspiro—. Algunas veces eso puede impedirle hacer cosas, o decir cosas. Él expresa su amor a través de acciones, no de palabras. Él piensa de manera diferente. Supongo que tú también ya deberías saberlo.

—Creo que lo amo —susurra Victor, y se sorprende por lo muy sincero que suena, por lo fácil que las palabras salen de su lengua.

Phichit asiente, sin sorprenderse. —Y yo creo que él te ama. Pero mi punto es… cuida de él por mí.

Yuuri se acomoda en sueños, inclinándose a la derecha, reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Phichit. Phichit coloca un brazo alrededor de su amigo, y Yuuri suspira, acurrucándose contra él. Es meramente platónico, Victor lo sabe, pero no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente celoso. —Lo haré —promete.

—Tú lo haces feliz —señala Phichit—. Y eso me hace feliz. Así que te lo agradezco.

—No deberías agradecerme por eso —dice Victor—. Yo te doy las gracias por confiar en mí. Y, para que conste, serás un buen psicólogo.

Phichit se ríe, y en un instante vuelve a su usual y juguetona manera de ser. —Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes imaginártelo? —frota suavemente la espalda de Yuuri mientras duerme y éste inconscientemente se mueve más hacia él—. Creo que te he robado a tu novio por esta noche, lo siento.

Victor no está molesto. Se baja de la cama, pero se detiene en la escalera, notando la forma en que los dos chicos están sentados contra la pared. —Se lastimaran sus cuellos si duermen así.

Phichit asiente en acuerdo. —Ven, Yuuri, vamos a recostarte —murmura.

Yuuri no protesta mientras es jalado de la pared y recostado sobre la almohada, sin alterar su sueño. Lo que hace, sin embargo, es continuar aferrado al brazo de Phichit, y Phichit le sonríe. Victor se pregunta brevemente, si a Phichit le gusta sentirse necesitado. Si era por eso que le había dicho sobre la ansiedad de Yuuri, sobre tener que distraerlo. Pero rápidamente aleja esos pensamientos, él no es un estudiante de psicología, después de todo.

—Creo que quedaste atrapado —bromea Victor.

—Yo también lo creo —responde Phichit—. ¿Te parece bien si duermo aquí por esta noche?

Victor asiente, le sorprende que Phichit se lo preguntara en primer lugar.

Se dirige a su propia cama y, sorprendentemente, es lo mejor que ha dormido en años.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Cuando Yuuri se despierta, su rostro está enterrado en la curvatura del cuello de alguien.

 _Victor,_ piensa al instante. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, queriendo sumergirse en el momento. Yuuri se inclina aún más, exhala su nombre y presiona sus labios sobre el cuello de Victor.

—Wow, espera, espera, no soy Victor —dice la voz de Phichit—. No soy Victor.

Yuuri parpadea, haciéndose para atrás, sus ojos se abren por completo. Definitivamente no es Victor. Siente que se ruboriza y sacude su cabeza como loco, agarrando las sabanas y tirando de ellas para cubrirse de la vergüenza. —Oh por Dios, perdón, lo siento mucho…

Se escucha un gemido burlón al otro lado de la habitación. —¿Dónde están tus lealtades, Yuuri?

Phichit está sonriendo –Yuuri puede escucharlo en su voz. —Supongo que ustedes dos se han estado poniendo cómodos para dormir entonces. Si es normal para ti despertar junto a él.

—Phichit —exclama Yuuri, advirtiendo. Tira de la sabana hacia abajo, sólo para que sus ojos queden expuestos, y los mira a ambos. Los dos son como socios en el crimen con sus respectivas sonrisas de suficiencia, piensa Yuuri, y hace una mueca volviéndose a cubrirse.

—Linda remera, por cierto —comenta Victor.

Yuuri se inspecciona a sí mismo, ve que todavía está usando ese ridículo regalo que Victor le había dado. —Oh Dios —se pregunta cuanto más puede ruborizarse, cuanto más ellos pueden notar. En un instante, él está en el baño, cerrando y asegurando la puerta. Primero que nada, se saca esa remera y luego procede a tomar un baño.

Él no había anticipado cuan peligrosa sería una amistad entre Phichit y Victor.

(Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no puede negar que eso lo hace un tanto feliz, el ser él el vínculo que los une.)

De cualquier forma, cuando Yuuri sale del baño, Phichit está por irse de la habitación, dándole un último “feliz cumpleaños” antes de marcharse a su propio dormitorio. Entonces Yuuri se queda a solas con Victor, quien todavía le dedica esa estúpida y divertida expresión que lo hace querer ser sepultado vivo. Hay un breve silencio.

—Eso fue lindo.

Yuuri vio eso venir. —¿Ustedes dos lo hicieron a propósito?

Victor toma un pedazo de papel de su regazo y comienza a doblarlo. Hace tiempo que Yuuri le había enseñado a hacer sus propios avioncitos de papel y con el tiempo él se había vuelto bastante bueno. Él está sentado arriba en su cama, pero Yuuri puede verlo trabajar con la lengua afuera. Es un hábito que Yuuri tiene, y se le ocurre que a lo mejor Victor lo ha adquirido de él. Ese pensamiento remueve algo en su interior, pero no sabe identificarlo con exactitud. Así que decide archivarlo para pensar sobre aquello luego.

—No, simplemente sucedió que te inclinaste hacia la derecha en lugar de la izquierda cuando estábamos mirando esa película, estoy ofendido, estoy por cierto.

Yuuri sabe que está bromeando, pero parece haber un tono subyacente de envidia y eso hace que los dedos del pie de Yuuri se curven. —¿Te gustó la película?

Victor medita. —No la terminamos, tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento. Pero por lo que vi era buena.

Brevemente se pregunta por qué él y Phichit no la terminaron de ver. Pero no lo expresa, ya que Victor garabatea algo dentro del avioncito y luego lo lanza en su dirección, golpeándolo en el pecho. Las alas están dobladas ligeramente desigual, pero aun así vuela bien. Lo desdobla.

—可愛い —lee en voz alta, perplejo—. Tú… ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Eso significa ‘lindo’ ¿verdad? —pregunta Victor, ligeramente preocupado—. Empecé a tomar clases online. Es difícil, pero es un poco similar al coreano, con lo que estoy más o menos familiarizado.

La letra es tosca, temblorosa, pero legible. Y entonces las palabras de Victor y el peso de las mismas son absorbidas por él. Victor había empezado a aprender japonés por… ¿por él? levanta la mirada hacia Victor, intentando obtener cualquier confirmación que pueda reunir, Victor se limita a sonreír, casi _tímido_. O al menos tan tímido como Victor Nikiforov puede llegar a ser. —¿Estás aprendiendo japonés?

Victor se lame lo labios, mira al avioncito de papel otra vez. —Tu expresión me hace preguntarme si accidentalmente escribí algo horrible.

—No… no, es… —traga—. Es correcto.

—Tíramelo, aprendí unas cuantas palabras más.

Después de escribir unas cuantas palabras más, mayormente adjetivos, Yuuri se sienta a su lado, escribiendo con él y señalándole diferentes matices del lenguaje escrito. Victor aprende rápido, lo que no es de sorprenderse, entrecierra los ojos, concentrado, mientras intenta formular una oración completa. —¿Cómo escribo tu nombre? —pregunta, entregándole el lápiz una vez más.

Yuuri escribe su nombre, luego el de Victor. Los etiqueta ambos en inglés.

Victor dibuja un corazón entre ambas palabras.

—Es unánime, ¿no? —pregunta en voz baja.

Es una pregunta retórica, pero Yuuri se encuentra asintiendo de todos modos, y de pronto la sensación del cuerpo de Victor presionando el suyo lo está quemando, como si algo en el fondo rápidamente se desplazara a un primer plano. Y él se encuentra a sí mismo moviéndose, todavía mirando el pequeño corazón, preguntándose si de verdad está allí o no, preguntándose en qué está pensando Victor.

Entonces Victor desliza su mano a través de la camisa de Yuuri y su piel se siente tan bien que Yuuri jadea, e instintivamente se mueve más cerca de su toque. Es electrizante, cada vez que ellos se encuentran así. Manos sutiles que rozan otras manos o algo más que eso –acaloradas, apasionadas. De cualquier forma, es electrizante. Yuuri cubre las manos de Victor, entrelaza sus dedos, y Victor lo besa.

Es más lento de lo normal, lo hace marearse. Victor empieza en la esquina de su boca, tomándose su tiempo, entonces se hace camino hacia el centro, la corta distancia recorrida a un ritmo agonizantemente lento. Al principio, es con labios cerrados, con movimientos dispersos, manos errantes, pero cuando Victor abre sus labios. Yuuri no protesta, Él no sabe a algo en particular, sólo a Victor, y Yuuri descubre que tal vez ese es el mejor sabor de todos. Eso, combinado con el olor de su colonia, que inunda sus sentidos, dichosamente nublando sus pensamientos.

—¿Podemos acurrucarnos? —pregunta Victor en voz baja.

Toma un momento a que esas palabras se filtren dentro de él, pero entonces Yuuri ríe en voz alta con shock y adoración—. ¿Qué?

Él parece a la defensiva. —Pregunte si podríamos acurrucarnos. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

—Nada, es sólo… que tú…

Victor espera.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, buscando una respuesta que no lo ofenda. —Eres muy, um, franco.

Victor medita al respecto, recostándose. Yuuri se recuesta a su lado, dándole la cara. Piensa en cómo Victor no había sido lo que él había esperado. Sí, aún se las arregla para mantener la imagen de un chico estereotípico de fraternidad, pero luego le pide a Yuuri acurrucarse en el mismo tono que emplea para preguntarle si puede pasarle la mantequilla. De cierto modo, le recuerda a Phichit. Algo son confiados, pero quizás ese rasgo se manifiesta de diferentes maneras.

Entonces parece notar que de hecho, no se están acurrucando. Victor parece notar lo mismo, cosa que coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri, enterrando su rostro en su sudadera azul. —¿Yuuri?

Le toca el pelo, realmente no puede evitarlo. Dada la forma que Victor se derrite a su lado, figura que le gusta. —¿Sí?

—Si alguna vez quieres algo, cualquier cosa, puedes ser franco conmigo. Espero que lo sepas.

—¿Sería franco si digo que tus ropas se verían mejor arrojadas al piso a un aceleración de nueve punto ocho metros por segundos al cuadrado?

Victor se ríe, y las vibraciones le hacen cosquillas en el pecho. Ladea su cabeza a un lado, una de sus manos todavía se encuentra en el cabello de Victor y su otro brazo envuelto perezosamente sobre su espalda. —Eres un chico verdaderamente atrevido, Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Alguna vez alguien te lo ha dicho?

—Nope.

—Eres un descarado.

—¿Descarado? —repite Yuuri.

—Descarado.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.

Victor le besa el cuello, gentil. —Siento discrepar. De hecho, estoy elaborando un caso en tu contra.

Yuuri ladea su cabeza para darle mejor acceso. —¿Un caso?

—Voy a llevarte a la corte. Tengo evidencia de un montón de crímenes. Yuuri. Sin mencionar una fuerte vendetta. Vas a caer.

Él no está muy convencido, y las palabras de Victor parecen pensadas a medias, su atención obviamente ahora está enfocada en algo más importante como mordisquearle su clavícula, con una mano tira del cuello de su prenda hacia abajo. —Deberías saber que Phichit sería un buen abogado.

—Oh, puedo imaginármelo —murmura Victor—. No importa, no voy a demandarte.

—Es un alivio.

Le besa los labios castamente, después regresa a su anterior posición, contento con hacerse un ovillo a su lado. —Tengo un trabajo de física en el que debería estar trabajando.

Yuuri le aparta el cabello que le cae sobre los ojos, algo que Victor ha hecho por él incontables veces, y se le ocurre que quizás están adquiriendo muchos hábitos el uno del otro. —¿De qué tema?

—Fuerza centrípeta versus fuerza centrífuga.

—Fácil —le dice Yuuri.

Victor lo mira fijo. —¿Lo es?

—Bueno, primero que todo, una es real, y la otra no.

Gime –alto y prolongado. —Pensé que se suponía que la física se trataba de cómo se mueven las cosas, cómo suceden las cosas. Ya sabes, cosas _reales_. ¿Por qué se tiene que tratar de gatos desaparecidos y fuerzas falsas?

—Algo de eso es real —protesta Yuuri—. Es decir, no todo tiene que ser tangible. La lingüística no es tangible.

Victor le acaricia el labio inferior con su pulgar. —Pero es real.

Yuuri suelta un tembloroso suspiro, lo mira.

—¿Cuál de las dos fuerzas es real? —pregunta.

—Bueno… —empieza, examinando la expresión de Victor para ver si está genuinamente interesado o sólo trata de ser amable—. La centrípeta es real. La centrifuga es falsa. Son opuestas.

Hay una ligera pausa, como si Victor estuviera pensando en algo. Acaricia el pecho de Yuuri, tan sólo por encima de su escote, y traza algo, una y otra vez. Le toma un momento percatarse que es un desordenado japonés, letras y palabras que no tienen sentido cuando se colocan juntas. No obstante Yuuri está cautivado, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos ya que ahora se enfoca en la sensación, en el hecho de que Victor ha empezado a aprender una lengua completamente nueva tan sólo por él.

—¿Cómo algo real puede ser lo opuesto de algo falso? —Victor susurra.

La pregunta lo saca del hechizo, lo trae de regreso a la realidad. —La centrifuga es… es una fuerza aparente. Y la fuerza centrípeta es cuando… — _“Amor”_ , reconoce esa palabra en su piel. Victor se detiene, parpadea hacia él a través de sus pestañas plateadas. _No, debió haber sido otra palabra,_ piensa Yuuri. Él debió equivocarse—… la fuerza centrípeta es, cuando estás balanceando algo, y a medida que gira, se mueve hacia el centro. 

El dedo de Victor comienza a trazar un círculo.

—Mientras el radio se torna más pequeño, la fuerza se vuelve más fuerte.

—¿Cómo si estuviesen cooperando?

—En términos simples, sí. Pero la fuerza centrífuga, va en dirección opuesta. Pero es una fuerza aparente, no una fuerza real.

—Estoy tratando de entender —dice Victor—. Pero no veo cómo es eso posible.

Yuuri toma la mano de Victor, la guía para trazar otro circulo. Esta vez, la mueve hacia adentro. —Centrípeta —susurra. Luego, hace el mismo movimiento pero hacia afuera—. Centrífuga. Es… es tu punto de referencia. Técnicamente, son la misma fuerza.

—La misma fuerza, pero un diferente punto de referencia —repite Victor—. Entonces es más o menos como el gato. Muerto o no muerto al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que sí.

Hay una pausa. —Paradójico.

—¿Paradójico? —repite Yuuri.

—Como tú.

Otra pausa.

Es ahí que se le ocurre que en verdad no sabe por qué él le gusta a Victor. Por qué Victor pasa el tiempo con él, por qué lo encuentra interesante. Tendría más sentido si ellos sólo fueran roommates y Victor simplemente pasara poco tiempo en el dormitorio –y estuviera afuera con sus amigos de la fraternidad o bebiendo y haciendo fiestas cada noche, para después regresar dando tumbos a la habitación e irse a la cama. Tendría más sentido si él sólo usara los conocimientos físicos de Yuuri para su propio provecho, usándolo para tener éxito en clases y apenas intercambiar con él una que otra palabra.

Él no tiene que recostarse con él. No tiene que escucharlo hablar y hablar de un tema del cual Victor no se interesa. No tiene que hacer nada de eso.

Victor lo llama paradójico, pero en realidad, él es la paradoja más grande de todas.

—Debería irme ya, las prácticas de patinaje empezaran pronto. Phichit me estará buscando.

—¿Yo puedo ir?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Supongo, si quieres.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor va con él, y cuando Yuuri está tomando un descanso, lo saca del hielo. Yuuri habla del impulso y fricción angulares, y Victor le pregunta cómo juegan un rol las fuerzas centrípeta y centrífuga, y Yuuri se lo explica feliz.

Phichit les sonríe.

Y ellos le regresan la sonrisa.

Victor da un traspié, causando que Yuuri caiga incómodamente de espaldas. Después, comienza a reírse y aterriza a su lado, acercándolo con disculpas sin sentido, Yuuri no está seguro de haber sido más feliz.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Un día, Yuuri siente hambre, así que se dirige al comedor para la cena de la tarde. Victor está trabajando en un proyecto, cosa que Yuuri está solo, bostezando y con los pensamientos del jueves de Pasta en su mente. Ya es principio de diciembre, y las cosas se están poniendo más frías, así que tiene una chaqueta bien ajustada alrededor de sus hombros y sus pantalones son demasiado delgados como para protegerlo contra el fuerte viento.

Está nevando, sólo un poco. Recuerda esa vez, hace mucho ya, cuando Victor lo había envuelto con su abrigo, bromeando sobre que ambos cabían en él. Luego, el recuerdo cambia a la calidez que sintió el otro día con Victor acostado encima de él, pasaba su dedo a través de su piel, con voz baja y suave.

Esos pensamientos son interrumpidos por risitas.

Hay dos chicas –de primer año, ¿quizás?—mirándolo. Ambas son bonitas, desde un punto de vista objetivo, y morenas. Una está usando un suéter de color granate, y la otra usa un abrigo abultado color menta. Las dos se están empujando hacia Yuuri, agresivamente susurrándose la una a la otra, en completa sincronía. Yuuri se detiene, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no se está equivocando. Ellas quieren hablar con _él_.

—Oh, hola —dice la chica del suéter granate. Su amiga la mira fijo—. ¿Tú estás saliendo con el hijo del señor Feltsman?

Su amiga estalla en risitas detrás de su mano, y Yuuri parpadea, ligeramente aturdido—. ¿Con Victor? Oh, nosotros somos…

No está seguro de saber la respuesta.

—Nosotras vimos el video —añade la estudiante del abrigo color menta.

—¡Marie! Cállate —jadea la primera chica—. Él no quiere hablar de _eso_.

—Ella está molesta porque tenía un crush por Victor —explica Marie—. Pero de cualquier manera ustedes dos hacen una pareja mucho más linda de lo que ella y Victor harían.

Yuuri se siente incómodo. Ellas obviamente están borrachas, o un tanto tomadas al menos. Tras examinar sus atuendos, se da cuenta que debe haber una fiesta de hermandad o algo parecido. Contempla el alejarse, pero entonces una parte de la conversación captura su atención. —¿Qué video?

—El video de la fiesta.

 _Oh,_ piensa. Debe haber sido el de la fiesta de Halloween. Probablemente Victor había hecho algo estúpido mientras estaba borracho –él definitivamente había estado fuera de sus cabales esa noche. Yuuri casi se aleja por segunda vez, pero no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por las acciones de su roommate. —¿Qué fue lo que Victor hizo en el video?

Las chicas comienzan a reír en sincronía, una de ellas empuja el hombro de la otra. —Querrás decir qué fue lo que hiciste _tú_.

—¿Yo? —pregunta, sorprendido.

Entonces cae en cuenta –en la única fiesta en la que había estado antes. Fue en la fiesta de fin de año de la Psi Omega Iota. Él debió haber hecho algo embarazoso. Siempre se esperó aquello, a juzgar por la mirada que siempre ponía Phichit cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema de la fiesta a colación. Por lo tanto, no quiere verlo. Mejor si no sabe nada.

Así que se aleja.

—Tienes buenos movimientos, sabes —grita Marie.

Él agacha su cabeza, y camina más rápido.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Después de una semana, se olvida del video. Luego, es viernes por la noche. Las vacaciones de invierno inician el lunes, y Victor se marchará a San Petersburgo. Phichit irá a Tailandia, pero Mila y Sara se quedaran, así que Yuuri no estará completamente solo. No obstante, está ligeramente desilusionado ya que tendrá que vivir sin Victor más o menos por un mes.

 Yuuri, no obstante, finalmente menciona el tema del video con Phichit.

Surge de manera natural durante la conversación, y, la verdad es que la curiosidad lo había estado corroyendo desde que esas dos chicas hablaron con él sobre dicho video entre risitas y miradas.

Además, es inevitable que Phichit sepa al respecto.

—¿Sabes algo acerca de un video de la fiesta de fin de año del año pasado? —pregunta Yuuri, casual.

Están sentados en el dormitorio de Yuuri y Victor –Victor está con Chris en el de Chris y Phichit. Como si hubieran intercambiado roommates por un día, como si las cosas fueran de la forma que se supone deberían ser originalmente. Es un tanto irónico, piensa Yuuri brevemente. Phichit alza la vista, con ojos amplios. —¿Alguien te contó sobre eso?

—Alguien lo mencionó, sí —dice, un poco preocupado ahora.

—¿Lo viste?

Yuuri frunce el ceño, sacude su cabeza. —¿No debería? Sé que te dije que no me contaras si hubiera hecho algo embarazoso, pero…

—Victor… Victor nunca… ¿él nunca habló contigo al respecto? —sus palabras son lentas, como si estuviera uniendo las piezas de un acertijo, como si algo acabara de ocurrírsele por primera vez—. ¿Victor nunca habló contigo acerca de un video? —pregunta cuando Yuuri no responde al instante.

—Um, no. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Phichit se encoge. Físicamente se encoge. —Yuuri, vas a tener que verlo.

Lo hace.

Y empieza con él haciendo striptease, lo que no le sorprende, la verdad, ya que había despertado a la mañana siguiente con una evidente falta de ropa. Mira a Phichit nerviosamente, su amigo no está viendo el video, sino que está mirando a la pared que tiene en frente, a un poster de un actor tailandés. El color se ha drenado de su rostro, tiene un aspecto desconocido, uno que no va con él. Remordimiento.

Yuuri continúa viendo.

Y entonces…

Victor.

Victor está allí.

Y ellos se están _besando_.

Fuerte, apasionado. Victor es arrastrado por él, y él es arrastrado por Victor, y Yuuri piensa en la fuerza centrípeta una vez más, piensa en cuanto más pequeño es el radio, más fuerte es el impulso. Traga, pero hay una emoción en su garganta que lo estrangula, lo ahoga. Y luego Victor está escribiendo algo en su mano.

En el video, Yuuri está fuera de sí mismo. Se ve confiado, dándole a Victor una sonrisa sensual que parece debilitar las rodillas del chico de cabellos plateados, que lo hace derretirse en el suelo donde se celebra la fiesta. Pero la peor parte son las manos en sus caderas, los besos, los labios magullados, el cabello agitado, los…

Las palabras de Victor resuenan en sus oídos.

_Si alguna vez quieres algo, cualquier cosa, puedes ser franco conmigo._

(¿Victor lo sabía?)

(¿Victor sabía de esto?)

(¿Victor sabía que Yuuri estaba cautivado por él desde el principio?)

—No te alteres —dice Phichit con prontitud, y hay una mirada de vergüenza en su rostro—. Esto es mi culpa, yo sabía del video, y debí habértelo dicho. Creí que tú y Victor sabían de todo esto y que habían conversado sobre ello o… —respira hondo—. ¿Crees que él ya sabía?

—Creo… —empieza Yuuri, luego exhala—. Creo que no sé.

—Lo siento —añade Phichit, tocándole el brazo—. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto, sólo tienes que hablar con él. Sabes, hay una gran probabilidad de que él tampoco lo recuerde.

Victor no luce tan borracho en el video.

Victor había sido un mano larga desde el…

Aquello lo golpea.

—Nosotros no nos conocimos cuando nos hicimos roommates —susurra Yuuri.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando él me golpeó con su patineta… —la realización le llega lentamente, su corazón se hunde más y más, el dolor que ataca sus pensamientos, se adentra a los bordes de su mente, infectando todos sus recuerdos hasta que todo, todo tiene sentido. El encaprichamiento instantáneo de Victor, esa noche, cuando se convirtieron en compañeros de habitación, su personalidad, la forma que simultáneamente era absurdo, dulce, y coqueto…

Phichit lo toma por ambos hombros, lo agarra fuerte. —Yuuri, detente.

¿Qué tan lejos va esto? ¿Victor había pensado en el video desde que se conocieron en aquel camino? ¿Se había sentido extasiado cuando se dio cuenta que serían compañeros, sabiendo que el lindo chico japonés albergaba un enamoramiento por él? ¿Sabiendo que podría lograr que él hiciera lo que él quisiera, sabiendo que al final, al final él podría lograr que…?

Las náuseas se arremolinan en su estómago.

Victor no haría eso, le recuerda una voz.

Victor no lo haría.

¿O sí?

La cosa es que, tiene sentido.

Todo eso; la facilidad de Victor para aceptar ser el roommate de Yuuri, la forma en la que había pretendido estar tan enamorado por su amor por la física, la manera en la que había tratado de estar cerca de él, como con las prácticas de patinaje, y sus cumplidos y regalos. Todo concuerda.

—Yuuri —sisea Phichit.

Está aturdido, parpadea hacia su amigo con lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos.

Entonces se encuentra entre los brazos de Phichit, y Phichit está susurrándole palabras no escuchadas, sobándole la espalda. —Yuuri, escúchame. Probablemente estás reaccionando de forma exagerada, probablemente todo está bien. Nosotros no conocemos su lado de la historia. ¿Me escuchas? Tú confías en Victor, y yo confío en Victor. Él es un buen tipo. Nosotros no sabemos lo que él estaba pensando, si es que estaba pensando. Estás saltando a conclusiones precipitadas. Probablemente ni siquiera ha visto este video, o tal vez no recuerda esa noche, o tal vez sólo te reconoció más después. Nosotros no sabemos _nada_.

Yuuri respira, adentro y afuera. No llorará. No llorará por algo estúpido como esto. Phichit tiene razón. No hay nada por lo cual llorar en primer lugar. Sólo es vergüenza más que cualquier otra cosa, la idea de que Victor pueda ver a un desnudo y desordenado chico de pelo negro en boxers cada vez que lo mira. Es el fuerte contraste que ahora se puede dibujar –Yuuri es un borracho desastroso, coqueto, no es bonito en lo absoluto, y Victor es bonito en todo momento, ya sea borracho o sobrio o molesto o amable. Él es atractivo, carismático por naturaleza.

—Ve hablar con él —le ordena Phichit—. Antes de que te alteres.

Demasiado tarde.

Luego está abrazando a Phichit de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. —Tienes razón.

—Okay, ve y búscalo entonces —le urge Phichit—. Es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que hayas tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en el asunto. Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación simple. Esto no es nada.

Yuuri cierra los ojos. —¿Qué si lo es?

Phichit se aparta, pasando su pulgar por debajo de los ojos de Yuuri para atrapar una lágrima que no se había dado cuenta que había caído. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

—Que… —empieza, entonces se atraganta con la palabra, inhala antes de empezar otra vez—. ¿Que si a él en realidad no le gusto, Phichit? ¿Qué si a él sólo le gusta el hecho de que yo…? la manera en que yo… —su voz se apaga con los oscuros pensamientos que le surgen.

—Oh, Yuuri —se limita a decir Phichit, mordiéndose el labio—. Eso no es verdad. No puede ser verdad. Ve y habla con él, por favor. Además, si fuera verdad, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Él no te merece, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo recuerda eso. Si él no… —Phichit hace una pausa, pensando—. Si él no siente lo mismo que tú sientes por él, entonces él no te merece. Por favor dime que lo recordarás. No pienses en él como… no pienses en él como el chico que creías que era antes de conocerlo. Piensa en él como el Victor con el que has estado viviendo, no como la celebridad del campus.

Las palabras están tan ensayadas, tan pensadas, que a Yuuri se le ocurre vagamente que Phichit debió haberlas pensado en algún momento en el pasado.

Yuuri sacude esos pensamientos, se pone de pie sobre sus piernas temblorosas. —De acuerdo, iré y le preguntare al respecto.

—Bien. Este es el Yuuri Katsuki que conozco.

Enarca una ceja, dudoso.

Phichit se rasca su nuca, con ojos abatidos. —Bien, quizás no el Yuuri Katsuki que conozco, ¡pero si el Yuuri Katsuki del cual estoy orgulloso! Ve hablar con él, consigue respuestas, repórtamelas. Si resulta que él es un imbécil, lo cual no creo que sea, yo estaré a tu lado. Estoy justo detrás de ti.

Esas palabras de ánimo ayudan, un poco.

Imágenes del video lo persiguen mientras baja las escaleras camino al piso de Phichit y Christophe. Se detiene para mirar su reflejo en la ventana en el hueco de la escalera, asegurándose de que no sea tan evidente que ha llorado un poco. Su sensibilidad siempre ha sido uno de sus rasgos menos favoritos. Lo hacen sentir patético, molesto.

Y entonces, mientras camina, la culpa se impone.

¿Cómo pudo haber dudado así de Victor? Por supuesto que Victor no se había aprovechado de él, claro que Phichit tenía razón –debe haber una explicación lógica. Él reaccionó de forma exagerada, obviamente, se había emocionado y dudado de la persona de la cual había caído de cabeza, de la persona que conoce como la palma de su mano. Seguramente hay algún tipo de explicación o razonamiento lógico que probará fácilmente su inocencia, que les permitirá continuar desarrollando su relación de la misma manera hermosa en la que se ha estado desarrollando durante los últimos meses.

Yuuri endereza sus hombros y camina por el corredor. Puede oír las voces de Victor y Christophe cuando está a poca distancia de la habitación –la puerta está abierta. Christophe está hablando, sonando pensativo. —¿Y cómo planeas hacer para que se acueste contigo?

Yuuri se detiene.

Siente la tensión incrementarse en sus hombros, siente todo su cuerpo sumirse. No, _no_ , él debe estar entendiéndolo mal. O Christophe está hablando con alguien más. Sí, Christophe debe estar hablando con alguien más.

Excepto que…

Excepto que _Victor_ habla a continuación.

—Pues, eso ya ha sucedido antes, puedo hacer que suceda de nuevo. Será fácil.

Una chica pasa por su lado en el pasillo, se ve un poco preocupada. Yuuri se apoya en la pared. Su corazón es como un animal salvaje, latiendo para intentar salir de su jaula, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más salvaje hasta que ya no puede respirar más y se está asfixiando con el aire que se supone debe ayudarlo con el oxígeno y con el nitrógeno y con…

Escucha una risa por parte de Chris. Una carcajada. —¿Tú crees que él es así de ingenuo como para bajar la guardia? —una breve pausa—. Odio decírtelo, pero no eres tan buen mentiroso, Victor. 

 _Ellos están hablando de alguien más_ , se miente Yuuri a sí mismo, pero la parte racional de su mente le dice que no es verdad, ellos están hablando de él, no hay ningún error. Victor había estado planeando acostarse con él y Christophe está involucrado en todo esto, y ¿Quién puede decir que Mila y Sara no están también involucradas? En la broma a Yuuri Katsuki, un estúpido estudiante de segundo año, que está enamorado de Victor Nikiforov, un pijo de fraternidad. Pero es que él parecía ser un arrogante chico de fraternidad con un lado suave, y le había pedido a Yuuri acurrucarse con él hace una semana, ¿no? Había sido real, realmente se lo había pedido, con una sonrisa encantadora y…

Y Victor también se ríe.

Se ríe de _él_.

Y es la misma risa que Yuuri había admirado, de la que se había enamorado, pero ahora se siente como la manifestación de la malicia, y ese tipo de indignación no es algo que alguna vez haya asociado con Victor porque normalmente Victor es sólo avioncitos de papel y bromas estúpidas y le había comprado esa remera de físico nerd y, Yuuri ya no puede respirar más, se está derrumbando, y odia el hecho de que sea tan sensible pero también odia el hecho de que está aquí, escuchando esto…

—¡Soy un buen mentiroso! —Victor replica—. Creo que funcionará. He estado planeando esto desde hace un tiempo… esperando para hacer mi movimiento.

Él no camina, corre.

Yuuri regresa corriendo a la escalera y unas cuantas personas que están dispersas por el edificio lo miran de manera extraña pero él corre, corre y corre y se tropieza en el primer escalón y su rodilla golpea el borde de la escalera, y duele, _Dios_ , sí que duele, pero sigue avanzando y sigue subiendo, y se dirige hacia la puerta, la misma puerta en la que adentro había estado con Victor tantas, y tantas veces antes y encuentra a Phichit y Phichit lo _sabe_ , lo sabe al instante.

—Yo lo mataré por ti —ofrece Phichit, y es una broma pero no suena como una.

Suenan como lágrimas, suena como si Yuuri enterrara su rostro en el hombro de Phichit y se acurrucara contra él, suena como a finales del año pasado cuando tuvo una mini-crisis y Phichit lo había hecho callar y le había dicho que las calificaciones realmente no importaban, que esas cosas no lo definían. Esto no suena como una broma. Nada de esto suena como una broma.

Él no le importa a Victor. Nunca le importó. Todo esto sólo había sido parte de un juego para él… los sentimientos de Yuuri, _todo_. Un juego.

Lo primero es respirar.

(No puede hacerlo.)

Phichit lo nota, le aparta el cabello de los ojos y continúa acariciándoselo. —Yuuri, respira, ¿está bien? estás teniendo un ataque. Pero todo estará bien. Necesitas respirar. Resiste, mírame. Mírame.

Yuuri obedece sin entusiasmo, un tembloroso jadeo sale de su boca. Encuentra los ojos de Phichit, pero a duras penas puede verlo a través de las lágrimas, y necesita estar presionado contra algo otra vez, necesita esconderse, pero Phichit le está agarrando de las manos con suavidad. —Okay, respira por la nariz, sácalo por la boca, ¿de acuerdo? Conmigo, dentro… ahora fuera.

Repiten aquello varias veces, y aunque la respiración de Yuuri mejora, sus pensamientos todavía son un remolino. Victor había estado planeando una idea para hacer que Yuuri se acueste con él otra vez. Desde hace un tiempo, Yuuri piensa. ¿Cuánto es desde hace un tiempo? ¿Cuánto hace que él planea esto? ¿Él recuerda cada detalle de aquella noche, o aquella fiesta? ¿Recuerda la sensación de los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos desde la primera vez? ¿Su primer beso –o lo que Yuuri había considerado su primer beso—no había significado nada?

Y entonces un recuerdo le vuelve a la memoria.

 _Su cabeza apoyada sobre Victor, sus dedos trazando patrones en su pecho. Un pregunta susurrada, una petición apenas audible._ — _Victor. ¿Qué… qué somos?_

— _Roommates._

En aquel momento, había sido…

Pero ahora…

Ahora esa palabra, esa respuesta…

—Yuuri —murmura Phichit, todavía acariciando su cabello, sosteniendo sus manos, aparentemente abrumado—. Yuuri, por favor escúchame. Estarás mejor sin él, ¿okay?

—Creo que lo amaba —jadea a través de un sollozo, no está seguro si sus palabras son audibles, pero Phichit asiente, reposando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

—Yo sé que lo amas.

Oración en presente.

Yuuri se aferra a él, no lo deja ir. Los sollozos sacuden su cuerpo, cada uno lo hace convulsionar, y las lágrimas siguen fluyendo, manchando la camisa de Phichit y manchando sus manos y manchando sus pensamientos, su mente y todo su ser. Desearía despertarse y que esto fuese un sueño, desearía despertarse otra vez en los brazos de Victor, con sus labios besando su cabello. Los mismos labios que se habían burlado de él tan sólo hace un minuto.

Pero él no tendrá eso otra vez.

Y la verdad es que él nunca lo ha tenido en primer lugar.

**~ Más temprano ~**

 Victor está planeando ir a San Petersburgo durante las vacaciones de invierno con Yurio y Yakov. Los planes habían estado en vigor durante un tiempo, y él está emocionado por visitar a su limitada extensa familia y algunos viejos amigos. Más importante aún, está emocionado por respirar ese aire una vez más, escuchar a las personas hablar en su primera lengua y abrazar el suelo que una vez llamó hogar.

Pero hay algo punzándole en el fondo de su mente.

Un pensamiento del que no puede deshacerse sin importar cuanto lo intente.

—Quiero invitar a Yuuri.

Yuuri se había ido a Japón por las fiestas de Acción de Gracias, pero no tiene planes para las vacaciones de invierno. Se quedará en la universidad, al igual que otros estudiantes lo harán. Cuando Victor le preguntó por qué, él había explicado que los boletos de avión eran muy costosos. Había dicho que, sí, le gustaría volver a ver a su familia, pero el costo realmente no valía la pena.

Así que Victor le compra un boleto para San Petersburgo.

No lo compra bajo la asunción que Yuuri dirá que sí, porque sabe que es una petición ridícula e impulsiva. No, él compra el boleto porque solidifica un poco el sueño que tiene en su mente –los dos comiendo piroshki lado a lado, Victor mirándolo mientras los experimenta por primera vez, inclinándose para besarlo, y escuchar la risa de Yuuri cuando Victor le muestre los mejores lugares de la ciudad, explorarlos con él…

Chris no luce muy sorprendido. —Entonces invítalo.

—No puedo simplemente invitarlo —explica Victor—. Necesito hacer… algo.

Él no está seguro de cómo expresar su deseo, pero definitivamente lo tiene presente. La necesidad de mostrarle algo a Yuuri, de explicarle cómo se siente realmente. El hecho de que su relación permanece sin etiqueta no se le ha pasado por alto, aunque algunas veces él olvida que ellos no están, de hecho, saliendo. Recuerda que hace un tiempo accidentalmente llamó a Yuuri su novio en frente de Yurio, recuerda el subsiguiente gemido de disgusto de su hermano pequeño.

Y de alguna manera, Chris parece entenderlo. Cuando se trata de relaciones, Chris normalmente entiende. —Pídeselo de una forma especial.

—Estaba pensando en combinarlo con una broma —explica Victor, pensativo—. Ya que es una… broma confidencial, supongo. Quiero una buena broma, esta vez. ¿Qué tal una búsqueda del tesoro?

Christophe lo medita, interesado. —¿Una búsqueda del tesoro? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, tomo el boleto, y cuando él no esté alrededor, lo esconderé en algún lugar, y esconderé notitas que lo conduzcan de una pista a otra. De cualquier manera hay muchos escondites en nuestra habitación. Luego hago que se acueste y se duerma a mi lado, y escondo algo suyo. Tal vez su teléfono. La única forma para que él recupere su teléfono es completar la búsqueda del tesoro, y al final de la búsqueda estarán tanto su teléfono como el boleto, uno al lado del otro.

—Hmm. Me gusta. ¿Y cómo planeas hacer para que se acueste contigo?

—Pues, eso ya ha sucedido antes, puedo hacer que suceda de nuevo. Será fácil.

Christophe se ríe con sarcasmo. —¿Tú crees que él es así de ingenuo como para bajar la guardia? Odio decírtelo, pero no eres tan buen mentiroso, Victor. 

—¡Soy un buen mentiroso! —protesta, riéndose para sí—. Creo que funcionará. He estado planeando esto desde hace un tiempo… esperando para hacer mi movimiento.

Por un breve segundo, Victor cree escuchar pisadas alejándose de la puerta, pero ignora el sonido. Chris apoya su codo en su rodilla y el mentón en su palma. —Nunca antes te había visto así, Victor.

—¿Así cómo?

—Feliz —musita Chris, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. Muy feliz.

Victor se limita a sonreír ante eso, pensando en todas las posibles reacciones que Yuuri podría tener por su broma. Será perfecto. Puede incluso poner la primera pista sobre el regazo de Yuuri mientras él duerme, y esa será la primera cosa que él vea cuando se despierte. Y entonces, ¿si Yuuri dice que sí al viaje? Podrían empacar juntos, y volar juntos, y Victor podría experimentar San Petersburgo a través de nuevos ojos, y entonces, _entonces_ , será ahí que le pedirá a Yuuri que sea su novio. Oficialmente.

Él ya puede visualizar la escena.

A la luz de la luna –la luz de la luna es romántica. Él llevará a Yuuri bajo las estrellas, le tomará ambas manos. Con un coro en el fondo, tal vez. Yuuri usará la bufanda que usaba cuando se conocieron por primera vez, esa que lo hace ver incluso más atractivo de lo que normalmente es. Victor dirá las palabras, Yuuri lo abrazará, y todo estará bien en el mundo. El vértigo de la mera posibilidad hace que le duela el pecho.

—Soy feliz —afirma, poniéndose de pie. La comprensión de eso se cala en él, al igual que la sensación de luz en su corazón que es desconocida, nueva—. Soy feliz —repite Víctor, sobre todo para sí mismo, pensándolo bien. ¿La forma en que el sólo pensar en Yuuri lo hace sentir? ¿El sonido de su risa?

Él es feliz.

Nunca ha sido más feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras mi pequeño Yuuri sufre, Victor se siente de lo más feliz. Oh! cruel e irónico destino!
> 
> CHA, CHA, CHANN! XD no sé ustedes, pero yo quedé en shock cuando leí esto. Mil y un sentimientos me embargaron, a lo largo de todo el capítulo. braveten hace un trabajo magistral para recrear situación muy similares a lo cannon del anime desde otra perspectivas. Espero que ustedes también hayan sentido algo similar, cuentenme que les pareció.
> 
> Este capítulo fue actualizado con mucha prontitud como un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga que me pidió *cof, amenazó, cof* que lo subiera. Feliz cumpleaños, Nick! :D
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que ya les digo que si con este sufrieron, con el otro se van a infartar.
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	8. Fuerza Centrífuga (Centrifugal Force)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor no entiende por qué Yuuri está tan distante con él e intenta desesperadamente averiguar qué está pasando. Mientras tanto, las vacaciones de invierno se aproximan rápidamente.

El viernes en la noche, cuando Victor todavía está en el dormitorio de Phichit y Christophe, recibe un mensaje.

No de Yuuri, sino de Phichit.

**Vamos a intercambiar de roommates por esta noche.**

Su reacción inicial es de sorpresa, luego de molestia. Él piensa en las últimas semanas, durmiendo la mayoría de las veces con Yuuri a su lado, o encima de él, o debajo de él, o en algún otro tipo de proximidad. Él adora a Chris como amigo, sí, y Phichit es alguien agradable, pero no hay nada como dormir cerca de Yuuri Katsuki, despertar junto a Yuuri Katsuki, estar con Yuuri Katsuki.

Y entonces se da cuenta que Phichit no le está preguntado su opinión.

(No, se lo está informando.)

Curioso, él le muestra el mensaje a Christophe, quien se limita a encogerse de hombros, diciéndole que él está bien con aquel plan. Victor también acepta, aunque de mala gana, creyendo que Phichit y Yuuri deben querer un tiempo a solas para ponerse al día. Además, bien que puede sobrevivir una noche sin Yuuri. No es que sea _tan_ dependiente.

No obstante, eventualmente necesitará ropas. Y su cepillo de dientes, y su peine. Muchas de sus pertenencias para su rutina nocturna.

—Anda, ve y dale a tu novio un beso de buenas noches —dice Chris, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Victor se ríe para sí, saliendo de la habitación y encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Pensando en el boleto de Yuuri para su viaje a San Petersburgo ardiendo en el fondo de su mochila –tendrá que deshacerse de la evidencia. No es que Phichit o Yuuri fueran a hurgar entre sus cosas, pero sólo por si acaso. Está determinado a mantener su sorpresa como una sorpresa. Aunque es una lástima, que Phichit hubiera elegido esta noche para pasar tiempo con Yuuri. Él tenía planeado pedírselo esta noche, ya había resuelto que escondería las pistas para la búsqueda mientras Yuuri estuviese en la ducha.

Obviamente, tendrá que esperar hasta el sábado. El vuelo parte el lunes.

Las posibilidades que Yuuri le diga que sí se reducen con cada hora que pasa.

Suspira y toca la puerta del dormitorio, apoyándose sobre la pared. Hay una mirilla en la puerta, no puede ver a través de ella pero lo intenta de todos modos. La puerta está por completo cerrada, lo que no es raro –Yuuri normalmente le echa el seguro, o al menos tiende a cerrarla, cuando no hay nadie alrededor.

Al segundo que la puerta se abre, Victor se endereza y da un paso para entrar. Sin embargo, es Phichit quien sale, cerrando la puerta tras de él eficazmente y manteniéndolos a ambos en el pasillo. —Victor —saluda fríamente.

Esto es…

Raro.

—Sólo necesito tomar algo de ropa. ¿Yuuri está dentro?

Phichit parece estar en guardia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los hombros enderezados, la postura lo hace parecer más alto de lo que es. —En realidad, está durmiendo.

Victor hace una mueca, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. —Perdón —susurra—. Voy a entrar y salir.

—Yo puedo tomarlas por ti —ofrece Phichit a cambio—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—No, yo puedo hacerlo, seré silencioso.

Victor sabe que Phichit es protector con Yuuri, pero _esto_ obviamente es por algo más.

De cualquier forma, Phichit a regañadientes abre la puerta. Victor mira hacia la cama de Yuuri, y efectivamente, hay un revoltijo de sabanas y una figura recostada. Él toma sus ropas y su mochila, cepilla sus dientes, realiza algunas otras tareas básicas antes de vacilar en el vano de la puerta. Intenta mirar mejor a Yuuri, cuyo rostro está cubierto por sombras y sabanas, pero en vez de eso es distraído por la dura expresión de Phichit.

—Ya puedes irte —dice Phichit, sin dejarse impresionar.  

—Phichit, ¿Por qué estás…? —empieza Victor, entonces se detiene y reformula—. ¿Qué pasa?

Phichit se limita a suspirar, observa a Yuuri y luego vuelve a mirar a Victor. —Vete al carajo, Nikiforov.

—¿Qué?

—Dije, _vete al carajo._

Victor se pregunta cómo pudo haber ofendido a Phichit con el simple hecho de necesitar ropa. Entonces recuerda su lacónico y afilado mensaje de antes, y ambos escenarios se conectan. No obstante, esa conexión no lo ayuda a entender. —¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Por alguna razón, sus palabras sólo parecen enfadar más a Phichit. Es extraño, el ver su cuerpo tan rígido de esta manera. Hace que el chico tailandés que normalmente luce tan extrovertido luzca agresivo, listo para atacar. Victor se reúsa a ser intimidado, aunque sí que está preocupado. Se mantiene firme, intentando interpretar la mirada de Phichit. Su mirada es inalterable, intensamente acalorada. —Si de verdad no sabes lo que pasa, entonces hablemos afuera, tú maldito cretino.

_Auch._

Salen al pasillo y Phichit cierra la puerta tras ellos. La puerta de Mila y Sara está cerrada, no se proyecta luz del interior por debajo de ella. No obstante, hay una estudiante pasando por allí, que los mira con temor mientras aferra su libro contra su pecho. Phichit le ofrece una sonrisa amable –la que Victor está acostumbrado a ver— y ella se la devuelve, más tranquila.

En el momento en que mira a Victor otra vez, la animosidad regresa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Victor, metiendo su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo, su brazo izquierdo todavía sostiene sus prendas que él había sacado del dormitorio.

Por su lado, las manos de Phichit se hacen puños. —Intenta y piensa en ello por un segundo. Mira a ver si puede atravesar tu grueso cráneo.

—Phichit, yo…

—Dije, _piensa en ello_.

Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Él intenta pensar en lo que sucede, intenta repasar lo que ha hecho en los últimos días. Le había comprado un boleto de avión a Yuuri, que todavía está en la mochila que cuelga de su hombro, y había dado un examen de tailandés, y…

(¿El mensaje de texto?)

Rebobina sobre su conversación de hace unos minutos. Claro que Phichit había sonado atípico, pero no era como si Victor hubiera negado su petición de intercambiar roommates por una noche. Pero seguro tiene algo que ver con eso. —¿Malinterprete tu mensaje? —pregunta cuidadosamente, sacando su teléfono.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —pregunta Phichit, y hay algo más en su voz ahora, algo más suave, menos directo. Una vacilación. Incredulidad por lo que él está diciendo.

—No —responde Victor sin convicción. Vuelve a mirar el mensaje. No hay malinterpretación.

El pecho de Phichit se infla cuando respiro hondo. —¿Hablas en serio cuando me dices que no tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

(Se le ocurre a Victor, por primera vez, que esto tiene que ver con Yuuri.)

(Y aquella comprensión es…)

Es ahí donde el pánico empieza a imponerse, llegando a filtrarse en sus pensamientos. Porque él puede lidiar con que Phichit esté disgustado con él, seguro. Pero ¿que Yuuri esté disgustado con él?

Sin siquiera intentarlo, Phichit puede leerlo como a un libro. —Lo lastimaste, idiota. Me dijiste que no lo harías, y lo lastimaste. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste exactamente? ‘jamás lo lastimaría, si es eso lo que te preocupa’. Sabes, Victor, ni siquiera estaba preocupado por eso, porque pensé que eras una persona medio decente. Pero supongo que estaba equivocado.

Antes de que Victor pueda proferir una silaba, le cierran la puerta en la cara, y se encuentra solo en el pasillo, con su mochila sobre el hombro y sus ropas entre sus brazos. Como si acabara de ser echado a la calle. Entonces escucha el sonido de una cerradura trabándose. Inseguro de que hacer, se mueve para tocar la puerta, pero luego recuerda que Yuuri está durmiendo, y Yuuri odia ser despertado cuando está durmiendo, pero también probablemente Yuuri está furioso con él y Victor no sabe el por qué.

Cruza el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Sara y Mila, y toca silenciosamente esa puerta para ver si alguna de ellas está ahí. Pero no lo están, cosa que saca su teléfono y abre su conversación con Phichit.

**¿Me dejas entrar?**

Victor espera por un minuto, pero no hay respuesta. Lo que si hay, es una confirmación de mensaje leído. Intenta con el pomo de la puerta, sólo para asegurarse que verdaderamente está trancada. Después le mensajea a Mila, a Sara, pero aparentemente ninguna de ellas tampoco sabe lo que está pasando. Le pregunta a Chris, quien está igual de confundido, ofreciéndole ir allí para poder ayudarle, pero Victor no está seguro que bien haría eso.

Al final, se sienta afuera de la puerta. Acerca sus rodillas a su pecho y se recuesta sobre la pared. ¿De verdad Yuuri está furioso con él por algo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Intenta recordar… pero nada le viene a la mente, nada concuerda. ¿Había dicho algo? ¿Cuándo fue que esto empezó?

Repasa los hechos.

Victor había estado con él muy temprano aquel día, y Yuuri estaba bien. Los dos se habían besado en la mañana, Victor lo había estrechado entre sus brazos, con su corazón tan lleno de adoración que amenazaba con explotar por el sobre-esfuerzo. Todo había estado bien. Luego, se había ido a ver a Chris, y Phichit había venido a ver a Yuuri. Fue entonces que debió pasar. Y, ya sea por algo que había sucedido con él durante aquel tiempo, o que Phichit le había contado algo a Yuuri.

Pero a Phichit le agradaba Victor –o eso pensaba.

(Entonces algo debió haber sucedido.)

(Pero ¿Qué?)

Espera por una hora.

Entonces escucha voces amortiguadas al otro lado de la puerta. Victor procede a ponerse de pie, tocando la puerta inmediatamente. Yuuri debe estar despierto –Victor simplemente quiere aclarar esto, quiere saber qué ha pasado. Las voces se callan, y Victor contiene la respiración, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿Yuuri? —llama.

Se escuchan cuchicheos otra vez, el sonido de alguien gimoteando. Luego un pesado suspiro por parte de Phichit, que vuelve a abrir la puerta, cerrándola fuertemente a su detrás. —Te dije que te largues

—No me iré hasta hablar con él, o hasta que tú me digas que está pasando.

—Vimos el video, ¿okay? —sisea Phichit—. Ahora déjanos en paz por esta noche. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que le estás _haciendo_ con _estar aquí_? Dios, la audacia que debes… vete. Si crees que te gusta Yuuri o lo que sea, o si eso estás intentando demostrarme, entonces vete. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él en este momento.

Su cabeza es un lio. —¿El… el video?

La sorpresa de Victor debe ser confundida por estupefacta comprensión. Phichit rueda los ojos. —Ya vete. Mándame un mensaje en la mañana, pero _ni te atrevas_ —dice la últimas palabras con énfasis, pinchando fuertemente a Victor en el pecho—, a mandarle un mensaje a él. ¿Entendido?

—Yo todavía no…

La puerta se cierra otra vez.

Y Victor estampa su palma contra la puerta. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¿Ya se fue? —pregunta Yuuri, y su voz sale más minúscula de lo pretendido, más patética. Odia su sonido, odia lo muy débil que es, odia el haber permitido que Victor Nikiforov lo hiciera pedazos en la misma manera exacta que Yuuri siempre había imaginado que haría, en la misma manera que sus oscuros pensamientos siempre le habían dicho que haría. Odia haber caído ante su buena actuación, ante su falso encanto, ante todo su teatro.

—¿Se fue quién? —responde Phichit, y le toma un segundo a Yuuri comprender. 

(Eso no lo hace sentirse mejor. Pero aprecia el intento.)

Phichit parece entender eso.

Se dirige de nuevo a la cama de Yuuri, colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo hasta que Yuuri apoya de nuevo su cabeza contra él, suspirando. Nuevamente las lágrimas mojan sus sabanas, ciertamente no se detendrán, ya hay nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, que amenazan con convertirse en grandes gotitas que pronto caerán. Hay pañuelos arrugados esparcidos por la habitación, sólo la mitad de ellos han entrado al bote de basura.

Yuuri no puede dejar de pensar en él.

Lo intenta, lo intenta con desesperación, intenta cada estrategia conocida que hay en los libros, pero _no_ _puede_. Durante los últimos meses Victor había tomado posesión de la mayoría de sus pensamientos, había forjado su camino hacia el corazón de Yuuri con gran facilidad. Y sin embargo Victor probablemente sigue siendo sólo Victor. Incambiable. Inalterable. El corazón de Yuuri se había roto, sí, pero no se había roto de manera uniforme.

(Victor sigue siendo sólo Victor.)

Yuuri está hecho pedazos, destrozado en pedazos esparcidos a lo largo de su tiempo juntos y su entorno compartido, y Victor es sólo Victor, el mismo Victor que siempre ha sido, sin importar que fachada él había usado durante aquellas noches en su cama, mientras lo abrazaba, lo besaba, él siempre había sido…

_¿Crees que él es tan ingenuo?_

Esas seis palabras duelen más que el resto.

Porque eso había sido, ¿no? No hay porque mentir. Él _había_ sido ingenuo, había creído, por un instante, que Victor gustaba de él –que tal vez incluso lo amaba. Había creído que sus afectos eran correspondidos, pero no, todo eso no había sido más que un juego, un juego, y eso dolía más que nada. Es una palpitación sorda detrás de sus parpados y presente en su pecho y en su estómago y que no se detendrá, persistiendo y persistiendo y quedándose y quedándose y doliendo y doliendo hasta que ya no puede sentir más, hasta que todo se le ha acumulado.

Es un manto de inutilidad, que lo envuelve y lo aprisiona hasta que siente sus pulmones restringidos, y a él siendo enterrado en pensamientos y recuerdos de un sueño sin esperanza. Más que nada, es una angustia –Yuuri había tenido sus ex’s en el pasado, con los que había roto, con los que había terminado, pero nada, nada se comparaba a esto. Victor, o el falso Victor, había sido un ser perfecto –amable y divertido y lindo y cariñoso.

Sólo que él no lo había sido.

No en verdad.

Porque Victor había sido una cosa. Una cosa infalible. Pero entonces ellos se habían encerrados en besos y caricias y en su felicidad doméstica, y Yuuri se había distraído tanto que no se había dado cuenta que el gato de Schrödinger estaba encerrado en la caja, que no había una afirmación precisa, ya que ambas posibilidades estaban coexistiendo. Eso, hasta que había visto ese video, hasta que había escuchado esa conversación. Entonces todo se había desmoronado.

Una superposición cuántica.

Una doble realidad que se convierte en una posibilidad o en otra.

—Yuuri —suplica Phichit, y Yuuri odia escucharlo así, como si él estuviese intentando ser un consuelo pero no sabe cómo serlo, y como si él también estuviese destrozado, ya que Yuuri sabe que él es el responsable, y sabe que su mejor amigo únicamente había sido arrastrado a esto.

Trata de pronunciar un lo siento pero esas palabras se pierden en algún lugar, y sólo otro sollozo sale en su lugar, su pecho se siente pesado y su garganta irritada. Phichit lo abraza más fuerte, y Yuuri oculta su rostro en su hombro, intenta esconderse a sí mismo porque odia, odia, _odia_ ser consolado, odia mostrar sus desagradables y crudas emociones de esta manera. —Lo lamento —susurra Phichit.

—¿Qué? —se las arregla para decir, sin moverse de su sitio.

—Yo debería haberte contado mucho antes sobre el video. Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haberte salvado de todo esto, pero yo…

Eso hace que el puñal del dolor se clave más profundo en su pecho, hace que de pronto todo se sienta más real. Él no puede soportar el hecho de que Phichit esté disculpándose. Phichit no puede estar disculpándose. —No, no, por favor no digas que lo lamentas, por favor… —alza la mirada y lo mira a los ojos, desesperado—. Por favor no pidas perdón.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré —acepta con gentileza, sobándose el cabello.

(Sobándole el cabello como Victor solía hacerlo.)

En cuestión de segundos, Yuuri cae en la incoherencia otra vez. Sus pensamientos corren entre exámenes parciales y Victor y el temblor de su cuerpo y las disculpas de Phichit y todo, _todo_ , pero corren tan rápidos que sólo son vislumbres, fragmentos, y no puede seguirles el ritmo mientras se vierten a la deriva y la palabra _ingenuo_ no deja de repetirse, esa palabra se clava en su mente más que el resto. Y Victor, mayormente sus pensamientos son sobre Victor.

(Él mayormente piensa en Victor.)

(Y con los minutos, esos pensamientos poco a poco dejan de ser sobre los hermosos momentos que compartieron para tornarse más sobre los puntos intermedios que existen entre ellos. La primera vez que lo hicieron, Victor le dijo firmemente que ellos eran sólo roommates antes de proseguir, como si fuese otra broma casual, como si fuera otra broma más que compartían.)

Es como si el moho se extendiera a través de sus recuerdos, infectando y saltando sobre todo lo que puede tocar, hasta que todo eso duele, todo desde que comenzó su segundo año en la universidad duele, todo desde que fue golpeado mientras montaba su bicicleta y desde que vio a Victor entrar por primera vez en su habitación, con sus ojos azules mirándolo con curiosidad.

Se estremece, por el frio repentino.

Phichit quita las sábanas de la cama y los cubre a ambos, luego se acuesta con él, aliviándole las lágrimas. Él no dice ‘ _tú saldrás de esto’_ ni ‘ _todo estará bien’_ ni mucho menos ‘ _simplemente superarlo’_ , no, Phichit se limita a abrazarlo. Phichit lo abraza y él entiende, y Yuuri no podría estar más agradecido

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¿Te cerraron la puerta? —pregunta Chris, sorprendido.

Victor está hecho un caos.

Está a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Durante la última hora, ha estado paseándose de un lado a otro por la diminuta habitación de Chris y Phichit. Arrastrando los pies de un extremo a otro, yendo y viniendo, el sonido de sus zapatillas restregándose contra la alfombra haciendo eco en las blancas paredes. Christophe le había mensajeado a Phichit, pero no había habido respuesta.

—Él mencionó un video —explica Victor en voz baja.

Chris frunce el ceño. —Yo no sé nada sobre un video.

Suelta un tembloroso suspiro, presionando una mano contra sus ojos, se los cubre. —Lo que dijo exactamente fue… ‘Vimos el video.’ Él y Yuuri vieron el video, y ahora por eso Phichit está cabreado conmigo, y yo ni siquiera he hablado con Yuuri pero, pero él… que si él…

Siente el frio crecer en su pecho, sus pies se detienen. La pared en frente suyo luce tan lejana, al igual que Christophe. Victor no ha visto a Yuuri llorar, y tampoco lo quiere, pero antes, cuando escuchó aquel sollozo… y la forma en que Phichit se había puesto furioso, y…

_Él piensa que no es lo suficiente bueno._

_Para ti, para mí, para cualquiera._

Eso era lo que Phichit le había dicho.

(Pero ciertamente Yuuri no…)

(Ciertamente él no…)

—¿Él dijo que podías mensajearle en la mañana? —pregunta Christophe.

Victor asiente, con el corazón hundido.

Ya que Yuuri sí es lo suficiente bueno –él necesita saberlo. No, él no es sólo lo suficiente bueno, él lo es todo, él es alegría y belleza, que debería ser efímero pero que no lo es. Él lo es todo, Victor cree, ya que no hay otra manera de describirlo. Algunas veces es un nerd pero en otras esa apariencia sólo parece ser una broma y la cosa es que, él no puede ser etiquetado, él trasciende el mundo de las etiquetas.

Él lo es todo, y él es Yuuri, y Victor está completamente enamorado de él.

Y Yuuri necesita saberlo.

Estos son verdaderos hechos. No lo es un video, no lo es una estúpida puerta cerrada.

—Espera hasta mañana —le aconseja Chris.

 _No_ , piensa su mente antes de que él mismo pueda considerar apropiadamente las palabras de su amigo. Quiere abordar esta situación ahora, quiere buscar a Yuuri, quiere tomarlo entre sus brazos. Quiere decirle que él habla siete idiomas pero que sus sentimientos por él son indefinibles en todos ellos, y que continuará investigando una forma de poder describirlos de ser necesario, si Yuuri verdaderamente necesita de una confirmación dicha para ser feliz, entonces él continuara investigando hasta el cansancio.

Hasta ese entonces, le dirá que lo ama en francés, en tailandés, en alemán, en árabe, en portugués, en chino, en holandés, en noruego en ruso y finalmente, finalmente, se lo dirá en japonés. Así que considera que necesita ir. Se dirige hacia la puerta, con mentalidad firme, cuando de pronto alguien lo toma del brazo.

—Victor, estoy de acuerdo en que necesitas hablar con él, pero es tarde.

Victor cierra los ojos, intenta que su ofuscada y terca mente procese sus palabras. —¿Y? Normalmente Yuuri se queda despierto hasta tarde, normalmente está con su laptop, con ojeras en los ojos y con la luz azulada de la pantalla reflejándose en sus lentes y…

—Necesitas pensarlo. El problema de ustedes obviamente es la comunicación. Así que si quieres comunicarte con él entonces hazlo bien en lugar de hacerlo todo a las prisas. Habla con él mañana en la mañana, cuando ambos hayan tenido tiempo de reconsiderar las cosas.

—No hay nada que reconsiderar.

Él sabe cómo se siente. Así de simple. 

Christophe se encoge de hombros. —Sólo creo que deberías esperar. Obviamente ellos están tramando algo. Si conozco a Phichit, entonces sé que él quiere lo que es mejor para Yuuri, y ahora mismo, él no cree que tú lo seas.  

Victor se detiene.

—También sé —agrega Chris—, que él respetará los deseos de Yuuri e intentará protegerlo. ¿Qué si no hablas con Yuuri ahora mismo? Victor, por mucho que duela, Yuuri no quiere hablar contigo. Debido a lo que sea que sucedió. Espera hasta mañana. Luego lo resolverás.

Yuuri no quiere hablar contigo.

_Yuuri no quiere hablar contigo._

Se siente mareado.

Chris retira su mano de su brazo. —No quise decirlo de esa manera. Lo siento.

—Tienes razón —Victor exhala, moviéndose para sentarse en la silla del escritorio de Phichit—. Tú tienes razón.

—Se resolverá. Ambos lo resolverán.

A no ser que Yuuri no quiera resolverlo, a menos que Yuuri no esté disgustado en absoluto y sólo esté intentando proteger los sentimientos de Victor. Hay tantas posibilidades y como Victor tiene tan poca información de lo sucedido eso lo está destrozando. Sin mencionar el hecho que su vuelo parte el lunes, que él se está yendo a San Petersburgo…

—Victor, las cosas se resolverán —repite Chris—. Yo sé que él te ama.  

(Eso captura su atención.)

—Cualquiera podría verlo —continua—, por la manera en cómo te mira. Como si tú fueras el centro de su universo. Y tú también lo miras de la misma forma.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Cuando Yuuri se despierta, hay un brazo alrededor de él.

Al ver que es Phichit, los recuerdos lo invaden de golpe, cruelmente arrancándolo de la dichosa seguridad de los sueños. Se muerde el labio, procurando deshacerse del flojo agarre de Phichit mientras intenta no despertarlo. Su amigo se mueve ligeramente, pero no despierta, su rostro se hunde dentro de la almohada y alarga un brazo a un lado.

La luz del sol naciente ha comenzado a filtrarse dentro del dormitorio, y Yuuri mira alrededor. La habitación se siente menos viva sin Victor –se siente antinatural. A su izquierda, reposando sobre las mantas, capta un vistazo del teléfono de Phichit, volteado al revés. Curioso, Yuuri lo alza y oprime el botón para encenderlo.

**Escríbeme. Ya es de mañana.**

Hay varios mensajes más como ese, todos de Victor, y Yuuri se cubre la boca con su mano, cierra los ojos con fuerza y deja que el teléfono caiga de su agarre. Su respiración es temblorosa, pero no perderá el control –se reúsa a perderlo. Así que sale de la cama, se pone de pie y toma sus ropas en cambio. Luego, se dirige a tomar una ducha, con su cabeza todavía palpitando con el aparente remolino sin fin de emociones.

(Pero no llora.)

(Lo cual es un progreso, piensa.)

En vez de eso, el dolor se reduce a un sentimiento sombrío, siempre presente y siempre perceptible pero que pronto se torna normal. Apaga la ducha, congelándose al instante en el pequeño baño de azulejos blancos, toma una toalla y se la envuelve alrededor, alza su teléfono de la encimera. No hay mensajes, ni notificaciones.

Cuando se viste y sale del baño, Phichit todavía está durmiendo. Aquello le recuerda a su anterior año en su dormitorio, aunque normalmente Phichit era el primero en levantarse. Salía a conseguir café o té o comida, cada mañana se turnaban para pagar por el desayuno, aunque al final Phichit coqueteaba con el guapo barista para conseguir todo a mitad de precio.

Yuuri sabe que eventualmente, tendrá que hablar con Victor. Después de todo, por mucho que pensar en él le duela, sus cosas todavía están esparcidas por la habitación, su cepillo de dientes aún está al lado del de Yuuri en el mismo porta-cepillo del baño. Sus mantas todavía están sobre su cama. Los recuerdos de él yaciendo a su lado sobre la alfombra todavía llenan la mente de Yuuri cuando éste camina sobre el suelo.

Después de permanecer de pie por un buen rato, con sus pensamientos acelerados, su estómago gruñe. Mira una vez más en dirección de Phichit, entonces decide salir y conseguir el desayuno para ambos. Cuando toman su desayuno, los dos siempre pueden encontrar una solución a los problemas. Yuuri odia el hecho de que Phichit se hubiera visto involucrado en todo este drama –odia el drama en general— pero sabe que su amigo siempre será su soporte. Sabe que siempre permanecerá a su lado.

Se mete sus zapatos a los pies, trata de hacer que su cabello luzca decente en el espejo. Hay líneas prominentes debajo de sus ojos, es más que evidente que ha llorado hasta quedarse dormido, pero no tienes fuerzas suficientes como para que le importe. Sólo espera que Mila y Sara continúen durmiendo en su dormitorio, ya que no está seguro de lo que les diría. Las dos han sido amigas de Victor y Christophe durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, ellas son amigas de todo el mundo.

Yuuri no quiere hacer esto más grande de lo que debería de ser.

Si se tiene que compartir dormitorio con Victor, está bien, se dice a sí mismo. Bien pueden ser sólo roommates. Nada más, nada menos. Simplemente eso. Muchas personas tienen compañeros de habitación que particularmente no les agradan, roommates que no tienen nada en común. Ahora, sin embargo, lo que necesita es tiempo para pensar sobre que le dirá cuando lo vea, pensar en cómo explicarse a sí mismo.

Deslizando la puerta la abre y sale, inmediatamente se choca contra algo.

—Estás despierto —dice Victor sin pensar, está sentado sobre el suelo con sus rodillas encogidas cerca de su pecho, y con sus ojos muy abiertos. Está justo al lado de la puerta y él…

No luce nada bien.

Su cabello está revuelto de una forma que Yuuri sólo ha visto una vez y fue después de la fiesta de Halloween, cuando había estado completamente borracho, y si Yuuri creía que las bolsas debajo de sus propios ojos eran malas, entonces las de Victor eran _terribles_ , extendiéndose a lo largo de su rostro haciéndolo parecer años y años mayor de lo que es. Sus ojos azules lucían apagados, como si la luz de ellos hubiera sido succionada.

Yuuri da un instintivo paso hacia atrás, ambos quedando uno al lado del otro sobre el vano de la puerta abierta. En un instante, Victor se pone de pie y…

Está usando la misma ropa de ayer, se percata Yuuri lentamente.

Pantalones jeans, una camisa verde descolorida, y zapatillas negras.

—No toque la puerta porque no sabía si estarías despierto —Victor está diciendo, y las palabras sales con premura, salen a borbotones de sus labios—. Así que no quise despertarlos a ti y a Phichit, pero le mande un mensaje, y vine aquí y pensé en esperar —hace una pausa—. Pero si te hubiera escuchado hablar, me hubiera ido —añade con rapidez—. No hubiera escuchado a hurtadillas sin tu permiso. Sólo quería saber cuándo estarías despierto porque Chris dijo… —engulle—… Chris dijo que debería esperar hasta que sea de mañana para hablar contigo.

Yuuri se da cuenta, que el sólo mirarlo duele.

No sabe si el dolor proviene de la ira que todavía arde en su interior o de ver a Victor lucir tan desanimado. Por un segundo, cree que es lo primero, pero mientras continua mirando a Victor, curiosamente, se convierte en lo último. Él luce destrozado, como una concha vacía, y Yuuri no puede comprender por qué. Cierto es, que él a estas alturas debe saber que Yuuri está molesto con él, pero ¿Por qué le importaría tanto?

 _Porque él no podrá acostarse contigo otra vez,_ le dice una vocecita en su cabeza. _Porque probablemente Victor Nikiforov no está acostumbrado al rechazo._

—Yo sólo voy por el desayuno —responde en voz baja, voltea a ver el interior del dormitorio. Phichit todavía está durmiendo, inconsciente de lo que está sucediendo. Yuuri tira de la puerta y la cierra.

Cuando empieza a caminar por el pasillo, Victor le toca el hombro. Yuuri hace una mueca de disgusto, alejándose violentamente, retrocediendo una vez más. La última cosa que quiere en este momento es que Victor lo toque. De hecho, la última cosa que quiere en este momento es hablar con él. El dolor todavía es demasiado reciente, la revelación es bastante nueva, todavía está siendo procesada por su mente.

La mano de Victor se queda suspendida en el aire y su mirada parpadea en dirección a ella como si no entendiera lo que pasa, como si Yuuri acabara de darle una patada a Makkachin delante de él. Al final la baja, y frunce sus labios, y sus ojos centellan otra vez, pero no con la usual alegría, ni con el usual optimismo. Esta vez es algo más. —Yuuri…

—¿Qué?

Él sacude su cabeza. —No sé qué… no _comprendo_ …

Y ahí está su mejor mirada de cachorrito, piensa Yuuri. Y casi, _casi_ funciona, ya que Yuuri puede sentir su corazón latiendo, las heridas de la noche anterior se vuelve a abrir, vuelven a doler. Así que levanta su escudo mental, procura protegerse a sí mismo, porque no se romperá delante de Victor. Absolutamente no lo hará. Se pone a caminar una vez más. Metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para que Victor no pueda ver que están sudando y temblando.

Victor lo sigue. —Yuuri, por favor habla conmigo.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Porque yo no sé nada acerca de un video, o lo que sea que eso sea.

No puede saber si él está diciendo la verdad o no, pero la verdad, no importa. Si Victor había visto o no el video, no importa, él aun así había dicho esas palabras a Christophe, aún cree que Yuuri no lo había escuchado. Él todavía está mintiendo por omisión. Por consiguiente, el video es irrelevante.

—Ni siquiera tienes tu abrigo puesto —nota Yuuri mientras salen afuera. Hay un manto de nieve fresca esparcido por todo el campus, nieve que ha caído la noche anterior. El crujido que hacen sus pies al caminar por ella, normalmente es del gusto de Yuuri, pero ahora sólo lo hacen sentir mareado.

Victor está caminando a su lado, esforzándose por seguirle el ritmo. Con sus manos frota sus bíceps, en un intento desesperado por darse calor. —Entonces tal vez deberíamos ir adentro y hablar.

Todavía se encuentran fuera del complejo de dormitorios. Yuuri odia su sentido de inevitable compasión, odia que aun estando disgustado con Victor, no quiere que él coja hipotermia. —Regresa adentro, Victor.

—Ven conmigo.

—Victor…

—Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de defenderme —argumenta—. Defenderme de lo que sea que había en ese video. 

Esa es la cosa –no es sólo el video. Si fuera sólo el video, Yuuri lo escucharía de inmediato, le creería de inmediato. Pero esto no es sólo por el video, y Victor no lo sabe.

Yuuri aparta la mirada, no puede mirarlo por más tiempo. —No es sólo por el video.

Hace una pausa, y Yuuri ve a Victor mover su brazo. Se pregunta, brevemente, si había estado a punto de tocarlo otra vez por instinto. Pero en su lugar, sólo mueve los pies, obviamente incomodo a causa del frio. —Entonces, ¿es por algo que hice? —los engranajes dentro de su cabeza son casi audibles, la forma en que él salta hacia cada posibilidad.

—Es por algo que yo descubrí —admite Yuuri antes de caminar otra vez. Victor bien puede o no seguirlo –se rehúsa a que le importe.    

Victor lo sigue.

Su aliento es visible en el aire, sus manos todavía intentan desesperadamente calentar sus brazos. —¿Algo que descubriste? ¿Sobre qué? ¿De dónde?

—Si necesitas que te lo diga, entonces…

—No me gusta este juego de adivinanzas —dice Victor, desesperado—. Escucha, Yuuri. Sólo dímelo y dame una oportunidad de explicarme, y entonces toma una decisión, ¿por favor? Si tú todavía… —luce incomodo por un segundo, entonces traga, como si estuviese preparándose a sí mismo—. Si todavía no quieres hablar conmigo después de eso, entonces te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

Los dos ya han llegado a la cafetería, es una cosa pequeña, es más un stand que otra cosa, Yuuri saca su billetera de los bolsillos de su abrigo. La mujer detrás del mostrador observa a Victor. —¿No tienes frio?

Él no le responde, en lugar de eso sigue con su atención enfocada en Yuuri, quien está mirando el menú. —Yuuri, escúchame.

Yuuri ordena dos pastelitos y dos bebidas. Se sienta en cualquier lado, distraído, arruga el recibo con su mano izquierda. Victor se sienta en frente de él, jalando una silla lo más rápido posible. Yuuri suspira, y fija su mirada en las delgadas líneas de la madera de la mesa, se rehúsa mirar los ojos del otro chico. —Te escuche por casualidad hablando con Chris.

—¿Qué? —dice Victor sin pensar.

—Hablabas con Christophe. Sobre mí.

Victor abre su boca, luego la cierra. La mujer del mostrador está sosteniendo una bolsa que contiene los dos pastelitos, y Yuuri se pone de pie para tomarla. En vez de sentarse a esperar por las bebidas, él espera en el mismo mostrador, no quiere seguir hablando con él por más tiempo. Es demasiado molesto, el verlo fingir de esa manera.

Cuando sus bebidas son servidas, Victor lo sigue fuera de la puerta. —¿Qué tú nos escuchaste a Chris y a mí hablar? —es evidente que su mente está rebobinando los hechos, intentando descubrir el problema. A no ser que, de hecho, esté fingiendo, tratando de jugar al inocente. Yuuri había oído lo que había oído, y no había equivocación alguna en esas palabras, en su significado. Hace una mueca ante el recuerdo –ingenuo, ingenuo— Victor parpadea, sus ojos se muestran preocupados, protegidos bajo sus pestañas plateadas.

—Deja de mirarme así —murmura Yuuri.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si yo te importara.

—Como si tú... —dice lentamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que oye—. Por supuesto que me importas, Yuuri —cuando Yuuri no responde, Victor de repente da un paso hacia él, bloqueándole el paso. Aunque luego, está caminando hacia atrás, intentando mantener el contacto visual.

Yuuri se muerde el labio, trata de mantener un tono objetivo. —Te vas a caer si haces eso.

—Suena como si _yo_ _te_ importara, entonces.

Él no tiene una respuesta para eso.

Victor casi se tropieza con una grieta del camino. —¿De verdad piensas que no me importas? Yuuri, tú eres… —deja salir una risa sin humor—. Eres increíble –increíble en todas las formas posible. _Claro_ que me importas. ¿Cómo podría ser diferente?

Él intenta bloquear esas palabras pero ellas le llegan de todas formas y las lágrimas regresan otra vez, le escuecen los ojos, él no puede lidiar con esto ahora, no puede dejar que Victor lo vea, de ninguna manera. —Lo siento —dice con torpeza—. Lo siento, sólo necesito tiempo, no puedo hacer esto. Necesito… —da media vuelta, apretando la bolsa y las bebidas cerca de su pecho e incrementando su paso, apresurándose a regresar al edificio de dormitorios.

Porque simplemente él no puede creer esas cosas, no puede permitirse el creer que él le importa a Victor, ya que a él no le importa y nunca le importó, y Yuuri había escuchado lo que había escuchado y lo que escuchó fue una conversación transparente, inalterable y honesta. Él ya no puede creer en él, no puede, no puede, porque no tiene ningún sentido que Victor lo ame, no si todo lo que tiene planeado es simplemente intentar conseguir que Yuuri duerma con él…

Se apresura a subir las escaleras y regresar a su dormitorio. Phichit ya está despierto, sentado en su escritorio, y alza la vista, conmocionado. —¿Dónde has estado?

Las lágrimas fluyen libremente. Sus rodillas tiemblan. Su respiración sale en feos sollozos. Todo duele –su corazón, sus pulmones, su garganta. En un último intento, trata de actuar como si estuviera bien, ya no quiere que Phichit se moleste más, quiere que deje de estarlo. Él quiere ser más como Victor –despreocupado, cómodo con cualquier cosa que la vida le arroje. Levanta la bolsa con los pastelitos. Su mano tiembla tan violentamente que la habitación se llena de los restos de comida que hay en la bolsa de papel. —Nos conseguí comida.

—Yuuri —suspira Phichit, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo en un resuelto movimiento.

—Nos conseguí comida —suelta otra vez, pero se rompe en la última silaba, y una vez más entierra su rostro en el hombro de Phichit, patético y lloroso, las lágrimas caen dentro de las bebidas que todavía está sosteniendo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 

 En muchas ocasiones, Victor ha deseado poder leer la mente de Yuuri.

Cuando hace una broma y pisa la delgada línea entre el sarcasmo y la realidad, cuando están hablando de física y Victor no entiende lo que sea que él esté diciendo, cuando se recuestan en la cama y Yuuri lo mira con una indefinible expresión. Siempre quiere saber lo que él está pensando, siempre está curioso, pero ahora es el peor escenario de todos.

No sigue a Yuuri hacia su dormitorio, pero sí que lo ve girar por la esquina de la escalera, y ve las lágrimas de sus ojos.

(Y Victor se hunde como ancla en el mar.)

Se hunde lo más profundo de lo que alguna vez creyó posible, sus pies se sienten pesados y sus  hombros se sienten como si hubiera algo presionándose constantemente sobre ellos, tratando de mantener su cabeza bajo el agua. El pensamiento de Yuuri llorando por él cuando él ni siquiera había hecho algo lo está matando, porque de alguna manera, él ha sido responsable de eso.

A regañadientes, se dirige hacia el dormitorio de Christophe y Phichit, sin objetivo alguno. Le reporta lo que ha sucedido a Chris, quien le estruja los hombros, diciéndole, una vez más, que las cosas ya se solucionaran, que ellos sólo necesitan hablar de sus problemas. Le señala que él no conoce bien a Yuuri, pero que quizás él probablemente piensa que sus acciones son justas, que probablemente piensa que está haciendo las cosas bien, aun cuando todavía ame a Victor.

Victor trata de aferrarse a ese pensamiento, pero no quiere que eso lo detenga. En su lugar, quiere barajar sus alternativas. Intenta alejar los pensamientos malos, intenta enfocarse. Pero el dolor es demasiado real, demasiado fresco en su corazón, así que se agacha para alzar su mochila, y la coloca sobre su regazo mientras se deja caer sobre el suelo de la habitación de Chris. Luego, abre la cremallera del bolsillo más grande y busca en su interior, hurgando hasta el fondo.

Busca el boleto de avión de Yuuri, pero no está. Debió haberlo dejado en otro de los bolsillos. Él va a continuar buscando, pero entonces Chris se sienta con él en el suelo, preocupado. Victor remueve su mano de su mochila, y suelta un profundo suspiro. Toma su teléfono, queriendo mandarle un mensaje a Yuuri pero al instante recuerda sus lágrimas. —Yo lo hice llorar —le cuenta a Christophe, y esas cuatro palabras se sienten indignas en su lengua, lo quieren hacer gritar, protestar. Nada de esto es justo –nada lo es.

—No creo que lo hicieras llorar, creo que él lloró porque sí. Sólo que no sé el motivo.

Victor no entiende esa declaración, pero asiente de todos modos.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 

 —¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo? —demanda saber Phichit.

Yuuri sorbe por la nariz, dejándose caer en el suelo de la habitación, Phichit está apoyado contra el borde del escritorio. —Él dijo que yo le importaba.

Phichit titubea ante eso, se aparta el cabello de los ojos. —¿Eso hizo?

—Y sonó tan honesto, pero ¿Cómo se supone que yo…? ¿Cómo puedo…?

—¿Creerle?

Yuuri asiente, suelta un sollozo.

—Deja y te busco un pañuelo —ofrece Phichit, poniéndose de pie. Hay una caja de kleenex sobre el escritorio de Victor, y toma uno entre sus manos, pero vacila antes de darse la vuelta. Hay un pedazo de papel sobre el suelo al lado del bote de basura, boca abajo y doblado por la mitad. Se agacha para levantarlo, y observa a Yuuri.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Yuuri en voz baja, aunque la verdad es que no le importa. Quizás son notas de una de sus clases o algo así.

Phichit mira con atención el papel, entonces sacude su cabeza, confundido. —Es… um… Yuuri, ¿no vas a quedarte aquí durante las vacaciones de invierno?

Asiente, sollozando otra vez. —Sí.

Después de alargarle el pañuelo, Phichit aun permanece de pie en su sitio, sosteniendo el papel. —Espera, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Qué?

Phichit le entrega el papel. —Es… es un boleto de avión. Un boleto de avión impreso.

Yuuri le echa una mirada, luego lo deja caer en el suelo. —Victor viajará a San Petersburgo para las vacaciones de invierno. Con Yakov y Yurio.

—Míralo bien otra vez —le urge Phichit, sentándose a su lado.

Sin entender el punto de todo esto. Yuuri vuelve a desdoblar el papel. Escudriña la información. No hay nada de raro en él –es sólo un típico boleto de avión, de clase económica. Excepto por… por el nombre que está escrito en la parte superior…

—Es para ti —susurra Phichit, confirmando sus pensamientos.

—Pero ¿Por qué Victor me compraría un boleto de avión?

El silencio se posa entre ellos, ninguno de ellos sabe la respuesta.

—Yuuri, ¿puedo ser honesto contigo?

Yuuri frunce el ceño ante el tono serio de su voz, pero asiente de todas formas.

Phichit deja caer el boleto por él, moviéndose más cerca de él, sus rodillas se tocan. —Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero. Estaré de tu lado sin importar qué. Lo sabes ¿no? —Yuuri asiente—. Creo que… creo que necesitas pensar sobre lo que escuchaste la otra noche. ¿Qué fue lo que Victor y Christophe dijeron exactamente?

Yuuri le recita la conversación.

—¿No crees que puede haber una interpretación errónea en todo esto? —pregunta Phichit.

Realmente no lo hay, pero Yuuri titubea, sus ojos se mueven hacia el boleto de avión. Recuerda cómo se veía Victor esa mañana, usando las mismas ropas del día anterior. Quiere creerle, de veras que sí, pero en realidad no hay otra forma de interpretar aquella conversación. —¿En qué estás pensando?

Phichit inclina su cabeza hacia atrás. —Pienso que nada de esto concuerda. Cuando hable con él ayer, parecía tan confundido. Y yo creí que, bueno, él no sabía que tú habías escuchado su conversación. Pero entonces, dijiste que hoy él lucia triste, incluso después de que le contaste que escuchaste algo. Y ahora esto. Algo no está bien aquí, Yuuri, y creo que tú también lo sabes.

Yuuri traga grueso. —¿Qué hago?

—Habla con él. Ya déjense de estos juegos, los dos necesitan sentarse y tener una buena y sólida charla. Sé que estás nervioso, pero creo que se sentirán mejor, al saberlo. Cualquiera de los dos. Y, como ya dije, siempre estaré de tu lado. Y si por segunda vez, el resulta ser un idiota, sabes que estoy contigo. Pero yo todavía… todavía tengo dudas sobre esta conclusión. Hay un error muy, muy grande en todo esto.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

**¿Estás ocupado?**

Victor observa el mensaje. De Yuuri. El mensaje es de Yuuri.

**No.**

Mantiene su seca respuesta, y contempla la pantalla cuando ve que la burbuja aparece, indicando que Yuuri está tipeando algo más. **Creo que fastidie las cosas. ¿Podemos hablar?**

Hace una hora que Chris se ha ido a sus clases. **Puedes venir aquí, estoy solo.**

Por algún milagro, minutos después, Yuuri Katsuki está parado en el vano de su puerta. Está mirándolo de manera analítica, como si esperara ver lo que Victor hará. Victor se sienta sobre el borde de la cama de Phichit, regresándole la mirada, su corazón salta hacia su garganta con tan sólo verlo. —¿Yuuri?

—Te escuche hablar con Christophe —revela Yuuri, y todavía permanece de pie, incómodo en su sitio—. Él te pregunto, um… él te pregunto cómo planeabas hacer para que yo me acostará contigo —el sólo decir las palabras parece ser doloroso para él, porque sus ojos parpadean y se posan en el suelo y permanecen allí, las frases suenan forzadas, entrecortadas, ensayadas—. Y tú dijiste que, dijiste que sería fácil, que ya lo habías hecho antes. Y Chris pregunto s-si pensabas que yo era… si creías que yo era tan _ingenuo_ como para… si creías que…

Victor lo mira, confundido.

Y entonces.

Y entonces.

No, no, no, no, no.

No, no puede ser que, Yuuri _no pudo haber_ …

Lo siguiente ocurre en un borrón.

Victor se baja de la cama, apenas y usa la escalera, y entonces envuelve a Yuuri entre sus brazos, sus manos se extienden sobre sus hombros, y apoya su barbilla sobre el hombro del otro muchacho. Yuuri inclina su cabeza y entierra su rostro en la camisa de Victor, y éste puede sentir las lágrimas caer, puede sentir sus silenciosos temblores mientras se aferra a él.

—Yuuri, no fue así… oh, Yuuri. Tú pensaste que yo… ¿pensaste que yo había…?

No le extraña que hubiera estado molesto con él. No le extraña que hubiera estado horrorizado.

Yuuri musita algo contra su pecho, pero Victor no puede entenderle, así que se aleja un poco, lo suficiente. —¿Qué dijiste? —le incita.

—Hay más —suelta Yuuri—. Había un video. De ti y de mí, en la fiesta de fin de año de la Psi Omega Iota del año pasado. Donde bailamos juntos, y nos besamos. Y yo lo vi, y pensé que… me asuste. Entonces vine para hablar contigo sobre ello, y cuando llegue aquí, te escuche a ti y Chris y yo, yo no… —levanta la vista—. Tú… ¿me compraste un boleto de avión?

Victor frunce el ceño. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estaba en nuestra habitación.

Mira fijamente a Yuuri. —No, pero si yo… yo lo guarde en mi mochila… —entonces, se da la vuelta y mira sobre su hombro—. Debió haberse caído —dice en voz alta—. Pero, Yuuri, lo que escuchaste, fue todo un malentendido. Chris y yo estábamos hablando de ti, pero no es como tú piensas. Te compre ese boleto porque… pues, yo…

Victor no había esperado confesarle esto a Yuuri con sus ojos lagrimosos y su cuerpo temblando. Pero supone que de todas formas tendrá que hacerlo. —Quiero que vengas a San Petersburgo conmigo —explica—. Y estaba diciéndoselo a Chris, e iba hacerte una travesura al prepararte una búsqueda del tesoro, iba a esconder pequeñas pistas por todo el dormitorio, después iba hacer que durmieras a mi lado y colocar la primera pista en tu regazo cuando hubiera escondido tu teléfono, y al final estaría junto al boleto. Pero escuchaste la parte fuera de contexto de la conversación.

Yuuri parpadea.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.  

—Victor —jadea, y las lágrimas regresan inmediatamente, brotando de sus ojos y cayendo sobre sus mejillas—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Lo siento mucho. Pensé que, yo no… perdóname. Nunca debí de haber… perdón —suelta incoherencias, murmurando múltiple disculpas.

Victor lo toma por los hombros. Yuuri no lo mira a los ojos, así que levanta una de sus manos para tomarlo del mentón, forzándolo a mirarlo. —Yo nunca, _jamás_ te dije algo que no quisiera decirte, Yuuri. Jamás te consideraría… —sacude su cabeza, esas palabras ni siquiera saldrán de su boca. Son demasiado repulsivas—. Jamás te lastimaría a propósito. Y lamento lo que sucedió. Tú eres un ser maravilloso, y yo soy afortunado por haberte conocido.

—Perdóname por no confiar en ti —dice Yuuri con voz queda—. Debía haber sabido que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Creo que sólo estaba asustado de que en realidad yo nunca te hubiera gustado, que todo lo que tuvimos hubiera sido ficticio. Eran mis propios temores y luego con lo que oí, debí haber… —toma la mano de Victor y la aprieta—. Debí haber confiado en ti por sobre todas las cosas.

Lo besa en la frente, permaneciendo así y cerrando los ojos. —Te perdono. No puedo imaginar lo que debiste haber pensado, al escuchar eso.

—¿Así que todo esto sucedió por una broma?

—Supongo que sí —Victor medita, rozando su cabello con su nariz—. ¿Te tengo?

Yuuri se ríe, una risa susurrante y encantadora, y Victor lo abraza más fuerte, sin querer dejarlo ir ahora que lo tiene otra vez, ahora que ambos están en la misma página. —Me tienes.

—Todo fue parte de mi malicioso plan…

— _Victor._

—…para lograr que Yuuri Katsuki sea mi novio, ¡Ja! Misión completa.

—Cuando lo dices así —se queja Yuuri—. Suena tonto.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmura Victor, volviéndolo a besar en la frente—. No intento reírme de ti, entiendo completamente lo que debiste haber pensado sobre lo que imaginabas que pasó. Pero ¿lo serías?

—¿Sería qué?

—¿Mi novio?

Yuuri le sonríe, amplia y perfectamente, sus ojos se iluminan con deleite. Todavía hay rastros de lágrimas secas tiñendo sus mejillas, y Victor las limpia. —¿Tu novio?

Victor asiente, apartándole el cabello de los ojos. —Me gusta la manera en que, _Yuuri Katsuki, mi novio,_ suena. Me gustaría comenzar a decirlo en cada oportunidad posible. Claro, así me llamarías _Victor Nikiforov, tu novio._

—Suena a un trato. _Victor Nikiforov, mi novio y molesto roommate._

—Ja, muy gracioso. ¿Entonces todavía somos roommates?

—Por supuesto que todavía somos roommates —Yuuri confirma—. Yo soy el único que debería preguntártelo. Soy yo quien fastidio todo.

Victor no puede dejar de sonreír cuando Yuuri se pone de puntillas para besarlo gentilmente en los labios. —Fue un malentendido. Ya se acabó, ¿cierto? ¿Estamos bien, tú y yo?

Victor le devuelve el beso, inclinando su cabeza en un mejor ángulo. Los lentes de Yuuri chocan contra su nariz pero ambos se limitan a reír, las manos de Victor se mueven hacia sus caderas y lo sostiene fuertemente, los dedos de Yuuri se entrelazan con los suyos. —Ya se acabó —concuerda—. Y estamos bien. Si… si tú consideras que lo estamos.

Asiente.  

Luego, Yuuri baja la mirada a sus manos. —Iré contigo, por cierto. A San Petersburgo —vacilación—. Si… si todavía quieres que vaya. Si puedes perdonarme.

—Yuuri Katsuki, mi novio, estás absoluta e indudablemente perdonado, y claro que todavía quiero que vengas conmigo —luego, añade, como idea de último minuto—. Sólo que tendremos que tener cuidado cuando estemos allí.

Yuuri se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que te encuentres con mi otro novio —suspira Victor, frotándose la nuca—. Es un problemático.

Por medio segundo, tan sólo por medio segundo, Yuuri se la cree. Luego, le da un buen golpe en el brazo. —Esa fue la peor broma hasta ahora.

—Aprendí del mejor —le provoca.

—Quizás deberíamos tener más cuidado con las bromas a partir de ahora —le regaña, pero está sonriendo a fin de cuentas, lo empuja hasta tenerlo contra la pared. Luego pasa sus labios sobre los otros labios, besándolos gentilmente y ocasionalmente suspirando. Victor incrementa la presión, dejando que sus ojos se cierren mientras se funde en el beso, habiendo extrañado el calor de la boca de Yuuri, los sonoros pequeños ruidos que él hace, la sensación de su toque.

—Me asustaste, sabes —le dice Victor con honestidad, presionando sus frentes la una con la otra.

—Lo lamento —responde Yuuri—. Pero, tal vez ¿podemos intentar hacer las paces? Sólo que no en la habitación de Chris y Phichit.

Victor gime de placer cuando Yuuri lo besa en la comisura de los labios. —¿Phichit todavía sigue en nuestra habitación?

Yuuri saca su teléfono, para cerciorarse.

**A juzgar por el hecho de que todavía no has vuelto, supongo que las cosas se arreglaron. Tu habitación está vacía. ¡Cuídense!**

**p.s. dile a Victor que me disculparé con él en persona lo más pronto posible.**

Victor lee el mensaje por sobre su hombro y se ríe para sí, besándolo en la sien. —Es lindo que tengas un amigo que te apoya tanto. Aun cuando _creí_ que iba a matarme y enterrar mi cadáver esta mañana.

—Mi culpa —dice Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño—. No lo culpes por eso, por favor.

—Ni siquiera te culparía a ti, culparé al desafortunado incidente. Deberías hacerle saber que vaya que nos cuidaremos —toma la mano de Yuuri y entrelaza sus dedos, guiándolo hacia la puerta. Yuuri rueda sus ojos afectuosamente, tipea una respuesta que Victor asume es cualquier cosa menos lo que él le sugirió.

Cuando llegan a su habitación, Victor lo aprisiona contra la puerta, sin besarlo, sino limitándose a mirarlo. —Iré a tomar una ducha, aun cuando yo de verdad, de verdad que preferiría seguir besándote.

Yuuri no protesta cuando Victor comienza a reunir su ropa y se encamina hacia el baño. El chico japonés apoya un pie sobre la pared y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Yo me desvestiré aquí, mientras te bañas —dice con tono casual.

Victor traga grueso, de repente tiene la garganta seca. —Tú… tú… ¿Qué?

Toma el dobladillo de su remera, luego se la quita por la cabeza para después tratar de arreglarse el pelo. —Dije que me desvestiré aquí. Mientras tú estás allí.

—Intentas arruinarme la vida —se queja Victor, percatándose que él está haciendo esto a propósito—. De hecho, en verdad estás arruinándome la vida.

—No sé de lo que hablas —le provoca Yuuri mientras deja caer su remera al suelo, apoyándose contra la pared y mirando a Victor de arriba abajo de manera apreciativa, deteniendo su mirada en una particular parte de su anatomía.

Victor vuelve a tragar grueso, la acción no parece ayudar mucho.

—Veinte segundos. Tomare una ducha de veinte segundos —declara.

—Eso no suena nada saludable —señala Yuuri—. ¿No es en esta parte donde me dices que no me mueva?

—No te robes mis líneas, Yuuri. Esa es mi línea. Ahora, no te muevas.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Cuando Victor sale del baño, Yuuri está sentado en la cama, vistiendo sólo sus boxers. Él hubiera querido desvestirse por completo, pero su aura confiada de momentos atrás se desvaneció poco a poco. De cualquier forma, Victor lo está mirando en shock, tan sólo usando calzoncillos. Yuuri deja que su mirada admiren las piernas de Victor, lo cual no es difícil de hacer, ya que son un placer para sus ojos –admira sus pantorrillas, sus muslos. Entonces, se fija en su ropa interior, percatándose gratamente que Victor ya está duro.

Su pecho, sin embargo, tiene que ser la parte favorita de Yuuri. Es musculoso, sus hombros son anchos. Victor se trepa en la cama, y parece estar tan conmocionado como Yuuri lo está, igualando su mirada con la suya. —Eres perfecto —dice en voz baja, y las palabras salen sin filtro, como si fueran un pensamiento de su subconsciente que ha cobrado vida.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.

—Creo que tú no estabas de acuerdo conmigo —Victor recuerda. Se acerca y pasa sus dedos por el muslo izquierdo de Yuuri—. Así que pienso que deberíamos revisar esa charla. Ya que tú eres, sin duda alguna, perfecto.

Él tiembla ante el toque. Le hace cosquillas, más o menos, pero no se aleja, no quiere hacerlo. —Soy un chico promedio, común y corriente —protesta Yuuri—. Y tú eres Victor Nikiforov. Tú _eres_ perfecto.

—¿Común y corriente? —se mofa—. Yuuri Katsuki, común y corriente. ¿Ves cómo esas palabras no combinan? Yuuri Katsuki, mi extraordinario novio. Ahora _eso_ sí que suena mucho mejor.

Yuuri se ríe y lo besa, empujándolo suavemente en el pecho hasta que su espalda yace sobre las sabanas. Victor le deja tomar el control, correspondiéndole cada toque pero nunca empezando a menos que Yuuri haga el primer movimiento. Yuuri figura que probablemente él todavía intenta apaciguar las dudas anteriores de Yuuri, pero la verdad es, que ellas ya están apaciguadas. Nunca se solidificaron en primer lugar, sólo se arremolinaron cual cemento, listo para endurecerse pero nunca consiguiéndolo.

Cuando Yuuri abre su boca, Victor hace lo mismo, y gime contra él, habiendo extrañado esto, habiendo creído que nunca más volvería a tener esto. Victor levanta su cabeza de la almohada, sus manos se envuelven en torno a su espalda, y Yuuri mantiene una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Victor y mueve la otra hacia su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él. Cuando tira de él expertamente, Victor gime de placer, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente.

Yuuri capta el mensaje.

Mueve su mano sobre el torso de Victor, trazando un camino mientras baja, deteniéndose en su abdomen, en su ombligo, alcanzando finalmente el dobladillo de su ropa interior. —Ya estás duro —señala.

—Me dijiste que te desvestirías a no más que unos pocos metros de mí mientras que yo tomaba una ducha —replica Victor, volviéndolo a besar. Yuuri se pierde en la sensación, más caliente y con más pasión, esta vez, menos gentil. Mete su mano por debajo de la prenda y toma a Victor por completo en su mano. Victor presiona su cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo, cierra sus ojos y abre sus labios. —Yuuri —susurra, como una plegaria.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta Yuuri, inseguro. Ya que él no ha tomado el control antes, pero al mismo tiempo es excitante, enviándole una sensación de emoción a través de su sistema.

—A ti —responde Victor, como si fuese la respuesta más simple del mundo, como si estuviera escrito en las paredes, como si Yuuri ya debería saberlo—. Te quiero a ti, quiero todo de ti, siempre.

Él sonríe con deleite ante eso, besando su hombro. Yuuri utiliza su mano libre para bajarle los calzoncillos cosa que ellos ya no están más a la vista, luego su mano empieza a trabajar a un ritmo constante, arriba y abajo, acariciándolo. Continuando con su experimento, todavía inseguro de si lo está haciendo de forma correcta o si se siente bien, pero a juzgar por la forma en que Victor se derrite ante él, figura que lo hace bien.

—Yuuri —gime, y baja una mano para tocar a Yuuri, empezando una similar caricia. Yuuri intenta no colapsar contra él en respuesta ante el contacto. Se apoya sobre sus rodillas, las cuales están colocadas a ambos lados de la cadera de Victor, y es un ángulo incomodo pero la sensación de la mano de Victor sobre él es indescriptible –cálida, alucinante.

Yuuri gime su nombre cuando Victor recorre su dedo en la punta, siente como sus propias caderas se agitan y sus manos automáticamente se quedan quietas. Un segundo después, sin embargo, reanuda su tarea, y Victor se muerde el labio, fuerte, la almohada debajo suyo siendo arrugada por sus constantes movimientos de placer. Él se ve hermoso de esta manera, piensa Yuuri, desencajado.  

—No voy a aguantar —murmura Victor, casi inaudible—. Yuuri, si sigues así… oh por Dios, _Yuuri_. Si quieres que… no puedo…

Victor se corre en su mano, y oculta su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri. Su mano continua moviéndose, más rápido ahora, a un ritmo más descuidado, y un segundo después, Yuuri también se viene, jadeando por aire. Victor le besa la frente, luego mueve su boca más abajo, bajando su cuerpo para alcanzar su cuello. Chupando con fuerza un punto al azar, y Yuuri respira hondo, sucumbiendo ante la sensación.

—Hermoso —murmura Victor contra su piel—. Hermoso y todo mío.

—Todo tuyo —concuerda Yuuri—. Y tú eres todo mío.

—Todo tuyo —repite Victor.

Después de limpiarse, juntos se acuestan en la cama de Yuuri. Victor jala a Yuuri sobre sí, envuelve ambos brazos a su alrededor y enreda sus piernas con las de Yuuri, contento. Yuuri se pregunta cómo es posible amar tanto a alguien, y querer estar con él cada segundo del día. Y lo más importante, se pregunta cómo es posible tener ese amor de regreso. Se pregunta cómo Victor fue capaz de perdonarlo, y ser tan increíblemente comprensivo con respecto a lo que hubo pensado.

—Perdóname —vuelve a decir Yuuri, y ninguno de los dos necesita dejar en claro a que se refiere.

—Perdonado —le recuerda Victor—. No estoy enojado contigo.

—Lo sé, pero en _verdad_ lo lamento —manifiesta—. Gracias por perdonarme.

—Oh, espera, casi lo olvido —dice Victor de repente, con ojos brillantes—. Aprendí algo. Estaba guardándomelo para la broma, pero… —su voz se apaga, dando a entender el resto.

Yuuri asiente, esperando.

—Okay, pon atención, porque podría ser un desastre —Victor urge.

Coloca un dedo sobre el hombro de Yuuri. Él se alza un poco para darle mejor acceso. Entonces, Victor traza algo. Yuuri comienza a reír. —No puedo entender lo que estás escribiendo, está todo entremezclado.

—No, no —alega Victor, y también se ríe. Intenta otra vez.

Todavía es algo incoherente, y Yuuri se lo hace saber, besándolo en la mejilla. —¿Quieres papel?

—Será más romántico si lo escribo en ti —se queja Victor—. Buscaré un rotulador y lo escribiré en ti, espera.

—¿Es japonés? —pregunta Yuuri cuando Victor se baja de la cama—. No escribas algo malo.

—No es un rotulador permanente —le dice, tomando el objeto en cuestión del escritorio. Luego, se recuesta al lado de Yuuri y le toma la mano, escribiendo en el dorso. Bizquea y cuando intenta echarle una mirada, Victor lo oculta, dándole una firme mirada.

—Hace cosquillas —dice tomándole el pelo.

Victor termina, luego sonríe, colocándole de nuevo la tapa al rotulador morado.

Yuuri voltea su mano, parpadea cuando lo ve. Es japonés, y es un desastre.

—Está oscuro —dice en tono de disculpas—. ¿Puedes leerlo?

Le toma a Yuuri un segundo, pero después lo logra.

(Y lo lee.)

(Y la sensación en su pecho es de completa dicha.)

—Yo también te amo —le dice, volviéndolo abrazar—. Yo también te amo, Victor.

—Tendrás que escribirlo en mí —murmura Victor felizmente contra su piel.

Yuuri coge el rotulador, lo destapa. Luego, deja una marca en el brazo de Victor, riendo ante su expresión indignada. Victor lucha contra él por el rotulador, manchando con éxito sus manos en el proceso, pero saliendo victorioso, luego deja una marca en el hombro de Yuuri. Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri se mueve para alejarse, el rotulador accidentalmente le marca el rostro.

Justo debajo de su ceja, una larga línea le llega hasta el puente de su nariz.

Victor se limita a reír.  

Yuuri lo mira, con ojos amplios. —¿Me manchó el rostro? Oh Dios mío, ¿tengo rastros de rotulador en mi rostro?

—Definitivamente no.

Aprovechándose de la distracción de Victor, toma el rotulador de vuelta y le dibuja puntitos en sus mejillas. Victor jadea en shock, tratando de luchar por el objeto. Yuuri comienza a escribir una fórmula física en su frente y Victor se lo quita de las manos, y a cambio dibuja algo en la mejilla de Yuuri. —¿Vamos a envenenarnos con esta cosa o algo así?

Victor observa el rotulador. —Es crayola. No es toxico.

—¿Qué estás escribiendo en mi rostro?

—Ah, aquí. Listo.

Yuuri vuelve a tomar el rotulador, y dibuja en corazón en el pecho de Victor.

—Terminaremos estropeando las sabanas —se queja Victor sin entusiasmo.

Cuando baja la mirada hacia Victor, y lo ve cubierto de crayola morada, rompe a reír otra vez, volviéndose a recostar encima de él. —Pareces una niña pequeña que quería maquillarse por primera vez.

—Pues tú deberías verte el rostro —le aconseja Victor.

Yuuri toma su teléfono, y enciende la luz de la cámara frontal para poder mirarse. En una escritura desordenada ‘novio de Victor Nikiforov’ está escrito en su mejilla. Aunque, más parece decir ‘chico de Victor Nikiforov’* ya que Victor se quedó sin espacio cerca de su nariz. —¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta, apagando el teléfono.

—En lo personal, me gusta. Es muy artístico —murmura Victor.

—Me gusta este de aquí —añade Yuuri, trazando el corazón dibujado en su pecho.

—Y tú me gustas a mí.

—Y tú me gusta y te amo.

Victor lo besa, luego bosteza. —Buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Ni siquiera es mediodía.

Eso no parece importarle, roza suavemente el hombro de Yuuri con su nariz y presiona sus labios sobre ese lugar.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Esa noche, duermen en la cama de Victor.

Yuuri cae dormido rápidamente, exhausto debido a todas las emociones por las que pasó durante los últimos días y a la improvisada planificación de su próximo viaje a San Petersburgo. El pecho de Victor se presiona contra su espalda, y su frente contra su cabello, una de las manos de Yuuri sostiene flojamente una de las de Victor mientras duermen. Es todo lleno de paz, la luz de la luna se filtra a través de la ventana, bañándolos, y atenuando sus facciones.

—Yuuri.

Él se remueve ante el sonido de la voz de Victor, cómodo y cálido debajo de las sabanas. Cuando intenta abrir los ojos, ellos protestan, su ritmo circadiano útilmente le informa de este hecho, así que no, este no es un buen momento para despertar.

—Yuuri.

—¿Qué? —gruñe, intentando girar su cuello para poder verlo.

En el momento en que capta un ligero vislumbre de Victor en su periférica visión, está más despierto. Su rostro está pálido, sus ojos están bien abiertos, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Está abrazando a Yuuri más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho más temprano, sus labios están abiertos ligeramente. —Yuuri. Repite lo que dijiste está mañana.

—¿Lo que dije esta mañana? —repite Yuuri adormilado, cerrando sus ojos otra vez. Aunque Victor parece conmocionado por algo, no parece ser algo pertinente, y todo lo que Yuuri quiere es dormir…

—Sobre el video, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre el video?

Yuuri suelta un ‘hum’, se da la vuelta por completo y oculta su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Victor. —No quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

Victor le besa la frente, con premura. —No, sólo di lo que dijiste antes. ¿Me contaste que fue en una fiesta? ¿De los dos en una fiesta?

—No es la gran cosa —murmura—. Yo estaba borracho, y tú también.

—¿Qué fiesta?

Es evidente que él no dejara pasar esto. —Fiesta de fin de año.

—¿La fiesta de fin de año de la Psi Omega Iota? —Victor aclara.

Yuuri asiente, irritado y con cansancio. —Vuelve a dormir.

—¿El año pasado? ¿Fue el año pasado? ¿El video fue grabado el año pasado?

—¿Qué con eso?

Victor suelta un tembloroso suspiro. —Necesito ver ese video. Ahora mismo.

—Victor, te amo, pero hablemos cuando sean las nueve de la mañana a lo mucho.

—Esto es importante —promete—. Necesito saber si… tengo que saber algo. ¿Tienes el video? ¿Dónde está el video?

—Phichit me lo enseñó.

—Phichit, Phichit —canturrea Victor en voz alta, pensando—. Phichit… ¿usa Twitter? Revisaré Twitter —toma su teléfono y la luz brilla y Yuuri vuelve a bostezar, moviéndose para volver a dormir—. Esto no puede ser posible. ¿O sí? ¿Podría ser?

Yuuri no responde, con la esperanza que Victor encuentre el video y deje de hablar de una vez por todas. Victor empieza a tipear violentamente, entonces murmura algo en ruso, aporreando la pantalla antes de probar una app diferente. —Phichit utiliza Yik Yak —proporciona Yuuri.

Victor lo besa en el pelo. —¡Yik Yak! Verdad, permíteme…

Otro minuto de búsqueda, luego con un silbido de victoria, Victor ladea su teléfono a un lado, dejando que el video se reproduzca. Hace comentarios sobre las habilidades de tubo de Yuuri, por supuesto, pero son comentarios menos burlones y más de tono cautivador. Victor hace una nota verbal de que él debería hacerlo otra vez, algún día, quizás cuando ambos estén sobrios.

Y luego la segunda parte del video empieza.

Victor deja caer el teléfono.

(Sobre el rostro de Yuuri.)

—Auch, Victor —se queja, moviéndose cosa que el dispositivo cae en la cama—. Eso dolió.

—Yuuri —exhala Victor, asombrado.

—¿Qué? Sé que tampoco lo habías visto antes, pero no es como para…

—Yuuri —le interrumpe, y lo aparta ligeramente, sosteniendo sus dos manos y sonriendo radiante—. Eres _tú._

—¿Yo?

Victor asiente, urgiéndolo a que comprenda. Le toma de las manos con fuerza y su sonrisa sólo crece más, una sonrisa que florece al punto de amenazar con ser permanente. —Eres tú. Oh por Dios, eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, _eres tú_ …

Un segundo después, está riendo como un maniático, y Yuuri de nuevo está entre sus brazos, y ¿Cómo es posible que Victor tenga tanta energía a esta hora de la noche? Levanta a Yuuri de la cama y lo sienta sobre su regazo, besándolo y dejando que sus manos deambulen. Yuuri le devuelve el beso, pero no pone demasiada energía en ello, colapsando sobre la almohada cuando por fin lo deja ir. —Tienes razón, Vitya. Soy yo. Muy buena observación.

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Tienes razón, no lo hago.

—Chico Boxers.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres él —declara Victor feliz, como si acaba de curarse de una desconocida enfermedad, como si acabara de resolver el problema del hambre en el mundo—. Tú eres Chico Boxers. _Y_ eres Chico Bicicleta.

—Soy… ¿Qué?

Victor lo vuelve a abrazar y a besar. —Te amo. Y te amo tres veces más ahora.

—Yo también te amo, pero ¿Quién es ese tal Chico Boxers? ¿Y quién es Chico Bicicleta?

—Después de aquella fiesta, desperté con el recuerdo de alguien —explica Victor—. Pero no sabía quién era, sólo sabía que era… —se calla, tocando el cabello de Yuuri, acariciándolo con gentileza—. Yo no era muy feliz, en ese entonces. Estaba aburrido. Con la vida, creo. Carecía de algo, no sé, ¿Cuál es la palabra? Me hacía falta algo importante. Pero cuando estuve con él, sentí algo más, algo nuevo, desconocido. Y entonces lo busqué, lo busqué y lo busqué pero nunca lo encontré. Pero…

—¿Pero él era yo?

—Él eras tú —confirma Victor—. Y después, cuando golpee a alguien con mi patineta…

Yuuri enarca una ceja.

—Me enamoré otra vez —finaliza.

—¿De alguien que golpeaste con tu patineta? Golpeaste a alguien con tu patineta, lo mandaste a volar lejos, y pensaste, ¿‘estoy enamorado’? Victor, eres el ser más absurdo…

Victor lo besa, fuerte, sus manos acunan sus mejillas y sonríe mientras juega con sus labios. Adorando la sensación de su piel, haciéndose camino hacia su mandíbula y luego bajando hacia su cuello, su pecho, su hombro, su brazo, sus nudillos. —Él eras tú. Debí haberlo sabido, supongo. Debería haberlo adivinado desde el principio.

Yuuri le sonríe suavemente, y Victor lo vuelve a besar. Luego, alza su teléfono, rebobinando el video. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta Yuuri, acariciando sus brazos.

—Volviendo a ver la primera parte.

—La prime… Victor, por favor no.

Victor silba ante la pantalla. —Pero mira esos movimientos, Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En esta parte, el chiste se cuenta mejor en ingles, ya que lo que Victor escribió fue 'Victor Nikiforov's boyfriend' (novio de Victor Nikiforov) aunque al no tener espacio quedo más como 'Victor Nikiforov's boy' (chico de Victor Nikiforov) xD


	9. San Petersburgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuuri, Yakov, y Yurio van a un viaje a San Petersburgo durante las vacaciones de invierno.

 

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que _Yuuri_ es Chico Boxers? —pregunta Sara lentamente, como si las palabras no se acoplaran a su lengua del todo.

Victor asiente mientras pasa sus dedos por su cabello. —Sí.

—¿Todo este tiempo? —jadea Mila.

—¿Y te enamoraste de él en la fiesta, pero no sabías quien era él? —añade Phichit, con su mano sobre su boca, sus hombros flácidos y ojos abiertos como platos.

Otro asentimiento.

El teléfono de Phichit está fuera de su bolsillo más rápido de lo que Victor es capaz de parpadear. —Tengo que twittear esto. Esto es una _locura_. ¿Estás diciéndonos que Yuuri te sedujo en la fiesta, hizo que te enamoraras de él, luego tú lo golpeas con tu patineta, de nuevo no sabes quién era él, y después sucede que te conviertes en su roommate? ¿Estás diciéndonos que esto es la vida real? ¿Qué esto realmente está pasando? ¿Y ahora están saliendo oficialmente?

—Bueno —Victor parpadea—. Sí.

—No habló contigo por un día —musita Mila entre dientes, inclinándose sobre su silla—. Y sucede todo esto.

—Alguien debería escribir un libro —explota Phichit. Luego se detiene, alzando las manos para detener a cualquiera que quiera hablar—. Quiero decir, _nadie_ debería escribir un libro, ya que soy yo quien tiene la primicia.

 ~•~ ~•~ ~•~  

Victor se dirige en su patineta hacia el edificio de ciencias para esperar a Yuuri. Se sienta en la banca que está afuera e hinca sus talones en el suave manto de nieve, aferrándose más fuerte a su abrigo. Él podría esperar adentro, pero la brisa de afuera es apacible, y el escenario es hermoso, los árboles y edificios a su alrededor tienen una capa blanca cubriéndolos. Saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y ve los cincuenta tweets de Phichit sobre el caso del Chico Boxers. Es completamente posible que Yuuri vaya a matar a Phichit por esto más tarde, de cualquier manera Victor retweetea unos cuantos.

Entonces, de pronto, una bola de nieve choca contra su cabeza.

—¡Yuuri! —grita, tratando de sacudirse la nieve de encima, pero ya hay otra bola de nieve viniendo hacia él, golpeándolo con éxito en el omoplato. Victor se agacha y busca a tiendas por nieve para crear su propia bola. Con prontitud, gira y se la arroja, fallando por unos centímetros. Yuuri está riéndose, vistiendo un abrigo negro y su bufanda verde favorita, con sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave rubor y ojos centellantes de alegría.

Una vez más, Victor trata de arreglárselas para golpearlo en la pierna. Yuuri crea otra bola de nieve, dándole forma con sus negros guantes, y la arroja, pero Victor la esquiva en el último segundo. Se levanta de la banca, listo para defenderse. —Todavía tienes nieve en tu cabello —señala Yuuri.

En lugar de intentar quitársela, Victor se limita hacer morritos. Tiene el efecto deseado ya que Yuuri se acerca más a él, pasando sus dedos enguantados por su cabello lleno de nieve, tratando de arreglárselo. Victor se inclina hacia él y lo besa mientras hace eso, Yuuri parece rendirse en su labor y le devuelve el beso, sonriendo contra sus labios. —¿Emocionado por lo de mañana? —pregunta Victor.

Su vuelo parte mañana en la mañana, y se quedaran en San Petersburgo por dos semanas. Victor a duras penas puede contener su entusiasmo, Yurio ha declarado incontables veces que él se quedará en el colegio en lugar de tener que lidiar con los dos siendo ‘asquerosamente melosos’.

—Nah —bromea Yuuri, y Victor simplemente rueda los ojos, presionando sus frentes juntas.

—¿Cómo fue tu último examen final del semestre?

—¿Qué tal suena para ti un parcial final de _Filosofía y Física Moderna_?

Victor frunce la nariz. —Poco emocionante.

Yuuri tan sólo se ríe, como si esa fuese la respuesta que él había estado esperando. Luego, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Victor, entrelazando sus dedos en su cintura. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Victor ladea su cabeza a un lado, lamiéndose los labios. —¿De verdad?

—Mhmm. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —pregunta Victor mientras obedece, manteniendo su tono coqueto. Las manos de Yuuri se alejan de él. Se siente ligeramente confundido sobre que puede ser la sorpresa, ya que había asumido que sería un beso, pero…

—¡YUURI!

Hay un montoncito de fría nieve en la parte delantera de su camisa, provocándole una mueca de disgusto, tira del borde de la tela hacia adelante para dejar que la nieve caiga al suelo. Yuuri se está doblando de risa, aferrándose a su estómago, y Victor aprovecha la oportunidad de recoger más nieve y ponerla en la parte posterior de la camisa de Yuuri. Entonces, sujeta su camisa contra su cuerpo, sujetando la fría nieve en su lugar. Yuuri se retuerce, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, al final se las arregla para conseguirlo, temblando mientras la nieve cae y se acumula en el suelo.

—No puedo creer en ti —se queja Victor—. Cada vez que comienzo a creer que eres una buena persona, arrojas nieve a mi camisa.

Yuuri a este punto está sofocando la risa, y si Victor no estuviera congelándose, pensaría que se veía adorable. —Sin embargo, caes por cosas como estas _todo el tiempo_.

—Es que tú primero derribas mi guardia —señala—. Esta vez, me sonreíste. Aquella vez con el tinte para el cabello, me compraste el desayuno. Malvado. Genuinamente malvado.

Recoge más nieve del suelo y se la echa a Yuuri, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho. Yuuri se limita a sonreír y a quitarse los copos restantes. —Esta guerra de bromas se está volviendo un tanto unilateral, sabes.

—Mi última broma no salió bien —le recuerda Victor—. Pero no te preocupes. Sólo me estoy tomando mi tiempo porque la próxima será una muy buena.

—¿Lo será? —pregunta Yuuri, con ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo será —declara.

Yuuri todavía parece no creerle, pero Victor mantiene su rostro impasible. Toma su patineta y la deposita en el suelo. Cuando coloca un pie sobre ella, Yuuri empieza a caminar a su lado, estirando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Crees que ambos podríamos montar esta cosa? —piensa Victor en voz alta, echándole una mirada a la patineta.

—No sin que uno de los dos muera.

Victor se detiene, se baja de la patineta y luego le hace un gesto a Yuuri para que se suba. Con desconfianza, Yuuri coloca un pie encima, y empuja ligeramente. Avanza unos cuantos pasos y después derrapa para detenerse. —Nada mal —dice Victor—. Bien, ahora subo yo.

—Esto definitivamente no va a funcionar —dice Yuuri, con las orejas teñidas de rojo cuando Victor se sube a la patineta detrás de él, intentando impulsarlos a ambos hacia adelante.

Victor los detiene con un pie en el suelo y coloca un brazo ceñido alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, con sus labios deambulando por el cuello del japonés. —Podemos quedarnos así, entonces.

—¿En este frio congelador?

—Okay, buen punto —dice, luego se baja de la patineta—. Tú patina, yo caminaré.

Yuuri torpemente se impulsa hacia adelante otra vez, luego vuelve a derrapar después de unos pocos pasos. Victor recoge un poco de nieve y la agita hacia él. Yuuri le da una mirada. —No sé cómo es que tú puedes hacer esto. 

—Vamos, sólo no te detengas, coloca ambos pies sobre la patineta —le aconseja.

Yuuri enarca una escéptica ceja pero lo intenta de todas formas, avanzando un poco más lejos que antes. Mira a Victor, sonriendo, y Victor se apresura a alcanzarlo. —Esto es un tanto divertido —admite Yuuri. Con un pie en la patineta, se vuelve a impulsar, rodando hacia delante. Su otro pie todavía con dificultad ocasiona que él derrape para detenerse, pero los movimientos son cada vez más fluidos.

—No me dejes atrás —dice Victor en broma, trotando hacia él—. Aquí, mira esto —Yuuri se baja de la patineta y Victor toma su lugar. Entonces, en un movimiento, él salta, haciendo girar la patineta y aterrizando de nuevo sobre ella con precisión.

—¿Estás intentando impresionarme? —pregunta Yuuri, aunque su tono sarcástico discrepa con sus cejas enarcadas y expresión maravillada.

Victor acomoda los lentes de Yuuri. —Depende. ¿Funciona?

—Quizás.

—Mmm, bien —dice, luego coloca ambos pies sobre la patineta y se aleja patinando. Yuuri lo llama a gritos y va tras él. Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos, Victor se baja de la patineta y coge algo de nieve, arrojándosela a Yuuri y hábilmente golpeándolo en el pecho.

—¡Victor! —grita Yuuri, tomando algo de nieve y tirándosela de vuelta, pero el tiro falla por poco, y en su lugar cae en el suelo.

Unos cuantos estudiantes cerca de ellos les dan miradas raras, pero ambos los ignoran. Victor vuelve a patinar pero como el camino no está muy limpio de nieve y las ruedas se deslizan en una pequeña zona de hielo, lo hacen resbalar y caer sobre el césped. Yuuri está a su lado en un instante, arrodillándose frente a él, preocupado. —¿Estás bien, Victor?

Victor gime fuertemente, agarrándose el estómago. —Auch. 

—Oh, ¿quieres que llame a…?

En un instante, hay nieve sobre la camisa de Yuuri. —¡Te tengo!

Yuuri tira de su camisa, procurando quitarse el montículo de nieve de encima, sus mejillas se ponen rojas. —¡Victor! Suficiente, necesitamos chocolate caliente ahora, y tú vas a pagar.

—¿ _Yo_ voy a pagar? —pregunta Victor.

—Por tirar nieve encima de mi camisa.

—Tú empezaste.

Yuuri parece que está a punto de protestar, pero entonces se limita a encogerse de hombros, dándole una traviesa sonrisa. —Creo que tienes razón.

—Entonces tú pagas —declara Victor, poniéndose de pie y quitándose la nieve, la cual ha dejado una prominente mancha húmeda. Agarra su patineta y la coloca bajo el brazo, luego camina en frente de Yuuri hacia el café más cercano, con la mente puesta en malvavisco y chocolate.

—Tus pantalones están un poco…

Victor se gira, para observar a Yuuri. Luego trata de voltear su cabeza para mirarse la espalda y a sus propios jeans, hace una mueca ante la vista de la tela oscurecida. —Todo es tu culpa —exclama. Entonces sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo—. Espera, ¿estás mirándome atrás, Yuuri Katsuki?

—Nope —dice Yuuri, con ojos amplios y negando con la cabeza—. Definitivamente no.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo?

Yuuri tan sólo se encoge de hombros y toma su mano, fácilmente haciendo el tema a un lado.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 Su vuelo parte un día después.

La ciudad de San Petersburgo es hermosa, en opinión de Yuuri.

El día que ellos llegan, es un día nublado, pero no hay viento, las personas y los carros circulan en masa por la ciudad. Siente como Victor le aprieta la mano, emocionado, y Yuuri le devuelve el apretón, tratando de contemplar la abrumadora vista de la ciudad. Hay personas pasando por su lado, hablando en ruso, y Yakov y Yurio están en una de las tiendas, Yurio señala con entusiasmo una remera con estampado de leopardo. Todos aún tienen sus maletas en sus manos, el avión había aterrizado temprano, media hora antes del check-in.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Victor, tranquilamente.

Yuuri golpea su hombro con el suyo. —Es bonito.

—Como tú.

—Zalamero —dice en broma, pero no puede dejar de sonreír. Capta el vistazo de una interesante tienda al otro lado de la calle y tira con fuerza de la mano de Victor, jalándolo hacia el lugar—. Ven, serás mi guía turística.

Se van de compras por un rato, Yuuri compra suvenir tras suvenir, probablemente gastando mucho más dinero del que un estudiante con carencias debería gastar. Victor con gusto le muestra los alrededores, emocionándose por casi todo. Él le traduce las cosas a Yuuri, susurrándoselas en inglés, diciéndoselas al oído, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de él, y haciendo que Yuuri sienta que tal vez está disfrutando de la barrera idiomática.

Makkachin los ha acompañado, Yakov pagó un precio extra para conseguirle un servicio especial en la aerolínea para traerlo a San Petersburgo sin tener que tenerlo prisionero en una perrera. Yuuri lo tiene cuidadosamente agarrado de su correa, y el caniche olfatea todo lo que ve, incluida la gente, todas las personas se muestran encantadas de conocerlo.

El hotel es un pequeño, y ruinoso edificio de ladrillos a las afuera de la ciudad. Es lo más barato que Yakov pudo encontrar para ellos. La verdad es que es más cama y desayuno que un hotel en sí. Yuuri había insistido en pagar su parte correspondiente del viaje, ya que a pesar de que es un hotel barato, sigue siendo caro para dos semanas de estadía. Cuando llegan para registrarse, se detienen en la puerta. Un hombre dice algo en ruso, y cuando Yuuri frunce el ceño, confundido, lo repite en inglés. —No se permiten mascotas, lo siento.

Victor voltea a ver a Yakov, confundido. Yakov suspira, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —Olvide asegurarme si se permitían las mascotas.

No obstante, en un instante, la expresión de Victor pasa de confundida a carismática. —Oh, no hay problema, llevaremos a mi perro a otra parte. Aunque tengo una pregunta para usted —el empleado lo escucha mientras Victor se le acerca, bajando ligeramente la voz—. Mire, mi novio aquí presente, su nombre es Yuuri, di hola Yuuri…

—Victor, ¿Qué estás…?

—Le tiene miedo al fuego —finaliza Victor—. Pirofobia. ¿Sabía que la palabra ‘piro’ es de origen griego? Como sea, le tiene _muchísimo_ miedo al fuego. Pobre cosita. No es algo irracional, supongo. Pero de cualquier modo, pienso que como nuestras habitaciones están en el tercer piso de vuestro edificio, eso podría estresarlo. ¿De casualidad tendrían una escalera de escape en caso de incendios?

Yuuri lo mira sin comprender.

El empleado se muestra confundido, pero asiente de todos modos. —Um, la tenemos, de hecho. Está en la parte de atrás.

—Estupendo, gracias —dice, y luego añade algo en ruso. Después, vuelve a hablar en inglés—. Ya volvemos. Yakov, Yurio, ¿quieren ir y dejar nuestras cosas en nuestras habitaciones mientras Yuuri y yo nos llevamos a Makkachin para que se quede en un lugar seguro?  

Los ojos de Yakov están cerrados y su cabeza ligeramente encorvada. —Victor…

Yurio no dice nada, sólo mantiene sus brazos doblados sobre su pecho y su mirada posada en el empleado. El empleado se mueve de su sitio, obviamente más incómodo con el adolecente que con el resto de ellos combinados.

—Nos vemos en un rato —se apresura a decir Victor, dejando su equipaje atrás y tomando la correa de Makkachin en una mano y el brazo de Yuuri en la otra, guiándolos lejos.  

—Victor, ¿Qué está pasando? —Yuuri le interroga—. ¿Cómo es eso que le tengo miedo al fuego? Yo no le tengo miedo al fuego.

—¿Estás diciendo que si hubiera un incendio justo aquí, justo ahora, no tendrías miedo?

Yuuri lo mira mientras Victor observa alrededor antes de dirigirse hacia el callejón al final del edificio. Le pasa la correa de Makkachin a Yuuri, luego saca su teléfono, y tipea algo. Yuuri continua confundido, mordiéndose el labio. —Pues, sí, creo que lo tendría, pero eso no… —entonces hace click—. ¿De verdad vas a meter a hurtadillas a Makkachin por la escalera de incendios?

— _¿Qué?_ —jadea Victor, sonando conmocionado—. Por supuesto que n… oh, aquí está. Bien, todo el camino escaleras arriba. Ven, Makka. Tu abuelo nos abrirá la puerta de emergencias. O ventana. Ya veremos.

—Estás loco —susurra Yuuri.

—¿Acaso quieres que Makkachin se quede solo en una fría perrera? —hace una pausa, esperando la respuesta de Yuuri—. ¿No verdad? Entonces subiremos por esa escalera.

Yuuri le ve el punto, así que comienzan a subir por la escalera. Hay puertas cerradas y ventanas revistiendo el borde del hotel, y la escalera de incendios está bastante apretada contra la parte posterior del otro edificio. Makkachin jala de ellos alegremente, pensando que todo es parte de un divertido juego. —Cuidado, Makka —aconseja Yuuri, acariciándole la cabeza. Por suerte, la escalera tiene barandas.

—Muy bien, ya estamos en el tercer piso —dice Victor, mirando su teléfono—. Yakov cree que es una mala idea. También Yurio, al parecer.

—Es porque _es_ una mala idea —murmura Yuuri mientras continúan escalando.

No hay puertas en el tercer piso, pero hay una en el segundo. Así que, con reluctancia, Yakov les abre la puerta desde adentro. —Gracias, Yakov —dice Victor, acarreando a Makkachin a que entre. Yuuri lo sigue detrás, dándole a Yakov una tímida sonrisa. Es un tanto incómodo, el visitar un país extranjero con el decano de tu facultad y también padre de tu novio, pero por suerte, Yakov parece ser lo suficientemente amigable. De hecho, él parece más amigable con Yuuri que con Victor, especialmente en situaciones como estas.

—De acuerdo, ahora a las escaleras —dice Victor. Oculta a Makkachin en una esquina hasta que Yuuri verifica que la escalera está despejada, y luego suben—. Sólo un piso más, Makka.

El perro obviamente es inconsciente de la situación, está feliz mirando a su dueño.

Por fortuna, no hay nadie en el pasillo cuando llegan al tercer piso. —¿Vamos a tener que hacer esto cada vez que él necesite ir al baño o cuando tengas que ir algún lugar? —suspira Yakov.

—Sí —responde Victor firmemente, rascando al caniche en las orejas.

Encuentran sus habitaciones, Yakov y Yurio compartirán una y Victor y Yuuri compartirán otra. Makkachin salta a la cama de Victor, desde ya haciéndose una bola, contento. Victor se acuesta a su lado, dándole una expresión de adoración. —¿Te he dicho que eres la persona más improvisadora que he conocido? —pregunta Yuuri seriamente.

—No hoy —responde Victor, guiñándole un ojo.

Yuuri se sienta a su lado en la cama, y Victor coloca su cabeza sobre el regazo de Yuuri, levantando la vista hacia él. —Aunque eso me gusta.

—¿De verdad?

—No quisiera que me gustara, pero me gusta.

Victor le sonríe, y Yuuri se dobla para darle un casto beso. Victor persigue sus labios, y gime, uno de sus brazos se envuelve alrededor de sus hombros, el ángulo en incómodo. —La verdad es que no necesitamos dos camas.

—Podemos juntarlas y hacer una mega cama —bromea Yuuri.

Un destello de algo cruza por las facciones de Victor, y entonces se sienta. —Eres un genio.

—¿Vamos a…? Están las mesitas de noche de por medio…

—Vamos a cambiar de sitio algunos muebles.

—En este hotel nos terminarán _odiando_.

—Basta con que le den una mirada al rostro de Makkachin y nos perdonan de inmediato —responde Victor, sosteniendo una de las mesitas y empujándola hacia la otra pared.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Pasan el resto de su primera noche en San Petersburgo de compras, disfrutando de la vista de los lugares interesantes de la ciudad, demasiado afectados por el jet-lag como para poder hacer más. Rato después, Victor ordena comida para llevar por teléfono, hablando en ruso, mientras acaricia el cabello de Yuuri y éste cierra los ojos, el sueño nubla sus pensamientos. —¿Estás cansado, любовь моя? 

—¿Eso qué significa? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Mi amor —traduce Victor, besándolo en la frente.

Yuuri sonríe suavemente, acurrucándose contra él. —Suena lindo.

—Puedo despertarte cuando llegue la comida —ofrece Victor.

Un minuto después, Yuuri está durmiendo.

(Así que Victor lleva a cabo su plan.)

Es difícil salir del agarre de Yuuri –se ciñe a Victor cuando duerme. Tiene uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Victor y el otro reposado sobre su hombro, así que Victor escapa primero de éste agarre, moviendo su hombro a un lado. Entonces, le da a Makkachin una desesperada suplica, y su increíble perro parece entender, moviéndose hasta quedar a su lado. Victor se desliza de debajo de Yuuri y Makkachin toma su lugar, recostándose a su lado. Yuuri se acurruca junto a Makkachin, enterrando su nariz en su pelaje.

Por un segundo, Victor se distrae por la vista, su corazón duele de alegría. Luego, sin embargo, se vuelve a enfocar en su tarea, toma su maleta, colocándola en el suelo la abre, saca los contenidos que tenía ocultos. Dos frascos de esmaltes para uñas transparente. Le da otra mirada a Yuuri, asegurándose que él continúe dormido. Entonces, se dirige al baño y agarra el jabón de baño. Yuuri se baña por las noches, Victor en la mañana, así que esto debería resultar.

Con cuidado, deposita el jabón sobre un pañuelo de papel. Luego, toma el primer frasco de esmalte y cubre el jabón con él. Le da la vuelta, y cubre el otro lado, a través de la delgada pared escucha a Yuuri murmurar algo en sueño. Después escucha un golpe en la puerta, y va y recibe el delivery, colocando la comida sobre el escritorio que se encuentra en la esquina de la habitación antes de continuar. Cuando hay una buena capa de esmalte sobre el jabón, y se ha secado lo suficiente, lo vuelve a colocar en su caja, doblando las lengüetas y esperando que Yuuri no se dé cuenta que ha sido abierto.

Luego, se dirige de regreso a la cama, y decide hacer otra broma improvisada.

Coge un bote de crema para afeitar del baño.

(Un clásico, la verdad.)

Pero como Yuuri está recostado de lado de cara a Makkachin, así no podrá hacerlo, entonces toca suavemente el hombro de Yuuri, apenas perceptible, intentando reacomodarlo. Yuuri no se mueve. Y en su lugar Victor le acaricia el pelo, enredando sus dedos en él, y eso parece funcionar, Yuuri gira sobre su espalda con un suave suspiro.

(La verdad es que, el problema con hacerle una broma a Yuuri, es la _culpa_. Victor a duras penas puede mirarlo sin que la culpa amenace con devorarlo por completo. Yuuri luce tan pacifico cuando duerme, tan hermoso, se siente como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado al aprovecharse de esta manera.)

(Pero entonces recuerda la sensación de la fría nieve en la parte delantera de su camisa.)

Entonces, discretamente, coloca crema de afeitar sobre la palma abierta de Yuuri, que está reposada al lado de su muslo. Por algún milagro, Yuuri no se despierta.

Victor no tiene una pluma para usar, así que busca alrededor. Termina tomando un vaso al lado del fregadero y lo llena con una pequeña cantidad de agua, dejando que unas cuantas gotas caigan sobre la mejilla de Yuuri. Yuuri se remueve en sueños, frunce el rostro por la incomodidad. Sin embargo, en lugar de restregárselo, tan sólo abre los ojos, ve a Victor y entrecierra los ojos, confundido.

Y de repente hay crema de afeitar esparcida por el rostro de Victor.

(Bueno.)

(Eso no era lo que había estado esperando.)

—Buen intento.

—¿Cómo es que tú…? —empieza Victor, luego suspira, se da la vuelta y se encamina al baño.

Yuuri se está riendo desde la cama, intentando tomar una foto con su teléfono. —Espera… regresa. ¡Victor!

Victor se lava el rostro y se lo seca con una toalla. Yuuri se lava el exceso de crema que tiene en su mano. —No puedo creer que no funcionara —se queja Victor en voz baja, tomando la comida y sentándose en el escritorio, hincándole el diente.

—Yo sí lo creo —responde Yuuri, tomando su propia comida. Luego su expresión se torna pensativa—. Espera, ¿esta es la mejor broma en la que pudiste pensar? ¿Este era tu gran plan?

—Me salió el tiro por la culata —murmura.

Yuuri coge una papa frita del plato de Victor y se la mete a la boca. —Quizá simplemente deberías dejárselo al rey.

—Salve al rey de las bromas —alaga Victor con sarcasmo, manteniendo sus labios hecho un mohín y la mirada abatida.

Yuuri se mueve más cerca de él, su expresión se llena de disculpas. —Oh, vamos, sólo estaba bromeando. Perdón, no creo que tú…

Victor ataca la pasta de Yuuri con su tenedor, dándole un bocado. —Ya ves —explica con la boca llena—. Tu debilidad es tu empatía, Yuuri.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Permanece en silencio cuando Yuuri termina de cenar y anuncia que irá a darse una ducha. Yuuri se quita la camiseta en frente de él, lo cual hace a Victor marear con deleite, pero un segundo después se mete al baño. Abre la llave de la ducha, y Victor espera, con sus pensamientos llenos de anticipación.

Escucha como cae el jabón, y como el canto de Yuuri se detiene.  

Victor piensa rápido, decide esconderse dentro del armario. Makkachin observa, confundido desde la cama. Cierra las puertas, reprimiendo su risa detrás de su mano mientras que escucha como la llave de la ducha se cierra. —¿Victor? —escucha que le llaman.

Permanece callado.

—¿Qué fue lo que…? Oh por Dios, le hiciste algo al jabón.  

La puerta del baño se abre.

—Victor, esto no es… ¿acaso él…? —Yuuri suspira profundamente—. ¿A dónde se fue, Makkachin?

Camina hacia la puerta de la habitación. Victor lo observa desde entre las puertas del armario y entonces, en el momento preciso, sale de un salto, tomando a Yuuri por los hombros. Yuuri tropieza con sus pies, con los ojos bien abiertos, y se lleva una mano al corazón. —Te tengo —dice Victor alegremente.

—Esto no es… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¿Hmm?

Yuuri tan sólo viste una toalla, envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, y la vista es demasiado distrayente. —¿Qué le hiciste al jabón?

—Nada, ¿pasa algo malo con el jabón? —Victor no puede ocultar su expresión de que sabe lo que ocurre y Yuuri le da un golpe en el brazo, riendo.

—Tú _sabes_ lo que está mal con el jabón. ¿Acaso compraste un jabón de goma o algo así?

—¿Un jabón de goma? Sí, hice una visita rápida a un local de jabones de goma aquí en San Petersburgo. Es esmalte para uñas —explica, ambas manos se mueven por encima de la toalla que cubren las caderas de Yuuri—. ¿Ves? Tú no eres el único rey de las bromas. Yo todavía podría ganar esta guerra.

—¿Cubriste nuestro jabón con esmalte transparente?

Victor no había anticipado cuan atractivo se vería Yuuri después de salir de la ducha. Su cabello está húmedo, peinado hacia atrás, gotitas de agua se esparcen por sus brazos y torso. —Sí.

—Victor… ¿Hay otro jabón? ¿Lo escondiste?

—¿Qué?

—No creo que los del hotel nos hubieran dado más que un jabón.

Victor frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué no lo harían?

—Porque normalmente la mayoría de los huéspedes no cubren sus jabones con esmalte.

Victor le da un beso, ignorando sus palabras simplemente porque se ve increíble, lo empuja hasta tenerlo contra la pared, sus manos se deslizan por debajo de la toalla, son las manos de Yuuri lo único que evita que se caiga por completo. Victor mantiene sus dedos provocativamente altos, pero lo suficiente bajos para ser prometedores, con su pecho casi al ras del de Yuuri.

—Llamarás a la recepción y les pedirás más jabones —sentencia Yuuri, pero cierra los ojos cuando Victor le besa el cuello, para después deslizarse hacia su clavícula, mordisqueando ese punto.

—Como desees, pero sólo si me dejas bañarme contigo cuando consigamos más —murmura Victor contra su piel.

Yuuri se ríe. —De acuerdo.

—¿Sí?

—Si vas y los pides —dice, caminando de regreso al baño, dejando que la toalla caiga mientras la puerta se cierra. Victor contiene la respiración, luego corre hacia el teléfono.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¿Qué opinas de ir a un museo? —pregunta Victor, trazando patrones alrededor del ombligo de Yuuri, con voz soñolienta.

Yuuri, medio dormido, mueve sus dedos por la espalda de Victor, de abajo hacia arriba, haciéndolo estremecer. —¿A un museo? ¿Ya que eres muy culto?

—Exactamente —responde, sonriendo contra su pecho y besándolo allí, sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse contra su voluntad—. O, de hecho, podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día.

—Eso significaría que vinimos a Rusia sólo para quedarnos metidos en la cama —le dice Yuuri, sin dejar de pasar su mano por su espalda, con ligeras caricias. Su afirmación suena menos como una queja y más como un hecho, y Victor se gira para sonreírle.

—Te amo —le dice, porque puede hacerlo.

—Yo también te amo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—El museo de Hermitage de San Petersburgo —le explica a Yuuri, aferrando su mano mientras cruzan la plaza frente al edificio—. Fundado en 1764 por Catalina la Grande.

La mirada de Yuuri se mueve por toda la inmensa y magnifica estructura. —¿Lo Googleaste?

—Definitivamente. Pero lo que _no_ Googlee fue que la palabra Hermitage proviene del francés, que a su vez proviene del latín, y que a su vez proviene del griego. Y que de allí deriva la palabra ermitaño, y la palabra desierto, etcétera, etcétera. Los romanos se robaron muchas cosas de los griegos. ¿Sabías?

—Tomémonos una foto frente al museo —sugiere Yuuri—. Phichit querría que lo hiciéramos.

Se toman una selfie y Victor lo postea en Instagram antes de entrar al edificio.

—Entonces, ¿sabes algo de arte? —le pregunta a Yuuri.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza, y Victor admite que él tampoco. Pese a todo, pasean por los alrededores del edificio, mirando diferentes exhibiciones y piezas de artes. Victor tiene una apreciación objetiva del arte, especialmente el arte relacionado con las culturas de los idiomas que él conoce, pero, esta vez, sólo tiene ojos para Yuuri. Sostiene firmemente su mano, disfrutando de ver a Yuuri concentrado en las cosas, con los ojos entrecerrados e inclinado sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—Mira este —susurra Yuuri, aferrándose a su manga.

Victor lo ve cuando él abre los labios, cuando su mano libre subconscientemente se alza para acomodar sus lentes. Entonces lo besa en su sien, cerrando los ojos, queriendo vivir en este momento por siempre. Después de un momento, se gira para contemplar la pintura, una imagen de un estanque con suaves tonos de verde. Es bonito, pero si es honesto, la única cosa que tiene en mente en este momento es regresar a su habitación en el hotel con Yuuri.

Yuuri apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Victor. —Monet.

—¿Monet? ¿Entonces _sí sabes_ de arte?

—Lo dice justo ahí —señala hacia la placa.

Victor ríe para sí. —Podrías haberte quedado con el crédito.

Una hora después, salen del museo, deciden almorzar en un restaurant cercano.

Con mucha facilidad, Victor le traduce los platillos a Yuuri, dándole a la mesera una brillante sonrisa antes de que ella se retirara para ir por sus bebidas. —¿Es útil? ¿Hablar siete idiomas? —pregunta Yuuri como conversación, mirando por la ventana de su derecha.

Victor tamborilea sus dedos contra la mesa, encogiéndose de hombros. —Algunas veces. Si viajara más, sería mucho más útil.

—Y ¿Cómo fue que te interesaste por la lingüística?

Se inclina hacia delante, cruza los brazos y apoya su mentón sobre ellos. —Me gustan los idiomas, siempre los considere interesantes. Cuando me mude a los Estados Unidos, me sorprendí de cuan diferente hablaba la gente, pero al mismo tiempo, no era diferente del todo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre la relatividad de la lingüística?

Yuuri asiente.

—Siempre tuvieron sentido para mí —piensa Victor en voz alta—. La estructura de las oraciones, la estructura de las palabras. La etimología. Al igual que la física tiene sentido para ti, supongo.

La mesera les trae sus bebidas, y Victor le da las gracias. Dice algo más en ruso, y la mesera se sonroja, asintiendo y mirando brevemente a Yuuri antes de irse. —¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Que estamos saliendo.

Él parpadea. —¿Por qué?

—Me gusta decirlo —le informa Victor, sonriendo ampliamente.

Yuuri se ruboriza, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, pasando rápidamente de la vergüenza. —Cuéntame algo más sobre la lingüística.  

Unos minutos después, llega su comida, y Victor sonríe al ver los piroshki frente a ellos. Yuuri toma un pequeño pedazo con su tenedor, lo come experimentándolo, y entonces una sonrisa florece en su rostro. —¿Te gusta? —pregunta Victor, y recibe un entusiasmado asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta.

Comiendo piroshki en compañía de Yuuri Katsuki.

Un sueño hecho realidad.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Una semana después, Victor se despierta solo en la mañana.

Estira sus brazos y siente un vacío en el espacio contiguo, hace un mohín cuando se da cuenta que Yuuri no está allí. Sin embargo, Makkachin está a los pies de la cama, así que en su lugar decide prodigarle atención. Luego, deja caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, a ciegas busca a tiendas su teléfono que está sobre la mesita de noche. Al final lo encuentra y lo pone frente a su rostro.

Tiene un mensaje de Yuuri. **Hola**

Se siente ingrávido, lee las cuatro letras una y otra vez con alegría. **Hola**

**Estoy comprando la comida, tengo una sorpresa para ti a mi regreso.**

**¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?**

**lol ¿tú que crees? ❤️**

Victor traga grueso, mirando alrededor de la habitación antes de retornar su vista al teléfono. Se lame los labios y hace a un lado las mantas, listo para salir disparando a tomar una ducha. **¿Es lo que creo que es?**

**¿Quieres un adelanto?**

(¿Un adelanto?)

Se acomoda sobre la cama, su corazón late embarazosamente rápido en su pecho. A menos que está sea una clase de malentendido, lo cual es completamente posible, Yuuri está coqueteando con él. Claro que ellos ya han coqueteado muchas veces últimamente, es cierto, pero es algo que parece no perder su efecto en Victor. **Seguro.**

 **Mira, vi esto y pensé en ti** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WwTZ8ZQPAw> **

Excitado, Victor sonríe al teléfono, entrando en el link. Le toma un momento, impacientemente mira a la pantalla, mentalmente urgiéndole a que se apresure. Al final termina de cargar, entonces ladea el teléfono para que la pantalla pueda abarcar y reproducir el video por completo.

Después de cinco segundos, se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido.

Victor suelta un profundo suspiro.

Por supuesto.

**Yuuri :(**

**lol te veo en un rato.**

 

**Yuuriiiiiii :(**

Tira su teléfono sobre la almohada que tiene a su lado, cierra sus ojos e intenta volver a dormir. Por supuesto, él nunca admitiría esto en voz alta, pero tenía miedo de que Yuuri estuviera ganando la guerra de bromas. Tendrá que intensificar su juego. Después de un instante, su teléfono está de vuelta   en su mano, y él está en busca de nuevas ideas.

Y entonces escucha la puerta destrabarse.

—Eres de lo peor —le grita Victor desde la cama.

Yuuri deposita una bolsa con comida sobre el escritorio para después treparse a la cama y recostarse a su lado, besándolo firmemente en los labios. Él está totalmente vestido, con pantalones jeans y un suéter. Se siente cálido, así que Victor tira de él para tenerlo más cerca y se aferra a él, sus manos acarician la tela. —Hola —saluda Yuuri.

— _Sk8er Boi_  de Avril Lavigne. No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo.

 

—Apuesto que te reíste —afirma Yuuri.

Victor mueve su mano hacia abajo sobre el suéter de Yuuri, sus dedos tocan el dobladillo de sus pantalones. —Claro que no.

—Pues yo sí.

—Quizás un poco —admite, entonces desliza su mano por dentro, disfrutando la forma en que Yuuri se pone rígido, una de sus manos aprieta el hombro de Victor—. Victor, yo… _oh_ —se interrumpe cuando Victor lo toquetea por sobre el boxers, aplicando presión suave.

Él se ríe y lo besa. —¿Estabas bromeando sobre tener una sorpresa para mí?

—A-algo así —musita Yuuri, cerrando sus ojos—. Victor, por favor, ah… por favor…

—¿Por favor qué?

—No con Makkachin en la cama —le dice, observando al perro.

—Buen punto, Makka, ¿quieres ir a ver a tu tío Yurio por un rato? Él está al final del pasillo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor no quiere regresar a Detroit.

Sus dos semanas con Yuuri han sido mágicas, un sueño del cual nunca quisiera despertar. Son mañanas despertando a su lado, son tardes acurrucados juntos con Makkachin, es viendo Netflix con él hasta entrada la noche. Sin tareas, sin clases, sólo ellos dos, juntos. Yurio y Yakov están al final del pasillo, claro, pero en su mayoría pasan el tiempo solos.

Su vuelo sale el lunes por la mañana, y entonces tendrán que regresar a la universidad más o menos una semana antes de que las clases empiecen. El sábado, Victor se despierta primero, tiene ambos brazos envueltos alrededor de Yuuri, el que está en su debajo está adormecido. Lo quita de donde está y Yuuri se remueve, bostezando y apartándose el pelo que le cubre los ojos. Está sin camisa, cosa que Victor desliza su mano sobre su costado desnudo, bajándola hasta su estómago, luego la vuelve a subir, y cierra los ojos ante la sensación.

—Buenos días —refunfuña Yuuri, cubriendo la mano de Victor con la suya.

—Buenos días —responde, besándolo en el cuello—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Tuve un sueño extraño sobre ti —responde Yuuri, removiéndose dentro de su agarre para poder mirarlo—. Pero no recuerdo de lo que iba. Sólo de que tú estabas en él.

—¿ _Ese_ tipo de sueños? —presiona Victor, sonriéndole y besándolo en su clavícula.

Yuuri se ríe, con el rostro ruborizado. —No, um… no.

—Mmm, me gusta cuando te ruborizas —le dice, en voz baja mientras que con una mano acuna una de las mejillas de Yuuri, con su pulgar le acaricia la sien. Yuuri se estremece ligeramente, y Victor se percata de que su mano debe estar fría a comparación de los cálidos cobertores de la cama.

—¿Me llamarías así otra vez? ¿Con esa frase que usaste el otro día?

—¿любовь моя?

Yuuri sonríe y asiente, besándolo gentilmente, sus labios queman al igual que un carbón abrazador, los de Victor están helados, así que profundiza el beso, moviéndose un poco para quedar ligeramente sobre Yuuri para una mejor ventaja. —Me gusta.

—¿Qué tal _mon chéri_?

—¿Francés? —adivina.

Victor asiente, volviéndolo a besar. —Mi precioso _kjæreste_ _._

Yuuri comienza acariciar su cabello, y Victor cierra los ojos en respuesta al tacto. Sus dedos se enredan en las hebras, y tira de ellas, luego se mueven hacia su cuello, jugando con los cabellos cortos de ese lugar. —¿Qué idioma es ese?

—Noruego —le dice.

—¿Dilo otra vez?

— _Kjæreste_ —repite, más bajo esta vez—. Amado.

Yuuri lo repite, su boca torpemente moldeando las silabas. Victor sonríe y lo vuelve a besar, contento. —Me gusta escucharte hablar en otros idiomas —murmura Yuuri, evadiendo sus ojos—. Es un tanto… no sé.

—¿Un tanto qué?

—Atractivo, supongo.

Victor se ríe, sorprendido de que lo admita, mueve una pierna entre las de Yuuri, todavía disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Yuuri acariciándole el pelo. —Yuuri Katsuki tiene un fetiche por los idiomas, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

El jadeo de sorpresa que le escucha exclamar vale la pena a pesar del golpe subsiguiente que recibe en el brazo. —Nunca dije que tuviera un fetiche por los idiomas. Es… yo no…

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que empiece a hablar en francés cuando tengamos sexo? —Victor sugiere, besando su labio inferior—. _Tu es beau._ Es el idioma del amor, después de todo.

—Sólo dije que es atractivo —le recuerda Yuuri, punzándolo en el pecho—. Y eso es muy diferente de tener un fetiche.

Victor vuelve a reír. —Me gusta escucharte decir la palabra fetiche.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros. —Creo que es porque nunca antes te he escuchado decirla. No es una palabra de Yuuri.

Yuuri le da una patada cariñosa. —¿Eso que se supone que significa?

—Es como escucharte maldecir. Tú no maldices muy a menudo.

—Tú tampoco.

Victor asiente en acuerdo, distraído por sus pestañas. Se mueve más cerca y Yuuri cierra los ojos, permitiendo que Victor lo bese allí. —¿Puedo confesarte algo? —Yuuri asiente—. Creo que tengo un fetiche por Yuuri Katsuki.

—Tú eres muy raro —dice Yuuri. Luego se detiene, pensando—. Pero… puede que yo también tenga un fetiche por Victor Nikiforov —pone mayor énfasis en las palabras, y suenan tan mal a los oídos de Victor, pero le gusta de todas formas, y no puede evitar besarlo una vez más, en los labios, esta vez.

—Di una maldición —le urge, sintiéndose más joven de lo que es.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo ‘joder’?

Suelta un jadeo asombrado y burlón. —¡Yuuri!

Yuuri suspira y cierra los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. —¿Alguna vez la atención te ha molestado?

A Victor no le gusta el cambio en su tono de voz, de pasar de algo juguetón a algo serio en tan poco tiempo. —¿Qué atención?

—En la universidad. Todos siempre nos están mirando.

—¿Nos están mirando?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. —Mirándote _a ti_ , específicamente. 

Sin entender a dónde quiere llegar, Victor no dice nada, simplemente frunce los labios e intenta pensar a dónde quiere llegar Yuuri con todo eso. —¿Por qué la gente estaría mirándome?

Él deja escapar una risa seca. Con el tiempo, su relación se ha desarrollado; Yuuri ya no tiene muchas paredes mentales entre ellos, es más expresivo con respecto a sus emociones. En este punto, Victor puede leerlo tan fluidamente como cuando lee un idioma. Ve el movimiento sutil de sus hombros, ve que su mandíbula se tensa ligeramente, sabe que este no es un tema fácil de tratar para Yuuri, que se trata de algo que lo ha estado molestando. —Porque tú eres el hijo de tu padre. Pero sobre todo es porque, pues, ya sabes, eres popular. Y atractivo. Y todas esas cosas.

Normalmente, se pavonearía ante el hecho de que Yuuri lo ha llamado atractivo, pero aquello suena menos como un cumplido y más como parte de un todo. Victor lo toma por el mentón con gentileza, forzando a que Yuuri lo mire. —No te entiendo. ¿Piensas que la gente nos observa?

—Estamos por todo Yik Yak —explica Yuuri—. Pensé que quizás se detendrían cuando se hubieran hecho a la idea de que estamos saliendo, y tal vez mejoré cuando regresemos de las vacaciones, pero… es como… —por un segundo, su voz se apaga, engulle e intenta proseguir con su confidencia—. Es como si todos pensaran que te arrebate del mundo. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Me temo que no —musita Victor, inclinándose hacia delante y presionando sus labios en su cabello—. Tú no me arrebataste del mundo. Yo me enamore de ti por mi propia voluntad.

Él no parece convencido, su postura es inmutable, silenciosa.

—Dime lo que en verdad estás pensando —suplica.

Yuuri suelta un suspiro tembloroso. —Es… es sólo que, um… tiene sentido. El que todos piensen eso.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, la verdad nosotros no somos similares, Victor. Llevamos diferentes vidas, _llevábamos_ diferentes vidas, al menos. Y estoy bien con eso, por supuesto, pero los demás sólo ven que te enamoras de mí y supongo que eso no les…

—Yuuri, Yuuri, cálmate —le dice Victor tranquilizándolo. Apoya su mentón sobre su cabeza, dando un respiro, procurando descifrar como explicárselo, intentando descubrir cómo fue que él llegó a esa conclusión—. Tú me amas, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —responde automáticamente.

(Hay algo acerca de Yuuri entrando a una habitación.)

(Es algo que trasciende el lenguaje, trasciende las emociones, es un sentimiento, es algo muy profundo en el pecho de Victor, algo que alivia, que es hermoso, es el florecimiento de algo metafísico. Algo sobre él es indefinible en todas las formas posibles en las que Victor es capaz de definir. Yuuri es diferente, él es… él es el tipo de persona que no desecha una caja de cartón aun después de vaciarla, el tipo de persona que deja las persianas cerradas, el tipo de persona que sonríe y crea un mundo completamente diferente haciéndote olvidar de cualquier otra cosa, alguien que captura tu atención y que cautiva perfectamente y sin esfuerzo, quien hace que Victor quiera entregarse a él en cada forma posible de la que una persona es capaz de entregarse a otra.)  

Pero todas esas palabras no le hacen justicia.

(Ni siquiera se le acercan.)

— _Dammi la tua mano e corriamo uniti per tutta la vita_ —Yuuri no dice nada, esperando a que él se lo traduzca—. Italiano. _Dame tu mano y juntos recorramos toda la vida_.

 

—Eso es hermoso —le dice Yuuri suavemente.

 

 Victor no ha terminado.

 

— _Ich liebe dich in allen Sprachen dieser Welt_ _._  Alemán. _Te amo en todos los idiomas del mundo_. ¿Eso ayuda?

 

—Victor…

 

Piensa con cuidado. —Espera, tengo esto. どんな未来にも愛はある.Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa, ¿lo dije bien?

 

Hay un sollozo, y Yuuri se aferra más fuerte a él. Victor lo envuelve fuertemente entre sus brazos, y es hermoso, yacer allí con él en una cama de un hotel barato, Makkachin todavía duerme profundamente a sus pies. Se da cuenta de lo que es, se da cuenta que aquello no es satisfacción, porque todavía es algo nuevo, porque no importa cuántas veces él sostenga a Yuuri entre sus brazos, seguirá siendo nuevo, porque no importa cuántas veces lo mire a los ojos, de alguna manera aún se siente como si fuera la primera vez.

 

—Tradúcelo —le pide Victor.

La voz de Yuuri es apenas audible. —Hay amor en cualquier futuro.  

—No dudes de ti mismo —ruega—. Y no dudes de mí. No me importa lo que los demás piensen de nosotros, y a ti tampoco debería. Porque ¿tú sabes lo que ellos están pensando muy en el fondo? Ellos piensan: desearía tener un novio tan increíblemente atractivo como Yuuri Katsuki. Pero tú eres todo mío, y yo soy una persona _muy_ egoísta.  

Yuuri comienza a reír por la última frase, y Victor está orgulloso por el logro. —Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti —dice a cambio, serio—. Eres la mejor persona que alguna vez he conocido. Hasta me enviaste aquel link de Avril Lavigne. Y te atreviste a teñirme mi cabello de azul. De hecho, pensándolo bien… retiro todo lo dicho. Borra los últimos diez minutos de nuestras vidas, ¿ok?

—Vaya forma de arruinar el momento —se queja Yuuri cariñosamente—. Sé que lo dices de corazón, tonto.

—Tonto por ti.

—Quiero decirte algo.

Victor lo observa atentamente, pero Yuuri evita sus ojos, y en su lugar posa su mirada en la cama, hacia sus manos unidas. —¿Sí?

—Yo no hablo siete idiomas —dice en voz baja—. Y no… ni siquiera soy bueno expresando las cosas en inglés. O en japonés, hablando en general, quiero decir. Yo… yo sólo quiero decir que te amo, mucho, demasiado. Más de lo que alguna vez he amado a alguien. Y que tú me haces feliz —hace una pausa meditativa, luego añade—, verdaderamente feliz.

Aquello se siente más especial que cualquier palabra dicha en cualquier idioma.

Yuuri lo besa, y es cálido, dulce, del tipo de beso envolvente que lo hace olvidar de cualquier otra cosa, olvidar que su vuelo parte en unos cuantos días. Hace que su corazón palpite y que sus dedos se ericen. Cuando se aleja, sus labios aún están unidos, su cálido aliento choca contra la piel de Victor. —¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si yo escribía un libro sobre ti, éste sería el libro más corto jamás escrito?

—Y yo dije que el tuyo sería el más largo —le recuerda Victor.

—Estaba equivocado.

Sonríe. —¿En serio?

Esta vez no es una broma, no hay sarcasmos. Yuuri se sumerge dentro del siguiente beso, dentro de la pasión que sus palabras no son capaces de expresar, sus manos se aferran a sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca.

Victor lo sostiene aún más cerca.

(Y no lo deja ir.)

 


	10. Fuerza Centrípeta (Centripetal Force)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri ayuda a Yurio con un proyecto y tiene una charla con Yakov. Victor reflexiona sobre su relación.

 

 —¿Qué clase de lección de vida se supone que nos enseñará este tonto proyecto de todos modos? —refunfuña Yurio, con sus manos  metidas en los bolsillos mientras entra airadamente a la casa. Victor y Yuuri lo siguen detrás, tomados de las manos, Yuuri hace una mueca ante el tono de voz empleado por el rubio—. ¿Cuándo, en la vida, alguna vez alguien me dará un puñado de pajillas para que proteja un estúpido huevo?

Llegan al vestíbulo, Makkachin sale a recibirlos, y Yurio inmediatamente se dirige a la cocina y se sienta.

Hasta ahora, Yuuri ha estado en la casa de Yakov unas cuantas veces. Es acogedora, un muro de piedra gris a la izquierda con una chimenea empotrada y lujosos pisos alfombrados. La casa se encuentra a las afueras del campus, la rodea unos altos muros formados por setos. Hay un jardín en la parte de atrás en el que Makkachin juega de vez en cuando.

—Okay, entonces tenemos este pedazo de papel, estas pajillas —empieza Yurio, toqueteando los materiales esparcidos en la mesa. Gira su cabeza y ve que Yuuri todavía está de pie en el vestíbulo, incómodamente revoloteando cerca de Victor—. Ven aquí y ayúdame, Katsudon.

—¿Katsudon? ¿Cómo fue que ese apodo surgió? —susurra Victor.

Yuuri sonríe y sacude su cabeza, desechando el tema, antes de sentarse a la mesa. —¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?

Antes de que Yurio pueda responder, suena el timbre.

Yurio gruñe en voz alta. —Ese debe ser mi compañero.

—¿Compañero? —pregunta Victor, abriendo la puerta.

Un muchacho rubio con un cachito rojo en el pelo está en la puerta, saludando con entusiasmo a Victor antes de entrar a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Deja caer una mochila amarillo eléctrico sobre el suelo para después sonreírle a Yurio. —Hola, Yurio. Tengo algunas ideas para nuestro proyecto. Estaba pensando que… oh, hola —sus palabras se cortan de manera efectiva cuando percibe a Yuuri, quien le brinda un cortés asentimiento.

—Este es el novio de mi hermano —explica Yurio—. Es estudiante de física.

Lentamente pero sin lugar a dudas, el chico enloquece.

—Eres… ¿eres un estudiante de física?

Yuuri le echa un rápido vistazo a Victor, quien luce igual de confundido que él, y después regresa su mirada al compañero de Yurio. —Um, sí, soy un estudiante de física.

—Me llamo Minami y quiero ser un estudiante de física —explica Minami, señalándose a sí mismo, como si las palabras no fueran suficientemente obvias. Entonces, sus manos se precipitan hacia su mochila, y saca un archivador con papeles que se desbordan por un lado. Lo empuja hacia Yuuri—. ¡Mira!

Un poco aturdido por el entusiasmo del muchacho, Yuuri posa el archivador sobre la mesa y empieza a hojear las notas. Hay imágenes garabateadas a los lados, de diferentes conceptos y figuras, y él está mirando a Yuuri con expectación, como si esperara una reacción especifica. Yuuri no está seguro de cual reacción sea, así que se muestra impresionado, lo cual no es difícil dado que las notas de Minami _están_ muy bien organizadas.

—Tengo diseños aquí —le dice Minami, pasando a otra página—. ¿Qué opinas?

Están…

Detallados.

Muy detallados.  

—Se ven bien —dice en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos para leer la fina letra—. Este tendrá una buena resistencia al aire. Un paracaídas hecho con hojas de papel es una buena idea.

Minami suelta un chillido, mira a Yurio como si esta fuera la mejor cosa que le ha sucedido en la vida. Victor, aparentemente se siente un poco fuera de lugar, sentado al lado de Yuuri y tirando de su silla más cerca de lo necesario. Su muslo se presiona contra el de Yuuri y Yuuri se entrega a la intimidad casual de todo eso, al tener a la persona que ama a su lado de esta manera.

—Muy bien, entonces tal vez ¿podríamos empezar por hacer un cono? —sugiere Yuuri.

Por un rato, Minami explica a más detalle sus diseños colocándolos todos juntos, Yuuri lo ayuda. Y Yurio y Victor simplemente observan. Al final, Yurio decide sacar su teléfono y navegar por las redes sociales mientras mastica y hace bolas con su chicle en lugar de ayudar. Pero a Minami no parece importarle. Cuando finalmente tienen un diseño que están listos para probar, Victor les entrega la caja con huevos que había comprado y Minami coloca uno dentro de una bolsa de papel antes de ponerlo en el dispositivo.

Mientras Minami se agacha en el piso con su teléfono para grabar en cámara lenta los resultados, Yuuri sube las escaleras y atrapa a Victor mirándolo. Hay una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras se apoya contra la pared, con las manos metidas dentro de sus bolsillos. Está usando su chaqueta con las letras de su fraternidad, y Yurio está parado cerca de él, observando la expresión de su hermano.

Yuuri se pregunta, brevemente, que es lo que él está pensando.

Luego, discretamente, deja caer el proyecto con el huevo, asegurándose que el balance sea uniforme cuando lo suelta.

Minami grita cuando el objeto golpea el suelo, pero Yuuri no puede saber si esa es una reacción positiva o negativa. Cautelosamente saca el huevo, luego sonríe  y asiente. —¡El huevo está bien!

—Pero el cono se aplasto —señala Yurio, decepcionado.  

—Haremos otro exactamente igual —dice Minami—. ¿Cierto Yuuri?

—Claro.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —agrega Minami mientras toma el huevo y regresa a la mesa de la cocina. Los otros tres lo siguen, sentándose en sus anteriores lugares—. Tengo planeado ser físico cuando crezca.

Yurio suelta un bufido. —¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

La mirada matadora que Victor le da es inconfundible. Y, por un segundo, Yuuri cree que Yurio luce genuinamente arrepentido. Yuuri sonríe. —Puedo verlo… serías bueno en eso. 

Minami se desmaya.

(Bueno, en realidad no se desmaya.)

(Pero está lo más humanamente posible cerca de un desmayo.)

—¿Tú…  en verdad lo crees?

Yuuri, ligeramente incomodo, vuelve a asentir.

Minami se levanta de su silla y da la vuelta a la mesa para abrazar a Yuuri, fuerte. —¿Puedes ayudarnos con cada proyecto de física que tengamos a partir de ahora? Yurio, ¿Puedes ser mi compañero de proyectos a partir de ahora?

—Fuimos elegidos al azar —le recuerda Yurio. Luego, su dura personalidad flaquea—. Pero seguro, creo.

—Um, yo puedo ayudarlos —Yuuri añade—. Quizás no con _cada_ proyecto, pero…

—Gracias —le dice Minami.

Y ahí está otra vez esa mirada en el rostro de Victor.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Por qué me estabas mirando de esa manera? —pregunta Yuuri pocas horas después cuando ambos se encuentran en su habitación. Él está sentado en su escritorio y Victor está arrojándole bolitas de papel desde su cama. En este punto, Yuuri se ha cansado de todas las molestias de Victor–las bolitas no le afectan en lo más mínimo. Ocasionalmente le arroja una de regreso, pero en su mayoría, lo ignora—. Antes, cuando estábamos con Minami.

Victor parece saber de lo que él habla. —Sólo me gustó verte con él. Trabajando con él. Puede que Yurio no lo admita, pero a él también le empiezas a agradar. Y le agradas a Yakov. Él me habló de ti el otro día.

Yuuri se lame los labios. —¿Eso hizo?

En silencio, Victor se baja de la cama, parándose sobre sus pies. Se acerca a la silla de Yuuri y toma sus lentes, ajustándoselos. Luego, acaricia el cabello de Yuuri, apartándoselo de sus ojos y empujando unos cuantos mechones detrás de sus orejas. —Tu cabello está más largo —murmura, sin responder la pregunta.

—¿Debería cortarlo?

Victor se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo, apoyándose en la silla y presionando sus labios ligeramente contra los de Yuuri. Yuuri mantiene sus ojos abiertos, admirando los suaves y rosados labios de Victor, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas, y se pregunta cómo es posible que haya tenido tanta suerte. Su mano se desliza bajo la chaqueta de Victor, tan sólo la delgada tela de la camisa se interpone entre ellos. Entonces, Victor lo besa adecuadamente. Tomando el labio inferior de Yuuri y degustándolo. Yuuri abre los labios, y Victor hace lo mismo, y es todo entrecortado, desordenado y caliente.

—No te lo cortes —le dice Victor.

Yuuri se ríe, apoyando su frente contra la de Victor. —¿Fue el beso tu elaborada forma de decírmelo?

—Me conoces bien —bromea—. Pero no, la verdad es que sólo quería besarte.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Victor desliza su mano por la camisa de Yuuri, empujando la tela fuera de su trayecto y trazando un patrón a través de su abdomen. —Porque te amo.

No importaba cuantas veces escuchara esas tres palabras, siempre se sentían surreales.

Se sienten tal cual serendipia, una sorpresa placentera que irónicamente había tomado forma a partir de las más desagradables maneras. Había tomado forma cuando Victor conoció a Yuuri en la fiesta de la fraternidad, cuando Victor golpeo a Yuuri por accidente mientras patinaba de camino a casa, cuando hubo la confusión de roommates y Yuuri terminó hospedado con el chico más popular del campus quien probablemente ni siquiera se molestaría en aprenderse su nombre.

(Pero la parte favorita de Yuuri de toda esta serendipia, a como él lo ha descubierto, no es la suerte… es lo inesperado.)

(Y eso es lo que Victor es.)

(Inesperado.)

Porque él no es el estereotípico chico de fraternidad, no, él es _Victor,_  y es amable, y amoroso y gentil y molesto y _real_ , y esa es la mejor parte de él, la realidad. Es diferente del chico por el cual Yuuri había tenido un crush durante su primer año en la universidad, pero es diferente en la mejor y más grande serendípica de las formas.

—Tendremos un partido de fútbol sin camiseta a las dos —murmura Victor contra sus labios—. ¿Quieres venir?

Yuuri frunce el ceño, saliendo de sus pensamientos. —¿Q-qué?

Victor se encoge de hombros de forma casual. —Fútbol sin camiseta. En el cual todos jugamos, pero sin ponernos la camiseta.

(Okay, quizás sí _es_ un tanto estereotípico.)

(Yuuri lo ama de todas formas.)

—¿Estás seguro de que no es simple fútbol combinado con tus constantes ganas de verme sin una camiseta puesta? —se burla Yuuri. Desliza su mano por la parte inferior de la camisa de Victor y la tira hacia arriba. Victor le ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta, y luego le sigue la camisa, Yuuri gime agradecido.

Victor le besa en la comisura de su boca. —Eso… se siente como si estuvieras acusándome. No, realmente es un partido sin camiseta. Todos se la quitaran. Aunque, sólo hay una persona a la que _quiero_ ver sin camiseta. Así que no estás del todo equivocado.

Yuuri rueda los ojos con afecto, las manos de Victor se mueven hacia el dobladillo de su camisa, agarrándolo, y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Yuuri, pidiéndole su aprobación. —Está bien, pero sólo porque yo voy a ganar.

—Oh, definitivamente no —Victor advierte—. Soy muy bueno en fútbol. Así que, si tú ganas, será sólo porque me hiciste trampa y/o distrajiste.

—¿Qué cuenta como distracción, entonces?

Piensa seriamente por un segundo. —Sonreír, hablar, reír, estar de pie, respirar, existir.

Yuuri gime y Victor lo besa otra vez, riendo. —Creo que será fácil ganar.

—También lo creo. Pero no me malentiendas… igual voy a intentar.

—Lo sé.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Es un poco injusto, el que Yuuri aparentemente sea bueno en todo.

Es bueno en ciencias y en matemáticas, pero también tiene un buen gusto y conocimiento en bellas artes. Es bueno en las competencias de vencidas, el patinaje y, evidentemente, en jugar al fútbol.

—¿Qué pasa, Nikiforov? —pregunta, la pelota se encuentra atrapada entre el césped y su talón. Está sin camiseta, con el pecho reluciente, y sudor sobre su frente. Su cabello está hecho hacia atrás, de la misma forma que lo tiene cuando patina. Está usando unos pantalones Adidas largos a los que tuvo que doblar en la parte de los tobillos.

Victor engulle, intentando encontrar las palabras.

Yuuri patea la pelota. El balón pasa entre las piernas de Victor y entra a la portería.

—¡CAÑO! —grita Christophe a todo pulmón, y los otros miembros de la fraternidad empiezan a vitorear. Mila y Sara también están allí, riendo por algo desconocido para los demás. Victor ve a Sara besar a Mila en los labios, y las mejillas de Mila se tornan del mismo color que su encendido cabello. Hace más o menos una semana habían anunciado oficialmente que estaban saliendo, y desde entonces, han sido más inseparables que nunca.

Yuuri recupera la pelota de la portería, sosteniéndola debajo del brazo, luego aparece detrás de Victor, susurrándole al oído. —¿Te he distraído?

—Tú sabes que lo haces —le acusa Victor, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos—. Sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo, ¿no es así? Solías no saberlo, pero ahora sí.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Pero él está sonriendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

(Malicioso, piensa Victor.)

Coloca el balón en medio del campo, y en un instante Phichit está regateando la pelota hacia la portería del equipo de Victor. Le pasa el balón a Yuuri y éste continua, un pase perfecto y fluido. Victor no debería haberse ofrecido para ser portero, piensa. No con Yuuri liderando la ofensiva del otro equipo.

Yuuri vuelve a anotar un gol, riendo sin aliento, y Victor no puede molestarse por eso, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo, porque Yuuri se ve tan hermoso de esa manera, vivaz y confiado, como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Victor se aclara la garganta. —Creo que tenemos que separar a Phichit de Yuuri.

Se escucha murmullos de acuerdo.

Rato después, Phichit y Yuuri se enfrentan, y en algún punto ambos se resbalan mientras luchan por la pelota, y se ríen mientras Phichit rueda sobre él, aterrizando sobre su espalda y mirando a las nubes con deleite en los ojos. Yuuri está agarrando su estómago, con los ojos cerrados. En el momento en que cualquiera de los dos deja de reír, comienzan de nuevo, como si se estuvieran alimentando de la alegría inequívoca del otro.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri se pone pie, hace una mueca al ver que está cubierto de barro. Comienza a limpiarse a sí mismo, pero sólo lo empeora. El barro se esparce por toda su espalda y sobre su pectoral izquierdo, cubriendo uno de sus pezones.

Victor obviamente, silba.

Confundido, Yuuri lo mira. —¿Acabas de silbarme?

Phichit empieza a mofarse. Yuuri se quita algo de barro de encima y se lo arroja a Victor, golpeándolo exitosamente en la pierna. Se cubre la boca con una de sus manos, sorprendido, como si realmente no hubiera esperado atinarle. Entonces, Phichit le arroja barro a Yuuri, y todo el infierno se desata.

Unos cuantos minutos después, todos en el campo están cubiertos de barro.

—Sólo digo, creo que sería más lógico para nosotros si tomamos un baño juntos —Victor coquetea desvergonzadamente mientras caminan de regreso a su dormitorio.

Yuuri le golpea el hombro. —Eres tan…

—¿Tan qué, Yuuri Katsuki? —le desafía—. Termina tu oración.

—Tan… no lo sé. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Yuuri se lame los labios, luego gruñe y se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano cuando accidentalmente lame un poco de lodo. —Um, en realidad, ninguno de los dos. Es sólo un hecho. Tú eres único.

Llegan a su habitación y Victor abre la llave de la ducha. —No podemos quitarnos la ropa así nomás —dice Victor con pesar, mirando sus pantalones manchados de barro.

—Vamos a ponerlas en algo —sugiere Yuuri. Coge una bolsa de basura y luego se quita los pantalones y calcetines, colocándolos dentro. Victor hace lo mismo.

Por suerte, se habían limpiado los zapatos antes de entrar al edificio, por lo que no dejaron rastros de barro por ningún lado. Sus demás ropas, sin embargo, necesitarían tratamiento adicional. Ambos están de pie con sólo su ropa interior puesta. Victor mira a Yuuri con expectación. Yuuri coloca sus manos en sus caderas. —¿Qué tal si tú vas primero?

Victor se encoge de hombros y se quita sus boxers. Entra a la ducha, observando como trozos de barro caen dentro de la bañera. Yuuri también se quita el resto de sus ropas y lo sigue. Victor pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri y el barro de aquel lugar cae también junto con varios matojos de hierba.

—Estamos hecho un asco —comenta Yuuri, arrugando la nariz al ver el húmedo lodo que escapa por el drenaje.

—¿Es malo que todavía este excitado?

Yuuri se sonroja, pero entonces parece darse cuenta que ellos están, de hecho, desnudos en la ducha. Se lame los labios y busca los ojos de Victor, luego sacude la cabeza.

Victor sonríe.

Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa.

Al instante siguiente, Yuuri es presionado contra la pared de la ducha.

Victor se resbala.

Pero no cae, estuvo a _punto_. Se las arregla para sostenerse de uno de los estantes que cuelgan en la pared. Los ojos de Yuuri se ensanchan y sus manos se lanzan para atraparlo, soportando el peso de  Victor y tratando de ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio. —¿Estás bien?

—Esta ducha es demasiado pequeña —se queja Victor, pero al instante siguiente está besando a Yuuri una vez más, su experiencia cercana a la muerte es rápidamente olvidada a favor de los labios de Yuuri. Levanta una mano y busca a tiendas en el estante. Luego, toma la botella de shampoo de Yuuri. —¿Este?

Yuuri intenta quitárselo, pero Victor niega con la cabeza. —¿Me permites?

—Está bien, pero no dejes caer nada en mis ojos, o te mataré.

Victor suspira. —Siento que cada vez que intento crear un buen ambiente tú siempre añades algo como eso y lo arruinas todo —abre la botella y vierte algo de shampoo en su mano.

—¿Lavarme el cabello con shampoo es ‘crear un buen ambiente’?

—Claro —se defiende—. ¿No lo encuentras romántico? Yo, pasando mis dedos por tus cabellos, tú, er, relajándote —hace espuma con el shampoo y empieza con su labor, comenzando por el frente y abriéndose paso hacia atrás. Yuuri se apoya contra la pared en una posición que probablemente no sea cómoda, cierra los ojos.

No dice nada por un momento—. Supongo que esto _es_ un tanto romántico.

—Yuuri Katsuki, finalmente encantado por mí. Vaya milagro.

—Siempre he estado encantado por ti.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Desde el principio?

Yuuri inclina su cabeza hacia delante para darle un mejor ángulo. —Pues, deberías saberlo a estas alturas. El efecto que tienes en la gente.

Victor no entiende del todo, pero tiene que admitir que sólo está escuchando a medias ya que la sensación del cabello de Yuuri y su cuerpo frente al suyo, con el agua golpeándolos a ambos, es una gran distracción. Se pregunta cuan racional sería sugerir el bañarse así, y sólo así, por el resto de sus vidas. O nunca tener que dejar la ducha, en general. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué efecto?

—Eres carismático —señala Yuuri—. Le gustas a todo el mundo

—Tú le gustas a todo el mundo —le recuerda Victor.

Yuuri no dice nada.

Victor deja de lavarle el pelo, lo voltea para que el agua le llegue. Pasa sus dedos a través de las hebras, sacándole la espuma restante. —¿Tienes acondicionador?

—Es un dos en uno, shampoo y acondicionador —dice, luego coge otra botella—. ¿Y este es tuyo? ¿Puedo devolverte el favor?

Deja que Yuuri le lave el cabello, a continuación, recuerda lo que habían estado hablando hace un momento. —¿Tú no crees que le gustas a todos?

— _Sé_ que no le gusto a todos. No tengo el mismo encanto que tú tienes. Lo cual está bien.

—A mí me gustas —dice Victor, y ve los labios de Yuuri crisparse en una sonrisa—. Todos los de la fraternidad te aman. Le gustas a Mila y a Sara. Le gustas a Phichit. Le gustas a nuestros docentes. Aquel chico de la tienda de aquella vez, también le gustas. ¿La muchacha del cine? A ella le gustas un poco demasiado, en mi opinión…

—Es sólo que… no sé.

Victor permite que Yuuri le dé la vuelta para que el agua le caiga sobre el pelo, luego pasa sus dedos a través de hebras hasta quedar satisfecho, después, se pone a trabajar en el acondicionador. —Pues, yo sí lo sé. Y sé que le gustas a todo el mundo, ya que eres increíblemente encantador. Algunas veces _demasiado_ encantador…

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

—Atraes atención no deseada a donde quiera que vamos —musita Victor, besándolo en el cuello—. No te culpo, tú no pudiste evitar el nacer con esas absurdas pestañas. Pero es la verdad a fin de cuentas.

Yuuri parpadea, y…

Victor acaba de usar sus pestañas como ejemplo, pero…

(Wow.)

—¿Mis pestañas? —pregunta.

—Engloba literalmente todo lo que posees. Combinado con tu personalidad, eres imparable. Pero a juzgar por la forma en que estabas actuando hoy en el campo de fútbol… pensé que ya lo habías descubierto.

Yuuri agacha su cabeza, tímido. —Yo… yo no sé lo que se me metió.

—Me gusta cuando te muestras confiado —le asegura Victor, levantándole el rostro—. Me gusta todo lo que haces. Me gustas. 

—A veces me cuesta creerlo —admite Yuuri en voz baja—. Porque no veo… no _consigo_ entenderlo… tú eres tan maravilloso.

Su voz se rompe.

—Oh, Yuuri, no, no, no —susurra Victor, tomándolo en sus brazos. El vapor impregna el aire, empañando el espejo al otro lado del baño—. Si tan sólo pudieras verlo… si tan sólo pudieras entenderlo… hoy, durante el partido, lo que yo sentí, al verte. Y al verte con Minami. Y… todo lo que haces. Eres tan envolvente, ¿lo sabes?

Yuuri gimotea, alejándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. —Gracias. Perdón por… lamento hacer esto algunas veces. No era mi intención arruinar el ambiente…

—No, no, sólo estaba bromeando sobre eso —Victor asegura—. Eso ni siquiera me importa. Lo único que quiero es que seas honesto conmigo. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más —musita Yuuri.

—Quisiera intentar debatir contigo, pero tú ganarías.

Él ríe. —Ahora tenemos un desarrollo de personaje: finalmente admites que te ganaré en cualquier y cada una de nuestras competencias.  

—Ese partido de fútbol ni siquiera cuenta como una competencia —se queja Victor a medias—. Me dieron una paliza. Tú y Phichit son un súper dúo.

—Estamos bien sincronizados. 

—Lo he notado. Ahora, bésame otra vez.

Lo hace.

 

* * *

 

Un día, Yuuri está caminando a través del patio del campus cuando ve al señor Feltsman.

El señor Feltsman—no, esperen, él dijo que lo llamara Yakov—está saludándolo, haciéndole señas. Después de mirar alrededor unas cuantas veces para asegurarse que en verdad es a él a quien llama, se le aproxima, un tanto nervioso. Todas las veces que él ha interactuado con Yakov, Victor ha estado presente, actuando como intermediario. Pero esta vez sólo son Yuuri y Yakov.

Lo que está bien, se dice a sí mismo. Yakov es intimidante, cierto, pero Yuuri le gustaría pensar que de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para obtener de él su lado bueno.

—Hola Yuuri —le saluda y sonríe.

(La sonrisa no concuerda con su rostro. Es como si un robot pretendiera ser humano.)

Aun así, Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa, regañándose por el grosero pensamiento. —Hola, um, Yakov —el nombre no se ajusta muy bien en la boca de Yuuri.

—¿Estás yendo a clases?

Engulle, rascándose la nuca. —No, sólo estaba camino de regreso a mi dormitorio.

—¿Victor está allá?

Yuuri no sabe a dónde quiere ir él con todo eso. Asiente.

Yakov se acomoda el sombrero. —¿Caminarías conmigo?

Yuuri camina con él, y un amigable silencio se posa entre ellos. El campus es hermoso. Algunas veces lo olvida, dado que ya se ha acostumbrado a él. Preciosos arboles de maple se alinean a un lado del camino, y en ocasiones las hojas salen volando, flotando por el aire antes de golpear suavemente el suelo. Yuuri se muerde el labio, mirando el panorama. El frío azota el día de hoy, así que mantiene sus manos enterradas dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Yuuri, quisiera darte las gracias.

Oh.

Okay.

Se toma su momento antes de responder, procurando seriamente no balbucear algo estúpido. —Um, está bien, pero ¿darme las gracias por qué exactamente?

—Vitya parece más feliz, desde que te conoció.

—Oh —dice en voz baja, luego repite la silaba un poco más alto—. Eso es, um… bueno.

Yakov suspira. —Tú no sabes esto, porque en ese entonces no lo conocías, pero él era diferente. La misma persona, obviamente, pero diferente. Él estaba dividido… creo que esa es la mejor palabra para definirlo, creo. Dividía sus emociones.

—Dividido —repite Yuuri lentamente—. Algo así como… —deja que su voz se apague, esperando que Yakov continúe.

—No era tan expresivo —añade—. Era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Se mostraba feliz, claro, sonreía y reía, pero cuando él creía que nadie estaba mirando, estaba esa mirada en blanco en su rostro. Como si siempre estuviera esperando algo —entonces, Yakov se voltea y lo mira—. Sabes Yuuri… creo que él siempre estuvo esperando por ti, sólo que entonces no lo sabía.

El comentario lo deja sin saber que decir.

Continúa caminando, pero su mente abandona su cuerpo, poniéndolo en modo automático. —Yo… yo no sé qué decir. 

—No tienes que decir nada. No creo que él alguna vez nos vaya a contar a ti o a mí por lo que estaba pasando por aquel entonces. Pero, de todas formas, esa es su historia, él decide contarla o no. Sólo deberías saber que lo has impactado. Y que yo estoy muy agradecido por eso.

Yuuri inhala profundamente. —Él me impacto de la misma manera.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Bueno, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación. Y por mi parte será mejor que regrese al trabajo.

—De acuerdo, fue bueno hablar contigo. Gracias por contarme sobre… eso —sonríe Yuuri, y Yakov le da una peculiar sonrisa de regreso.

Comienza a caminar hacia al complejo de dormitorios otra vez.

—Espera, Yuuri. Una cosa más.

—¿Oh?

Yakov le da un abrazo.

Se siente como un abrazo de parte de alguien que no está seguro de lo que es abrazar. 

Pero Yuuri le devuelve el abrazo, aunque un poco desencajado por la repentina acción.

—Gracias. En serio, muchas gracias —dice Yakov, y es lo más cercana a una emoción que jamás haya expresado su voz. Aparte de la ira, claro.

Yuuri no dice nada. Un segundo después, Yakov lo deja ir, y parten por sus respectivos caminos, Yuuri emprende su camino de regreso al dormitorio inmerso en una neblina. Cuando ve a Victor dormido en su cama, con un libro sobre su pecho, trata de imaginárselo diferente, de la forma en que Yakov lo había descrito. Con una mirada diferente cuando creía que otras personas no podían verlo.

Yuuri se trepa a la cama, quita el libro del pecho de su novio y se acuesta allí en su lugar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Victor inconscientemente desliza un brazo alrededor de él, acercándolo hacia sí, Yuuri lo observa. Los rasgos de su rostro son suaves cuando duerme. Luce pacifico, dichoso. El ver el aire entrar y salir de sus labios le recuerdan a Yuuri al péndulo de Newton—uno sabe lo que sucederá, pero se queda viendo de todas formas, porque lo que ve es un milagro.  

Entonces, sin embargo, el teléfono de Yuuri vibra en su bolsillo y Victor subsecuentemente comienza a despertar, sus ojos parpadean hasta abrirse. —Yuuri —dice, y una sonrisa florece.

—Lo siento —dice, tomando su teléfono y apagándolo—. No quería despertarte.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras —le asegura, besándolo. Un segundo después, sin embargo, sus ojos se cierran y su cabeza vuelve a reposarse en la almohada—. Pero estoy tan cansado… —traga, sus cejas se contraen como si estuviera concentrando toda su energía en tratar de recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Muy cansado.

—Está bien —le dice—. Te dejaré dormir.

Se mueve para levantarse, pero Victor lo agarra del brazo. —Quédate.

No puede negarse a su petición, tampoco quiere hacerlo de todas formas.

Victor se acurruca contra él más apropiadamente esta vez, abrazándolo de cucharita para que su pecho quede al ras de la espalda de Yuuri. Entierra su rostro en el cabello de Yuuri, respirando su esencia, y Yuuri cierra sus ojos, el calor de Victor y las mantas lo inducen a dormir también. —Eres adorable —le dice Victor.

Yuuri sonríe. —Tú también.

—Mmm.

No puede decir si eso es una confirmación o no, sea como sea, Yuuri comienza a notar las respiraciones acompasadas de Victor mientras cae dormido.

Excepto que, en ese momento escucha un susurro.

—¿Yuuri?

Yuuri voltea un poco su cabeza. —¿Sí?

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—Te amo.

Yuuri tiene que recordarse a sí mismo respirar, su bulbo raquídeo se rinde y le deja la tarea a su mente consciente. —Yo también te amo.  

 

* * *

 

—Ganamos en el proyecto de la caída del huevo —declara Yurio una semana después mientras se encuentran en Stammi Vicino.

Yuuri está en clases, así que no se encuentra allí para escuchar la noticia. Pero Victor le sonríe radiante, felicitándolo. Mila despeina su cabello y Yurio le gruñe, intentando arreglárselo con ambas manos. Otabek comienza a reírse y Yurio se sonroja furiosamente.

Otabek Altin es un estudiante que es amigo de Mila y Sara. Yurio tiene una admiración silenciosa por él, como lo ha notado Victor durante todo este tiempo. Él es un estudiante de ciencias de la computación, un tema por el cual Yurio ha estado sutilmente interesado desde hace años. Él le resta importancia al asunto diciendo que ‘el hackeo es genial y eso es todo’, pero Victor sabe que su interés por el tema es mucho más profundo que eso. Victor está orgulloso de su hermano.

 (Por supuesto que su hermano lo mataría si lo dijera, pero que hacer, está orgulloso de todos modos.)

—¿Qué lenguaje de programación es ese? —pregunta Yurio.

Otabek lo mira fijamente, luego retorna a su computadora. —Python.

—¿Python? ¿Eso es similar a Java, cierto?

—En algunas formas. Con Java, ¿sabes cómo declarar variables? Con Python, no necesitas hacer eso.

Yurio frunce el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Victor sonríe mientras ve a Yurio observar la pantalla de la computadora de Otabek, señalando diferentes cosillas, obviamente fascinado en lo que sea que hubiera en la pantalla. En algún punto, alza la vista, y ve a Victor mirándolo, y frunce el ceño, ofendido. Victor decide ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, bajando la mirada hacia su teléfono y revisando la hora. Yuuri saldrá de clases en media hora. Una media hora que se siente como una eternidad, ya que irán a buscar a Makkachin para dar un paseo, y él apenas puede esperar.

Victor se despide de todos mientras sale de la biblioteca. Deja caer su patineta sobre la acera, luego brinca sobre ella. Para su cumpleaños, Yuuri le compró un par de nuevos audífonos —irónico— así que se mete uno a la oreja y deja que la música suene. Con facilidad, sobrepasa a estudiantes que están tanto caminando, como en sus respectivas bicicletas.

Algunas personas lo saludan y él les devuelve el saludo, ya sea que los conozca o no.  

Cuando encuentra a Yuuri, lo abraza, tal como lo hace todos los días. Ambos caminan tomados de las manos hacia la casa de Yakov para buscar a Makkachin y ponerle la correa. Cuando está listo, Makkachin tira de la correa todo el camino durante el trayecto al patio del campus, emocionado.

—Okay, Makka, no vayas muy lejos —murmura Yuuri, desatándole la correa.

Makkachin corre a toda velocidad para ir a saludar a algunos estudiantes, quienes le sonríen cuando lo ven. Victor aprieta la mano de Yuuri, observando. —Todas las mesas están ocupadas —señala Yuuri, mirando a su alrededor.

—Hace un lindo día —musita Victor, besándolo en la sien—. Esa es la razón.

Terminan sentándose sobre el borde de la fuente, Yuuri está sentado lo más cerca del regazo de Victor sin que parezca demasiado íntimo. Victor tiene ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura y mantiene su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro de Yuuri, viendo como un estudiante le arroja un palo a Makkachin y el caniche persigue el objeto a través de la hierba. El respirar de Yuuri es suave bajo sus manos, y los rayos del sol acentúan sus rasgos, haciéndolo, en opinión de Victor, aún más hermoso de lo habitual.

—¿Hey Victor? ¿Eres feliz?

Victor asiente. —¿Y tú? —pregunta.

—Lo soy.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí.

Por un momento, ellos permanecen así.

Hasta que el reloj marca mediodía y las campanas sobre la biblioteca suenan, fuerte y prominente por todo el campus. Los estudiantes se giran y los miran, y les toma a ambos un segundo darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Hay un rumor en el campus —cualquier pareja que esté sentada en la fuente cuando suenen las campanas está destinada a casarse.

Victor está bien con eso.

Él acaricia el cuello de Yuuri. —¿Lo harás, entonces?

Yuuri está aturdido, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo. —¿Hacer que…?

—¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Tal vez? ¿Un día?

Sus ojos se centran en los de Victor.

Victor se enfoca únicamente en él.

Por una vez, el mundo a su alrededor no importa.

Yuuri no le responde —no verbalmente.

(No necesita hacerlo.)

Porque su amor no es un juego, no es una superposición cuántica, no es una fuerza falsa, no es un idioma desconocido. No, es una silenciosa y sólida promesa, un intercambio entre ellos que nadie más podría esperar comprender. Es un vínculo que ni la lingüística ni la física ni ningún otro tema podría explicar.

Y Victor sabe que a Yuuri le gustan mucho las ciencias —los hechos irrefutables y concretos.

(Pero él parece estar bien con eso.)

Y eso hace a Victor más feliz que cualquier declaración de amor alguna vez lo haría.

⚛

**~ Diez años después ~**

⚛

 

**Yuuri Katsuki**

_Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre_

Yuuri Katsuki (Katsuki Yuuri) (nacido el 29 de Noviembre de 1996 en Hasetsu, Prefectura de Saga, Kyushu, Japón) es un renombrado físico y ganador del premio Nobel de Física. En el 2024, realizó innumerables descubrimientos en relación a la encriptación y computación cuántica. Su más reciente trabajo está liado a la investigación de innovadoras interacciones entre los sistemas de atomos ultrafríos y escalas nanoscópica. Además de dar conferencias sobre temas de física y física aplicada, ha escrito dos libros, _Reexaminando la Teoría de Cuerdas_ y _Reexaminando la Interpretación de Copenhague._ Además de sus propios experimentos e investigaciones, a menudo es solicitado para asesorar estructuras y proyectos científicos de otras instituciones. Su esposo, Victor Nikiforov, es un versado traductor y profesor lingüista. Nikiforov es responsable de la traducción de ambos libros de su esposo a una variedad de idiomas que abarca todo el mundo. El propio Nikiforov ha ganado el premio Leonard Bloomfield por sus propios logros en el campo de la lingüística. Juntos, tienen dos hijos. ¡Y un perro! ¡No se olviden del perro! Además de eso, Yuuri Katsuki es impresionantemente guapísimo, al igual que su esposo –cuál de los dos es _más_ guapo es un constante y acalorado debate entre ellos.

 

Yuuri relee las tres últimas frases de su página de Wikipedia, parpadea unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no las ha leído mal. Entonces, sacude el hombro del hombre que yace a su lado en la cama. —Victor, ¿tú editaste mi página de Wikipedia?

—Me sorprende que no lo descubrieras antes —admite Victor despreocupadamente, estirando sus brazos.

—¿Cuánto hace que mi página dice todo esto?

Victor se sienta, pone a Yuuri sobre su regazo y coloca una mano sobre la boca de su marido. —No te preocupes por eso, amor.

Yuuri le lame la mano. Victor no la retira, sólo se ríe. Yuuri la aparta para poder hablar. — _Victor,_  no evadas mi pregunta. ¿Cuándo hiciste esas ediciones?

—¿Quieres pancakes? Sé que los niños dijeron que querían comer pancakes el día de hoy. Haré pancakes con chispas de chocolate, ¿Qué dices? —mueve a Yuuri de un lado a otro sobre su regazo, como si con eso lo convenciera—. ¿Yuuri?

—Dice eso desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

Victor toma los lentes de Yuuri de la mesita de noche y se los coloca, encogiéndose anticipadamente ante su inminente reacción. —Um… ¿te tengo?

—Oh, por Dios, Victor, ¿te das cuenta que he tenido colegas que han…?

—Yuuri, Yuuri, no necesitas probarle a nadie que eres un genio. Yo lo sé, el mundo lo sabe. Ahora, hay un asunto más urgente. ¿Pancakes con chispas de chocolate? ¿Sí o no?

Yuuri cede. Se inclina hacia Victor, besándolo en la mejilla. —Pancakes con chispas de chocolate.

Victor lo levanta y sale de la cama, y Yuuri se ríe mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Victor, tratando de no caer al suelo. —Pancakes con chispas de chocolate, para mi galardonado esposo físico.

—¿Alguna vez dejaras de sorprenderme? —bromea Yuuri, jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Victor.

—Espero que no. De lo contrario tendríamos que divorciarnos. Por lo tanto, necesito mantener mi espontaneidad. Y es por eso que… —deja a Yuuri sobre la mesa de la cocina, y abre un cajón—. ¡Compre una nueva espátula!

Yuuri se ríe mientras acaricia la cabeza de Makkachin. —Wow, _muy_ espontáneo.

Victor frunce el ceño, se acerca a Yuuri y le da un golpecito en la cabeza con la nueva espátula. —¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Siempre.

—Oh, Yuuri. Nunca cambies.

—Espero que no.

Hay una pausa.

Las burlas se disipan.

Ahí está esa expresión en el rostro de Victor, una que excede las emociones definidas, que excede el rango de la fonética y de las palabras escritas. Yuuri la puede ver, algunas veces. De vez en cuando, como cuando él le canta a su hija para dormir o cuando llega a casa con los brazos llenos de víveres. Alguna que otra vez, él verá esa mirada. Y es la misma mirada que Victor le ha estado dando desde el momento en que se conocieron.

(Es la misma mirada del video.)

(Es la misma mirada que le dio en la fuente.)

—Espero que no —susurra Victor, como diciéndolo en serio, como si quisiera con desesperación que Yuuri entendiera. Yuuri no lo entiende, pero él cree, cree que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, está empezando a hacerlo—. Espero que no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así, doy por concluida la traducción de este fanfic. Sip, esta historia llegó a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar kudos. Mil gracias a braveten por darme su autorización para traducir su historia. Recuerden que todo el crédito es para ella.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
